


Beyond the Sea

by Ms_Towa



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Love Triangles, M/M, Slow Burn, endgame leokumi, mild spoilers for revelations support, pining!Takumi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-12 23:56:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 91,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7129871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Towa/pseuds/Ms_Towa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takumi's life has a daily routine to which he adheres, whether he likes it or not. When the fishermen from the local harbour send a messenger to Castle Shirasagi, however, his routine becomes disrupted. Forced to investigate the cause of their distress, Takumi hadn't expected to find a drowned sailor of foreign origins washed ashore.</p><p>In other words, an AU where Nohr and Hoshido are located on different continents, and Leo is very far from home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first Fire Emblem story... and it had to be a dramatic work.
> 
> Although it is multiple chapters, the story is divided into two main parts, similar to a three act play. There are also a few background relationships, mostly for plot reasons than shipping tbh, which is why Leo/Takumi is the only one tagged. In part one, the primary background relationship is Ryoma/Orochi. (Apparently, Ryoma/Rinkah is pretty popular, too, but I couldn't make it work without involving politics.)
> 
> There also will be minor characters featuring throughout this story, so I only tagged the more important ones. More may be added once I post part two. They may also be a little OOC... mostly because I haven't played Birthright or Revelations. ~~Life Lesson: Money should go into my bank account and not out of it.~~
> 
> The locations of Nohr and Hoshido are geographically different than in canon, mostly to highlight cultural differences.

**Prologue: The Witchling**

It was said that the heavens cried tears of pity for the lands of Nohr. For as long as Leo could remember, the sun hardly broke past the grey, ashen clouds in the sky that appeared more like smoke and soot than the stretches of cotton in other nations. Nearly every single day, rain would pour from the skies seemingly without end. The crops were over-watered and drowning, floods would sweep across the lands and break past barriers. It was practically marshland, infertile and unusable, but there was nothing anyone could do about it—not during King Garon's reign.

No mage nor sorcerer could send away the dark clouds and bring out the sunlight; they couldn't draw out the excess nutrients poisoning the crops or nurture the soil. Rather, it may have been more accurate to say that they _could_ , but no mage nor sorcerer ever dared.

The court's favourite and most enjoyable past-time recently has been the witch hunt.

It's been that way for most of Leo's life. At the tender age of six, he had watched as his mother was taken from him, seized by the castle guards, and forced to kneel in front of their king, the man whom he called father, and in front of the noble court. The aristocrats in the audience had whispered viciously like the hissing of snake's nest while Leo clutched tightly onto the hand of his older half-sister. The atmosphere had been suffocating, stifling, and he could hardly breathe, too ill at ease. Neither he nor Camilla could look away from the scene, forced to watch as one of the guards tore the front of his mother's bodice, revealing her star sign branded between her breasts.

“Check the boy!” one of the other concubines in attendance had shouted, and an uproar of agreement was muttered between the noblemen and women. Leo had clung onto Camilla's hand until he was torn away from his older sister, tears of fright burning at his eyes. Nausea had bubbled in the pits of his stomach, but he had remained unmoving. The guardsman had given him a pitying glance but said nothing as he had torn open Leon's button shirt and forced down his trousers despite the protests of his older sister and brother.

The hissing whispers of disappointment had rung in his ears like death knells.

Leo's skin was snow white, clear, and flawless.

The young prince was shoved back towards his siblings, and Camilla had hurriedly dressed him the best she could even though he was trembling like a frightened, _terrified_ , deer while Xander had sent for a maid to help his sister and brother. The last thing he had seen before he was escorted to his room by Gunter was the sight of a general raising his blade in the air. A second later, he had heard his mother gasp for breath, but Gunter had obscured his vision.

Little did the court nobles know that, only a few years later, his star sign revealed itself on his thigh like a blood brand as though to mock them. A crescent moon pierced with an arrow a hue darker than his pale complexion had occupied his flesh and his mind for days. Eventually, he grew more comfortable with it, and hiding his star sign had become second nature to him. He took pride in it as well; it was a symbol of the Moon Goddess, one of the water trigons and, rather ironically, goddess of the hunt. Nevertheless, he could help his people in secret by silencing the pouring rain for a brief period of time, enough time for the villagers to build a shelter above the crops to prevent more rainwater from drowning the saplings. He could also draw out the excess water sunk deep into the roots and fertilise the land as best and as soon as he was able.

Thus, help he did once he was well into his fifteenth year.

He travelled with his two retainers, a former outlaw and a swordsman from a foreign land (whom he knew had aptitude for the dark arts just as he did), on missions his father tasked him. He tried his best to spare as many innocent lives as possible and to enrich the soil.

It was only a matter of time before he was caught.

Leo lasted nearly four years.

“I apologise, My Lord,” the village chief said to him as his father's guardsmen barged into the small hut. “They have my daughter, and they promised to return her in exchange for you.”

“Why am I not surprised?” Niles snarled as he readied his bow. “I thought there was something odd about you today; I should have known better than to have played along.”

Just before he could draw an arrow from his quiver, Leo stretched out an arm, stilling the archer's movements. “Stand down,” Leo ordered his retainers.

“But, Milord!” Odin protested.

“There are far too many of them,” Leo stated. “We are outnumbered. If you know what is best for you, do as I say and stand down.” Glancing out of the corner of his eye, Leo said, “Odin, lower your sword.”

Gritting his teeth, Odin obeyed, and within a split second, soldiers flooded the room. “Leave the retainers here!” barked the captain. “They can't do anything by themselves!”

A swarm of them flanked Leo's side, restricting his movements, to escort him out of the chief's home. As he passed the older man, Leo remarked coldly, “I hope you see your daughter again.” He didn't turn his head to watch as the older man (“Ungrateful dick,” Niles grumbled) shuddered. Knowing his father, or his father's general, it was an empty promise.

Not only was this a betrayal to their prince, by keeping his abilities a secret, this entire village might as well be regarded as traitors.

Ignoring the villagers' curious, bewildered stares as Leo climbed into the carriage, the door shut and shackled behind him, the prince—or former prince, he supposed—sighed and began to count down the minutes and hours before his sentence.

The crime of practising witchcraft and sorcery was second only to treason, and in either case, there was an unforgiving punishment: execution.

Nobody could save this village now. The village chief was a fool to have believed his father's corrupted guard. Odin and Niles, undoubtedly, would try to help as many innocent escape from the soldiers' wrath, but there was no way to know what would happen to this tiny village. It would have been otherwise insignificant if his father's general, Iago perhaps, hadn't used it as a trap to lure the Second Prince of Nohr.

Nobody could save him now. Not his sisters, not his brother, and certainly not his father—not when King Garon was the one who enforced this very law in the first place, not when King Garon started the sport of the witch hunt.

He prayed that, at the very least, Odin would get away from this country, return to his homeland, before the swordsman's star sign was discovered as well.

With nobody to keep him company, Leo held his tongue and watched as the sun lowered beyond the horizon, as the sky darkened into blackness, and as Castle Krakenburg came into full view as cold and lifeless as ever. He listened as the soldiers tackled the lock caging him inside the carriage before wrenching open the door. Without waiting for them, Leo stepped out of the carriage of his own accords. The soldiers lurched forward, ready to restrain him in case he tried to escape, but Leo was no fool. He could not run far, not with this many men in pursuit of his hide. Instead, he marched towards the castle gates that opened for them.

Without waiting for the captain to prompt him of their destination, Leo marched towards the throne room. That was where his father awaited; that was where he always would be, lounging on his throne and overseeing his domain, ridding it of the blemishes that would only hinder his goals and ambitions.

Leo threw open the large double doors outside the throne room himself, and the servants and guards could only gape as he marched towards his impending death wearing nothing but his expressionless countenance neither grim nor apprehensive. Unlike his mother, the guards didn't have to force him to kneel. Furthermore, he was still a prince, a higher station than them, and he had his dignity. Instead, he lowered himself almost humbly, stifling the resentment he felt simmering in the pits of his stomach, and knelt on the red carpet in front of the throne. “Father,” he greeted, his voice levelled and even.

There was no audience, only his older siblings and his baby sister, whose crystalline eyes watered with tears.

“Bite your tongue,” snapped the King. “I will not hear the words of a witchling even if you have my flesh and blood.”

Leo clenched his jaw, and his fists tightened.

“Close the doors,” the King demanded, narrowing his eyes at the guards and the servants. “I have made this explicitly clear that this is a family ordeal.”

With that, the servants and guardsmen dismissed themselves. The only remaining outsider was his father's advisor who eyed him with mirth and malice. Iago hadn't even bothered to contain his delight; finally, Leo mused, that damned advisor would be rid of him. Filthy rat, Leo thought. Iago himself was a sorcerer who excelled at witchcraft. The magic that clung to him was as dark and dirty as the bastard himself. He sold out others of his own kind to raise his standing with the king, no doubt wanting to run his fingers all over the throne and the crown and the entirety of Nohr.

One day, Leo vowed, the miserable rat would receive the punishment he deserved for all of his wrongdoing. One day, just as Leo was discovered, Iago's true nature would be unveiled. Either by justice or by his father's wrath, Iago would not be spared. Even King Garon would not grant his flesh and blood any mercy. Without lifting a finger, he could have slain Leo then and there.

“Strip,” the King ordered.

Leo hesitated for a second, and that was long enough for his father—no, his King—to growl at him, “Must I repeat myself, boy? Hurry and strip, I say!”

Leo's cheeks coloured with shame, and he tried his best to rise to his feet with as much poise and composure he could muster. He undid his knightly armour, having played the part of cavalier for far too long, and glanced towards his siblings. Having caught his eye, Camilla nodded once and reached for Elise, pressing their sister's face towards her middle, shielding her from witnessing Leo's undoing.

Leo knew that his father—the _King_ , he corrected himself once more—would want to examine every inch of his body. It didn't matter if he showed him his star sign immediately. Leo undid his shirt and dropped it to the carpet. He unbuckled his belt and stepped out of his boots before slipping off his trousers. Turning to the side, he revealed to his father—his _King_ , the King of Nohr, because of this moment, Leo was no longer his son—the bow shaped like the crescent moon and the arrow branded on the inside of his right thigh.

King Garon scowled.

“You are your mother's child through and through. I will not have you bring shame onto my family name,” he declared. “From now on, you will be at sea in search of land to colonise. If you starve to death or fall ill due to inefficient supplies or, by chance, get attacked by pirates, then it is indeed unfortunate. Is that understood?”

Leo gritted his teeth, grinding them together, before replying, “Yes, Your Majesty.”

“Dress yourself,” King Garon quipped, “and then leave for the port. I will have a ship readied by your arrival.”

Leo tugged on his trousers and slipped on his button shirt before stepping into his boots. He gathered his armour into his arms, thanking Xander quietly when his older brother began to help him, before following his siblings out of the throne room. The only sound that filled the empty halls was Elise's whimpering and sobbing.

“I don't want to you leave!” Elise choked out once they were a fair distance away from the throne room. She threw her arms around his neck, lifting herself off the floor, and he wrapped his arms around her waist to support the two of them. He could feel her tears dampening the fabric of his shirt, but still, he said nothing. “I don't want this to happen! Why do we have to kill all of the mages? They heal us and give us rain and sunshine and—and, they're not bad people!”

Leo knew not all of them were bad. He had spotted Elise's own star sign by accident once, hidden beneath the high collar of her dress that was typically secured by a pretty pink ribbon tied into an elegant bow. She was marked by the God of the Seas, the second of the water trigons, and Leo could only imagine her magical talents. She would have made an excellent healer.How she itched to save others, Leo mused, and how he itched to save her.

It was fortunate that Elise's mother wasn't a mage, not a known one, at least.

Leo could only stroke her hair and hold her close. “I know,” he replied, “but there is nothing I can do about this, Elise.” He couldn't endanger his siblings by staying here. “If I'm fortunate, then perhaps I will hit land, and maybe one day we'll meet again.” It was an empty promise, and he hated the bitter taste it left in his mouth. He would die on this voyage; of this, he knew. Leo would miss Elise and her smile and how her laughter would fill the halls for days. He would miss Camilla and her motherly nature, even her strange doting ways. He would even miss Xander. Despite having always felt overshadowed, Xander was a role model who served to inspire others, including Leo himself.

“Leo,” Xander addressed him once they managed to prise the sniffling Elise off the second prince. “I have something for you. Let us hurry to my chambers before we're discovered. No doubt Father will be keeping a close eye on our actions.”

With that, they sneaked off in the direction of Xander's suite, and after Xander scavenged through his trunk in search of whatever it was that he needed, he approached Leo with a large sack and a smaller pouch. “The castle has received word that there was a kindly knight who would fertilise their soil miraculously. Father had this matter investigated, and despite how carefully you've hidden your tracks, it was only a matter of time before they had you cornered… If Father is truly planning on sending you to sea with minimal supplies, I hoped that this would help you.”

Leo peeked into the sack and blinked. “Soil?”

“And seeds,” Xander answered. “I couldn't have given you much in means of supplies without arousing suspicion. I… I do not know much of your talents, and I feel as though I've failed you as your brother. This could have been prevented…”

“Do not fret, Brother,” Leo replied, wearing a half-smile only to reassure Xander. He himself had long ago resigned to his fate. “This is more than enough.” It would prolong death by starvation a few days. “I'm not much of a farmer, but I suppose there would be enough time to learn. Thank you.” He stiffened upon feeling Xander's arms circle around his shoulders in an awkward embrace. His older brother was not at all an affectionate person, but he supposed there was always time for an exception. Leo swallowed his tears. “I must go,” Leo said, “before Father becomes suspicious.”

“Godspeed, baby brother.”

* * *

“You might have been a sheltered little princeling back in Nohr, but here you're just as good as one of us,” grumbled the captain as he glowered at Leo.

They were all inmates on death's row, Leo recognised. He chuckled a bit at the thought; he himself was a criminal sentenced to death. He allowed himself a little smirk that appeared more of a sneer, and that was enough to drive another one of the former pirates to attack him. There was a hoot and a whistle as the motley crew reared with malice and mischief all the same. Leo skilfully evaded the attack and then flicked his wrist, sending his assailant toppling back with a blast of dark magic.

The noise stilled.

“Captain Shura is not, by the definition of Nohrian law, wrong in his statement,” Leo declared. The smirk lingered on his lips, held there by amusement. “I am a criminal who was supposed to be executed like the lot of you. I was convicted of practising witchcraft and sorcery, which means my weapon is not the sword I was trained to use.” He narrowed his eyes. “Even if you cut off my tongue, I will curse you and whoever is left of your family for generations and generations to come. You will never once rest well in peace within your grave at the bottom of this dark, uncharted sea, destined to be forgotten.”

At his words, he saw a few men step back, apprehension evident in their eyes.

Shura chuckled and remarked, “I think we'll get along mighty fine, Prince Leo.”

The smirk on his lips widened, expressing more of his amusement than his threat. “I believe it's simply 'Leo' now, Captain Shura.”

* * *

“Hey, lad, can you purify the salt water for us?” inquired a sailor as he barged into Leo's personal cabin. It was once Shura's, but after they've learnt that Leo could make more food for them grow out of the soil his brother had given him, the crew reached a consensus that the mage would need his own space to experiment. Not to mention, Leo burned too easily under the sun, and the sailors figured that spending all of their time laughing at the reddened former prince would be unproductive, especially since they were trying to survive until they hit land.

For now, they were only following the northern star and holding out.

“Sure, bring it over here,” Leo said without turning to face the sailor at the door. He stretched out a hand, and the sailor dropped the handle of the pail, lingering there until Leo curled his fingers around it.

Pulling his attention away from the plants, Leo set the pail on top of his workplace, clearing a space for it. He set a pot in the centre of the pail and covered the pail with an even larger lid, flipping it upside down. Using a simple fire spell, he warmed the water of the pail, bringing it to a low simmer, before the water began to evaporate and gather against the glass lid. The condensation began to drip slowly into the pot. Now aware that this process would take a while, the sailor left Leo to his work, and from experience, Leo knew that he would return within the hour.

The ship shook violently, and Leo nearly collapsed onto his side. Judging by the hurried footsteps, they hadn't simply hit a tidal wave. Abandoning the water for now, Leo shoved open his door and spotted an enemy ship flying the Nohrian flag.

His heart sank in disappointment.

Leo scowled, realising that his father—King, Leo corrected himself, as he had been disowned for nearly two weeks now—had no patience for them to run low on supplies. He likely didn't want them to chance upon discovering land either. Dammit, he cursed. He had wanted to defy his father for _once_ in his life. He wanted _to live_ in defiance of his father's command _to die_.

“This is the Royal Navy of Nohr! Surrender at once, pirate scum!” barked the commander. To his troops, he exclaimed, “Take no quarter!”

“To arms, men!” exclaimed Shura.

Leo lurched forward before the enemy could ram into their vessel and board their ship. Raising his arms, he unleashed a fiery blaze upon the masts of the opposing ship. It was a mistake for his father to have only sent one fleet after them; it was poor to underestimate him. Leo might not have made an excellent swordsman like Xander, but he was a mage—and a fairly decent one if he could say so himself. With a flick of his wrist, he sent a bolt of lightning upon the Nohrian ship, nearly splitting it in two, but it was enough to capsize it.

It wasn't over yet.

“Lad, look out!”

An arrow plunged into his shoulder, and Leo had no time to react to the sudden strike of pain surging through his shoulders, stinging his muscles, because he was already falling, falling, and falling into the deep, blue sea.

Leo broke past the water's surface and thought, even in the end, his father had gotten what he had wanted—Leo's death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not even the first chapter, but I already made my favourite character suffer this much.
> 
>  **Trivia/Fun Fact:**  
>  The "star sign" Leo mentions is based off the "witches' mark" or "devil's mark" that arose sometime in the 16th century. It was used as an identifying mark during the witch trials because people believed that it was a mark that an individual pledged servitude and obedience to the devil. However, in this story, the star sign is a symbol that a god has blessed/cursed the individual with magical talents. The gods mentioned were allusions to the Greek pantheon, or the Twelve Olympians. Leo's star sign is an allusion to Artemis while Elise's is of Poseidon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Part One: Over the Hills and Far Away**
> 
> A foreigner washes onto Hoshidan shores, and they know nothing about him other than the fact that he cannot go home.

**I: The Foreigner**

“Sister!” he cries as he reaches out for her hand. “Don't go!”

Death sinks his claws into her ghostly flesh, and like chains, his arms snake around her waist, dragging her deeper and deeper into the abysmal darkness. Her eyes shine like rubies within the night when they flutter open, peering into his soul for only a moment, and her lips curve upwards into a gentle smile.

“Takumi,” she says, “I'm sorry, but I must leave the rest to you.”

“Kamui!” he protests, tears stinging, burning, at the back of his eyes, as he lurches forward. Within an instant, iron weight shackles itself around his ankles, and he tumbles to the floor.

Then he's drowning, and he can't breathe. His mouth is stuffed with cotton, and water clogs his throat, fills up his lungs, until he's sinking and sinking and all he can hear is Kamui telling him, “Please take care of them for me.”

He can't save her. He can't rescue her from Death's clutches. He can't even save himself. He can't swim. He can't resurface, take a breath of fresh air, and keep her promise.

A second later, Takumi woke up in cold sweat, eyes wide open and chest heaving, trying to relieve itself of the weight that hadn't been there when he had nodded off to sleep earlier. He remained lying down in his futon, his clothes dampened with his perspiration, until the sun rose into the sky and coloured it pink.

* * *

“I wonder what's happening at the harbour,” Hinata babbled excitedly as he practically bounced at his lord's heels. “Do you think it's a shark attack? That's why the fishermen needed a court healer? Seems pretty urgent!”

“Calm down!” Oboro quipped, smacking her enthused partner against the shoulder, with reddened cheeks. “Really, Hinata, you're embarrassing Lord Takumi!”

Tuning out his retainers' usual bickering, Takumi glanced at Azama strolling a few steps behind him and asked, “What do you think happened? They didn't give much information aside from a desperate runner.” He eyed the panting boy in front of them who tried to guide their way to the harbours. Never once did the desperation fade from his brown eyes.

In fact, that was their only source of information. One of the fishermen, an apprentice judging by his youth, had sprinted to the castle grounds and demanded an audience with Queen Mikoto. When he was refused by the staff, insisting that he had to wait in line with the other subjects who've come to see the Queen, he had clung onto a guard and begged them to send for a healer. Either moved or perturbed by his desperation, they had gone to the High Prince directly, who had summoned his younger brother and his younger sister's retainer, a priest with a fairly decent aptitude for healing.

“Well,” Azama replied, smiling calmly as always, “I doubt they'd send for a court physician if it was a shark attack. It's not something that would require the Queen's attention. Any regular healer or physician would suffice rather than one of the court.”

“That doesn't exactly answer my question,” Takumi remarked.

“To be fair, Milord, I cannot answer your question,” Azama responded. “There's a world of possibilities out there. We'll have to see for ourselves what's the matter.”

A scowled marred Takumi's lips, but he held his tongue in cheek. While Azama may have known as much about the situation as he, which was close to nothing at all, surely the priest must have had some speculations about the fishermen's case. Takumi himself could only wonder what had happened. Nevertheless, as the harbour was just in view now, Takumi let Azama's biting comments pass; really, he didn't know what his older sister ever saw in him to declare the priest as one of her retainers. The young fisherman ahead of them pleaded for them to hurry, so they picked up their pace and practically jogged after him.

Takumi slowed upon sighting the small crowd gathered at the pier.

“Your Highness!” exclaimed one of the older fishermen. The gathering of fishermen parted, bowing their heads low in reverence, revealing what had occupied their attention. Takumi's eyes fell upon the body and stilled, a flutter in his chest.

The young man possessed pale skin that was ghostly in nature (as it was much too pale to be considered healthy in Takumi's books) and drenched golden strands of hair like strings of sunlight, foreign to the people of Hoshido, whose hair were typically darker shades. He wore clothing unlike what Takumi has ever seen. A stained ivory cloth fell over his shoulders, falling to his thighs, and clung to his slender body, revealing narrow shoulders, prominent collar bones, and jutting ribs. Black trousers more fitting than Hoshidan hakama stuck to the length of his legs, the ends tucked into leather boots that laced all the way up to his knees.

Takumi's eyes focused on the wound on his shoulder, bound by a scarf and a sash as a makeshift bandage, and from the size of the afflicted area, he realised it couldn't have been a shark attack as Hinata had assumed earlier.

“Why didn't you take him to the castle immediately?” Takumi inquired, eyes transfixed on the beautiful stranger.

“We were trying to get the water out of his lungs, Your Highness, sir,” replied a single fisherman among the group, “so we sent Kai to castle. The boy's got fast legs, sir.”

Takumi forcibly pulled his eyes away from the blond, his heart giving a strange lurch when he did, and addressed the fisherman who had spoken earlier, “What happened here?”

“This fellow got caught in one of our nets, Your Highness, sir!” replied the fisherman. “We pulled him in with our last haul! Like I said before, sir, we forced the water out of his lungs, but I'm afraid he ain't doing so well. It didn't help that he'd been bleeding like crazy, too.”

Takumi nodded towards Azama, who manoeuvred around the crowd to examine the stranger, checking his vitals and feeling for his breath. “His heartbeat is too weak, his breaths are short and shallow,” Azama announced. “He's got a rising fever. To be honest, it's a miracle he's even alive.” The priest stared Takumi in the eye and said, “I don't think he would last the night. He's been in the water for too long, dehydrated, and his body isn't adjusting to the heat well. Even if he survives hypothermia, he might not last from a mere fever. Even a cold would kill him off at this rate.”

“How fast can we get him to the castle?” Takumi asked. “We'll need a group of healers to tend to him. There's the question of how he arrived and what he's doing here.”

“It'd take too long to fetch a carriage,” Azama stated. “We also cannot carry him back quickly enough—not without agitating him.”

“We have a wagon,” another one of the fishermen spoke up. “Please, use it, Prince Takumi.”

Takumi nodded his thanks, and the group of them hurriedly made arrangements to return to the castle. Oboro and Hinata climbed onto the front of the wagon while Azama and Takumi hauled the foreigner onto the back, cringing only slightly at the stench of raw fish, before they took off, full speed, in the direction of Castle Shirasagi. Upon arriving, new orders were issued, and everyone was sent this way and that way in order to accommodate their unexpected guest and the assembly of healers and physicians tending to him.

The foreigner was given a room in the guest wing, stripped of his sopping wet clothes, and was isolated entirely. Only maids trained in medical care scuttled back and forth from the room, and their crew of healers and physicians were nearly locked up together with their patient. They had even called for his younger sister for assistance, and shy, skittish Sakura had strolled into the guest room, steeled with resolve.

Takumi, on the other hand, was tasked to report to his brother and mother. He knelt out of formality in the throne room before rising to his feet, returning the smile his mother gave him. “I hear we have a guest residing with us,” she said.

“Indefinitely, I would say,” Takumi replied. “We still don't know who he is, where he is from, or what he intends to do. What we do know is how he had gotten here. The fishermen claim that he had been entangled in their nets. They literally fished him out of the ocean and forced the water out of his lungs while sending their apprentice to the castle to request for aide.” Frowning, Takumi mentioned, “Azama believes that he would not last the night; he diagnosed him with hypothermia and says that our guest is having trouble adjusting his body temperature.” That was an understatement to be certain, but Takumi couldn't remember the exact medical terminology Azama had thrown at him while on the back of the wagon.

“Did they find any others with him?” Ryoma inquired.

Takumi shook his head and answered, “He is the only one they've found. They didn't even find rubble.”

“How strange,” Yukimura remarked at his mother's right hand side. “It is unthinkable for a single man to embark on a seafaring journey without a crew. Perhaps the debris and the others drifted some distance away?”

“I'll have Saizo and Kagerou search the kingdom for any survivors,” Ryoma stated. “As Yukimura said, it's hard to believe he would sail the oceans alone. Can we identify where he's from by features alone?”

“I assume he's from the west,” Takumi answered. “He resembles the Ylissean and Nohrian ambassadors, but I cannot say for certain.”

Queen Mikoto nodded her head, letting her son know that she heard and considered his words, before asking, “Do we have any interpretors left?”

Ryoma shook his head and replied, “We sent them with our ambassador overseas. The only one left who can translate is…” His older brother faltered and glanced at him, and Takumi returned the worry in his eyes. However, before either of them could say anything to reason with their mother, the doors to the throne room slid open, and in bounded a young woman with long, flowing snowy white locks and crimson eyes that shone brightly like a pair of rubies. “Kamui,” Ryoma said, finishing both his earlier statement and addressing their sister.

“So I hear that we have a guest!” she chirped, inviting herself into the throne room. Queen Mikoto smiled warmly at her daughter. “I was thinking, you know, since all of the interpretors are away on business, that maybe I could help out our guest when he wakes up. I mean, he'll be all confused because he's in a foreign land, and maybe he doesn't understand the Hoshidan language.”

“Sister, you don't even know what language he speaks,” Takumi remarked incredulously.

“Little Brother, you know I've studied a lot of them. Surely, he knows one of them even if it's not his native tongue,” Kamui insisted. Holding up her fingers, she began counting down country after country. When she mentioned Nohr and Ylisse, Takumi could feel his chest constrict uncomfortably. Once again, he'd be useless and overshadowed by his older sister. Kamui brightened and grinned up at their mother. “May I help?” she inquired. “Mother, this is my chance to learn more about foreign countries! You know how much I've wanted to see the outside world! He might feel more comfortable speaking of his home if there's someone willing to listen!”

Takumi bit his lower lip, steeling his countenance so that it was unreadable, and suppressed the childish protests developing themselves within his mind.

 _I want to speak with him, too_.

There weren't many foreigners who visited Hoshido, after all. Their most frequent visitors would have to be Chon'sin merchants whose primary objective was trade. Takumi wanted to know where he's from, if everyone has the same golden strands as he, what he was doing out at sea. Kamui, however, probably wanted to know even more than he did. His older sister was born with a sickly demeanour and was bedridden for most of her life. Even now, she was not allowed to stray very far from the castle grounds without her most trusted retainer, Kaze.

Kamui also had the advantage here.

She had never been one for history, philosophy, and politics like Takumi. Nevertheless, Kamui was avid on connecting with other people and becoming friends. She was well-loved by the entirety of the castle and even with the subjects she had never once seen. Kamui was kind, gentle, and generous—always well-intentioned even if a bit naive in her beliefs. She wanted to speak with everyone and know more about others, so she took up learning languages in her free time, of which she had plenty.

Takumi, on the other hand, tried his best to follow after Ryoma's footsteps as a warrior. He had taken up sword-fighting but nearly abandoned it after discovering an affinity with a bow… or, rather, a better affinity with the bow. Perhaps, Takumi mused, there wasn't much of an affinity at all. It was only a way to distinguish himself from his perfect older brother. Takumi was not a politician; he was only a soldier in peace-time, no more useful than his peace-loving older sister.

“All right, Kamui,” Queen Mikoto acquiesced, “I'll permit you to speak with him and translate for him once he awakens.”

 _If he awakens_ , Takumi thought bitterly. Shame immediately surged throughout his mind. He shouldn't think that way; he didn't want the death of a stranger to come about just to spite his older sister. His mother seemed confident that this stranger would awaken, however, and perhaps that meant something. After all, Queen Mikoto was known for having prophetic powers to an extent.

“Take good care of him, Kamui,” Queen Mikoto said before her gaze fell upon Takumi with the same warm, tender expression. “You as well, Takumi. I expect you to watch over him as well.”

Takumi gulped, nodding his head in a low bow, before they were dismissed.

* * *

The healers and physicians eventually exhausted themselves and dismissed themselves from the guest room after informing the queen that there was nothing more they could do. Sakura herself vouched that all that was left was to wait and see what would become of the golden haired foreigner. Thus, Takumi found himself in the archery range, releasing arrow after arrow, hitting target after target, accompanied by his two retainers, who remained in the background bickering and bantering as per usual.

They only quieted when one of the servants had come to fetch him.

“Prince Takumi, the foreigner has awakened!” the maid told him. “Princess Kamui has sent me to fetch you! She said you must be present!”

Without further ado, Takumi handed her the yumi and told her to clean up here before he jogged in the direction of the guest wing. Hinata and Oboro diligently followed after him without a single word exchanged, much too aware of the stern countenance he wore. Upon reaching the guest room, he could hear Azama speaking before Kamui's voice followed in a different language he's heard only a few times before.

He hesitated a moment before sliding open the shōji doors. Azama and Kamui glanced at him, the latter smiling fondly at her younger brother, but Takumi was far too entranced by the umber eyes that watched him curiously. The plain yukata, dyed a soft indigo, that was so familiar to Takumi appeared so exotic on the stranger's slender form. The golden strands of his hair nearly fell into his umber eyes, but they framed his delicate face, nevertheless, highlighting his rosy cheeks and his long, fair lashes. He was beautiful.

Takumi only broke out of his trance when he noticed Kamui lean a bit closer to him, speaking in that foreign tongue, and it was much to his surprise that the stranger nodded in response.

_So Kamui can speak with him, after all…_

“Takumi, this is Leo,” Kamui said, introducing the two young men to each other. “I just introduced you to him. Anyway, he says that he's from Nohr. We just got through telling him how we found him and why he's bedridden.”

“And for how long,” Azama mentioned. “I told Kamui to tell him that, although we managed to close the lacerations in his shoulder, his body is still recovering from the hypothermia. Basically, he is not to make any strenuous or unnecessary movements since it could trigger cardiac arrest. He is also to stay insulated at all times, no matter how comfortable or uncomfortable he feels, in order to regain his normal body temperature. He is not to drink any cold or cool beverages either, and he should not come directly in contact with a heat source since it could damage his skin or cause irregular heartbeats.

“Furthermore,” Azama continued, “his lungs and his heart will never be the same again. They took quite the toll. He won't always be bedridden, but he is sorely ill-suited for manual labour.”

Kamui whispered to Leo in the Nohrian tongue, and in response, Leo nodded quietly once again. After a moment, he blinked, seemingly dazed, and Azama spoke again, “He may experience bouts of vertigo occasionally. It's a symptom of hypothermia.”

Again, Kamui whispered to him, and Takumi squirmed uncomfortably, unsure of what he was doing there. Azama rose from his spot on the tatami and exited the room, passing Takumi. “Now then, I'll take my leave. I'm sure you have plenty of questions for him, but try not to exhaust him too much.” He lowered his voice and added, “That wound certainly came from an arrow, not a shark bite of any kind, and we've managed to extract the arrowhead. I'll leave it in your studies for further examination since this case falls under your jurisdiction unless Queen Mikoto rules otherwise.”

“Thanks, Azama,” Takumi replied.

“We noticed something else when we were healing him,” the priest added. “On the inside of his leg is a divine brand, one of the Moon Goddess. He'd be useful to keep around.” Takumi glanced at Kamui, who didn't seem to hear the priest. In fact, his older sister seemed intent on speaking with the foreigner.

With that, Azama excused himself, leaving Takumi alone with his sister, the stranger, and his retainers. Takumi entered the room, taking a seat across from Leo, and gulped upon noticing those earthen eyes were still focused on him. However, his gaze was more weary and suspicious. It was only then that Takumi noticed he had been observing everyone and everything in the same manner. “Do you know what he was doing out at sea?” Takumi asked his sister though he watched the stranger as carefully as Leo watched him.

Kamui shook her head and replied, “He won't say.”

“Can he tell us who attacked him?” Takumi inquired. “We know that his shoulder injury is, in fact, an arrow wound.”

Kamui turned to Leo to ask him Takumi's question, but the blond only pursed his lips, refusing to answer.

Takumi's lips thinned, and he tried to remain calm as he asked slowly, “What does he plan to do after he's recovered?”

Kamui asked the foreigner, who shook his head slowly. “ _Je ne sais pas_ ,” he replied in his tongue, slow and meticulous, as though to take care not to slur together his words. His eyes finally tore away from Takumi, lowering to the hands in his lap, and that was when the archer realised how dark his eyes were—how solemn and forlorn, like the eyes of a dead man. Leo paused and then added another phrase, to which Kamui nodded solemnly.

“He said that he doesn't know,” Kamui told Takumi. “He hadn't meant to reach Hoshido.”

“Then what was he doing? What did he want to do?” Takumi persisted, failing to notice how his voice had began to rise in both volume and sternness until after the words had already left his lips. Irritation had marked his tone as well as impatience, and the stranger hadn't taken well to it. Takumi watched as his pink lips pressed firmly together in a grim line—as though to prevent himself from scowling outright.

Kamui began to ask Leo, but she stopped halfway upon noticing how the blond began to clutch tightly onto the futon draped over his lap. Takumi's determination faltered at the sight. Great, Takumi thought bitterly. He'd messed up again.

“That's enough,” Takumi muttered, rising to his feet. He all but rushed to the door, trying to maintain his composure. “We'll continue this later.”

“ _Insupportable..._ ” he heard Leo mutter darkly. “ _Vraiment insupportable._ ”

Takumi didn't have to know the Nohrian language to understand that Leo was talking about him, and a scowl crawled onto his lips involuntarily once Takumi realised that he'd managed to turn someone against him within a few seconds without having even spoken directly to him.

Kamui patted Leo's shoulder in consolation and whispered something to him, something that sounded like offerings of comfort, but before he could see anything else, Takumi closed the shōji doors behind him. It wasn't as though he could even understand a thing they were saying, but he knew—he just knew—that it was about him. Pressing a hand against his chest, he wondered why it was aching before he decided that he ought to report to his mother their discoveries. Afterwards, Takumi would do his patrol rounds about the capital, then return to the archery range for some practice, and make his appearance at dinner.

There were other matters of importance, or so he tried to tell himself.

* * *

“Where's Kamui?” Hinoka inquired as she took her seat at the table. Takumi took his spot beside Sakura and noticed that the seat to his left was empty. Across from him sat Ryoma's wife, Orochi, who was six months pregnant with, according to her divinations, a son and, thus, heir apparent. Orochi was seated between Ryoma and Hinoka while their mother sat at the head of the table.

“She said that she would be keeping Leo company,” their mother replied. “She didn't want him to be alone when he eats dinner. He seemed lonely.”

“Is that wise?” Takumi blurted out. He nearly cringed at his own words, at his own frustrated tone, and, after reconciling with himself, knowing that he couldn't retract his spoken words, continued, “Azama mentioned that he has a divine brand, which means his power isn't in the martial arts but his words.”

His mother smiled at him, a gentle reassurance in itself, and replied, “He is but a weak traveller, my dear Takumi. He cannot afford to exhaust himself by casting spells right after his body has hardly recovered. Not only his body is worn, but his mind is weary.”

Thoroughly admonished, Takumi shied under his mother's attention. “Still,” he protested weakly, “is it all right to leave Kamui alone with him?”

“Kaze is with her, Takumi,” Ryoma mentioned. “There is no need to fret.”

Orochi nodded, wearing a strange smile Takumi couldn't identify on her lips, and remarked, “Kamui can take care of herself. She's stronger than you think.” There was that foreboding glimmer in her eyes that told him Orochi knew something he didn't.

“Besides, she seems excited,” Hinoka added. “She said something about him—Rio? Reo?”

“Leo,” Takumi corrected.

Hinoka continued as though he hadn't interrupted, only nodding her head to acknowledge his interjection, “Right, Leo—anyway, she said that he wanted to learn Hoshidan. It'd be useful considering he's going to be here indefinitely.”

“She's teaching him?” Takumi questioned sceptically.

Hinoka snickered. “Kamui may not be the most scholarly of us all, but she's certainly the most determined,” remarked the sky knight.

Sakura stammered from over at her seat. “Big-Big Sister is putting a lot of effort into this…”

Before Takumi could ask why, their mother remarked, “She wants to bring Leo into our world.”

 _He seems lonely_.

Those words echoed within the void of Takumi's mind, and the archer could only remember those darkened eyes—sombre, solemn, and sober—dull and dreary—those darkened eyes of a dead man. Suddenly, he wanted answers. There was so much he didn't know and so much he wanted to know, and there was only one way to get the answers he wanted.

After dinner, he marched to the guest room and peered inside, where he found Kamui and Leo huddled over scrolls. The blond was struggling to hold a calligraphy brush in his hands, and Takumi noticed that, by how his hand was shaking, it was probably related to the condition of his body rather than anxiety. He was scowling, frustrated with himself, with his lack of coordination, with how he couldn't even simply hold a brush, and Takumi understood Leo's irritation all too well. The bowl of rice porridge was set aside, half full, and the tray itself was splattered with droplets of the meal the cooks had prepared for him—at the physicians' orders, no doubt. He had tried to feed himself and had given up, evidently.

Takumi nearly slid open the door entirely but refrained.

Should he be interrupting them?

Did he even know what he was doing?

What are the chances it would even work out anyway? For all he knew, Takumi could screw up again. That's all he was: just one big, pathetic screw up. He wasn't fearless like Ryoma. He wasn't confident like Hinoka. He wasn't selfless like Kamui. He wasn't patient like Sakura. He was just Takumi the coward. Takumi who gave up sword-fighting because he'd never catch up to Ryoma. Takumi who strayed away from the pegasus in their stables because they'd never take to him like Hinoka. Takumi who couldn't help people or heal people like Kamui or Sakura.

Before he could back away from the door, acting upon his second thought and all the doubts that lingered in his mind, he heard Kamui call out for him. “Takumi?” she inquired. “Is that you?”

He didn't have an excuse. That was Takumi's first thought. He didn't have time for a second thought either; thus, anxiety getting the better of him, his words left his lips before Takumi even realised that he had spoken.

“Sister, teach me the Nohrian language.”

Kamui blinked, slowly, curiously, before a smile stretched across her lips. She patted the spot beside her, and his feet carried him across the room. He lowered himself onto the floor, crossing his legs, and watched as Leo shakily traced one set of Hoshidan syllabary onto one of many scrolls Kamui had brought with her. His strokes, probably due to his current circumstances, were not fluid at all, but he strove to be precise in his movements, attempting to mimic Kamui's characters perfectly.

“Takumi, you know the western alphabet, right?” Kamui asked him.

Takumi frowned and remarked resentfully, “We took lessons together before.” Before he had tried to follow in Ryoma's footsteps—although in vain—before he had tried to measure himself in accomplishments, comparing himself to every single one of his siblings. “I know a few words,” Takumi insisted. More specifically, he knew how to greet someone, how to say thank you, and how to apologise. He couldn't even make small talk—not any more—and regret only weighed down his shoulders at the thought.

“So do you remember how to introduce yourself?” Kamui inquired with a smile on her lips. Takumi narrowed his eyes at her, knowing that her smile was more teasing in nature, while she giggled. “Well then, Takumi, I guess I don't need to tell you how to introduce yourself if you remember the basics.”

Takumi made a face and remarked, “He already knows who I am. It's not like I have to!”

“But you haven't had a proper conversation with him yet!” Kamui argued, jabbing him in the ribs and making him flinch. Takumi flushed underneath Leo's amused expression. Although the foreigner wasn't at all sure of what was happening in front of him, what they were saying, Leo seemed to recognise the scene for what it was: good natured bantering between siblings. Seeing him smile was nice though, Takumi noted; it was better than the dead stare he had given everything and everyone earlier… even if it was a bit of an annoying smirk. “Hurry up and introduce yourself, Takumi, or I'll tell him all of your embarrassing secrets!”

Takumi glowered. “You wouldn't.”

“I would,” Kamui retorted. “Do you know what _Kuma-san_ in Nohrian is? _Monsieur_ _Ours_. The meaning transfers rather well.” At the sound of his native tongue, Leo's interest piqued, curious about the matter of their conversation, but neither Kamui nor Takumi budged an inch, intent on staring each other down. Kamui's lips cracked into a grin, but before she could turn to Leo and regale him with stories of Takumi's childhood, the archer extended his hand towards Leo—a gesture he recalled was fairly common in the west as a greeting—and tried to suppress the redness burning up the back of his neck, settling onto his cheeks.

“ _Bon-bonjour, j_ _e-je m'appelle Takumi_ ,” the prince stammered. The language was foreign to him, the way his lips curved and the way the words rolled off his tongue was unnatural, and considering the bemused stare Leo gave him, his pronunciation wasn't that great either. The flush coating his cheeks only darkened when he noticed the smirk—that insufferable smirk—that Leo wore on his pink lips.

“ _C'est soir, pas le matin ou l'après-midi_ ,” Leo replied although he accepted Takumi's hand, nevertheless. The prince nearly flinched once he grasped hold of Leo's pale, slender fingers—still much too cold to be considered normal. The contact was fleeting, hardly allowing enough time for Takumi's mind to whir about rapidly. Eventually, the gears clicked into place as he tried to decipher the meaning behind the foreigner's response, but the realisation only intensified the shame staining his cheeks though. As of that moment, Takumi would much rather have a hole open underneath him and swallow him entirely rather than drown in waves of embarrassment.

 _It's evening_ , Leo had corrected him, _not morning or afternoon_.

In other words, we don't say “ _bonjour_ ” this late into the day.

Still, at least Leo didn't outright judge his accent or his lacking vocabulary or his pronunciation or how slowly he spoke.

Leo grunted when Kamui elbowed him, giving him a pointed look, and remarked, “ _En la langue Hoshidienne, s'il te plaît_!”

Takumi watched as Leo's brows furrowed together and as his lips pursed into a thin line. Hesitantly, he parted his lips, but it took several seconds before words finally formulated. “It's… it's nice to meet you, Takumi.” All pleasantries aside, Takumi could feel his cheeks fade into a soft pink, his heart fluttering in his chest, as he heard his name being spoken with that lyrical accent. “I am… My name is Leo.”

Takumi realised then that Leo didn't have room to criticise his accent, his speed, or his pronunciation. The Hoshidan language was completely foreign to Leo, who had never seen their three separate systems of syllabary or their ideographic writing system—never mind understanding their vocabulary or grammar and mechanics. He was thrown into an entirely alien country with only one person who could understand him, and even then Kamui's understanding of the Nohrian language was lacking compared to a native speaker. Everyone knew that Kamui was not, by far, fluent even if she was well-versed.

Takumi smiled encouragingly at Leo and said, “Good luck.” After a moment, he paused, thought of his unused Nohrian vocabulary, and added, “ _Bonne chance_.”

Leo returned his smile tiredly and replied, “Thank you.”

Takumi could feel his heart ache when he realised that, out of every Hoshidan phrase he had heard Leo say so far, the expression of gratitude was the only one that sounded native to his ears—no accent, no stammering, no slowness or anything. Leo would be bedridden for two weeks at least, and here he was, unable to hold a brush or a spoon, unable to do anything for himself, receiving help from essential strangers whom he couldn't understand, who couldn't _understand him_.

“ _Aider!_ ” Takumi blurted out—recalling only that was the Nohrian verb for help but not how to use it. His mind spun as he tried piecing together his knowledge, and he spluttered, “ _Je_ … _je p-peux… je peux vous aider_.”

The smile on Leo's lips softened, and Takumi blushed harder—if that was even possible at this point. “Thank you,” Leo repeated. “Thank you very much, Takumi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For story purposes, the Hoshidan language is derived from Japanese, and the Nohrian language is based off French. I have studied (am studying?) both languages, but my French is incredibly rusty. In this chapter and later chapters, if Leo's sentence structures seem weird, it's because I translated from English to Japanese to literal word-by-word English (for the most part) to create the feeling that he's a foreigner.


	3. Chapter 3

**II: Stranger Like Me**

Takumi's breath hitches in his throat as he stares into the red eyes of Death, frozen in place by the ghoulish white smile. “Was my sister not enough?” Takumi inquires. “Why must you take him as well? What will sate you?”

Nevertheless, Death does not answer. Death only smiles his fiendish smile and lovingly caresses a ghostly pale cheek with his long, wiry fingers. A deep, throaty chuckle rumbles from Death, sending vibrations through the floor and off the walls, sending tremors that shook Takumi's will and resolve.

Fear keeps him from moving when Death's claws sink into Leo's chest, and his long, wiry fingers wrap around Leo's heart, digging into the muscles and tissues that made up the organ. Takumi shakes his head in silent protest, and he cries when Leo cries.

Death recoils from the sound, grimacing, and retracts his fingers, leaving bloody trails all over Leo's pale chest. “I will give you him,” Death says, “but you will give me your sister.”

“You already have my sister,” Takumi whispers.

“Not yet,” Death replies. “I do not have her yet, but I will have her soon.”

Takumi shakes his head, but Death is unmoved. His long, wiry fingers brush against Leo's cheeks, staining it with strings of red, as he strokes the blond as though Leo is his own child. Leo shudders, and Takumi bolts.

Sitting upright in his futon, Takumi panted heavily as he tried to catch his breath and still his rapidly beating heart.

* * *

“Good morning, Lord Takumi,” Orochi greeted him merrily, her usual mirth shining brightly in her eyes, as she encountered him in the halls. “I see you haven't had a pleasant sleep last night.”

Takumi frowned at the diviner, who seemed unaffected in the slightest by his attitude, and replied, “What makes you say that? And, you know, you can stop calling me 'Lord Takumi'; it sounds strange coming from my sister in-law.”

Orochi huffed and rolled her eyes. “Are you forgetting who used to babysit you?” she teased, crossing her arms over her chest. “Well, even if you forgot, I remember quite fondly that you had to snuggle with your favourite doll to sleep at night.”

Takumi's cheeks flushed red, and he immediately scoured the hallway for a trace of any other persons within the immediate vicinity. Lowering his voice into a whisper, he hissed, “That never happened!”

Orochi giggled and replied, “Now, now, I'm sure Sakura would beg to differ. You two used to hold court with a dozen different dolls in the good old days.” Before Takumi could protest, Orochi's following words took on a more serious, solemn tone, “Lord Takumi, there is no shame in being unable to sleep at night. Have the nightmares returned?”

Takumi bit his lower lip, hesitating, and answered, “They never left.”

Orochi was quiet, but then she responded, “I see.” After a pause, she mentioned, “I'm sure one of your teddy bears still has a protection ward stuffed inside of it. Perhaps I can renew it for you.”

“W-what are you saying? I don't have a teddy bear!” Takumi spluttered. “I-I mean, I never had one!”

At the sound of approaching footsteps, Takumi hurriedly regained his composure, and Orochi, deciding to spare him, said, “Well, this has been a fun stroll down memory lane! We'll continue this conversation another time then, Takumi!”

Before Takumi could make either a snide or clever retort, he heard Sakura cry out his name. Startled, he turned to face his younger sister, the uncharacteristic outburst belying her nerves. “I'm glad I found you, Brother!” Sakura exclaimed, rushing to meet him. “It-it's about our guest! He-he's hardly eating,” Sakura muttered, shuffling in front of him nervously. Her fingers fiddled with the hem of her robes, avoiding all eye contact with her brother. It sounded as though, at any moment, she would burst into tears. “I don't know what to do!” the youngest princess babbled, panic consuming the best of her. “He tells all the healers to leave—in Nohrian _and_ Hoshidan—and even Kamui isn't allowed to see him! The only thing he does is study all day and all night! It also seems that he only bathes once everyone is asleep, which is dangerous because what if he slips and falls? He's still in rehabilitation! If his legs gave out, then there'd be nobody to help him because _everyone is asleep_! Oh, what if he drowns a second time?”

Sighing, Takumi placed a hand atop Sakura's head and said, “Fine, I'll see to him.” He hesitated before adding, “None of it is your fault, okay? He's just being a stubborn idiot.”

It had been two weeks, and if Leo hasn't been eating, then there was no way the blond would be recovering at this rate. After meeting with the chefs, Takumi marched down to the guests' quarters with a tray of food in hand. There was a bowl of rice along with a side of grilled fish plated neatly with an herbal garnish and pickled vegetables as well as a bowl of miso soup. Upon reaching Leo's room, Takumi called out in hesitant, broken Nohrian, “Leo? _Ce—c'est moi,_ Takumi.” Without waiting for an invitation, he tried to inform the blond that he'd be entering, saying, “ _Je suis en-entrée… dans?_ ” he paused, wondering if he'd used the right preposition, before continuing regardless, _“dans la chambre_.”

Balancing the tray, he hooked the edge of the shōji door with his left foot and slid it open in one fluid motion. Fortunately, this time he hadn't used enough force to rip the door off the frames. He easily sauntered into the room and sat beside the blond, pushing the tray onto Leo's lap.

“Eat this,” Takumi said in his native tongue. Kamui had told him that Leo had learnt enough to understand conversational basics, and if Sakura had insisted that Leo was studying day and night, then surely he could understand a simple command.

Glancing around the room, however, he could see that Sakura had a point. Leo, dressed in a soft blue-grey yukata, was surrounded entirely by grammatical scrolls, empty parchments, ink trays, and a well-worn brush. His calligraphy had improved much since his first lesson, and it seemed that he was now able to write basic sentences in the Hoshidan language. It was clear by now that Leo was a learnt man, and, with how he disciplined himself, he was also of a scholarly nature.

Even at this moment, Leo was reading through another scroll. A black ribbon weaved through his golden strands of hair like a headband, tied into a simple knot at the base of his neck, to keep his longer strands of hair from hindering his field of vision.The scroll he was perusing was of a more difficult level than the elementary scrolls set off to the side, presumably read and completed. His fine brows furrowed together, a sign that he had something he wanted to say but didn't know how, before he replied, “I will not eat.”

Sighing, Takumi pulled the scroll away from Leo's focus, earning a hard glare, and rolled his eyes. Putting away the scroll, Takumi grasped Leo's wrist instead and, to prove his point, wrapped his middle finger and thumb over Leo's thin wrist. His scowl deepened when he realised how easy it was to touch his middle finger over his thumb. “You're as thin as a stick,” Takumi said, ignoring the way his skin burned against Leo's skin. He raised his hold, empathising his point, and while Leo might not have understood what he said, surely he had an idea of what Takumi meant. “Eat your lunch. Do you not like it?”

Leo's expression pinched, and Takumi knew that there was something he wanted to say, something he wanted to say but couldn't. “I…” Leo hesitated, and his earthen brown eyes fell over the tray. He gestured towards the chopsticks. “I cannot eat.” Takumi watched for a lengthy moment as Leo's porcelain cheeks, still much too pale for his liking (a thought that made Takumi recoil later with embarrassment), flushed with a pleasant scarlet.

An incredulous expression contorted Takumi's features as he screeched out an enraged “ _What_?!” that was loud enough to make the stoic Leo flinch. He understood that, in Nohr, they ate with different utensils, but to put off eating because Leo didn't know how to use chopsticks was absolutely ridiculous. This thought Takumi made it be known loud and clear as he admonished the blond, “Are you an _idiot_? You've been starving yourself this long because you didn't know how to use them? You made my younger sister worry to death about you, her first patient, because you didn't know how to use chopsticks?”

Leo scowled in return and remarked, “ _J'ai ma fierté_.” He yanked his wrist free from Takumi's clutches, and in that moment, the archer realised that he'd been holding onto Leo's wrist for the entire time. Takumi's cheeks flushed in embarrassment, and he hoped that Leo took it as frustration and anger. It wasn't difficult to transition into exasperation, however, when he watched Leo crossed his arms, glowering at him haughtily.

Takumi may not have understood what Leo had said, but it didn't change how insufferable the blond could be at times. Nearly snarling at the blond, he snatched the chopsticks off their stand and snapped them in front of Leo's face, demonstrating how to use them, much to his guest's chagrin. “Do you only know how to consume knowledge, you moron?” Takumi quipped.

Without further ado, he wrenched free Leo's right arm and positioned the blond's slender fingers, calloused from years of writing rather than weaponry, properly around the chopsticks. He nested the upper chopstick between Leo's fore- and middle finger and tucked the second chopstick against his ring finger, resting it against the base of Leo's thumb. Touching the upper chopstick, he said, “Move this top one with these fingers,” and tapped Leo's thumb along with his forefinger and middle finger. He watched as Leo moved them hesitantly, but the chopsticks practically fell from his hand in a single motion.

Ignoring how Leo's cheeks reddened in shame, Takumi shook his head and said, “Nobody will make fun of you.” He reached for the chopsticks and held them out to Leo. “You're recovering, so your coordination still isn't there in the first place,” he elaborated even though he was sure Leo couldn't understand him. “Not to mention, you're a foreigner. You didn't grow up using them like the rest of us. If I was in Nohr, I wouldn't understand a single thing about table etiquette.” If the stories Kamui's tutor had relayed to them were true, Takumi couldn't fathom why the Nohrians would need at least three sets of cutlery. “Try again,” Takumi said as he pressed the chopsticks into Leo's hand.

Sighing a bit shakily, Leo caved underneath Takumi's stare and adjusted his grip. The silver haired archer remained sitting at his side, correcting his grip occasionally, until Leo managed to pick up a bit of rice and pick at the grilled fish. Eventually, he managed to finish the rice along with the fish and the vegetables, and Takumi didn't mention a word about how long it took Leo to eat the meal. Instead, he huffed with a bit of pride and said, “Now was that so hard?”

That bit Leo seemed to understand, and his cheeks flushed a pleasant rosy hue that tickled Takumi pink as well. A smile stretched across Takumi's lips that he tried to hide by pushing the bowl of miso soup towards Leo. “Here,” he said, “have some of this.”

Leo picked up the bowl and exchanged his chopsticks with the Hoshidan soup spoon Takumi handed him. Leo sipped at the soup, and from that little taste, a smile spread across his lips—the softest smile Takumi had ever seen him wear. A surge of warmth flooded Takumi's veins, gathering n his cheeks, as he watched Leo take another sip. “This… what is it?” Leo asked in his broken Hoshidan.

“Miso soup,” Takumi answered.

“ _Mee-so_ _soupe_ ,” Leo repeated, marvelling at the name by itself.

Takumi found himself matching the smile on Leo's lips. “Do you like it?”

Leo nodded. “I really like it,” Leo answered. “It is…” He hesitated, brows furrowing together, and Takumi remained silent, allowing him to piece together what he wanted to say. Leo sighed and gave Takumi an apologetic smile before he switched over to his native tongue, “ _C'est comme le ragoût de boeuf_.”

Takumi was silent, processing Leo's reply, and managed to make out that it was like something with beef. “What's _ragoût_?” Takumi inquired.

“It is…” Leo faltered, scouring his mind for the right word before settling on, “similar to _soupe_ , but more… _dense_?” A nostalgic smile spread across Leo's lips as he recalled the Nohrian dish. “It was my dish _préféré_.”

“Your favourite?” Takumi deduced. “My favourite dish is miso soup. My mother makes the best miso soup, in my opinion, but she doesn't get to cook often because, well, she's the queen.” Takumi's cheeks coloured as he hurriedly apologised. “Not a lot of people really care for soup.”

“I like _soupe_ ,” Leo answered shortly with a slight shrug of his shoulders. He punctuated his statement by swallowing another spoonful of miso soup. “One day… one day for you I will make _ragoût de boeuf—_ maybe?”

Takumi grinned. “Yeah, I'd like that.” The archer watched the silhouettes of servants passing by the door through the paper screen as Leo finished the rest of his soup. Once he heard the soft clink of the porcelain bowl against the silver tray, Takumi glanced at Leo and asked, “Finished?” Leo nodded once, and Takumi couldn't help but think about how far he had gotten in his studies in the past two weeks. It had only been fourteen days, but Leo was able to hold his ground in understanding the gist of a conversation.

Then again, he'd only been studying for all of fourteen days.

“I'll come by to make sure you eat from now on,” Takumi told him. If the healers and servants were too intimidated by Leo, then Takumi would have to take matters into his own hands.

Leo huffed and rolled his eyes, and Takumi shoved him lightly in the shoulder. A set of matching grins curved their lips before the two of them burst into laughter. They lapsed into a tranquil silence before Leo pursed his lips together, and Takumi noticed that his brows furrowed together again. Fighting the urge to poke Leo's forehead, the archer waited patiently as Leo pieced together his sentence. “Why… why did you help me?” Before Takumi could answer, Leo shook his head, telling the other young man that was not what he had meant to say. “Why… why save me?”

Takumi thought back to the haunted expression in Leo's eyes, the eyes of a dead man, the eyes of someone who didn't expect to be saved. He thought back to the coldness, the loneliness, the solitude, and said, “Because your heart was beating.” Confusion crossed Leo's expression, and Takumi wasn't sure if it was because of the vocabulary he was using or if it was because of the meaning behind the sentence. “Your heart was beating even though your body was as cold as a corpse, even though you were filled with water, even though you were about to die.” Takumi smiled. “You didn't die though, and we're trying to keep you alive because your heart wanted to live, to be saved.”

Leo was quiet. Takumi watched he fiddled with his hands, clearly uncomfortable with something, but Takumi was unable to ascertain what occupied Leo's mind. Eventually, his hands stilled, having settled his inner turmoil.Then, his voice a whisper, Leo said, “I see.”

Takumi blinked. “Really?”

Leo cracked a haughty smirk that looked all too at ease on his lips. “Yeah,” he replied, shifting into a more casual tone. He gestured towards the open scrolls and said, “I… how to say, _triché_? Cheat?”

“Cheat?” Takumi repeated.

Leo nodded. “I am… like your younger sister? I use _magique_.” The blond paused, trying to phrase his next statement, and then said, “I make words more… I make words easier to understand. I can listen and read and write but… speaking is harder.”

Takumi gave him a little smirk of his own and replied, “Well, then I guess you just have to practise more.”

Leo tried his best to uphold his own smirk, more shy now, as he inquired, “Will you… help me?”

“I told you from day one, right?” Takumi retorted. “I can help you—if you let me.”

“Thank you, Takumi,” Leo replied. His smirk faded into a gentle smile, almost meek, and Takumi tried to ignore how the elation lifted him towards the clouds at the mere sight.

Takumi pushed himself back onto his knees before standing upright. “I have to go do my rounds now, but a servant will be by to collect the tray. I'll see you later then?”

Leo nodded in response, and with that, Takumi stepped out of the room, closing the door behind him softly, hiding the silly smile on his lips behind his hand.

He trusted me enough to tell me about his magic, Takumi mused as he recalled how Leo was careful to avoid all mention of it after waking up. Nobody quite understood why Leo avoided speaking of it; after all, the divine brand was coveted in Hoshido. Diviners, onmyoji, and basara helped in upholding the kingdom, and the monks, shrine maidens, priests, and priestesses could heal more serious injuries that the apothecaries and physicians alone couldn't treat. Everyone respected them and revered them for their holy powers. It was the reason why the servants went out of their way to make him even more comfortable, and it seemed that Leo was quite used to the life of luxury if he didn't have trouble commanding them to leave him alone previously.

He could count this as a personal victory, right?

The thought was enough to alleviate his mood all throughout his patrol. He had gotten Leo to eat, and he had managed something of a proper conversation with him. The language barrier was still there, but with a little push, he was sure that they could overcome it as well. Plus, he liked Takumi's favourite miso soup! If people who have similar interests became good friends, then maybe they'd get along. Later, Takumi reminded himself, I'll have to brush up on my Nohrian vocabulary.

Perhaps there was a reason why his mother delegated him to watch over Leo.

“Lord Takumi, you're smiling again,” Oboro teased him good naturedly from behind. “Did something good happen to you today?”

“You could say that, I guess,” Takumi replied as he attempted to steel his expression. He'd look like a ridiculous fool parading around town with a smile, after all. That would hardly do for intimidating people out of making poor life choices—even with a divine bow at his back and two armed retainers. After greeting the sweet granny running the fruits stand, Takumi managed to catch two purse thieves and send them for a night in the dungeon. Later, he ended up settling an argument between a merchant and a customer on the quality of the vendor's wares.

(“Your Highness, by my word, these goods are counterfeit!”

“Pardon _me_? These are high quality goods imported straight from Regna Ferox!”)

Of course, under Hinata's keen eye and a test swing, the goods were considered as, while imported from Regna Ferox, not the Feroxi's finest weapons. The debate that followed easily gave the second prince a throbbing headache. Nevertheless, the rest of his patrol was fairly peaceful. The children in the capital greeted him amicably, and he played a brief game of kemari with them. While Takumi and Hinata joined the children in keeping the ball up in the air, Oboro played referee and kept an eye out on whoever used their arms and hands.

Although she was a mostly fair judge, Oboro seemed to have it out for Hinata whenever the swordsman was tempted to reach out to catch the ball with his hands. Takumi's actions, on the other hand, were sometimes overlooked. (“If I didn't see it, then it didn't happen!” Oboro had exclaimed.)

Once the sun began to set beyond the horizon, the three of them returned back to Castle Shirasagi. Oboro and Hinata trailed behind Takumi as he marched towards the dining hall to join the rest of his family. There, his retainers left him in order to attend to their other duties. Upon entering the dining hall, Takumi found that, of his four siblings, only three were present, and Takumi had a sinking feeling in his stomach of where Kamui was. His attention shifted to his mother, who smiled warmly upon him. “Good evening, Takumi. How was your patrol today?”

“It went as well as it could,” Takumi answered. “We caught two thieves in the act and settled a dispute in the markets. The children are looking forward to the Festival of the Stars and wish to know if Hinoka's brigade will be performing this year as well.”

At the mention of her sky knights, Hinoka smiled. “If they wish for it, then I'd be honoured to coordinate another routine this year,” his older sister spoke up from her seat.

“Where is Kamui?” Takumi inquired casually. “Did she oversleep again?”

Ryoma spoke up, saying, “Kamui is tending to our guest once again. I'm assuming that, since she hasn't returned to the dining hall, she's been successful in her attempts to dine with him and keep him company. He's quite the isolated fellow, after all.”

Sakura smiled meekly at Takumi and said, “He's been feeling much better since you've spoken with him, Takumi. Thank you.”

Takumi shook his head before assuming his position at the table. “It was nothing,” Takumi said, keeping quiet about Leo's reason for denying his meals to himself. Nobody needed to know that Leo was as prideful as any nobleman in the court. Leo had trusted Takumi with his shame and dignity, and no matter how silly the entire ordeal was, Takumi intended to keep it for the sake of peace. “It was just culture shock,” Takumi said, dancing around the truth. “May I be excused? I want to check on his progress.”

“By all means,” his mother assured. “I'll have the servants bring a tray to your room later then.”

Just like that, Takumi soon found himself strolling down the corridors of Castle Shirasagi with the guest wing as his destination. However, the moment he heard Kamui's giggling and Leo's quieter chuckle, Takumi halted in his steps. His stomach churned uneasily, and Takumi was all too familiar with the sensation. Darkness clutched at his heart, gripping it tightly and squeezing it until his chest ached, and it sunk its claws his lungs, infecting him with its poison and making it even more difficult for him to breathe.

From where he stood, Takumi could spot Kamui leaning over Leo's handiwork, tracing the words he'd written in the Hoshidan phonetic characters, and correcting his sentences while he corrected her Nohrian accent. Unaware of how tightly he had been gripping the tray, Takumi quickly pivoted on his heel, pulling his eyes away from the sight, and stormed to his chambers before anyone could notice his retreat.

Hot tears stung at his eyes, and he didn't know why it hurt so much.

Nothing changed.

He was still Takumi the coward. He wasn't a healer like Sakura, marked with a divine brand. He wasn't a fearless or brave warrior like Ryoma and Hinoka. He wasn't patient and tolerant like Kamui, who lived life to the fullest every single day, not knowing which day would be her last. He was just average, pathetic Takumi who couldn't do a damn thing except talk about soup.

He had been a fool.

Leo had been laughing and smiling with Kamui, too.

Takumi was a fool to think that he was special.

* * *

“Leo,” Kamui said, “what will you do when you get better?”

There was a pause before Leo answered, “I don't know.”

“Is there something you'd like to do?”

Again, Leo answered, “I don't know.”

“Well, you have time,” Kamui replied, her voice soft and gentle. “On the other hand, I don't know how much time I have left.” She fiddled with the brush in her hands and continued speaking, “My body isn't like yours. You'll get better—I just know it—but I won't. The healers, physicians, and apothecaries have tried everything, but I'm still not well.

“So when I see you, I feel a bit sad—I guess. Not because you will get better and I won't, but because even if you do get better, you're kind of lonely here. The staff tend to keep their distance, and you've yet to meet my older siblings. You haven't made any friends outside of the castle either.

“I guess that's why I don't want to leave you alone.”

Leo was quiet, and then he said, “Now, I… _Je pense que je ne suis_ _plus_ _seul, mais…_ Thank you, Kamui—for worrying.”

Kamui giggled and smacked Leo in the shoulder lightly. “No resorting to Nohrian! If you want to live here, you have to speak Hoshidan to interact with the others, you know?”

Leo chuckled. “I know.”

* * *

He was reluctant to return to Leo's room.

However, after Sakura's testimony at dinner last night, Takumi was expected now to deliver breakfast to Leo and keep him company. If he was to delegate this task to anyone else, then the entire castle would know that he didn't live up to his expectations by lunch time. Thus, he trudged down the halls and towards the guest wing. After nudging the door open, however, Takumi froze, stiffening in place, once he immediately greeted by Leo's cold tone.

The servant who had been tidying after Leo seemed to have noticed the tone as well. In a split second, she hurriedly evacuated the vicinity, closing the door behind her and trapping Takumi together with their scowling guest, not a trace of her pink hair to be found. Leo didn't pay her any mind, and Takumi didn't have time to contemplate how Leo seemed accustomed to the presence of the servant—to any servant, really.

“You lied,” the blond said curtly without lifting his gaze from the scrolls in his lap. Takumi couldn't help but notice that his reading level had increased, and the archer couldn't quite fathom how quickly Leo was perusing them.

“What do you mean?” Takumi inquired hesitantly as he lowered himself onto the tatami mat and placed the tray of food in front of Leo.

“Yesterday,” Leo answered, “you said 'see you later,' but you did not come.”

His speaking skills had also improved. It was somewhat disorienting to witness how rapidly Leo was learning their language. Was he a genius? Takumi had heard that geniuses were on an entirely different level than the average person. While Subaki was a perfectionist, Takumi doubted that even Subaki would be able to speak proficiently in a foreign language in only two weeks.

He wondered if it was because of his genius that Leo had difficulty speaking to other people aside from him and Kamui. While Takumi could contribute Sakura's shyness for the lack of communication between healer and patient, Leo still hadn't spoken to any servants (aside from issuing orders) and hadn't made any conversation with Azama, who looked after him occasionally at Hinoka's and Queen Mikoto's request to provide some guidance to Sakura in her training.

Takumi nearly flinched underneath Leo's icy glare.

Unsure of how to react to Leo's accusation, Takumi tried settling on a familiar emotion to mask his initial confusion and shame. Unfortunately, the most familiar emotion was that of anger, and before Takumi could stop himself, he could feel himself bristling underneath Leo's glower. “Look, I'm sorry, but you had Kamui to keep you company, right? Isn't that good enough?”

Leo rolled his eyes, and Takumi scowled at the sight. Was Leo treating him like an idiot?

“You are not Kamui,” Leo retorted coolly. Before Takumi could snap that, of course, he knew he was not his sister, Leo continued heedlessly, “You are Takumi. Takumi said 'see you later,' so I thought I would see Takumi.” With that, the blond pulled the tray closer to him, and Takumi couldn't help but notice that he started with the miso soup this time.

Takumi could feel his cheeks burning with colour. “You're okay if I visit?”

Leo scoffed. “Obviously,” he answered. Leo studiously corrected his grip on his chopsticks before poking at the tamagoyaki and cautiously balancing a piece of the egg towards his lips. Takumi averted his eyes as the taller young man began to eat. He stole a glimpse and hid a smile behind pursed lips when he noticed that Leo had been caught off-guard by the sweetness of the egg. Perhaps he'd prefer the savoury ones instead, Takumi mused.

“What about Kamui?” Takumi persisted. “Wouldn't you…” _prefer her company_? At the thought, Takumi faltered. He was just behaving petulantly at this point, and his cheeks reddened with shame. “I-I mean,” Takumi stammered, trying to cover up his mistake, “she actually knows how to speak your language.”

Leo chewed, taking the time to consider his response, before he swallowed and set down his chopsticks. “Kamui and I… we learn from each other,” Leo confirmed. A little smirk crept onto his lips as he mused, “However, now she learns more from me.” Takumi snorted. Pretentious little smart-ass, he thought, but Takumi couldn't help but return the amusement as well. It did sound an awful lot like Kamui to be carried away by her curiosity. “I like speaking with you,” Leo stated. Although it was a simple declaration, pieced together by two weeks' worth of extensive studying, it was enough to burn away the shame lingering in Takumi's cheeks, replacing it with a heart flutter and a spreading warmth. “Kamui said you liked to play… _show-gee_?”

“Shogi,” Takumi corrected lightly.

Leo nodded. “She said that it is… like _échecs_ ,” the blond mentioned. Noticing the fleeting confusion in Takumi's expression, he clarified, “It is a Nohrian game of strategy. I often play it.”

“Did you like it?” Takumi asked.

The smirk on his lips widened a bit, and Leo scoffed lightly. Rather than taking offence immediately, Takumi waited to hear what his guest had to say. “I love it,” Leo answered. The nostalgia in his voice was all too prominent, and merely hearing it made Takumi's heart ache. The next second, however, Leo asked Takumi, “Would you teach me shogi?”

Takumi didn't hesitate in the slightest when he answered, “Yes, of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of portrayed Kamui as albino, but people who have albinism typically have normal health. They may suffer from vision acuity, however, because their eyes and their skin, of course, are sensitive to light.
> 
> Takumi does patrol rounds in the capital because in this universe he has a station similar to a police officer. Basically, he's in charge of policing and public safety, so he's captain of the royal guard, so to say. Hinoka and Ryoma, similarly, have positions in the Hoshidan military. Hinoka and her sky knights (falcon knights and kinshi knights inclusive) can be compared to modern day air forces while Ryoma is more or less commander of the entire military.


	4. Chapter 4

**III: Black and White**

The ghosts claw at paper screen, tearing through the thin material, and he is forced to inhale their viscous miasma as it suffocates him. Behind him, he could hear Death laugh, a deep, rumbling noise that shook the room, him, and the depths of his soul. He trembles when Death rakes his fingers through his long, silvery hair, combing through the knots and tangles, and whispers in his ear, “They're coming for you, my boy. What will you do?” His breath is cold against the shell of Takumi's ear, and Takumi shivers.

There's nowhere to run. Takumi has tried running. His legs hurt. His chest aches. His head throbs. He can hear the pounding in his ears; he can hear the blood rushing through his veins. He collapses to his knees and watches in terror as Death dons his father's face like a skin-tight mask. The spirits burst through the shōji doors, ripping apart the paper screen until it was no more than shreds, and he cries as he watches them tear apart his father.

Death laughs at him all over again as he cries into the night.

Takumi awoke with a start, and he buried his face into his pillow to stifle the sobs that wrecked his body until a dreamless sleep finally consumed him whole.

* * *

Takumi's fingers traced the contours of the arrowhead Azama had left behind on his desk. It was unlike any arrowhead he'd ever seen before. While the material used was certainly a metal of sorts, perhaps similar to the steel they used for Hoshidan katanas and arrowheads, the shape was flatter and more triangular, and there were two sharp blades jutting out. It was different that the conical shape they used for target practice or even the flat, simple pointed or willow-leaf shape that soldiers (or Hoshidan outlaws and criminals) used in battle. Takumi's eyes narrowed, brows furrowing slightly, the longer he studied it. While their arrowheads were nothing like this, it was clear what the arrowhead was intended to do: bleed the victim dry.

With a design like this, it was truly a miracle that Leo had managed to survive.

It also lowered the possibility that Leo's attacker had from their kingdom. While it was possible that someone could have brought foreign weapons into their country, it was unlikely. The attack most certainly happened while Leo was at sea, but for what reason?

Takumi's head throbbed the longer he thought about it. Why was Leo at sea? Why was Leo attacked at sea? If it was simply a pirate attack, then why would Leo keep quiet about it?

 _There's something he's not telling me_.

The thought of that possibility—no, that _truth_ —hurt.

It had been three weeks since they found Leo, and although they'd gotten closer over the past week, the blond was as secretive as ever. However, despite his reserved, reticent demeanour, Leo wasn't stoic as he tried to be. After doing his rounds for the day, Takumi would teach Leo how to play shogi sometime after dinner, and although he was steadily—and quite rapidly—improving his skill set, it was during these sessions that Takumi discovered all the little facets that made him Leo. The blond tended to purse his lips and furrow his brows when he was lost in thought, how his nose sometimes scrunched in disdain, how he scowled not at others but at himself, how he treated everyone with calculated indifference, how he huffed almost petulantly after losing a match, but how he recovered with a smirk and a promise of a rematch. Takumi always came back to him, too, and he found that he rather looked forward to these sessions of theirs. It was a relief after having to deal with petty thieves, extortionists, and con-artists trying to scam people out of their money in the marketplace.

“Hoshido is a peaceful kingdom, isn't it?” Leo had remarked once after Takumi had finished telling him about his day. There had been no sarcasm or even bitterness in his tone, but there was a sense of remorse that Takumi couldn't place. Leo's eyes had stared at the game board and the stationary pawns, but his thoughts were clearly elsewhere. There had been a darkness in his umber eyes that dimmed his entire visage that made Takumi drop the topic entirely.

Sighing, Takumi broke away from his reminisce and dropped the arrowhead into a drawer at his writing desk. He couldn't get any answers from it, after all, and the one person who had the answers refused to divulge them with him. Nevertheless, it was about time for their daily rendezvous, so Takumi picked himself up from his spot and trudged into the hallways, traversing the corridors towards Leo's newest hideout.

Azama had deemed Leo fit enough for moving around only a few days ago, but there was only one place that Leo had occupied ever since his discharge.

On the way to castle library, Takumi encountered Orochi, who held in her arms an array of divination tools. With her rounded belly, it was a rather strange sight to behold, but of course, nobody dared comment on the royal consort's appearance. “Good morning, Takumi,” Orochi chirped merrily—though her mischievous nature continued to put Takumi on edge, especially since their conversation regarding nightmares and teddy bears the other day. “How are you feeling today?” The upbeat quality of her tone shifted as she remarked, “Nightmares again?”

“Of course not,” Takumi mumbled. Diverting the topic, he asked his sister in-law, “Should you be carrying all of that?”

“I'll be fine,” Orochi assured. “It's not that heavy.”

“What are you planning on doing anyway?” Takumi inquired as he eyed the divination tools in her arms with obvious scepticism.

“Looking in my baby boy's life,” Orochi answered easily. A fond smile crossed her lips as she mused, “I just want to know if he'll encounter any hardships. My marriage to Ryoma isn't looked upon too favourably by some of the nobles, after all, considering my station. I'm just happy that Queen Mikoto regards me as one of her daughters.I don't want anything like that threatening dear Shiro's happiness.”

“Mother has always thought of you fondly. She were the youngest of her attendants, after all,” Takumi commented. “Anyway, you already settled on a name? You're really certain it will be a boy, aren't you? What if you're wrong?”

Orochi hummed and replied, “My fortunes are never wrong! Still, even if Shiro does turn out to be a baby girl, I wouldn't love her any less, you know? Just like how Queen Mikoto loves all of you!”

Takumi couldn't help but smile at that, and Orochi's mood seemed to lift even more. “If you need any help, don't ever hesitate to ask, okay?” she told him. “It doesn't have to be the same teddy bear, you know? I can enchant any one of them with a talisman.”

“Orochi!” Takumi hissed. He ended the conversation by pivoting on his heel and marching towards the library, ignoring his sister in-law's giggling fits as it faded into the distance.

Sliding open the shōji door, Takumi sauntered into the library and easily navigated around the shelves of scrolls that lined the room in neat, orderly aisles. He turned around the corner of one shelf and smiled at the sight in front of him. Leo sat on the zabuton, one of his legs propped up while the other rested flat on the ground, nursing an open scroll in his lap. As his Nohrian garbs were rendered unwearable, Leo was dressed in a plain cotton yukata, soft grey in colour, with a dark obi embroidered with spiralling gold designs tied around his waist. Once again, a black ribbon adorned his golden hair for, as Takumi came to learn, more practical purposes rather than a fashion statement. Unlike the other occupants of the castle, Leo hadn't entirely taken to walking around barefoot (as they always kept their feet covered in Nohr), so white socks covered his feet.

“Have you eaten yet?” Takumi asked him, as per usual, with a teasing smile.

In the beginning, the question was simply to ensure that Leo hadn't done something ridiculous such as starving himself in means to sate his curiosity and thirst for knowledge. Now, however, it was more of a playful jibe, one that Leo returned with a roll of his eyes and the normal, “Are you a child?” Nevertheless, Leo answered diligently as ever, “I have.” The blond slowly and carefully began to roll up the scroll, setting it aside so that he could focus his attention on Takumi. “You can ask the servant girl who usually attends to me—the clumsy one.”

The second prince paused in his thoughts and tried to remember the face of the girl who had been tending silently to Leo the past few weeks. It was only after registering Leo's additional comment did he remember that there was only one servant who was ever that clumsy. “Felicia?” Takumi questioned.

Felicia came from the Ice Tribe to learn about Hoshidan culture in an exchange study programme with her partner, Jakob. At his mother's orders, the two of them ended up looking after Kamui more than any of the other royal siblings once his older sister had began learning the Nohrian language, and because they had grown close, the two of them had applied for citizenship here to serve under Kamui. It must have been at Kamui's request that Felicia looked after Leo as well.

Takumi's lips failed to uphold the smile when he realised that Kamui had been doting after Leo, making sure he was all right whenever Sakura couldn't, sending people to attend to him just to make sure he was still fine. All Takumi was good for was a bit of conversation and a game of shogi. He couldn't heal him, he couldn't teach him the Hoshidan language, and he couldn't even be there for him like Kamui orher retainers could.

“Why are you still standing?” Leo questioned. The blond gestured to the zabuton across from him, and Takumi obligingly sat upon the cushion, crossing his legs together in a half-lotus position. Out of habit, Leo began to place all the game pieces onto the shogi board, and like clockwork, it only took a few seconds for them to begin the game. Without having the rules explained to him this time around, Leo moved more confidently this round.

“You've gotten really good,” Takumi commented.

“It is because you are thinking of other things,” Leo retorted.

Takumi huffed indignantly but stopped short of crossing his arms over his chest. “I've only been wondering why I only ever see you in the library,” Takumi blurted out, the half-truth slipping past his lips easily. “Are you really such a reedy little bookworm?”

Leo's nose scrunched ever so slightly in a show of disdain. “I—” And again, Leo's sentence came to an abrupt stop as he tried to word his thoughts in a tongue foreign to him. Takumi's eyes caught the little furrow between Leo's brows, but before a fond smile could overcome his lips, Leo picked up where he had left off, “I-I have an interest in literature.”

“That's the understatement of the century,” Takumi remarked dryly. Still, instead of following his statement with more bite to his bark, Takumi's tone softened with a bit of curiosity. “You find the library comforting, don't you?”

Leo was silent, translating Takumi's words into a more understandable interpretation, before nodding his head. “How did you know?” Leo asked.

“People say that we're alike, you know,” Takumi answered. By people, he mostly meant Kamui. “I think the library is comforting, too. It's one of my favourite places in the castle.”

“I… find comfort in the library,” Leo replied, reusing the new vocabulary he had just picked up. An encouraging smile curved the edges of Takumi's lips, and Leo took it as a cue to elaborate, “In Nohr, I often went to the library. I like reading; I like learning.”

“Me too,” Takumi mused, smile lingering on his lips. “I guess they weren't wrong.”

Leo huffed quietly, but the little smirk on his lips was enough for Takumi to know that it was his silent laugh. The rest of the time they spent on their game in silence, and it was only after Takumi relished in his (albeit close) victory that an idea struck him. “Do you want to go around the castle?” Takumi inquired.

Leo blinked, confusion clear in his dark eyes, before asking hesitantly, “Is it fine if I go?”

Takumi frowned and replied, “Of course it's fine!” A bit more quietly and slowly, carefully wording his response, the second prince said, “You're our guest. You're welcomed here, Leo.” He watched as a conflicting expression muddled the foreigner's beautiful features.

For a moment, Takumi was caught off-guard. Was it strange to think of him as beautiful? Leo was certainly handsome in his own right, but with how the sunbeams fell upon him through the glass window, mingling with the golden strands of his hair and highlighting his porcelain complexion with a soft glow, he was absolutely beautiful and stunning.

Takumi cut off those thoughts before they could develop any further.

“It is… acceptable for me to be here?” Leo inquired cautiously, looking into Takumi's eyes in search for an honest answer with weariness creeping onto his countenance. “I am allowed to be here?”

“You are not overstaying your welcome,” Takumi confirmed. Again, he iterated, “You are our guest.”

Leo shook his head. “I must… repay you some day,” the blond insisted. His hand strayed to clutch at his injured shoulder. “You helped me; you _saved_ me.” A dry smile pulled at his lips, dark and melancholy, as he added, “I was to be a dead man, Takumi.”

 _I know_ , Takumi thought solemnly. _I saw it in your eyes._

Takumi would help though; he would try to help.He wasn't sure with what or how, but Takumi would try when Leo himself was trying himself. There must have been a reason why Leo had gone to the library first of all places in the castle, and it dawned on Takumi that, perhaps, Leo wanted to educate himself on Hoshido—Hoshidan culture, Hoshidan history—aside from just the language. The blond knew that he would be here indefinitely, and he probably was searching for a way to make himself useful—to lessen the burden.

Perhaps Leo thought that he was the burden.

Takumi smiled bitterly. _We're more alike than I had thought_.

Softening his tone, Takumi stretched across the game board and placed a hand atop Leo's shoulder. “Come on, Leo,” the second prince persisted. “It'd do you some good to get fresh air in your lungs. Let's go.” With that, he stood up and sent for a servant to fetch them two pairs of geta. Afterwards, he waited for Leo to join him, stretching a pair of wooden sandals towards the blond. Leo made a grimace, eyeing the wooden sandals with disdain, that nearly made Takumi burst into laughter had the second prince not been restraining himself. They spent a good few minutes getting Leo adjusted to the geta, andonce the blond finally trailed behind him, Takumi led him out of the library. “You already know the guest wing, so I could take you to the courtyard,” the archer thought aloud.

The castle courtyard was more popularly known to be the castle's main gardens. It was where Queen Mikoto normally entertained her guests on a clear, sunny day during teatime. Although Takumi was not one for gardening, he could at least appreciate the beauty and the care put into the castle gardens. It was, after all, possibly one of the most central pieces within Castle Shirasagi.

However, as they wandered down the corridors, they eventually crossed into the wing where Sakura tended to practise her koto. Music filtered through the paper screen doors, and as they passed by Sakura's practice room, the two of them could only see a dark silhouette plucking carefully at the zither. “What is that?” Leo asked Takumi quietly, so not to disturb the youngest princess.

“It's called a koto,” Takumi explained. The further they walked away from Sakura's practice room, the softer the music became and the closer they approached the courtyard. “It's a Hoshidan instrument—though the country of Chon'sin seems to have their own equivalent. My younger sister, Sakura, is learning how to play it aside from her studies as a shrine maiden.”

“I see. I have read about these _koto_ , but they truly sound beautiful,” Leo mused. “My sister plays an instrument as well.”

Takumi blinked, interest piqued by another piece of trivia Leo had presented him, and he immediately latched onto it, asking, “You have a sister?”

Leo rolled his eyes and gave Takumi a look that meant to ask, _Of all things, that's what you ask_? Takumi flushed red as he realised that most people would have meant to respond with, “What does your sister play?” Nevertheless, Takumi delighted in learning more about his foreign friend, and he was relieved that Leo indulged him with a reply rather than ignore him outright. “I have two sisters,” Leo answered, holding up two of his fingers for emphasis, “an older sister and a younger sister.” He added another finger and said, “I also have an older brother.”

“Kind of like me,” Takumi thought aloud.

Leo's lips twitched at the ends, nearly smiling, as he shrugged. “Kind of like you,” he acquiesced. Again, he repeated, “My younger sister plays an instrument—like yours.”

“What does she play?” Takumi questioned.

“She plays _le violon_ ,” Leo answered. “It is an instrument with strings.”

“Like the koto?” Takumi asked, curiosity rising once more.

Leo shook his head and held up his arms as though he was playing an invisible instrument. “It is lighter,” Leo explained, “and smaller. You hold it against this bone—” Leo tapped against his collarbone, and Takumi gave him the proper vocabulary word “—and your shoulder. Then you play with—with _un archet_. It is like a stick with a string that you move across the strings of _le violon_ to make sound.” Leo flushed red at his description, obviously not impressed with himself, but Takumi didn't comment. After all, Leo had done very well after studying intensively for three weeks.

“I wish I could see it,” Takumi said instead. “I've never seen a Nohrian instrument.” Noticing that Leo became visibly uncomfortable with the mention of his home country, judging by the grim expression that pulled his lips into a thin line, Takumi gestured towards their destination and said, “This is the courtyard.” However, judging by how Leo's gaze lingered on every single floral arrangement, he was sure that the blond hadn't even heard him. “Castle Shirasagi is best known for the cherry blossom trees in the courtyard. The most famous one is here in the heart of the garden. It's a sacred tree that wards off evil spirits.” Casting a side glance towards Leo, Takumi asked tentatively, “Would you like to see it?”

Leo nodded quietly, and Takumi led the way, setting the pace to a slow stroll so that Leo could admire the flowers a little more. He seemed surprised by the abundance of summer chrysanthemums blooming in colourful bursts lining the path. “In Nohr, these flowers— _chrysanthèmes—_ are symbols of _la mort—_ of _…_ of death.” He knelt down, and Takumi halted in his steps to watch as Leo brushed his fingers against the yellow petals. “We place them on gravestones.” He gestured to the lilies planted a little further away as well and mentioned, “ _Les fleurs de lys_ as well are used in funerals.”

Pursing his lips, Takumi wasn't sure how to respond. He wasn't well-versed in the flower language—at least the Hoshidan flower language—but he knew a bit of symbolism from literature. “Chrysanthemums,” Takumi began, kneeling beside Leo and gesturing toward the yellow plant, “mean longevity and rejuvenation in our flower language, and the lilies—” Takumi swept a hand towards the “—depending on the colour can mean various things. White lilies mean purity and chastity. Lilies of the valley or spider lilies mean sweetness, but red spider lilies mean never to meet again, lost memory, or abandonment. I believe the ones over there are a mixture of white lilies and lilies of the valley—according to Kaze, my sister's retainer.”

Leo nodded briefly. “I have met him before.”

Takumi's smile thinned. Of course they have. Takumi wasn't the only one who had gotten close to Leo over the past three weeks, after all. “Shall we move on?”

Strolling down the path side by side, the two of them continued until they reached a small pond surrounded by peach trees and asters. Lotuses floated on top of the pond waters, and just underneath an array of koi fish idly swam about. Takumi lingered behind as Leo approached the koi pond. “What do these stand for?” Leo inquired as he stared past his reflection and the water's crystalline surface.

“If I remember correctly,” Takumi answered, “the lotus flowers—the ones on top of the water—stand for… a distant love, I think. The asters around us mean 'remembrance.' The peach tree… Well, I'm not sure, entirely, but peaches symbolise truth and longevity. This area is a momento, actually—one for my father.”

“The king?” Leo deduced.

“Former king,” Takumi replied shortly, trying to keep his voice from trembling. He could feel the shudders running throughout his body though, and he curled his fingers into tight fists to prevent them from visibly shaking. “He… He died a few years back.” Swallowing his tears, he added quickly, “Someone was after his life.”

Leo hadn't turned around to face him, and Takumi feared that the blond may have picked up the uneasiness in his voice. However, Leo merely asked, “Who?”

“An… an uncle of mine,” Takumi spat out, his words dripping with venom so vile it burnt his tongue. Tears burned the back of his eyes, and he wasn't sure if it was the sorrow come to haunt him or the rage that had never quieted. “He wanted the throne for himself,” Takumi continued, “but my mother had taken up the crown instead. The people preferred her rule and her policies over that of my uncle. He was thrown into life imprisonment but took his own life shortly after.”

“I see,” Leo mused. His eyes lifted to the sky and mentioned offhandedly, “Hoshido is truly a peaceful country.”

Takumi bristled. “What do you mean by that?” he snapped. Had he not told Leo of the death of his father? Of Hoshido's king?

“In Nohr,” Leo replied, “your uncle would have been executed as soon as possible. It is high treason, after all, to attempt murder on the crown.” His voice was distant, detached, as though he was reciting a passage from some text. It was practised, rehearsed, and Takumi hated it. He hated how cold it sounded, how impersonal, how inhumane. “Any perceived threat is to be eliminated effective immediately. It did not matter how—only that it happened by order of the king.”

Glancing at Takumi over his shoulder, the archer caught sight of Leo's wry little smirk—remorseful and bitter—and the dull brown of his dead, lifeless eyes. Takumi stilled, not even able to shiver, as he watched Leo retreat into those dark memories of his. He could only wonder how Leo had become so eloquent in just a matter of time, entranced by the words the blond had spoken. “It is not to say that Hoshido will never know trouble,” Leo acquiesced. “The death of your king, of your father, is most certainly unfortunate, and you have my condolences. It is just that… I am… envious, so to speak, that your country is fair and just and more lenient than Nohrian law.”

 _I was to be a dead man_.

“What happened to you?” Takumi asked—only to purse his lips and seal them tightly shut. He had asked that question before when he had tried to pry answers from Leo to further his investigation.

Leo dropped his gaze to the ground and remained silent. Just as Takumi thought that, once again, he wasn't about to receive an answer, Leo replied, “I was given mercy. I broke one of the… most important, I guess… one of the most important Nohrian laws, and the king had me exiled officially.”

“But at sea,” Takumi concluded, “he sent someone to attack you.”

Leo nodded.

“What did you do?” Takumi questioned, curiosity getting the better of him. He immediately backtracked once he realised what he had asked, about to apologise, but then Leo surprised him once again.

“I existed,” Leo answered. A bitter smirk once again curved his lips, and Takumi watched as Leo's umber eyes dulled into a muddy, lifeless brown. When Leo spoke, Takumi was sure that he hadn't imagined Leo's voice trembling—as though he was stifling his sobs and tears. “That is my crime.”

“What do you mean?” Takumi inquired.

Leo retreated towards the asters and stood among them. “Since ancient times, asters were thought to be enchanted flowers,” Leo mused. “They were supposed to ward off evil spirits. I thought I could, too, but I was wrong.” He lifted his gaze towards the peach trees and told Takumi, “ _Les pêches_ have a beautiful meaning in the Hoshidan flower language.”

“What do they mean in Nohr?” Takumi asked.

The smirk on Leo's lips widened by a smidgen, and Takumi's heart nearly skipped a beat at the mirthful glint in his eye.

“Purity, virginity, youth,” Leo listed off on his fingers. He then added, “And in literature, they also represent the buttocks or female genitalia.”

Takumi could feel his cheeks burning. He really fell for that one. “You-you're joking!”

Leo chuckled and shook his head. “I am not,” the blond insisted. “Maybe one day I will read you a Nohrian poem.”

Takumi shook his head rapidly, ponytail whipping side to side, and replied, “I think I'm fine without hearing one—not like I can understand it.”

Leo hummed and shrugged. “I suppose the meaning might be lost in translation.”

Topic successfully diverted from both Leo's past and the subject of provocative Nohrian literature, Takumi sighed and led them into the next area, an open area with a single gazebo and cherry blossom tree that towered over the others. It was surrounded by wards that were strung around its bulky trunks, and Takumi beamed proudly as Leo appraised the tree.

“This is a cherry blossom tree,” Takumi explained. “In the Hoshidan flower language, it means kindness. However, in Hoshidan culture, it's representative of the beauty and fleeting nature of life because the blossoms only bloom for a short while in spring. Only, this year, it's a bit strange, but… it hasn't bloomed at all, and it's already the end of Satsuki—oh, the fifth month of the year.”

“The _cinquième mois_ is _mai_ in _Nohrien_ ,” Leo replied offhandedly, unintentionally letting his native tongue slip, as he was much too preoccupied with the sacred tree. “It is beautiful,” Leo commented, “but, as you may have mentioned, it is dying.”

Takumi frowned. “What do you mean?”

“It is an old tree,” Leo explained. “However, the magic protecting it is weak, and the magic it emits is fading as well. You said that it is supposed to ward off evil spirits earlier, correct? Its ability to do so is waning. It seems that the stronger, more malignant spirits have been… strangling it, in a manner of speaking.” He seemed hesitant but then added, “I could help.”

“How?” Confusion overcame Takumi, and he demanded, “How do you know?”

“In Nohr, I have made many plants and crops grow. We call it _les arts noires_ —the dark arts, I believe. It is my area of expertise,” Leo replied. He tilted his head, nodding a bit towards the ground, and when Takumi glanced down, he saw that the area around Leo's feet was blooming with daisies and camellias, flowers that they'd seen earlier. Bewitched by the sight before him, Takumi only broke out of the spell when Leo bent down to pluck a flower fresh from the ground. Handing the white camellia towards Takumi, Leo said, “ _Camélias_ mean faithfulness in the Nohrian language of flowers. I did not lie.”

Takumi hoped that Leo didn't notice that his hand was shaking when he accepted the flower. “Let me tell Mother first,” Takumi said.

Leo nodded. “I agree,” the blond assured.

Bending down, Takumi plucked a daisy from the ground and held it out to Leo. “In the Hoshidan flower language,” Takumi offered, “daisies also mean faith. I believe that you aren't lying, but this is not my decision to make.”

Leo accepted the daisy with a bit of a smirk, but before the blond could reply, a call for Takumi's name broke the silence between them. Takumi pivoted on his heel and greeted Hinoka with a smile. “Hinoka!” Takumi replied in kind.

“So this is our guest, Leo?” Hinoka inquired glancing over Leo with a bit of curiosity glimmering in her eyes. “It's nice to finally meet you. I'm glad you're looking better.”

“Thank you,” Leo replied, inclining his head in a bow, unused to the gesture.

Taken back by the precise pronunciation, Hinoka blinked slowly before remarking, “For a moment, I thought you spoke Hoshidan fluently.”

Leo gave her a cordial smile and answered, “I still have much to learn.”

“You're good,” Hinoka praised. “So what are you two up to?”

“I was showing Leo around the castle,” Takumi replied, “but something came up that I have to tell Mother.” Glancing at Leo, he was relieved to see the blond nod in assurance, agreeing to Takumi's decision. “What are you doing, Sister?”

“I'm heading to the stables to see Tenma—why?” Hinoka questioned.

“That sounds like a good idea, actually,” Takumi mused. “I haven't shown Leo to the stables yet. Do you mind showing him around for a bit in my stead?”

Hinoka shrugged. “Sure thing,” she replied. The crimson haired princess flicked her hand casually, gesturing for Leo to follow her, and said, “This way, Leo! See you at dinner, Takumi!” Takumi waved goodbye to his sister and gave Leo a parting nod, which the blond returned. Waiting until the two of them were out of sight, Takumi pivoted on his heel and marched towards the throne room.

A pair of townsfolk exited the throne room, the woman holding onto the man's arm for support as he guided her out of the palace, and upon sighting him, they bowed lowly in respect. Takumi could only acknowledge them with a nod and hardly spared a glance as they continued on their way. Entering the throne room with only a cordial knock and announcing his presence only for formality, Takumi pushed open the doors. Then he was immediately greeted with his mother's warm smile while Ryoma stood off to the side, nodding at him, which he returned.

“Takumi,” she addressed him, “what brings you to the throne room?”

“Mother, our guest, Leo, has just informed me of something that requires your attention,” Takumi stated. When his mother didn't say anything in response, Takumi took it as his cue to continue, “He said that the sacred cherry blossom tree is dying.”

Ryoma frowned. “What did you say?”

Takumi straightened his back even though, instinctively, he wanted to curl into a ball at his brother's sudden cold tone. Stopping himself short of biting his lip and visibly showing his hesitation, Takumi clarified with as much confidence as he could, “He says the wards protecting the tree have gone old, and the tree's own magic is fading.”

“How does he know this?” Ryoma inquired. “Takumi, is he imposing a threat onto the castle? The capital?”

“No!” Takumi blurted out before he could stop himself, trying to defend Leo's dignity. He quickly attempted to recollect his wits. “No, of course not! If you recall, Azama, during the physical examination, discovered that Leo has a divine brand, one symbolising that he had been blessed by the Moon Goddess, and Leo himself has just now confirmed with me that he is capable of using magic, claiming that his area of expertise is manipulating the growth of plant-life. I've seen him use it with my own eyes, Brother.”

Ryoma was silent for a moment, and only after contemplating Takumi's words did he gravely nod his head. “I will trust your word, Takumi, but our guest is still but a stranger. It does not mean that he is exempt from Hoshidan law.” The threat was only implicit, but to Takumi it was as clear as the blue skies outside. If Leo was lying, if Leo was accused and found guilty of sabotage, he'd have to undergo a fair trial to atone for his crimes.

“Now, now,” their mother spoke up from her throne, cajoling her two arguing sons, “there's no reason for our guest to have lied to us, is there?”

“He has nothing to lose,” Ryoma replied, “but there is much he might gain if he is sly, snivelling snake—a successful one at that. We know next to nothing about him. Neither Takumi nor Kamui have been able to dredge more information out of him.”

Leo doesn't lie. He keeps secrets, but he doesn't lie.

The words failed to leave Takumi's lips, failed to tumble out of his throat and off his tongue, failed to barge into the open air, as he grounded his teeth and clenched his jaw. Only he and Kamui could vouch for Leo on that account. Sakura and Azama, after all, only knew Leo as their patient, and Hinoka had only just met him today.

Furthermore, the fault laid upon his shoulders. He hadn't been able to make Leo talk. One single uncertain, pained expression was enough to silence all three of them—Leo because of his discomfort, Kamui because of her sympathy, and Takumi because of his guilt. If Ryoma had spoken to Leo in person, then maybe he'd understand, but there was also a possibility that he'd tackle the bull by its horns unlike Kamui and Takumi. Ryoma, after all, was the perfect child, raised from the very moment he was born to be the heir to the throne.

Kamui was too kind-hearted, too good-natured and soft for her own good. Takumi was still wet behind the ears, a greenhorn who had much to learn, and couldn't possibly measure up to Ryoma.

As though she had been able to read Takumi's thoughts, their mother declared firmly, “We shall hear him speak then. The only way to judge if he is truthful is to hear him, is it not?” Smiling upon her two sons, she mused, “It's about time we met him face to face, isn't it? We shall be fine, cordial hosts to our guest. Takumi, would you please extend an invitation to dinner to him?”

All Takumi could do was nod.

* * *

The stables were only just beyond the courtyard, and they were another one of Castle Shirasagi's finest attractions. It was where they kept their pegasi and kinshi mounts as well as the occasional horse. Admittedly, Hoshido did not have as many horses as the western countries, but their strength laid in aerial battles. Hinoka made daily trips to the stables to check on her mount, Tenma, and to exercise him daily. Hinoka was the only one whom Tenma would obey without a single protest, after all, for pegasi were only loyal to one master.

That was why he was taken by surprise when he spotted Leo grooming Kurobane's hair with one of the brushes taken from the shelves.

True to her namesake, Kurobane was the only pegasus in the stables who had been born with an entirely black coat, dark as charcoals, and ebony feathers. She stood out too strongly against the blue skies and the white clouds whenever she took flight, and there had been only one flier whom she would allow on her back—but even then, only sparingly. Hinoka was able to take her out for exercise alone. She hardly listened to anyone else.

“You managed to calm Kurobane?” Takumi whispered to his older sister. He leaned against the wall some distance away from Leo and the dark pegasus, next to his sister, and crossed his arms to feign a demeanour of nonchalance.

Hinoka shook her head. “Leo beat me to it,” she replied. “He said that she reminded him of his horse back in Nohr, Ébène. Next thing I knew, they were already good buddies.”

He rode a horse, Takumi noted to himself. He's good with mounts. He knows magic. He was supposed to be killed at sea. He likes strategy games and reading philosophy and historical texts, and he's capable of becoming conversational in a foreign language if he only studies for nearly an entire month. He's a genius, and Kurobane likes him. Kurobane, a mount who doesn't like anyone, who doesn't listen to anyone, likes him, Leo.

Takumi couldn't see Leo as a liar.

“I was thinking of teaching him how to fly,” Hinoka said. “Subaki might be a better teacher though. I'll pass the message onto Sakura later at dinner. It'd be good for Kurobane, and, well,” Hinoka hesitated, glancing back at Leo and dropping her voice to a quieter level, “Leo looks like he could use some fresh air. Good call, little brother.”

Takumi pursed his lips, trying not to smile at the small praise.

“What did you tell Mother?” Hinoka inquired. “It must have been pretty important if you had to request an audience in the middle of your free time.”

Hinoka only watched as Takumi nodded his head, his eyes ever once leaving Leo's form. The blond set down the brush, chuckling silently when Kurobane nuzzled her snout in the crook of his neck, in order to stroke Kurobane's dark coat. “Leo said that the sacred cherry blossom tree is losing its strength. I told Mother that Leo has the ability to help—though to what extent, I'm unsure—but Ryoma has his doubts.”

Hinoka hummed in thought and, after a moment, replied to her younger brother, stating, “I would to, if I hadn't seen him like this. At first he seemed standoffish and stoic, but… it seems the two of them have already grown attached in this short of a timespan.” Clearing her throat quietly, she regressed to the previous topic and asked, “What does Mother plan to do?”

“Invite him to dinner,” Takumi answered.

Hinoka cracked a smile and, with a little huff, remarked, “I'll leave you to it then. I'm taking Tenma out for a bit. The stable boy must have finished dressing him by now.” With that, she clasped Takumi on the shoulder briefly before marching outside, leaving the two young men to themselves.

“You saw the Queen?” Leo questioned.

“I did,” Takumi confirmed, pushing himself off his perch against the wall. He approached Leo but halted in his steps when Kurobane neighed at him. “She wants to invite you to dinner to talk.”

Leo frowned but continued to comb his slender fingers through Kurobane's mane. “That is understandable,” Leo replied. “She wants to…” The blond faltered, and Takumi gave him time to string together his words. “She wants to make sure that I am speaking the truth.”

Takumi nodded, but since he was behind Leo, the blond couldn't even see him. Instead, he sighed and replied, “That's exactly it. Most of the scepticism is rooted in my older brother. They believe if they speak with you, then they'll be able to judge your character.”

Good luck with that, Takumi thought dismally. It had taken him and Kamui three weeks to get to know Leo. The foreigner practically enigma personified.

“Did they have pegasi in Nohr?” Takumi asked instead.

“Not very many of them,” Leo answered. “Horses are more…” Leo stopped abruptly, and judging by the furrow between his brows, he'd grown frustrated with himself and his lacking Hoshidan vocabulary. Nevertheless, Takumi said nothing as Leo rephrased himself, “There are not a lot of pegasi in Nohr, but there are a lot of horses—and wyverns as well. Nohrian pegasi are called falicorns.”

“Have you ever rode one?” Takumi inquired.

Leo shook his head. “I have not rode a falicorn—or a pegasus—but I know how to ride a horse.”

“Do you want to learn how to ride one?” Takumi questioned, smiling encouragingly at the blond. “That way, you can take Kurobane out for flights like Hinoka and Tenma. It'll be good for Kurobane to get more exercise. Not many people can ride her, but she seems to like you.”

Leo was quiet, and for a moment, Takumi thought he overstepped his bounds until the blond spoke up, “If it's not too much trouble…”

“Not at all,” Takumi assured him. “I'll try to put in a word for you.”

Takumi's stomach twisted when he saw Leo smile softly. “Thank you, Takumi.”

Gulping, Takumi repeated, “Not at all.”

It was the only thing he could say. He watched as Leo rested his forehead against Kurobane's, and the dark pegasus lovingly returned the touch. In that moment, it seemed wrong to tear them apart. If Kurobane reminded Leo of home, of the horse named Ébène he was forced to leave behind, then Takumi would try to give Leo that little bit of comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long footnotes to accompany a long chapter...
> 
> In the first scene after the dream sequence, Takumi describes the arrowhead used against Leo as a European broadhead that were used to induce massive bleeding. He compares it to the Japanese arrows (ya) that samurai use. The two mentioned types aside from the practice arrow with a conical tip are the togari-ya (simple pointed arrow) and the yanagi-ya (arrowheads shaped like a willow-leaf).
> 
> In Japanese, gogatsu is the term for May, meaning fifth month. However, its traditional name is Satsuki or Sanaetsuki, meaning “early rice planting month.” This system is usually implemented in historical works of fiction, so I will be using it throughout the story as well. The traditional calendar is based off the lunar cycle, which means the periods of the months different from the Gregorian calendar, but for the sake of the story and to lessen confusion, time and date is relative to the modern cycle.
> 
> Also, the Hoshidan flower language is equivalent to hanakotoba while the Nohrian flower language is equivalent to western meanings and symbolism.
> 
> Furthermore, the name of the black pegasus, Kurobane, is written with the character for black (黒; kuro) and feather (羽; hane). Leo's horse, Ébène, means “ebony” in French. Basically, he was very casually re-classed from a dark knight to a dark flier/falcon. The name of Hinoka's pegasus, Tenma, uses the characters for heaven/sky (天; ten) and horse (馬; uma). Tenma are actually what pegasi are called in Fire Emblem: If though.


	5. Chapter 5

**IV: Leo, the Genius**

Dinner had always been a time for the family to gather together. Because everyone led different schedules, breakfast and dinner were the only two periods where all members of the royal family were guaranteed to attend. Takumi's family would wake up around the same time before clambering to the dining hall, where Queen Mikoto would greet them at the head of the table with her warm, genial smile to begin the day. Then they would leave for their individual duties. Ryoma oversaw the legislature while Hinoka was in charge of the castle's security, and Takumi had his policing patrols around the capital while Sakura busied herself with her medical and healing studies.

Kamui, ultimately, with her fragile health, was left to her own devices around the castle. Sometimes she tried to train with Sakura's retainers (since Kaze, Jakob, and Felicia refused to indulge her on this one whim), but her training sessions would leave her panting for breath until either Hana or Subaki was forced to call quits. (Stubbornness practically ran in the family's bloodline.) Other times, she tried to get Jakob to teach her how to brew tea, but no matter how poorly she brewed the tea leaves, Jakob never had the heart to inform her that her tea was entirely ill suited for consumption. Likewise, Felicia tended to dote on her despite how clumsy the rose haired attendant was at most house chores, and her little (a gross understatement on Takumi's part) mistakes often left Kamui fumbling awith reassurances. Her time spent with Kaze, on the other hand, was mostly spent teasing the ninja about how popular he was with women.

When she was with Leo, however, Kamui seemed calmer and more at ease, and the same could be said about Leo in Kamui's presence.

Takumi tried not to think about it so much, but it was nearly impossible when he was confronted with the sight. With Leo seated between Kamui and Takumi, the second prince could hardly ignore the two of them. He wished he could have been more like Sakura, who sat across from him at the table, staring down at her plate of food as though it was the most interesting thing to ever exist, or as impassive as Ryoma and Hinoka.

His older siblings were separated only by the presence of Orochi, who was busy studying the tea leaves in her cup and rubbing her protruding belly with her hand. It seemed that she was more preoccupied with divining her child's future than Takumi's current predicament, which was a blessing in itself, the second prince supposed. Even Yukimura, who typically did not join them during their family dining, was present this time—probably to validate Leo's claims himself. The royal advisor sat to Kamui's left, right next to the Queen herself and across from the High Prince, watching the proceedings with a keen eye despite the pacifying smile on his lips.

“Leo,” Kamui asked innocently, just as uninformed of their dinner guests that night as their youngest sister, “what are you doing here?”

“Prince Takumi graciously extended a dinner invitation to me,” Leo told her, the line rehearsed and readied at the tip of his tongue. After Takumi had told him about his mother's dinner plans, Leo had shut himself up in the library for more of his extensive studying so that he would be prepared to speak for himself. “It would have been rude not to accept.”

Yukimura hummed and remarked, “You are quite eloquent already. You must have studied our language tirelessly.”

“Indeed, you speak well,” Ryoma commented, watching Leo unabashedly, not bothering to mask any trace of suspicion in his dark eyes, “for someone who has stayed in Hoshido for only a month.”

Takumi bit his tongue to prevent himself from lashing out at his brother, his temper rearing its ugly head once more, in defence of his new friend. Kamui, however, spoke in place of Leo and sang him praises, “Brother, Leo is really smart! He didn't want me to translate for him all the time, so he spent all of his time studying our language!”

“Kamui,” Ryoma began to admonish his sister, but Orochi spoke up before he could say anything more.

“Leo, was it? I must say that it is truly amazing progress for you to have become so proficient in the Hoshidan language in such a short time,” Orochi commented, setting her tea cup back onto the table. Her dark eyes studied Leo intensively as though he was a puzzle, but the blond didn't even flinch underneath her scrutiny. “You have such potent magical energy within you as well; it's stirring restlessly and tirelessly. I dare say it may be greater than my own.” Cocking her head to the side, she rested her arms atop the table's surface and leaned forward. Fixing Leo a curious stare, she inquired, “Who are you exactly?”

“I am a scholar,” Leo explained. While he danced around the topic of his real identity, he did not technically lie. Anyone who has been around Leo for a few moments could tell that he was the studious sort, after all. However, it was not the response Ryoma was anticipating, and his brother's disapproval showed in the furrow of his brows. “I have dedicated many hours to reading and expanding my knowledge, and the Hoshidan scrolls within the library have been most enlightening.”

Kamui nodded in agreement, mentioning, “Leo's been reading every day since he's woken up.”

“I must thank Princess Kamui for helping me,” Leo insisted. “Without her aide, I would not have been nearly as successful in understanding the Hoshidan language. She has been the most vigilant tutor.”

A striking scarlet stained Kamui's pale cheeks, and for a moment, that startling red blinded Takumi entirely, filling him with a sense of dread as his thoughts wandered. (Kamui never blushes. She's never embarrassed. She's always so playful and forward that seeing her flustered was… _strange—_ and oddly frightening.) Takumi averted his eyes, as though he wasn't meant to witness such a sight, when she nudged Leo lightly, trying to regain her usual peppiness. “Stop it,” she whispered. “I didn't do much!”

Leo only chuckled and shook his head in response.

“Would you care for a duel one day then?” Orochi inquired, smiling at the two of them. “A friendly duel to see whose skills in the magic arts are superior.” She rested her palm against the curve of her belly and mused, “Perhaps after this child is born.”

“Orochi!” Ryoma protested.

“Oh hush, you silly goose,” Orochi chided, rolling her eyes, though the smile lingered on her lips. “Like I said, it'd be a friendly duel. He would be a fool to try anything more to a royal consort within the castle—unlike the intelligent scholar he is.” Turning her attention back to Leo, mirth crinkling the corners of her eyes, as she asked for his input, “Isn't that right?”

Before Leo could respond, Takumi cleared his throat and set down his utensils. Looking his brother in the eye, he suggested, perhaps a bit more acerbically than he had intended, “Shall we cease dancing around the reason why we have all gathered here tonight?”

Ryoma glowered at Takumi, but despite his urge to flinch, Takumi held himself steadfast. They only settled when their mother giggled from the head of the table, chastising them lightly in the presence of their guest, and spoke up, “My son, Takumi, has brought to me a matter that had caught his attention.” Focusing her gaze onto Leo, it was to Takumi's surprise that his mother's warm smile was what caused Leo to fidget—albeit ever so slightly—after all that had happened throughout the evening. If anyone else noticed, they didn't say a thing, but Kamui had managed to touch Leo's hand discreetly underneath the table—though Takumi had noticed—to offer some comfort. “You told him that the sacred tree's strength is waning?” she inquired of the blond.

Bowing his head humbly in front of her, Leo replied, “That is true. I did say that. I am used to the sight of withered plants in Nohr, Your Majesty. I am certain that your sacred tree is dying, but it can still be saved. The soil here is far better than in Nohr, and the conditions are perfect for restoring its health.”

“Orochi, what say you?” his mother inquired of her daughter in-law.

The diviner took a second to consider all of the factors involved before she replied, “It is true that the seals have been weakening. Where we used to renew the wards every four years or so, we now have to do it annually.” Glancing at Takumi, she added, “The presence of evil spirits have also been more prominent. I've been taking more precautions in purifying areas of the castle, but it seems that my efforts were not enough. The tree has been looking rather on the unhealthy side, but to meddle with it would be to go against the forces of nature. I don't have the ability to do so.”

Ryoma kept his gaze fixed upon Leo. “Then what makes you say that you can rejuvenate the sacred tree?” the High Prince asked.

Leo hesitated. He glanced at Kamui, who nodded encouragingly, before turning his head slightly towards Takumi, who didn't waver in the slightest. “I journeyed across Nohr to help crops grow in the local villages. The smaller villages suffered the most from Nohr's unforgiving rain. I could not do much to control the weather by myself, unfortunately, but my comrades and I built shelters over the crops to lessen the damage from the rain. By the time we left, sprouts have already grown in the soil of most villages.”

A sense of pride and admiration for his friend swelled in Takumi's chest, and although he didn't suppress the smile that tugged at the corners of his lips, he refrained from outright gloating in Ryoma's face that, “Ha! Leo isn't downright a terrible person!”

Kamui, on the other hand, had no such reservations and openly grinned at Leo. “Wow, Leo,” she chimed, “you're really amazing!”

That little bit of praise had the blond blushing a tickled pink, and Takumi once more had to pull away his gaze so not to openly gape at his friend. Briefly, he pondered if he could have been the one who made Leo blush… had he not kept his silence. “It's nothing,” Leo told her.

“I beg to differ,” Queen Mikoto replied. “If you've managed to make plant life grow in such poor conditions, then it speaks levels of your skill as a diviner.”

Leo's brows furrowed at the terminology, unfamiliar with the word, and Kamui leaned over to whisper in his ear, undoubtedly translating for him. However, she only managed to make the blond turn even redder. Takumi busied himself by picking the bones out of his fish and stuffing his mouth with rice. He glanced over at Sakura and found that she was doing much the same.

“What do you want out of this?” Ryoma inquired, staring Leo dead in the eye. Upon hearing the High Prince address him, Leo recomposed himself and met his stare directly. Takumi knew what thoughts ran through his brother's head in that instant. If Leo could restore the sacred tree, then all of Castle Shirasagi would be in his debt. The sacred tree was more than just a symbol of prosperity in Hoshido, and it seemed as though Leo didn't fully understand that.

However, Leo once more surprised the royal family that evening when he stepped out of his seat and lowered himself onto his knees. Lowering himself to the ground, palms and forehead flat against the floor, he replied, “Aside from healing me, you've given me a place to rest and recover, food to eat, and access to your library. I am forever in your debt. This is the least I can do for you to express my gratitude.”

Glancing around the table, he noticed that Kamui and Sakura, familiar with Leo's daunting pride, were shocked into silence. Even Hinoka had been awestruck at the sight, and Ryoma couldn't even muster a word in response since hardly anyone prostrated themselves any more. Orochi was hiding a smile behind her hand, her eyes glimmering with the mischief she always wore whenever a prediction of hers was proven correct, while his own mother looked upon Leo fondly—as though she had adopted him into the family as well.

All Takumi could think about was how Leo had been intensively studying their culture and all of their customs. He sacrificed his own pride to appease Ryoma's suspicion, wanting nothing more than to help their kingdom after everything that they've done for him—everything that should have been common courtesy, common sense—everything that should have been _the right thing to do_. Then Takumi could only recall the times when Leo commented on how peaceful Hoshido was, how he had trusted Takumi with the knowledge that Leo was essentially exiled from his country for “existing,” how he had thought that he could “ward off evil spirits” like the asters in the courtyard gardens. For Leo, the “right thing to do” may have been a rare act of kindness and benevolence, and the thought that the blond had only suffered through such harshness and cruelty unsettled Takumi's stomach.

Takumi pushed away his plate, having lost his appetite, but before he could help his friend sit upright, his mother coaxed him to raise his head in her warm, tender tone. “My dear child,” she said, kneeling down on the ground and lifting his chin upwards with the tips of her fingers, “you have seen much and experienced much, but know this, here in Hoshido what we've done was what anyone would have done, what people should do. You need not repay us. It is relieving to see that you've become healthy and well, and your gratitude in itself is more than heart-warming.”

“Still, I insist,” Leo persisted politely, “that you make use of me and my abilities.”

“Then, in return,” his mother replied, “stay here with us, if you have nowhere to go, and take care of our gardens. We could use someone of your calibre among our staff. Of course, you'll have to be relocated to the staff quarters, and you will be given a time table with your duties. You'll be expected to dine in the mess hall and to bathe in the community bath, but your leisure time is yours.” She turned to the rest of the diners, namely towards Ryoma, towards Yukimura, and towards Takumi himself. “Is that acceptable?”

“If his abilities are as formidable as implied,” Yukimura remarked, “then it would be useful to have him around.” Behind his spectacles, the advisor's eyes gleamed with a bit of compassion for the foreigner. “His talents would be appreciated here.”

“I have no objections,” Ryoma acquiesced, “but the offer only stands if he is indeed capable of restoring the sacred tree's health.”

Takumi rose from his seat and knelt beside Leo before helping him stand back onto his feet. From the blank, almost empty expression his friend wore, Takumi assumed the blond was still reeling from what had just happened. Perhaps he was still processing everything since it happened all so quickly. Even Takumi couldn't believe his ears. Leo could stay, stay for as long as he wanted, in exchange for his services. “What do you think?” Takumi asked him quietly.

Leo's voice nearly trembled, but he kept himself as cool and collected as he could be when he spoke, “You are far too gracious, far too generous… I… I do not know if… if I could possibly accept such an offer.”

“Just say yes,” urged Queen Mikoto as she returned to her seat. “Now, shall we dine? There is much to discuss, much we need to prepare, for tomorrow's events. Leo, is there anything you would need us to arrange for tomorrow?”

Takumi escorted Leo back to the table, and the two young men took their seats once more. Leo parted his lips, hesitated, before he said, “It would be ideal if you could weaken the presence of the evil spirits roaming the castle halls. Also, I have not studied much on Hoshidan talismans and wards, so it would be better to have someone else reinforce those. All I can do is strengthen your sacred tree—with minimal distractions.”

“That can be arranged,” Queen Mikoto assured. “Orochi, would you do the honours of purifying our hallways?”

“Yes, Your Majesty—” Orochi faltered after the older woman gave her a look. Smiling, Orochi corrected herself, “Yes, Mother, of course.”

“Shall we send for Hayato of the Wind Tribe?” Yukimura inquired. “Although the Wind Tribe is an independent city nation, the skills of their diviner boy would be indispensable. We would only request for him to renew the wards.”

“Please deliver a message to them as soon as possible, Yukimura,” Queen Mikoto replied.

“And,” Leo mentioned, “strengthening the tree will take time. I am uncertain for how long. In Nohr, it had taken me hours to salvage the crops, but the conditions in Hoshido are different.”

“Then we will be patient,” Queen Mikoto guaranteed. “I agree that this should not be rushed. It must be a delicate process, I'm sure.”

“Thank you for your understanding,” Leo replied.

Hinoka, who had been quietly observing the proceedings, took this opportunity to speak up. “Mother, might I make a request of you and of Leo?”

“Of course,” answered their mother, smiling encouragingly at her oldest daughter. “What is the matter, Hinoka?”

“Might we add exercising Kurobane to his list of duties?” Hinoka suggested innocently. She glanced over at Leo, smiling at him kindly with her usual sisterly nature, and mentioned, “Of course, we'd need to teach him how to properly handle pegasi, but Kurobane responds well to him. It would make Kurobane getting her daily exercise much easier.”

“Kurobane?” Ryoma repeated, a hint of surprise colouring his tone. “The rowdy one all of the trainers and the riders complain about?”

From his seat, Takumi noticed the slight furrow between Leo's brows and the subtle frown he wore on his lips. It was the same expression the blond tended to wear whenever he had trouble understanding something, and Takumi couldn't help but muse that he was probably having difficulty reconciling the two “Kurobane” personalities presented at the table. The one Leo had gotten to know was nothing short of sweet, but Ryoma's impression of Kurobane was much more unfavourable, which was understandable. After all, Kurobane nearly trampled over the High Prince with her front hooves on one occasion.

“Leo, you've managed to tame Kurobane?” Takumi heard Kamui whisper to the blond.

“I was under the impression that she was already tamed,” Leo replied just as softly.

Hinoka, obvious to their little exchange, explained to their older brother with a tinge of excitement in her words, “Kurobane seemed taken with him earlier today when we visited the stables. It would only take up around an hour of his time.” Turning to Leo himself, she inquired, “I hope that would be fine with you. Kurobane is finicky with her riders. I remember when she nearly threw Subaki off her back.”

At the mention of her retainer, Sakura giggled, recalling the memory all too fondly, only to flush with embarrassment once she realised that she garnered a bit of attention to herself. “Ku-Kurobane is m-much kinder to Subaki now,” Sakura informed quietly, “b-but she still won't let him ride her.” Her eyes widened hysterically once she noticed that her words could have been dissuasive, and she spluttered nervously, “B-B-But if Kurobane likes you, t-then I don't think she would kick you off o-or anything.”

“If you think me capable,” Leo replied cordially, “then I will strive to do my best.”

* * *

The diviner whom the Wind Tribe sent was no more than a mere boy who appeared around Sakura's age, perhaps younger, but a mere boy who tried to act much older than he appeared nevertheless. Just watching him made Takumi feel something between irate and pitying. It was a muddied emotion that baffled him tirelessly, which was a bit vexing, and the frustration only heightened whenever Kamui glanced his way and teased him, “He reminds me of a certain someone, actually.”

That had Takumi scowling for hours, much to Kamui's amusement. Even now, in front of the sacred cherry blossom tree, Kamui was teasing him for being a grumpy-pants while they were waiting for Leo and Hayato. Naturally, Oboro and Hinata had to join her in the fun, and although Kaze had the decency to keep mum, the slight trembles in his shoulders betrayed his amusement.

“Okay,” Orochi chirped as she approached the two younger royals, “I've managed to clean most of the castle. I'm leaving the rest of it to the other diviners and onmyoji. Where's the little boy and Leo?”

“Hayato is writing up the wards right now,” Kamui answered as their sister in-law took a seat at one of the benches, nursing her rounded belly. Fiddling with the parasol she held over her head, Kamui eventually began to twirl it in her grip. “I think he's nearly done. Leo's holed himself up in the library. He's studying Hoshidan agriculture, apparently.”

Orochi chuckled. “Wow, even now of all times he's got his nose in a scroll,” the diviner mused.

“He's such a reedy little bookworm,” Takumi mused, sighing. “I don't think a day has passed where he's not reading.”

Kamui giggled. “It's not a bad thing though,” she mused. “In fact, I think it's one of his charming points.” Unease coiled in Takumi's stomach, edging on the borders of dread, as he watched a smile unfurl onto his sister's lips. She wasn't smiling at him or Orochi. She was smiling while thinking of Leo, and Takumi couldn't place why it disturbed him so.

“Oh?” Orochi hummed. Patting the spot next to her and inviting Kamui to join her, she request, “Do tell, dear sister.”

Without hesitating, Kamui sat beside Orochi, adjusting her hold on the parasol so that the pole rested against her shoulder, and began recounting all of Leo's better traits. “Well,” the princess with snowy white hair thought aloud, “aside from being intelligent and studious, Leo is actually really kind—despite how he acts.” She laughed at a memory the two of them shared, and Takumi reined in his growing discomfort. “I've asked him to help me with my Nohrian studies, and although he's a strict teacher, he's patient and understanding. He'll go out of his way and try a bunch of different methods to make sure you understand. He really wants to learn more about our culture, though maybe part of it is because he probably doesn't want to go back to Nohr, and he's really dedicated and hard-working.”

Takumi clamped down on the urge to mention that Leo is also an arrogant prick who had too much pride for his own good. That, of course, made him all the more stubborn even for the most ridiculous of reasons—refusing to step outside because he couldn't wear geta properly, refusing to eat in front of others because he couldn't use chopsticks properly… He was just like a petulant child, but at the same time, Takumi could understand—to an extent.

Leo must have been frustrated with himself.

He couldn't walk, couldn't eat, and for the longest time, as he had told Takumi once during their shogi sessions, he had trouble dressing himself. It seemed Jakob had helped him dress the first few days. In the beginning it was because he was mostly immobile, but eventually he managed to piece together how Hoshidan wardrobes worked.

“Although he's reasonable,” Kamui continued, her ruby eyes softening with the tone of her voice, “he pushes himself too hard. He has unrealistic expectations of himself—like he has to be perfect.”

Something resonated with Takumi upon hearing with those words, and a voice within him said, “It's because we don't want to disappoint other people.” Nevertheless, he kept staring ahead, resolutely fixing his gaze upon the sacred tree.

“He tries so hard to be independent, to prove himself to others,” Kamui said, “that he just… he looks cold, lonely.” Smiling at her brother, she nudged Takumi lightly with the tip of her toes and chirped, “That's why I'm glad he found a friend in you, Takumi. Even if the beginning of your friendship was rough, I'm glad you worked things out. He looks a little happier now.”

Something squeezed Takumi's heart uncomfortably tight, and he nearly choked on his breath when Hinata crudely remarked, “Lady Kamui, it sounds like you really like him!”

Before Takumi could chastise him (“Hinata! You're my retainer! You can't just say something like that to _my sister_!”), Oboro took the liberty of jabbing her elbow into his gut. The swordsman promptly wheezed for air, but even the comedic scene, while it got a rise out of Orochi, hadn't managed to distract Kamui, whose cheeks were feverishly red. (Again, a feeling of discomfort rose within Takumi, and he managed to still himself when he felt oncoming shudders.) Nevertheless, the six of them had their attentions diverted when Hinoka, some distance away, shouted for their attention. “Kamui! Takumi! Orochi!” she exclaimed.

“Hinoka!” Kamui responded in kind. The red lingered in her cheeks still, but nobody commented on it now. “What are you doing here?”

“Giving Leo some moral support,” Hinoka answered with a smile. “I see you lot thought the same way.”

“We haven't seen him around often though,” Hinata thought aloud, “but I guess that might change if he's gonna be dining with us in the mess hall.” Oboro elbowed him again, and he hissed in pain, which effectively drowned out Oboro's admonishment to speak politely and properly in front of the princesses. “Anyway,” Hinata grunted out, rubbing at his sore ribs, “we just wanted to get to know the guy better. I mean, we might not be in the same residential wing, but we'll be sharing the mess hall and the baths, right?”

While the retainers were to be stationed in rooms closest to the lord they serve, the castle staff resided in their own quarter of the castle, often sharing rooms between two to four people. However, castle staff and retainers both were to dine together in the mess hall for breakfast, lunch, and dinner between a set period of time that depends entirely on their working shifts. There were also community baths that were separated by gender and open during the hours of early morning, evening, or late night depending on the worker's personal shift.

“Well, first,” Subaki remarked, glancing over towards the tree, “he has to hold up his end of the bargain.” Scepticism engrained itself into the arch of his brow and the curves of his lips as he asked, “Can we truly trust a foreign practitioner of arcane arts? I've never even heard of someone who is capable of manipulating plant growth.”

“Probably because you've never been out of the country,” Azama quipped, smiling all the while. Subaki scowled, insulted just as Azama possibly intended, but before the sky knight could make a snide response, Azama remarked, “Apparently, there are countries where people are capable of making flowers sprout out of the ground with just magic—like Nohr.”

“Okay, okay, enough out of you two,” Hinoka snapped, and as if on cue, Setsuna and Hana stepped between their partners. “Anyway, Takumi says he's seen Leo in action. What do you think, little brother?”

Takumi instinctively scowled at the title but didn't outright object. Instead, he turned his attention to Hinoka's inquiry and replied, “He can, at the very least, make flowers grow underneath his feet, and if it is as Orochi says, that he has an abundance of magical energy within him, then I believe that he is capable of restoring an entire tree.”

Kamui hummed in agreement and, spinning her parasol against her shoulder for a moment, mentioned, “Leo isn't the type to make promises he can't keep. If it's within his capabilities, then he'll do it. If it's not, he'll work at it. That's the kind of person he is.” Lifting her gaze to meet Takumi, she smiled at him and said, “Isn't that right?”

Takumi nodded mutely but refrained from commenting.

He wasn't sulking. Not at all.

“I've finished the wards,” Hayato announced the moment he neared the group. The boy diviner blinked, bemusedly, at how the audience had grown but said nothing about it. “Shall we replace them?”

Orochi nodded in agreement, and together the two of them worked to wrap the string of wards around the tree. Once they finished, Orochi sat beside Kamui once again, and the women, barring the ever sleepy Setsuna, crowded together to inquire about the health of her child. Takumi overheard Hana asking if she touch Orochi's belly, and, amused, Orochi allowed it. They all startled when Hana squealed, recoiling from the surprise, before excitedly chirping, “I felt him kick!” Naturally, Kamui and Sakura also wanted to feel for their nephew, and while their reactions were more mild than Hana's, an expression of awe crossed their delicate features.

“What's all the fuss about?”

“Ryoma,” Orochi greeted pleasantly, leaning back when her husband occupied the space behind her. He rested a firm hand on her shoulder, about as openly affectionate as he could be in front of others. “Yours sisters were just getting acquainted with little Shiro.”

“Is that so?”

“Your Majesty!”

All of the retainers promptly lowered themselves into a bow as the queen made her presence. Behind her were Yukimura and Ryoma's retainers, Saizo and Kagero. “At ease,” she said, raising her hand to signal that they could cease. Every single one of them returned to their original positions. Hinata and Oboro lingered behind Takumi, flanking both sides, while Setsuna and Hana continued to act as a physical barrier between Azama and Subaki. “I see the man of the hour is not yet here,” Mikoto mused as she glanced around for Leo.

At the observation, Ryoma frowned, obviously displeased, but before he could make a comment about being prompt and prudent, Leo was already marching in their direction, followed by Jakob and Felicia. The blond once again wore the same black ribbon in his hair, setting it so that his bangs neatly framed his face, and Takumi couldn't help but notice with pride that Leo had gotten used to wearing the wooden sandals. He sauntered towards them confidently while cradling a single scroll in his arms.

Realising that he had gotten Takumi's attention, Leo nodded brusquely by ways of greeting. He bowed more lowly to the Hoshidan queen, however, as well as Ryoma, Hinoka, and Sakura. As for Kamui, she gave him an encouraging smile that he returned with the slightest of smirks, which made her roll her eyes. If she could, Takumi was certain that she would have pushed the blond playfully. Given the circumstances, however, she kept to herself and watched Leo's actions steadily as everyone else kept a cautious eye on him when he approached the sacred tree.

They all held bated breath when Leo observed the wards before nodding to himself in approval, and Takumi couldn't help but bite the inside of his cheek in apprehension as Leo stepped over the strung wards. He kept an eye out for anything that could possibly go wrong once Leo unravelled the scroll, laying it flat on the ground, and studied it briefly. The blond then placed his palm against the tree trunk, and Takumi found himself simply watching as Leo closed his eyes.

Everything was silent and still. Only the wind rustled the sparse leaves of the sacred tree, jostling the sprouts of grass at their feet, and nobody thought anything of it until it grew greater in force, circling around the sacred tree. Ryoma instinctively wrapped his arms around his wife and unborn child while Yukimura held an arm out in front of the queen, holding her back.

Then the wind calmed into a serene spring zephyr. Ryoma loosened his hold around Orochi, and Yukimura cautiously lowered his arm. All at once, flowers bloomed beneath their feet—poppies, anemones, azaleas, irises, gardenias, jasmines—that they failed to realise that delicate pink flowers were blossoming on the branches of their sacred tree until the petals floated down, carried by the wind. Takumi watched, awestruck and astonished, as cherry blossoms bloomed over their heads.

Everyone was quiet, but then laughter broke free into the open courtyard. First it was wrestled past Hinata's lips. The young swordsman batted at a petal that floated by, snickering when it had gotten stuck in Oboro's hair, and then his laughter was joined by Hana's gleeful squeal as an entire blossom floated into her waiting palms. She turned to Sakura eagerly, and the two of them hovered over the flower as though it would fall apart. Even Setsuna was broken out of her hazy, sleepy state to watch as the pink petals lowered in front of her eyes. Hinoka and Subaki were chuckling at the sight of Hinata and Oboro throwing petals in one another's faces, and Hayato seemed to be suppressing an urge to join them in their little war. Enamoured smiles graced Orochi and Ryoma's lips as they watched the cherry blossoms flutter about them, and his mother wore a fond smile at the sight in front of her.

“Leo!” Takumi found himself crying out. “You did it!”

The blond dropped his hand from the trunk and slowly opened his eyes. Surprise and bewilderment crossed his expression momentarily, and Takumi laughed. Even Leo hadn't expected the tree to bloom this many flowers, but once Takumi calmed, his amber eyes fell upon Leo. Leo, simply there, mesmerised by the pink blossoms. Leo, simply there, as the pink petals fluttered about him. Leo, simply there, as the sunbeams filtered through the leaves and the blossoms, entangling with his golden strands of hair.

Leo, simply there, and beautiful.

Leo, simply there, and smiling at him.

Takumi's heart slowed, skipping a beat, only to pound ever faster. Blood rushed to his cheeks, but before he could say anything more, Leo stretched out his arms. In the blink of an eye, Takumi was blinded by Kamui's open parasol, but once it hit the ground, Takumi felt his heart drop with it.

_Oh._

“Leo!” Kamui cried, arms thrown around Leo's neck, the momentum sending the two of them spinning in circles. “You're brilliant!”

A pretty pink stained Leo's cheeks as the blond found himself laughing with Takumi's older sister. “It was nothing,” Leo insisted.

Kamui didn't believe him for a second, but she never once stopped smiling at him. Leo returned her affections shyly as he lowered her to the ground. Bending over, he plucked a gardenia from the ground and tucked it behind her ear, nestled between her long locks of snowy white hair. She leaned into his hand, ruby eyes softening and glimmering all at once.

 _Oh_ , Takumi thought once more, _they look perfect together._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally wanted to post this on Leo's birthday, but oops! Scheduling conflict! Have an early chapter with a heavy introduction to the ~~soap opera~~ drama!
> 
> So yes, this is the love triangle tagged above, and I hate it as much as you do (though you probably hate me more, idk). The story was actually centred around this dynamic though. I promise you that it will be endgame Leokumi; it'll just take a while because... well, Takumi is the main perspective, and we've seen how awkward he can be already.
> 
> On another note, the flowers that bloomed in the last scene have various meanings in _hanakotoba_ open for interpretation:  
>  poppies – fun-loving (red poppies), rejoice (white), success (yellow)  
> anemones – sincere  
> azaleas – patient, modest  
> irises – good news, glad tidings, loyalty  
> jasmines – friendly, graceful  
> gardenias – secret love


	6. Chapter 6

**V: (The Difference Between) To Love and to be Loved**

“What are you doing?” whispers a soft, exhausted voice against the shell of his ear. He sounds amused, affectionate even.

“Go to sleep,” Takumi replies as he nestles his head in the crook of his beloved's neck. Relishing the warmth radiating from the lean arms wrapped around his waist, the second prince presses a kiss behind his lover's ear. He sighs in delirious bliss as a hand rakes through his long hair with thin, slender fingers. “It's fine,” Takumi muttered groggily.

They aren't close enough, so Takumi wraps his arms behind that slender neck and presses his body against the lithe figure of his lover. Their legs intertwine, skin brushing against skin, until they become a tangled mess where Takumi himself couldn't tell where he began and where he ended. Relaxing his muscles, the archer closes his eyes, and never once does he stop pressing chaste kisses against smooth, creamy white skin.

“Takumi, I love you.”

“I love you, too, Leo—”

That night, like the many nights before, Takumi woke up in shuddering tears.

Even though it was just a dream—no, it was a new breed of nightmares—Takumi could still feel Leo's breath against his ear like a phantom breathing down his neck.

* * *

It would have been easier, Takumi realised, if he had fallen in love with a young woman like Oboro.

Oboro, in her own right, was beautiful in the way she carried herself. She was confident and hard-working, and what she couldn't do, she made up for in effort. She was charming, out-going, and, above all, caring. She also certainly didn't pull any punches, especially with Hinata, either. Really, aside from the stormy demon face she made whenever she was particularly furious, there was hardly anything unattractive about her.

If only he could fall in love with her, Takumi thought bitterly, then everything would have been much simpler.

But it doesn't work that way, the traitorous part of his mind snapped at him, and he knew that all too well. Rather than admiring Oboro's beautiful long locks, all Takumi could envision was the sunbeams reflecting off soft golden tresses. Instead of basking in the familiar warmth of Oboro's brown eyes, Takumi could only recall the umber orbs that haunt him daily—the dead, lifeless sheen as well as the bright, mischievous shine in addition to the indignant, stubborn glow and just everything about them. Takumi didn't think about fingers calloused from long, hard hours of training or pricked from long, endless hours of sewing. Takumi thought of thin, slender fingers that moved game pieces and unravelled scrolls and turned book pages. Takumi thought of thin, slender fingers that traced flower petals, that held his sister's face with such an intimate caress that jealousy burned in the pits of Takumi's guts, and all he could do was spurn himself.

From the upper tier of Castle Shirasagi, Takumi could gaze down upon the courtyard. However, his eyes lingered on two silhouettes in the centre of the garden. One was a small, petite little thing dressed immaculately in a soft pink kimono layered fashionably with silk, satin, and lace that complemented the parasol shielding her from the harmful rays of the sun. The other was a tall, elegant figure tending to the gardens while dressed in a muted lavender yukata and a wide brimmed bamboo hat.

Takumi couldn't help but smile, recalling how red Leo had turned after his first day of duties. “I burn easily,” the blond had muttered in his defence. Of course, that didn't make Azama's wailing laughter lessen in the slightest. (Takumi didn't fault the monk either; Leo had looked more like a lobster than Ryoma did in his battle gear.) The next day, Takumi had gifted him a hat, which Leo had accepted flushing red either from the heat or from embarrassment. Takumi could only assume it was the latter, given how Leo had shyly smiled at him when the blond had thanked him.

He really liked Leo's smile—not so much the arrogant smirk, but a genuine smile.

The sky rumbled then, and Takumi's amber eyes lifted momentarily just as the rain poured from the grey clouds above. His gaze flickered back down to the pair in the garden. The smile faded from his lips as their laughter reached his ears despite the distance. He watched as Kamui lifted her parasol a bit higher to cover the both of them, but because her stature was a little lacking, their shoulders were still drenched with rainwater. She giggled, and the parasol slipped from her fingers to Leo's, who held it above their heads, sheltering them from the rainfall, as they raced back inside the castle.

There was another story of which he wasn't even aware occurring underneath the very same rooftop. He and Leo led separate lives, and he didn't know what kind of connections Leo had already formed within the castle.

“Whoa! It's seriously pouring out there!” Hinata exclaimed as he approached Takumi. “I guess that means patrol is cancelled?” the swordsman questioned.

“Don't be stupid, Hinata,” Oboro quipped, smacking him upside the head. “ _Patrol_ is never cancelled. Evil waits for no one!”

Takumi pasted a smile on his lips as he replied, “Oboro's right. Just grab an umbrella or a hat, and we'll head out soon.”

Hinata sighed dejectedly before regaining all of his energy in the next second. “I'll go fetch some umbrellas, Lord Takumi! Meet me at the grand foyer!”

Oboro rolled her eyes and remarked, “Where does he get all that energy from? I get exhausted just watching him run around the place.”

Takumi genuinely chuckled at that and mused, “One of the seven mysteries of the castle, I suppose.” He shrugged and began to shuffle in the direction of the staircase without having to call for Oboro to follow him. She was always ready for his orders, always waiting, always so diligent.

They descended down the stairs and rounded the corner towards the direction of the main entrance. Takumi could feel his eyes widen at the sight approaching him, however. Leo, hair dripping and clothes drenched, trekked down the hallways for once barefoot. He held his soaked socks and geta in one hand, the other hand raking through his blond hair to remove it from his face. When those umber eyes settled upon Takumi, Leo bowed lowly, drawing back his right leg, with his right hand held horizontally across his abdomen and the left extended at his side—a form of a Nohrian bow, Takumi supposed. “Prince Takumi,” Leo greeted, his voice levelled and undisturbed.

Leo was mocking him.

Takumi stiffened, resisting the urge to flinch, and couldn't think of what else to do. He nearly walked past the bowed gardener before he halted in his steps. Although every fibre in his being was screaming at him, demanding to know what he was doing, Takumi addressed the newest addition to the castle staff in return, “Leo.” He gulped, panic making the hairs on the back of his neck rise. Clenching his fingers into tight fists and unfurling them in the next moment, Takumi brought himself to ask, “Where's Kamui?”

Leo straightened himself, and Takumi couldn't help but notice the arch of his brow, quietly asking the second prince how he'd known that the gardener had been with his older sister. Flushing, Takumi immediately backtracked and clarified, “I-I've noticed that you're together often nowadays.”

“How peculiar,” Leo mused, “considering I have not seen you in over a week.”

His tongue had gotten sharper the past few days, Takumi realised, or perhaps it had always been that sharp. Leo just hadn't developed the proper vocabulary to back his wit back then. “Kamui hasn't been eating dinner with us,” Takumi offered for a meagre explanation. “I believe she spends it dining with you.”

Oboro looked like she wanted to say something but held her tongue in front of her lord.

“Indeed,” Leo acquiesced. Returning to Takumi's previous inquiry, Leo replied, “Princess Kamui got caught in the rain with me, but I requested Kaze to escort her to her quarters to get dried up properly and changed into new clothes. It would have been detrimental to her health otherwise.”

“Right, right,” Takumi responded, all too eager to finally have some semblance of a conversation with Leo. “So what are you planning to do now?”

Leo lifted his arm and scrunched his nose in disdain at the sopping fabric weighing down his movements. “Bathe,” he replied, “change, read. I cannot do much else in this weather.”

“It is Minazuki, after all,” Takumi mused. “It literally means 'Month of Water,' so you should be expecting a lot of rain.”

“I do not think it is as rainy as Nohr,” Leo mused, glancing out of the windows. “Regardless, I have never been fond of the rain.”

“Does it rain that often in Nohr?” Takumi asked curiously.

Leo nodded solemnly. “At least once a day, every day of every week in every month of every year,” the blond answered, a bitter smirk tugging at his lips. “Prince Takumi, if you would please excuse me, I am becoming colder by the minute, and your younger sister would suffer a mild panic attack if I relapse.”

That wasn't unthinkable, considering how Sakura had nearly burst into tears the first time she saw Leo burnt from working out in the sun. The trainee shrine maiden had thought that it was her fault for not realising her patient, with how fair his skin is, would need ointment to protect his complexion from the harmful rays of the sun much like their older sister. Of course, that notion was dispelled immediately when Leo had mentioned it was an oversight on his part as well. “I am not used to this much sunlight,” Leo had told her, “and the possibility that I could become sunburned after a few hours had not crossed my mind.”

“Right!” Takumi blurted out as he flushed with embarrassment. He nodded his head in some form of agreement, gesturing wildly for Leo to continue on his way to the staff quarters or the community bath or wherever he needed to be. “Y-yes, of course!” the second prince spluttered, unable to look his friend in the eye. “I'm sorry for keeping you!”

“It is fine,” Leo assured, chortling quietly. “I had begun to think that you had tired of my company.”

“W-What makes you say that?” Takumi stammered, stealing a glance at Leo.

Leo rolled his eyes and remarked, “Playing shogi by oneself is rather dull.” With that, he left Takumi with a sinking feeling of guilt that weighed down his shoulders and an indignant retainer standing slack jawed.

The moment Leo disappeared out of sight, Oboro seethed, “What the heck is up with him?! Acting like he's so much better than everyone else! I thought the two of you were friends considering you spent practically the entirety of Satsuki with him!”

Takumi smiled weakly. “I did spend a lot of time with him last month,” the archer acquiesced, “but he has a right to be mad since we just… stopped.” Or, to be more accurate, Takumi thought bitterly, I began avoiding him. Of course Leo would notice; he wasn't an idiot.

Oboro huffed indignantly, still riled about Leo's behaviour, and remarked, “Isn't that to be expected though? He has a new time table, and you have your own schedule to adhere to. Is he a child?”

Nevertheless, because Leo worked as a gardener and landscaper, he had considerably more leisure time than the average house servant. Since Takumi used to visit him, Leo would have known when Takumi had to leave for patrols or when he returned from patrols. Takumi also knew Leo's favourite hideout, and there were only so many places Leo could go in the castle that it left no excuse. The more he thought about it, the more Takumi realised that he hadn't been fair to Leo at all. Who knew what conclusions the blond could have reached? Takumi was lucky if Leo hadn't thought poorly of him after what he had done.

“It's fine, Oboro,” Takumi assured the spear fighter. “What's between us is our business. I'll clear it up as soon as possible.”

“Hey! What are you guys still doing here?” Hinata cried as he jogged towards them, three umbrellas slung over his shoulders. Without even panting despite the distance he crossed, Hinata handed over two of the umbrellas towards Takumi and Oboro, both of whom accepted them more or less gratefully.

“We ran into that Leo guy,” Oboro explained, “and got held up.”

“Oh, him,” Hinata thought aloud.

“You got to know him, Hinata?” Takumi questioned curiously.

“Kind of, but… not really, I guess?” the swordsman replied uncertainly, scratching his scalp as an expression of bewilderment crossed his visage. “He doesn't really talk with anyone, I think, and when he does, he's really polite—but that might because he's new to the language and all. He's probably awfully shy, too, because nobody ever sees him around the mess halls or the community bath.”

Oboro snorted and rolled her eyes. “Are you sure that it's not because he thinks he's better than everyone else?” Oboro inquired, arching a finely plucked eyebrow.

Hinata hummed and shook his head. “He's rooming with Jakob, and Jakob says that he's a real polite guy—keeps his space and all,” the swordsman clarified. “I think he eats and bathes whenever nobody is looking.”

“Kamui apparently spends her lunch with him,” Takumi mentioned.

“That makes sense though,” Hinata mused. “If he sneaks out to eat lunch with Lady Kamui, then he probably sneaks out to eat breakfast and dinner elsewhere, too.”

“Why?” Oboro questioned incredulously. “Everyone eats and bathes and poops and sleeps and _breathes_ for gods' sakes!”

“Don't look at me!” Hinata responded with a casual shrug of his shoulders. “I mean, my guess is as good as yours! If you really wanted to know, you should've asked him when you had the chance!”

“That's… not a bad idea,” Takumi murmured.

“Huh? Did you say something, Milord?” Hinata asked all too loudly.

“Nothing, nothing at all,” Takumi replied. “Come on, let's get going.”

With that, the party of three headed into the capital because, as Oboro had stated earlier, crime waited for no one. Crime, however, may have been dissuaded from acting with the rainy weather. As they made their rounds to the guards stationed in the capital, there had been no reports of any suspicious activity. There were very little vendors setting up shop in the outdoor marketplace as well, so there weren't many purse thieves and pickpockets loitering about the bazaar.

Most of the children were holed up to play games indoors, but there was the occasional child or small group of children hopping around town and splashing in the puddles, muddying their summer yukatas. All of the civilians gave their greetings to the second prince protecting their kingdom upon recognising him from the elderly to the young.

“Let's have our lunch here, Milord!” Hinata exclaimed, pointing to an izakaya illuminated by a single red paper lantern on the outside. “This weather is perfect for hot sake! Plus, it's all you can eat _and_ all you can drink!”

“We're not done with work yet, Hinata!” Oboro chastised.

“Just one drink!” Hinata pleaded.

Oboro rolled her eyes and turned to Takumi, letting him make the final call. With a shrug, Takumi gestured towards the izakaya, and Hinata cheered. Folding the umbrellas, the trio made their way inside. The wait staff immediately ushered them to some available seats and gave them warmed wet towels to clean off their hands before serving them some snacks. Hinata immediately placed an order for hot sake for the entire party as well as a plate of yakisoba. The swordsman turned to Takumi and asked excitedly, “Can we get sashimi, too?”

Takumi waved his hand nonchalantly. “Go for it.”

“Yes!” Hinata cheered before mouthing off another order to the poor staff.

“Oboro, do you want anything?” Takumi asked the spear fighter, who merely shook her head in response.

“I think Hinata will order more than enough for the _entire army_ ,” Oboro remarked. She sighed and mentioned, “I'm just worried _we_ won't be able to finish all of it.”

Takumi smiled weakly and replied, “That's true… Well, if we can't finish, then we can just take it back with us, right? Hopefully, the rain lets up.”

The three of them began their meal with the thinly sliced fish with rice and, of course, miso soup before digging into the plate of fried noodles. Eventually, Hinata ordered more servings of karaage and yakitori, and over the course of the meal, the latter continued to order. Oboro, absolutely bloated, smacked Hinata upside the head as a silent lecture, but Hinata merely whined and said, “We already paid to eat here! Might as well take some food back with us!”

“You're not even paying!” Oboro chastised.

“This _is_ coming out of your pay-cheques though,” Takumi mentioned as he reached for his coin purse, counting enough gold pieces to pay for the three of them. As a peace offering, Hinata let Takumi take the karaage home while he and Oboro would split the yakisoba—even though neither Takumi nor Oboro were that hungry after all that they've eaten.

After completing the rest of the rounds, Takumi marched back to his quarters in the castle, a bit soaked from where the umbrella couldn't protect him from the rain. Sauntering down the corridors, he spotted a familiar petite figure approaching him from the other end. “Takumi!” Kamui exclaimed, grinning from ear to ear, in salutations. “Did you just get done with patrols?”

“Yeah,” Takumi replied shortly, smiling at his sister as they met halfway. He didn't comment on how she was wearing a different kimono than earlier this morning. “What have you been up to?”

“Leo's been helping me study,” she explained, a tinge of pink coating her cheeks. Takumi ignored how his chest ached when the grin she wore faded into a fond smile. “Nohrian poetry is really complicated—with all these symbolisms and allusions and metaphors and all… It's like they can't say things straightforwardly, but Leo seems to like it enough.”

“Really?” Takumi brought himself to respond.

Kamui nodded her head and explained, “He says it's like a puzzle, but no matter how hard we try, we can't ever decipher the human heart. The only person who knows the message the speaker tries to convey is the poet themselves—or maybe not even the poet.” Kamui laughed sheepishly, aware that she was speaking in circles, and offered, “It's rather cryptic.”

“Sounds like it,” Takumi replied, forcing himself to smile.

“What do you have there?” Kamui inquired, abruptly changing the subject, as she glanced at the box in Takumi's hands. “It smells pretty good.”

“Oh, this is karaage,” Takumi replied. “Hinata, Oboro, and I ate at an izakaya for lunch.”

“That sounds like fun,” Kamui mused. “Did you order yakitori and yakisoba, too? The chefs hardly ever make it here in the palace since it's considered 'commoner's food' that's sold out in the streets, so I really want to try it! That's why I've been trying to persuade Mother into letting me attend the Festival of the Stars since it's already Minazuki, you know? Fumizuki will be fast approaching. She still says I can't though.”

“Your health worsens in this kind of weather,” Takumi reminded, his voice taking on a scolding nature. Kamui offered him a wry smile. “The Festival of the Stars is in a month's time. The rain doesn't let up until the middle of Hazuki.”

“I know, I know,” Kamui responded, despondence seeping into her voice. “I just… for once, I want to go to the Festival of the Stars. It's one of the biggest celebrations in all of Hoshido, and it just seems strange that I, the Second Princess of Hoshido, have never been to a single one.”

Takumi bit his lower lip, wishing that there was something he could do for his sister, but he couldn't think of a solution, any solution at all, no matter how hard he tried. Kamui's health had been declining since childhood, after all. There was a period when it seemed as though her condition had improved for the better, but ever since then, she had stagnant periods and worsening periods. All their mother wanted to do was to keep her safe and secure within a sanitary environment.

“Kamui,” Takumi said as he handed over the box of karaage, “take this. I'm already pretty full from lunch. The chicken might be cold now, but it won't taste terrible.”

Kamui smiled at her brother and accepted the gift. “Thanks, Takumi,” Kamui replied. “Listen… I'm sorry for dropping this on you. I know there's not much either one of us can do about it.” She sighed and shrugged. “I just wanted to live life to the fullest, so I'll take what I can get.”

“What are your plans now?” Takumi inquired.

“Jakob offered to teach me how to brew tea at this time,” Kamui replied. Takumi raised an eyebrow at that but said nothing. If anything, Kamui had pushed her way with her attendant so that he had no choice but to teach her how to brew tea until she did it correctly… which he couldn't ever see happening. “What about you?”

“I might go to the library,” Takumi answered as nonchalantly as he could, “to catch up on my reading.”

“Oh, I think Leo is still there,” Kamui mentioned. Strolling backwards, she waved goodbye and chirped, “Thanks for the karaage, Takumi! Have fun with your reading!”

After changing into fresh clothes that were, more importantly, dry, Takumi picked up his pace, nearly racing to the library, so that he could catch the blond there. When the doors of the library came into view, Takumi slowed his pace and hoped that his franticness didn't show. He slid open the shōji doors and poked his head inside before quietly roaming the aisles of foreign books and Hoshidan scrolls in search of his friend.

Takumi should have known better though.

Leo was, as always, seated next to the shogi board with its game pieces all properly aligned. His clothes this time consisted of a white kimono worn underneath deep navy, almost black, umanori-hakama, and as usual, a black ribbon was threaded through his hair.There was an open scroll in his lap, and from the few characters of which Takumi caught a glimpse, the archer knew that he was reading about the folklore behind the Festival of the Stars. Kamui must have brought it up with Leo earlier.

“I never took you to be the type to read about children's fairy tales,” Takumi commented as he approached the blond, occupying the zabuton across from him. Only the shogi board divided them now, but Takumi could feel a distance that was nearly as difficult to cross as the first time they met.

“There is a difference between folk tales and fairy tales,” Leo commented. “Folk tales are usually passed down by word of mouth and, from them, you can learn a culture's beliefs or traditions. Fairy tales are written stories that are fanciful in nature, involving magic and fantasy and miracles, so to speak, and have literary merit—though I suppose that may be objective.”

“All right, all right,” Takumi mused. “You're reading about the Seamstress and the Cow Herder?”

“What has been transcribed of it, yes,” Leo replied. “I imagine it varies from region to region.”

Takumi nodded. “I hear Chon'sin has their own version of the tale, but overall, it's similar,” the archer mused. “What do you think about it?”

“It is…” Leo paused. “Bitter-sweet.”

Takumi raised an eyebrow. Most of the children adored the story of the Seamstress and the Cow Herder, and even the adults find it romantic. Curiosity piqued, Takumi leaned forward and asked Leo, “What makes it bitter-sweet?”

“The Seamstress spends all of her days tailoring clothes,” Leo recounted, “so she becomes lonely and wants to fall in love. If I'm reading this correctly, her father, the Emperor of the Heavens, tells her to meet with the Cow Herder. Thereafter, the two of them fall in love. Subsequently, they get married and become so preoccupied by each other that they cannot do their jobs properly.”

“So the Emperor of the Heavens separates them by the Starry River, one living on each bank,” Takumi continued. “Despondent, the Seamstress begs her father to allow her to see the Cow Herder. Feeling sympathetic for his daughter, the Emperor of the Heavens allowed them to meet only once a year, on the seventh day of Fumizuki, the seventh month.”

“However,” Leo concluded, “the Seamstress was unable to cross the Starry River, so a flock of magpies came to form a bridge with their wings. Therein lies my point.” Leo wound the scroll back up and set it aside, leaning forward as well. Takumi found himself staring into deep umber pools framed by long lashes. The blond blinked once, and Takumi watched as they brushed against his pale cheeks.

 _He's really too beautiful_.

“If it rains, then the magpies cannot fly, and the two of them cannot meet. While it is joyous that they will be able to meet once a year, that their separation is not permanent, they are dependent on the birds, and the birds are affected by the weather,” Leo said, umber eyes darkening with a sort of sadness Takumi wasn't sure he could understand. “It is a most pitiable situation.”

Then it clicked.

“Do you want to go back to Nohr?” Takumi blurted out without thinking. “If you could, would you go back?”

Leo recoiled at the thought, and Takumi nearly retracted his words if he hadn't been silenced by the bitter smirk on Leo's lips. “In a heartbeat,” he answered. Takumi felt disappointment sinking in his gut, and the archer wasn't quite sure what he had expected. Of course, Hoshido hadn't become a home to Leo yet; it was merely a refuge. “I was born and raised in Nohr. The Nohrian lifestyle is all that I have ever known. My family is there. My… my friends are there. All I've ever accomplished in life is there. Here, I have nothing; I am nothing.”

Suddenly, everything made sense. This was the reason why Leo ate meals by himself, why Leo avoided everyone else in the community bath, why Leo's only company seemed to be only Takumi and Kamui. Leo was still very much a foreigner in this land. He didn't know how to address people, didn't know how to interact with people— _Hoshidan_ people—because his world had only consisted of Takumi and Kamui up to this point, and he wasn't sure how to build upon it.

“You have me,” Takumi answered, flushing when Leo gaze upon him with silent amusement. “And Kamui,” he added quickly. “You're not _nothing_ here. You're the _royal gardener_ , and I'm sure all the florists in the capital would kill to be in your position. You're also trusted by Hinoka with her pegasi—with _Kurobane_ —and that's an accomplishment. Let's not forget how you saved the sacred tree! Leo, you survived an attack at sea, tackled hypothermia, and broke through a language barrier in just a month! You're… you're amazing.”

Takumi flushed. He'd said too much. He was sure of it. Leo wasn't even saying anything. Stealing a glimpse of the blond, he was surprised to see that Leo was just as red as he was.

“I…” Leo inhaled for a moment before continuing, “I think I could get used to life here. Hoshido is not a bad place to be.”

Takumi grinned. “I'll help you,” Takumi insisted. “We're… we're friends, right?” _Friends_. The word felt strange rolling off his tongue. It was as though the entirety of his body knew that it was a lie, that he was telling a lie. There wasn't anything else that they could be though.

“Are we?” Leo quipped. A tinge of red lingered in his cheeks as he lowered his gaze to his lap. “After this past week, I cannot be sure of… of where we stand.”

Takumi bit his lower lip, guilt overflowing from its confinement within him, but no matter how he tried to justify himself, tried to formulate an excuse, he couldn't come up with anything. Instead, he apologised. “I've been a jerk,” Takumi mumbled. He scratched his head and tried his best to explain himself, “It's nothing you did—far from it. I just… had a lot on my plate; I, uh, I should have told you… I mean, I'm a shit excuse for a friend, but… if you'll have me, I'd like to be friends.”

His tongue felt heavy as he spoke. _Friends._ His words felt heavy. Speaking had never hurt so much. Lying had never hurt so much, and it hurt even more—despite the relief he felt—when Leo replied, “We're friends.”

Humming in agreement, Takumi glanced at the scroll and remarked, “Also, about the Seamstress and the Cow Herder… I agree that it seems sad, but my mother has always told me that if two hearts beat as one, if two hearts are so deeply in love, then what is time and distance? It shouldn't matter if they can't be together day after day, night after night. What matters is that love pushes them forward to a new tomorrow.”

Leo considered this before replying, “That is not a bad point—though I would hate for myself to be in such a vulnerable position. I cannot believe that just anyone could withstand that sort of separation.”

“Isn't that why they call it true love?” Takumi retorted.

Leo laughed, and Takumi felt his cheeks warm, tickled pink, in response. “You are a bit of a romantic, Prince Takumi.”

“Just… Just Takumi, please,” the archer muttered. “It sounds strange hearing you say that all of a sudden.”

Leo's laughter subsided, and though he still wore that insufferable smirk, there was a glimmer of warmth in his earthen eyes. “That was before I became your subject.”

“But now we're friends. You said it yourself.”

Leo rolled his eyes but stepped down from his stance. “Of course,” he acceded, “we're friends, Takumi.”

“Yeah, friends.” Takumi repeated, adjusting to how unnatural the word felt, perhaps in attempt to persuade his own heart. He considered his next course of action before inquiring, “Do you mind if we have dinner together?”

Leo blinked. “Of course not.”

Takumi furrowed his brows. “Wait, does that mean 'no, let's not have dinner'?”

Leo scoffed as though Takumi had said something utterly ridiculous. “No, it means, 'no, I don't mind,'” the blond corrected with a roll of his umber eyes. “But why?”

Takumi shrugged. “Can'tI eat dinner with my friend on occasion?” he retorted, feigning nonchalance. “Anyway, I'll have to inform my mother. Will you be here later?”

Leo shook his head. “I have to exercise Kurobane. It started raining earlier, so I had to adjust the schedule,” he explained.

“Oh, okay. I'll send for a runner then,” Takumi decided. “Let's head out to the stables. Has Hinoka taught you how to fly yet?”

“Hinoka and Subaki take turns instructing me since it's nearly recruitment season,” Leo answered.

“Oh right, the sky knights have been pretty busy then, considering how popular they are,” Takumi mused. Everyone wanted to ride a pegasus or a kinshi; they were Hoshido's pride, after all. He had heard from Hinoka during breakfast that there were a handful of promising recruits as well. There was even a girl from Ylisse, apparently. “How well can you fly now?” Takumi inquired.

“I can at least manage short distances, but I've grown more comfortable flying for longer periods of time. I doubt I should take a passenger in my current state, however.”

Takumi shook his head and said, “That's fine. I can ride a kinshi. It's been a while, but I had some basic training.”

“Those are the… bird-like creatures, correct?” Leo inquired, curiosity burning in his eyes once more. “We don't have anything like them in Nohr.”

“They're native to Hoshido,” Takumi confirmed. “Kind of like how wyverns are more commonplace in the West.”

Leo hummed in acknowledgement of Takumi's answer. Then he asked, “So why did you learn how to fly?”

Takumi shrugged and replied, “It was required knowledge, basically. Ryoma, Hinoka, and Sakura also know how to ride kinshi, but Hinoka was the only one who really took to flying mounts.”

“I see,” Leo responded shortly. “All of my siblings know how to ride mounts as well. My younger sister and my older brother both ride horses, but my older sister also took to flying. She rides a wyvern. From what I know, she has been showing our younger sister how to fly as well.”

“I can't imagine flying a wyvern,” Takumi muttered. “I don't imagine that they behave well…”

“Once you have formed a connection with a wyvern,” Leo explained, “they are wholly devoted to you. Nevertheless, they are certainly a prideful specimen, and if they do not acknowledge you, then they will reject you. It is not much different from the pegasi in that regard.”

“Yeah, but wyverns have much sharper teeth and pointier claws,” Takumi mentioned.

Leo snorted and rolled his eyes, but the smirk that lingered on his lips told Takumi that the blond was simply amused. “That is true,” he conceded. Standing up, he stretched out a hand towards Takumi and asked, “Shall we get going?”

There was a moment where Takumi hesitated to take Leo's hand, but before he could falter, Takumi reached out and allowed Leo to pull him to his feet.

 _His hands are soft_.

The thought was fleeting because Leo had already pivoted on his heel and headed towards the exit. Takumi chased after him, slowing once they were side by side, and together the two of them walked in a companionable silence. Occasionally, Takumi would stop to acknowledge a familiar face or two, but for the most part, the tranquillity between them was left undisturbed. At the stables, they declined any assistance from the stable hands and instead prepared their mounts themselves, moving like clockwork around the stables.

Takumi watched as Leo hopped onto Kurobane's back in one fluid motion as though he's done it hundreds of times before, which, Takumi supposed, wasn't improbable, considering that Leo had ridden horseback in Nohr. Takumi climbed onto the back of his kinshi as well and led the golden kite out of the stables and into the paddock. They began with a brisk pace before breaking into a dash and taking to the air.

“Where does Hinoka have you fly?” Takumi inquired.

“To the borders of the capital and back,” Leo answered.

A smirk crossed Takumi's lips as he declared, “Race you!” He snapped the reins once, and the kinshi lurched forward, increasing his speed. Behind him, he heard Leo cry out indignantly (“ _Enfoiré_!”) before whipping his own reins, urging Kurobane forward. Chancing a glance behind him, Takumi startled upon noticing that Leo and Kurobane were already hot on his tail. “Hyah!” Takumi exclaimed, encouraging his kinshi to take to even faster speeds, as he leaned forward to reduce air resistance.

By a hair's breadth, Takumi was the first to reach the outskirts of the capital, but the moment he had prepared to turn, Leo was already a split second ahead of him. Takumi gaped as Leo surpassed him, having caught sight of Leo's haughty smirk in only fraction of a second, and the second prince of Hoshido could only admire the way sunbeams danced through Leo's hair as the golden strands were blown away from his face by the opposing wind and air friction. His dark umber eyes brightened underneath the sun, glowing a vibrant terracotta hue that Takumi could never forget.

Takumi's heart seized in his chest as he thought, _Gods, he is too beautiful_.

For once, as the two of them landed in the paddock, Takumi didn't mind losing. Because when Leo turned to him, eyes still shining like glazed terracotta, Takumi felt the same elation that lifted the corners of the blond's lips into a wide grin. “That was exhilarating!” the blond exclaimed. The grin faded into a smirk, less sneering and more entertained than anything, as Leo mentioned, “I do not apologise for calling you an _enfoiré_ , however. That five second head start was poor sportsmanship.”

Takumi shrugged, noting that he'd have to ask Kamui what “ _enfoiré_ ” meant later, and replied, “Hey, you still won! I really can't believe you've had riding lessons for a week now. It felt like it had been longer.”

“What can I say?” Leo retorted. “You bring out the worst in me.”

“Don't you mean 'best'?” Takumi quipped.

Leo didn't even take a second to consider it when he remarked, “Certainly not. You most assuredly bring out the worst in me. I have never had the honour of calling someone an _enfoiré_ so blatantly.”

“What the hell is an ' _enfoiré'_?”

Leo's smirk took on a more sly, conniving turn, and Takumi could help the little spike of irritation. “I cannot say what the Hoshidan equivalent would be,” Leo admitted, shrugging. “I doubt that Kamui would know as well. Perhaps I will look into it, but I do not think that the rest of the castle would appreciate their second prince learning of such vulgar language.”

“Wait, what? Leo!” Takumi fumed as Leo pivoted on his heel, already leading Kurobane out of the paddock. “Get back here! Leo, what the heck does that even mean!”

Takumi took it back. Leo was just as insufferable as ever. He should have won just so he could wipe that smirk off the asshole's lips.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An izakaya is a basically a type of pub that people usually go to for after work drinking, which is common in Japanese culture. Depending on the izakaya, it could be a place where you're charged as you order or "all you can drink/eat" for a set price per person. The latter format has a time limit from 2-3 hours. Usually, when you dine at an izakaya, you order over several courses rather than at one time, and everyone shares the food.
> 
> The Festival of the Stars is a nod to Tanabata, which has its origin in the Qixi Festival of China. The actual folklore is called the Weaver Girl and the Cowherd or, in Japanese, Orihime and Hikoboshi. In modern Japanese society, Tanabata commonly takes place on the seventh of July, which would be the seventh of Fumizuki in this story.
> 
> So, not as much drama yet, but it's building up. For now have a bit of angst and some fluff and Leo cursing in French!


	7. Chapter 7

**VI: The Rainy Season**

Lips meld against lips, shifting and pressing and pushing, in open mouthed kisses. A tongue slips past swollen lips, traces over the crooks, crannies, and crevices of Takumi's mouth, and the silver haired prince is all too eager to reciprocate. He seeks warmth, affection, acceptance, and tastes the sweet nectar of peaches against his lover's tongue.

He pulls away, gasping for air, but quickly returns to the fissure of his lover's neck. His lips latch onto porcelain white skin, and his teeth nibble at the flesh before he's sucking and pulling greedily. He drinks up that delicious gasp, that satisfying moan, and laps at the dark bruise that's formed. He kisses it once, kisses it twice and thrice, and then he's leaving kisses up his neck and down his jaw.

Long, slender fingers thread through his loose hair, holding him in place, and Takumi melts into the warm embrace, sighing contentedly.

“You're like a cat,” his lover whispers. Takumi rises, hovering over his slender figure, and grins deviously, delighting in how the terracotta orbs of his beloved glazed over with love and lust. The hand that had been entangled in Takumi's hair lowers, cupping the side of Takumi's face, and Takumi leans into his touch.

“I love you, Leo,” Takumi responds, kissing the palm of that lovely, elegant hand. “I love you so much my heart feels like it's going to burst.”

Leo's eyes softened. His kiss-swollen lips part, and he replies—

Takumi's eyes shot open, taking in the darkness of his bedroom, before he rolled onto his side and grimaced.

 _Not again_.

* * *

“Today is a beautiful day, and yet over here we have a sulking prince of Hoshido! Did you have a good night's sleep, Takumi?” Orochi inquired as she more or less hobbled over to her brother in-law. Takumi gave her an indignant glower but said nothing when she carefully lowered herself and sat beside him, looking out into the courtyard gardens. “I imagine that, because the wards were restored and the sacred tree was revitalised, the nightmares are not as frequent.”

“The nightmares have not returned,” Takumi confirmed, eyeing her wearily.

“Ah, then it must be matters of the heart that keep you up at night,” Orochi mused. She only laughed when she glanced at Takumi's scowl. “There is little that Orochi does not know, after all! Now, pray tell, which pretty little flower has caught your interest?” The diviner stared into the gardens and hummed. “Is it the poppy? The rose?”

Humouring her, Takumi replied, “The white rose.”

“Oh?” she chirped. “What else do you see in the gardens?”

Sighing, he obliged, “Yellow tulips… Carnations… Camellias…” Takumi glanced at Orochi, only to notice that the smile on her lips, while it still lingered, had faltered. “What?” he asked her.

“That's enough, Takumi,” she replied. Patting his shoulder, she then used it as a leverage to lift herself up onto her feet, holding her belly all the while. “I hope it all goes well.” Before she could wobble away, Takumi called out her name, and she paused, waiting patiently for Takumi to say his piece.

“Happy birthday.”

Orochi smiled and thanked him.

Hoshido tended to throw enormous celebrations for royal birthdays. Of everyone, King Sumeragi's birthday and Queen Mikoto's birthdays were the grandest by far. Following that would be the High Prince's birthday, followed by Hinoka, Kamui, Takumi, and Sakura's birthdays. Orochi, being the high prince's consort, didn't have an entire celebration throughout the capital, but the castle, nevertheless, was busy making preparations for her dinner party.

“What are you doing?”

Takumi raised his head and met a russet gaze before his amber eyes fell upon the smirk dancing on Leo's lips. If he hadn't known Leo as well as he did, Takumi would have said the blond appeared a bit condescending. Well, regardless, Leo did appear to be a bit of a pompous ass. He stood with most of his weight on one leg, hips slightly jutted, and his arms crossed over his chest.

“Admiring the view,” Takumi replied coolly, keeping his eyes fixed on the gardens before him, until he spared a glance over at Leo. The blond was dressed immaculately in a soft blue yukata with a navy blue obi tied casually around his waist, taking care to cover his porcelain skin from the harsh sunlight. White cotton socks covered his feet, which donned a pair of wooden sandals. A bamboo hat rested against the back of his neck by the knotted strap, and a black ribbon, as always, was weaved through his hair. Despite how composed Leo held himself, something appeared a little off… but Takumi couldn't quite place it. “At least,” the second prince teased, “I was until you appeared.”

Leo rolled his eyes and chuckled quietly, the smirk stretching across his lips with blatant amusement. “Here I thought my face would brighten your day.”

Takumi flushed and hoped Leo would take it as a sign of frustration or indignation—anything but embarrassment or guilt or shame—as he spluttered, “W-wh-what makes you think _that_?”

Leo shifted the weight between his legs, and Takumi pulled his eyes away from the jut of Leo's hips. Leo was slender, and he was beautiful. However, sometimes Takumi wondered if Leo ever ate enough. Because they hardly ate their meals together, Takumi couldn't ascertain for himself if Leo remembered to feed himself, to sustain his body on nutrients rather than on knowledge extracted from tomes and scrolls. A part of him wished that he could simply invite Leo to have at least breakfast and dinner with him and, by extension, his family since, evidently, the blond hardly ever dined at the mess hall with the other castle staff.

Hinata himself confirmed that he had seen Leo there a grand total of two times since the blond's employment.

Leo raised his eyebrow and replied, “Well, I've been told that my facial structure is quite unique.”

Takumi snorted. “That's because you're the only Nohrian in a hundred kilometres radius if you exclude Jakob and Felicia,” the archer retorted. Despite the Ice Tribe being in Nohrian territory, they insisted on having their own separate national identity—similar to the Wind Tribe. However, Jakob was rather bitter towards the Kingdom of Nohr for… well, political reasons, Takumi supposed. Takumi wasn't the expert on western politics; he doubted anyone in Hoshido was, considering their distance from the west. “To everyone else, you're quite the exotic specimen.”

Leo hummed contemplatively and settled down beside Takumi on the porch. “Truly?” he mused. “Well, if I'm on display like some rare breed of pegasi, then I suppose I don't mind all that much.”

“People like pegasi,” Takumi agreed with a shrug.

There was a moment of silence between the two before they both burst into laughter. A passing maid gave them a stray glance before hurrying to laundry duty, and shortly afterwards, the two of them calmed themselves. “It seems the castle is busy preparing for Lady Orochi's birthday dinner,” Leo commented. “It's quite lavish already, if you ask me. I've heard from Jakob that King Sumeragi's—may his soul rest in peace—and Queen Mikoto's birthdays are even more grand, that they have entire festivals in the capital.”

“You don't celebrate the birthdays of the royal family in Nohr?” Takumi questioned.

Leo shook his head and replied, “Not at all. The King and his immediate family may indulge in a birthday dinner, I suppose, but the entire kingdom or even the capital does not celebrate the birthday of, say, Prince Xander or Princess Camilla—not like in Hoshido.” Glancing at Takumi curiously, Leo returned a question of his own, “Does that mean you have an entire festival in your honour as well, _Lord Takumi_?”

Takumi flushed red and nudged Leo lightly, making the blond smirk—ugh, so insufferable, Takumi thought—but that really only made Takumi's cheeks burn an even brighter, deeper red. “I think it's too excessive, too,” Takumi muttered, burying his face into his hands. “It's seriously overkill. I'd take a birthday dinner like Orochi's over a… an _extravaganza_!” Sighing, he recounted his previous birthdays and remarked, “Even when I was six years old, they made me give a speech addressed to the entire nation. I was only _six_! There wasn't much I could say!”

Leo laughed at his friend's expense and said, “It's because your people love you and your family. That's why they hold celebrations and festivities in your name. We never had such a thing in Nohr.”

Takumi heard Leo's voice quiet, and when he glanced at the blond, he noted that Leo's fingers had twined together, hands resting in his lap, as the Nohrian mage studied the grass at their feet like it was the most interesting subject he ever had the pleasure to observe. Takumi pursed his lips and, hesitantly, asked, “You didn't like your king?”

Leo didn't reply for several seconds, stretching into the longest minute through which Takumi has ever sat in anticipation, and Takumi let him have his silence—to contemplate, to decline to answer, to do whatever he pleased. At long last, Leo answered, “King Garon is a changed man. He used to be a kind and just ruler, someone like Queen Mikoto, until his first wife passed away. Queen Katerina, Prince Xander's mother, was discovered to be assassinated by a _mage noir_.” Leo breathed, inhaling shakily, and when his voice trembled ever so slightly, Takumi pretended that he didn't notice. “In his rage, King Garon ordered all known _mages noirs_ to be executed.”

“But that's genocide!” Takumi protested. Then the puzzle pieces clicked together. Leo was exiled from Nohr for “existing.” Leo was a mage himself. Leo was exiled from Nohr for existing as a mage, but that was something the blond couldn't control. Indignation rose within Takumi, surging through his veins as hot blood, and a part of him demanded justice for Leo.

But he couldn't do anything across the world.

Leo nodded gravely. “Of course, that didn't occur to King Garon; it never did. All of the _mages de la cour_ were executed for the high crime of _sorcellerie_. It turned into a game for the nobles, a new form of hunting, the hunt _aux sorcières_ ,” the blond explained.

“The witch hunt,” Takumi deduced.

Leo nodded once more. “Of course, it was not nearly as popular with the townsfolk. They were dependent on _mages_ and _sorcières_ to moderate the growth of the crops and the weather itself.”

“Which is what you did,” Takumi muttered, “even with the witch hunt going on… but then you got caught and exiled… Your execution came at sea.”

Leo smirked bitterly. “As always, you are clever, Lord Takumi. That is indeed what happened.”

“What I don't understand,” Takumi said, “is why Garon went through the trouble of disguising it as an exile.”

“It was actually disguised as a seafaring journey,” Leo mentioned. “I, along with other criminals on deaths' row, were told to discover land to colonise. Of course, as evidenced now, that never came to pass.” The smirk faltered somewhat when Leo glanced at Takumi and found that the second prince was dissatisfied with Leo's answer. “Ah, I suppose that doesn't quite answer your question.” He paused for a moment, hesitating, before saying,

“Takumi, what I am about to tell you now, please swear upon your name that you will never tell another soul without my consent.”

Takumi's heart skipped a beat in his chest before pounding frenetically. Gulping, the second prince nodded quietly, holding Leo's stern gaze as confidently as he could. “I swear upon my name, Prince Takumi of Hoshido, that I will keep your secret as long as you will it.” It was, after all, the most trust Leo was willing to give. Isolated in a foreign country without even value attached to his name, this secret was all Leo had, and Leo had been shouldering this… this burden all by himself.

If Takumi could relieve him of some of its weight, then, gods-willing, he would help his friend.

Leo studied him for a moment before finding satisfaction in his promise. “My mother was a _mage noir_ as well. Even though she was one of King Garon's concubines, he had her executed along with the rest of the _mages de la cour_. Even I, despite having been sired by him, could not escape his wrath. The overseas expedition was a ruse so that I would not tarnish his name. The moment he banished me from Nohr, I was no longer his son. I was as good as a dead man.”

The gears and cogs in his mind churned in clockwork cycles, clicking together pieces that he couldn't put together before. Leo was a learnt man, a scholar, because he had the privilege of being tutored privately by the best of the best. Leo spoke formally because that was the only form of speech he knew. It was why he preferred conversation with Takumi or Kamui over those with the staff. He didn't know how to communicate with other people. He only knew how to give orders to servants because that was how he was raised, how he grew up, and suddenly, he was thrust into a foreign environment and an entirely different social standing than with what he was familiar. Nevertheless, he couldn't ask for help or assistance because he held himself with pride. Expectations—from a king ruined with madness, from a father who couldn't love him, from the people who were wont for salvation—burdened his small shoulders, and Takumi feared that slender frame of his would collapse underneath all of the pressure.

Leo, deciding to give Takumi the time to process the overload of information, stood onto his feet and nearly made his way into the gardens to begin his day's work until Takumi's hand lashed out and snatched his wrist. Surprise flitted across Leo's visage, and Takumi forced himself to snap out of his daze as he quietly asked, “Why did you tell me?”

Leo smiled subtly—merely an upturn of his lips—and answered in a voice just as soft, “I find a friend in you, Takumi.” He didn't meet Takumi's gaze though. Despite their current social standings, Leo had always looked Takumi in the eye, and Takumi had always treated Leo as his equal. There was something off about this, but Takumi couldn't ascertain what was wrong. “Yes,” Leo muttered, as though to reinstate his words from earlier, “you are a dear friend.”

_I don't want to be your friend._

Instead, without loosening his grip, Takumi held Leo in place. If anything, he might have tightened his grasp. “What's… what's your schedule today?”

“Watering, weeding, damage control,” Leo listed off on his free hand. “Also, I have to make floral arrangements for Lady Orochi's banquet. Her Majesty would like to brighten up the dining hall. I've spent all week studying it, but, alas, I've not much experience in preparing bouquets.”

Takumi pursed his lips uncertainly before mentioning, “The banquet is family only, but, uh, do you want to catch lunch together? After my patrols, I could help with the floral arrangements, maybe?”

Leo's umber eyes brightened to a sparkling russet as he mused teasingly, “Are you feeling sympathy for a former prince, Lord Takumi?”

Takumi paled and spluttered, “N-No, of course not! I-I mean, yeah, it sucks, and I do feel really bad… but, ugh, I don't know! I don't mean to be condescending or anything!”

Leo chortled and gently pulled his hand away. “I will see you at lunch then, Takumi. I suppose I'll prepare a larger pot of beef stew.”

“Beef stew?” Takumi repeated curiously.

Leo smirked—just a bit—and clarified, “I told you once that one day I would make it for you to try, didn't I? _Ragoût du boeuf_. Meet me at the mess hall later.”

“Wait! Leo!” Takumi blurted out before he forgot.

The blond paused in his steps and raised an eyebrow, silently cueing the Hoshidan prince to come out with his question.

“When is your birthday?”

The corners of Leo's lips twitched into a smile momentarily. “The thirtieth of _juin—_ ah, Minazuki, I mean,” he answered.

Takumi's eyes widened as he recoiled in shock. “That's only ten days!”

“Eleven, to be exact,” Leo retorted with a shrug of his shoulders.

“Why didn't you tell me earlier?”

Leo rolled his eyes, but again, Takumi noticed that his lips had twitched into a brief smile. “I don't celebrate my birthday,” Leo reminded. “It's never meant anything to me before. When is yours?”

“The fourteenth of Shiwasu,” Takumi answered.

“So _décembre_ …” Leo mused to himself. “That's quite a ways to go.”

“All of my siblings have spring or summer birthdays…” Takumi commented, fidgeting a bit in discomfort. “I'm the only one born in winter.”

“I like winter,” Leo replied casually. “In Nohr, winter is the only time we don't have rain; granted, we have snow instead. It is, nevertheless, a nice change of pace. The children, at least, prefer to play in the snow. Well then,” Leo bowed mockingly and smirked at Takumi's flustered expression, “I have to attend to my duties. If you've no more need of me, Lord Takumi, I will be going now.”

Still, Takumi found himself beaming after that. During his patrols, Oboro and Hinata took turns teasing him for his good mood, trying to weasel information out of him, but regardless, Takumi couldn't help but think how eventful the day had been so far. Perhaps Orochi was right when she said that today was a fortunate day… although she probably meant it as a reference to her birthday. Eventually, Hinata and Oboro managed to corner him when he mentioned that he made other plans for lunch.

“But, Milord!” Hinata protested. “We've always had lunch together!”

Oboro nodded in agreement. “It makes it easier since we have to return to patrols right away! You said it yourself, Lord Takumi, that there's no point in returning to the castle to have lunch and then returning back to where we started!”

Takumi flushed red as he acknowledged that, yes, he had used that sort of reasoning before. There really wasn't a point in backtracking to the castle and then looping around their route to where they had previously left off before taking a lunch break. It only took up more of their time. “Well,” the prince said, pausing momentarily to compose some sort of excuse. He pursed his lips together and finished lamely, “I made plans today.”

Oboro huffed and placed her hands onto her hips. “We heard you the first time,” Oboro remarked. “Lord Takumi, as your loyal retainers, it is our duty to remain by your side and keep you out of harm's way! Pardon my frankness, but you can't just tell us to flake off! Hinata and I have an obligation to follow you—even to the end of the world!”

“Yeah, exactly what Oboro said!” Hinata agreed, nodding his head energetically. “Look, Lord Takumi, you don't have to tell us where you're going or what you're doing or why, but even if we weren't your retainers, Oboro and I will stick by your side!”

Takumi flinched and glanced around them, noticing that they were garnering quite the bit of attention. Sighing, Takumi gestured for Oboro and Hinata to follow him. After all, there was no way to get his headstrong retainers to budge from their positions. Nevertheless, they didn't question a single one of his actions and obediently followed him all the way to the mess hall, where they noticed a handful of people waiting at the tables. Even Setsuna herself, always in a dazed state, was awake and attentive. A few others, however, hovered near the entrance of the kitchen, and, sniffing the air, Takumi could understand why.

His stomach grumbled, the heavy aroma of spices, herbs, and meats enticing him hunt down the source. Entering the mess hall, however, Takumi attracted a bit of attention to himself since he hardly ever dined there. The staff seemed to be used to Kamui's presence, on the other hand. The second princess of Hoshido sat at a table a short distance away from the kitchen with Kaze and Felicia, chattering away excitedly. Upon meeting her younger brother's eyes though, she grinned and waved for him to come closer. “Takumi!” she called.

His feet carried him towards his sister, and Oboro and Hinata trailed after him. “What's going on?” Takumi inquired though he had his own suspicions. Glancing towards the kitchen, Takumi didn't have any doubts that, if he were to peer inside, he would find Leo there, preparing the dish he called beef stew.

“Apparently, Leo requested use of the stove for lunch,” Kamui answered. “It's interesting, considering that he doesn't typically interact with other people.”

Oboro made a face but refrained from saying anything along the lines of, “Isn't it because he thinks that he's above other people?”

“Whatever he's making has a really strong smell,” Hinata commented, sniffing the air blatantly. He plopped down at the table and exclaimed, “It smells really good though!”

“I'll go check on him,” Takumi said, excusing himself. As people noticed him approaching the kitchen, they naturally parted for him. There, as he suspected, Takumi found Leo hovering over a large pot cooking over a fire. “That looks a little big for two people,” Takumi commented.

Leo huffed. “Before I knew it, I was cooking for the entire staff as well,” the blond griped, “and I've had to increase portion size. Apparently, they're quite curious about Nohrian cuisine.”

“How long did this take you?” Takumi asked.

“Three hours now,” Leo replied. “I finished my other duties early today. All that's left is arranging the bouquets according to plan. Fortunately, the queen only requested three of them rather than three dozen.”

Takumi hummed. “I still have a few rounds to make after lunch.”

“How is the capital?” Leo asked, stirring the stew with a ladle.

Takumi gave a wry smile and replied, “Peaceful.”

Leo chortled. “That's a good thing,” he mused.

Takumi glanced over Leo's shoulder, making out the shapes of diced potatoes and sliced carrots in the stew, as well as onions and celery, aside from lumps of beef. “Do you cook often? You seemed used to it,” Takumi observed. Takumi, on the other hand, only knew how to cook at camp fires on his hunting adventures.

“Not as often as you think,” Leo answered. “I used to make tomato soup for my younger sister when she was sick. There weren't many people I could trust with her health.”

“Because of politics?” Takumi questioned, lowering his voice.

“Because of politics,” Leo confirmed. “My siblings and I were all pawns in a power struggle. Even before my exile, I've been a target of a few assassination attempts myself. Compared to Hoshido, Nohrian government is a horrid mess. Cleaning it up would be a long, trying process.” Lowering the ladle, Leo reached for a flat bowl before filling it with stew. He held it out to Takumi with a smile. “I'm not much of a chef, but I am at least competent. Gunter, the head housekeeper of the Nohrian castle, made the best beef stew I've ever tasted.”

“Leo, are you finished with your preparations?” Jakob inquired as he strolled into the kitchen. “I will assist with plating.”

“Thank you, Jakob,” Leo responded in kind.

Setting down his own dish, Takumi said, “Let me help. It'll be faster if there were three of us.” Takumi handed Leo another bowl to fill, and Leo handed that bowl to Jakob to serve. Much to their surprise (and relief), most people came up to the kitchen, already forming a line, to take a bowl of beef stew off of their hands, which saved them the time they would have spent serving food at tables.

Eventually, the three of them finished and walked out with their own bowls of stew. Jakob reluctantly took a seat next to Kamui after the princess insisted that they were all friends. Seeing that Oboro and Hinata were still seated there with his sister and her retainers, Takumi sat down next to them, and when Leo joined him, he was sandwiched between Hinata and the blond.

“Leo, it's delicious!” Kamui praised.

“I can at least do this much,” Leo replied coolly.

Kamui laughed and scooped another spoonful of stew. “I can't even brew a cup of tea to save my life,” she remarked. “Leo, you can pretty much do anything.”

“If you put your head to it,” Leo insisted, “you can do just about anything—though you best keep in mind your own limits.”

“In Kamui's case,” Takumi teased, “we'd be better off if she keeps her hands off any tea leaves.”

Kamui gasped, feigning offence, and responded, “How cruel, Little Brother! Has my tea ever poisoned you?”

“It may not have killed me, Sister,” Takumi replied, “but it works more effectively than any sleeping draught—knocks you right out.”

The chorus of laughter was immediately drowned out by Hinata's moan. Despite the temperature of the dish, the swordsman kept shovelling the stew down his throat before he nearly slammed the bowl onto the wooden table. “This is _so_ good!” he cried. “Is there any left?”

“There might be some left in the pot,” Leo replied.

After hearing that, Hinata all but bolted from his seat and towards the kitchen. Oboro ate another spoonful of her stew and commented, “It's not bad. Maybe it would taste better with something else—like rice or flat noodles.”

“In Nohr, we usually eat it with bread,” Leo remarked.

“Nohrians eat everything with bread,” Jakob mentioned. “In Nohr, there is no such thing as a meal without bread.”

Leo rolled his eyes. Before he could respond, Hana piped up from where she dined with Subaki and Setsuna, “Leo, you definitely have to make this again!” There was a unanimous agreement all around them, and Takumi chuckled as the blond flushed a bit under the pressure.

“What else can you make besides beef stew?” Takumi inquired curiously.

“Tomato soup,” the blond answered before busying himself with his stew.

“Anything else?”

Leo thought for a moment before replying, “ _Bouillabaisse_.”

Takumi hummed and then asked, “What's that?”

“Simply put, fish soup.”

Takumi snorted. “You really like your soups, huh? Is there anything you like aside from soup?” the second prince teased.

Leo gave him a dirty look and rolled his eyes. “I like tomatoes and bread,” the Nohrian replied.

“Tomatoes?” Takumi repeated. “By themselves? Or with the bread? As in a sandwich?”

“Tomatoes by themselves,” Leo responded, giving Takumi a curious look that the Hoshidan prince only returned. “I meant that I like tomatoes, but I also like bread.”

“Surprisingly,” Takumi mused, “you have simple tastes in food.” Although Takumi personally couldn't imagine eating a tomato by itself, he supposed it might have been a Nohrian thing. However, judging by the expressions Jakob and Felicia wore, it probably was _not_ a Nohrian thing, after all. Despite the simple response, Leo might have been a more eccentric character than Takumi imagined.

After lunch, Takumi, Oboro, and Hinata headed towards the main entrance, about to make their way back to the capital to resume patrols, before a voice called out, “Takumi! Wait up!”

Pausing in his steps, Takumi glanced over his shoulder and saw Kamui chasing after him. When he noticed that she was panting lightly, Takumi pivoted on his heel and marched towards her instead so that she slowed her pace. “What is it, Sister?” he inquired, trying to mask the worry in his voice. “Couldn't it wait?” He didn't know what he would have done had she lost her breath. Kamui tired easily, and because of that, she slept for long periods of time. He hated having to wait for her to wake up; sometimes, he didn't know if she would wake up at all.

“It's important,” she insisted with a reassuring smile. Turning her attention to Oboro and Hinata, she asked them, “Do you mind if I get some privacy with my little brother for a bit?”

The two of them exchanged nods of agreement, and Oboro said, “Lord Takumi, we'll wait for you at the grand foyer.”

“All right,” Takumi replied.

“You, too, Kaze!” Kamui exclaimed, diverting her attention beyond the window. Takumi nearly startled, jumping in his boots, when he saw the ninja drop from the roof above them and land in a kneeling position. Before long, he vanquished from sight, and Kamui turned her smile back onto her younger brother. “I have something I want to share with you.”

“What?” Takumi inquired.

“Well,” Kamui began, taking a seat at the windowsill, “it's about Leo.”

Takumi gulped nervously. A second later, he hoped that, with the distance between them, Kamui hadn't heard it. “What about Leo?” he questioned, silently dreading the answer.

“What you did today was really nice, Takumi,” Kamui pondered aloud. “You practically immersed him into the community.”

 _It wasn't my intention_ , Takumi thought to himself. He truly had only wanted to spend lunchtime with Leo. Then Oboro and Hinata tagged along, and the smell of Leo's cooking ended up luring other people to the mess hall. _I'm not that selfless._

“I'm really glad that you two became friends,” Kamui mused. “Leo… reminds me of myself. At least, he did. I'm bedridden, Takumi. Day by day, I'm growing weaker, but Leo started off the same as me. We didn't know if he was going to survive the night, but he did. Now he can only get better.

“Hoshido is a foreign environment to him. He worked hard to learn how to communicate, to overcome the language barrier, but he's still awkward when communicating with other people. That's why I'm glad he has you. I… I want to give him more though.”

She smiled at Takumi, and there was a shine in her ruby eyes like unshed tears. “I want to give him a home, Takumi. I want to give him a family.” Takumi caught how her hand lowered over her abdomen—just like how Orochi rubbed hers—and his breath hitched in his throat.

 _Sister, you can't be… You've known him for two months. We've known him for two months. I want to give him a home, too. I want him to stay, too. I want to be with him, too_.

_But I can't give him a family._

“Don't cry,” Takumi found himself saying as he feigned exasperation. “How can you tell Mother if you're choking through your tears? Let's save this discussion for another dinner though.” _I don't want to hear it_. “Today is Orochi's birthday, after all.”

Her smile was a bit watery but bright. “Thank you, Takumi.”

“It's nothing.”

 _I don't like this_.

“I'm sorry,” Kamui whispered, rubbing at her eyes with the back of her small hands. “I know we're probably just being stupid and that this is too fast, but I just… Leo trusts you so much, and he's _finally_ opening up to other people! I just wanted to give him more, but… but I can't think of anything else _but_ this. I'm sorry to dump this on you. I'm so sorry…”

“What are you sorry for, idiot? You have good intentions.”

_Stop apologising already._

When Takumi returned from his patrols that evening and visited Leo in the greenhouse, he pretended not to notice the glimmering silver band around Kamui's left ring finger. If Leo and Kamui were standing a little too close, he didn't comment either. He only offered to hold onto Kamui's ring before they entered the dining hall together, reasoning that Ryoma was highly observant and that their older brother would notice her new accessory. Kamui, believing him thoroughly, slipped the ring off her finger and gave it a little kiss.

For its small size, it weighed heavily in Takumi's hand and burned the skin of his palm.

Then it hit him like the weight of an oni's club. Leo had planned this from the beginning. He had confided in Takumi, told him of his true identity, so that the Hoshidan prince knew about Leo, for his sister's sake, when this time came. When it did come, Takumi could reason against his sister on the grounds that Leo was a foreign prince, that they would be forming a connection with a foreign country through matrimony, that they still didn't know anything about him. Leo had given Takumi the right to object, but Takumi hadn't. He couldn't—not when he was facing Kamui's determination and her fierce gaze.

 _I don't like this_.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the first scene with Orochi and Takumi, in _hanakotoba_ :  
> White Rose – innocence, silence, devotion  
> Yellow Tulip – one-sided love  
> Carnation – fascination, distinction, love  
> Camellia – in love (red), longing (yellow), waiting (white)
> 
> So, uh, this... _might_ be the worst of it?


	8. Chapter 8

**VII: The Falcon and the Crane**

His calloused fingers, worn with years practising archery, slowly lifts the flat sakazuki cup to his mouth. The fragrance of plums fills his senses, and, bringing the rim to his lips, the sweetness of the plum sake burns his tongue as he savours the taste that flows from the tilted cup. His amber gaze locks onto russet orbs, glowing with tenderness and affection, and he watches as long, fair lashes flutter, brushing against rosy porcelain cheeks.

Takumi leans closer, and the distance between them closes. He can smell the hints of plum from their breaths, intermingling together, before his beloved's warmth brushes against his lips like a ghost's touch before pressing more firmly.

Leo pulls away, smiling with his eyes, and whispers, “Until death do us part…”

But when Takumi woke up, all he could think was that they were never brought together in the first place—not like _that_. Now, Takumi realised glumly, they would never have a chance to be united like _that_. Leo had already sworn himself to another, and of all people, it just had to be Takumi's older sister. Choking on his sobs, Takumi swallowed his tears and laid there in silence.

Leo tasted like sweet plums and rice wine.

* * *

The day after Orochi's birthday, Kamui wasted no time in inviting Leo to dinner that evening. She also wasted no time and got straight to the point about why she had invited their gardener to join the royal family at mealtime. Now tension settled at the table as though it was the main course. If Ryoma could, he would have stared both Leo and Kamui in the eye, but as it was, he kept his glare focused on Leo, who held his stare with poise and dignity Takumi could expect from a prince.

Well, Leo was a prince, but Ryoma didn't know that. Nobody knew that but Takumi.

Although Ryoma's eyes were fixed on Leo, he spoke to Kamui. “You've only known him for two months,” the High Prince stated coolly.

“Emotions cannot be measured in quantity, Brother,” Kamui replied collectedly. Her own eyes burned with determination that Ryoma refused to meet, perhaps in fear of what he would find there. Kamui would never step down once she made her resolve.

“He is without a name,” Ryoma continued. “If you marry him, there is nothing he can offer you.”

“Nothing but happiness of a marriage,” Kamui retorted. “If it really bothers you that much, then he can marry into our family. That way, he would at least, as you said, have a name.”

“One of the Hoshidan royal family!” Ryoma protested.

“He would be no different than Orochi in that regard!” Kamui argued. “He would just be a consort! A prince consort! We are not asking for political power! We only ask for your blessing!”

“Well, you won't have it,” Ryoma concluded. “Having a foreigner, whom we've only known for two months, enter the royal family is unheard.”

“You know his character!” Kamui insisted. “Leo is good-natured.” _If not a sharp tongue_ , Takumi thought as he dug his chopsticks into the fish in front of him. “He's not going to sabotage Hoshido or the Byakuya Clan itself! He has no reason to!” Her left hand, glimmering with the platinum band, fell over her abdomen. “He and this child not will cause either the clan or the country any harm.”

A silence fell over the table, but Hinoka was the one who broke the silence, “Kamui, are you pregnant?”

Kamui pursed her lips but nodded.

“How long?” inquired the older princess.

“Six days,” Kamui answered.

Ryoma fumed, stewing in his seat, and nearly spoke until Leo beat him to it. “'What's in a name?'” Leo said, no doubt reciting a line from Nohrian text (because Takumi wasn't familiar with that phrase). “'That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet.'”

That only managed to make Ryoma's brows furrow in confusion, but Leo did not elaborate any further until Ryoma was forced to speak, demanding, “Explain yourself.”

“It is a line from a Nestrian play,” Leo explained. “It means that a name has little value compared to the character of a person. The daughter who speaks the line declares that she loves the son of the rival family not for his name but for who he is.”

“Must you use another man's words to describe your own feelings?” Ryoma remarked dryly.

“If you would allow it, sire, I planned on using it to segue into my 'own feelings,'” Leo replied.

Judging by his older brother's look of indignation, Takumi was positive that he had sensed Leo's trademark snark seeping into the surface, and with how disapproving Hinoka looked (and, similarly, how amused Orochi appeared), they weren't the only ones either. As it stood, however, Kamui and Leo were the only two facing off the rest of the royal family, so Takumi understood Leo's need to be more assertive despite the social hierarchy—even if it meant standing against his future king.

Leo had made that much clear last night. Takumi had found him studying well into the late hours of the night at his usual window, candlelight burning vermilion embers at the table, with numerous scrolls spread about him. All of them were about formal Hoshidan customs and traditions, namely wedding traditions.

Takumi couldn't help the bite when he had asked Leo, “How long were you two keeping this from me?” It wasn't what he had meant to say, and when Leo had lifted his umber eyes, darkened like the grey stretches of cloud outside, guilt had settled itself in Takumi's stomach. Leo had looked exhausted. He didn't want to mess anything up. Overwhelmed by the urge to know and understand, Takumi had then followed his previous inquiry with another question, “Is that why you told me about your past?”

“I apologise if it caused you distress,” Leo had replied vaguely, and Takumi wasn't sure if he had meant it in response to his first question or his second. The blond had then sighed. “Of everyone here in the castle, I trust you the most, Takumi,” Leo had confessed. Smirking a bit, he had added, “Although we had gotten off on the wrong foot, I cannot hate someone with such excellent tastes.”

Takumi rolled his eyes out of habit before taking a seat across from Leo. “I'm guessing it's not because I'm just your confidant,” Takumi had remarked.

“That is only part of the reason,” Leo had acquiesced. “The second part is that I trust your sound judgement. If you believe this information could be used against Hoshido, against your family, against _Kamui_ , then I trust you will use it however you deem fit. I no longer possess any political power, so I will give you what I do have—my past.”

“Does Kamui know?” Takumi had asked then, burning with curiosity.

His heart had only beat faster when Leo had shaken his head. “Not at all,” Leo had answered honestly. “She does not care to know. All she knows is that I am here to stay as long as you and your family will have me.”

And because he enjoyed being detrimental to his own mental and emotional health, Takumi had also asked, “Do you love her?”

Leo had smiled at Takumi then and replied in the softest voice the Hoshidan prince had ever heard him use, “I am… fond of her. She has been especially kind and generous to me during my stay here, and I… I wish to return those feelings, to repay her. I do not know if I can reciprocate entirely, but I am certain that I will continue to grow fond of her.”

“Why now though?” Takumi had questioned, voice nearly cracking. “Isn't it too early?”

“For Kamui, it's never early enough.”

Takumi didn't need to hear any more.

At the dinner table, Ryoma narrowed his eyes into an even more formidable glare, but Leo didn't flinch even as the High Prince snapped almost viciously, “I permit it, _Nohrian_ ,” with as much poise he could muster.

Leo, remaining a neutral expression, replied, “Even if a person is of royal blood, dignity comes from within.” Turning away from Ryoma, Leo said to Queen Mikoto instead, “You have my word that I will protect and care for your daughter. If my word is not enough, then you may have my life. I am afraid that is all I have to offer. You may make use of my talents however you deem fit. Keep me as your gardener if you will, or enlist me in your army. I will do whatever pleases you because, unfortunately, unlike the other noblemen of the court, I have no other dowry, but I will give her everything I have, everything that I am.”

Takumi swallowed and watched as a smile spread across his mother's lips. “I am certain that you will endeavour to make her happy,” she mused. “My daughter cannot be persuaded by pretty words or lavish gifts. She sees something in you, and because of that, she agreed to marrying you, to carrying your child. I will give you my blessing on one condition.”

“Anything,” Leo vowed.

Queen Mikoto's eyes darkened as she inquired, “Why must you get married now? Why must you two rush?”

There was the slightest of hesitation on Leo's part. Takumi couldn't help but notice how his fingers had twitched against the table's surface as well as how Kamui had stiffened in seat, frozen in spot. Finally, Leo sighed and replied, “Time is something of which we do not have enough.”

His single statement caused a chill to settle in the dining hall.

Kamui lowered her gaze to her lap, unable to meet the shocked expressions that surrounded her, for a few moments as she gathered her resolve. Orochi stared at the two of them with an unreadable expression, oddly quiet. Takumi wondered if she was reading into their future, but after a few seconds, her expression morphed into an unnatural smile, almost pitying. If anybody else noticed, nobody said anything, so Takumi kept his own silence. On the other hand, Sakura, sitting beside Hinoka for the evening, whimpered, and their oldest sister brought the youngest into her arms for a comforting embrace as Sakura sobbed silently. They no longer faced the issue of a shotgun marriage. They were staring at mortality, Kamui's mortality.

When the second princess finally brought up her eyes, they encountered a crimson glarethat possessed a fierceness rivalling the prowess of their finest warriors. “Mother, there is a reason why I am already twenty and unmarried, isn't there?” Kamui began. “Most daughters of nobles are married off to form alliances or to secure status at sixteen. According to the other court nobles, I'm nearly past my prime, and even more so because of my declining health.

“Mother, I wasn't married off to a noble so that they couldn't seize a claim to the throne after my death, but because I was always trapped in this castle, I couldn't meet other people. I couldn't fall in love normally until I met Leo, and I believe this is as close to love as I can get. I've grown fond of him, Mother, and I want to give him anything I could offer. I can't waste another second of my life.”

“My love,” Queen Mikoto whispered, “there is no such thing as a wasted life.”

Ryoma sighed, and had his brother not a single ounce of control left, Takumi was certain that he would have raked his hand through his hair in exasperation, surrendering to the flow Kamui and Mikoto had dictated. Instead, he merely asked Kamui (and Leo, by extension), “When will you have the wedding?”

“Next week,” Kamui answered immediately.

“Impossible,” Ryoma replied, deadpan.

Pouting, Kamui grumbled, “Fine, in two weeks—not a big ceremony or anything though. That's unnecessary.”

“On the contrary,” Orochi piped up, “it _not_  might be completely unnecessary. Whether you believe you're past your prime or not, Kamui, you will always be a princess of Hoshido.”

Kamui returned Orochi's smile widely. “Thanks, Orochi.”

“Not a problem,” Orochi responded, humming.

“Leo,” Mikoto addressed the blond with a warm smile, “I do hope that you'll keep up your end of the bargain though. An impeccable gardener you may be, your skill with the arcane arts is even more impressive, and your ability to tame the unruly Kurobane merits recognition. Beginning next week, I would have you train among the new recruits for the sky knights, and at Hinoka's judgement, she will promote and place you wherever she finds necessary. Is that agreeable, Hinoka?”

Hinoka smiled and nodded in response, unable to deny a request from their mother, and said, “He would certainly add more offensive capabilities to our unit.” She turned her attention to Leo and asked, “How adept are you with naginatas?”

“I can learn,” Leo replied.

Hinoka nodded. “Good answer.” She gave him a little smirk and remarked, “I'll make a warrior out of you yet—one worthy of the Kingdom of Hoshido and, of course, my dear sister.”

Leo returned her smirk with a polite smile, and to Takumi, it was all too clear that he was uncomfortable with physical exertion underneath the blazing Hoshidan sun. “Yes, of course,” he replied instead.

* * *

Takumi sighed, kicking the temari ball that rolled in front of his feet, as he ambled about the empty corridors of Castle Shirasagi. From the mere impact, the bell inside the temari ball jingled, and with how dark and devoid of life the halls were, Takumi shuddered. Perhaps, it was too late at night to play with this, he thought wryly as he recalled one too many horror stories Orochi had told him and Sakura when they were younger.

Bending over, he easily scooped the ball into one of his hands. Once he was upright, Takumi's amber eyes gazed beyond the window, admiring the bright moonlight shining through the darkness of the night. Then he spotted two silhouettes, cloaked in midnight, sitting on the porch as though there was only two of them in the entire world,and he knew exactly who they were without having even seen their faces.

Takumi's heart pounded against his chest, aching painfully, as he watched Leo manoeuvre behind his older sister. The three of them were immersed in silence. There was Leo and Kamui, standing underneath the moonlight together, and then there was Takumi, frozen in his place among the shadows, merely watching them interact.

“That could have gone worse,” Kamui commented.

“All factors considered,” Leo mused, “that could have certainly been much worse.”

Kamui hummed and replied, “Ryoma would have never let our child be fatherless though.”

“You are speaking of King Sumeragi?” Kamui didn't answer, but given how Leo's head bobbed slightly, Takumi supposed his sister had nodded in response to Leo's inquiry. “I hear he was a kind man from the older staff members.”

“He was very kind,” Kamui recalled, “and very humble. He was so full of love. He loved Mother. He loved me and my siblings. He loved his country and his people. I loved him very much. I like to think that we all did… but, well, he also had his fair share of dissenters among the court.”

“It is to be expected in a political environment,” Leo remarked. “I wonder if I can be that kind of father. My own father… Once, I remember, he was kind, loving, and caring, but he is no longer the man he used to be.”

“You are not your father,” Kamui replied. “Leo is simply Leo, and I'm sure you'll be a wonderful father.”

Leo lifted his head as Kamui spun around in his hold so that, Takumi was sure, they could gaze into one another's eyes. His stomach churned uncomfortably at the thought, and although he urged himself to move, his feet wouldn't budge from where they were rooted onto the wooden planks of the floor.

“We'll get through this together,” Kamui promised. “No matter what happens, Leo, know this: there is always someone by your side even if, one day, that someone will no longer be me.”

Leo shook his head and ran his fingers through Kamui's long hair, and Takumi could recall all too vividly how Leo's fingers had threaded through his own hair within his sweet, delirious dreams. “Let us leave the morbid discussion for another time in the future,” Leo suggested. “Shall we speak of happier topics?”

Kamui hummed and asked him, “What would you like for your birthday?”

Leo's response was immediate. “I cannot wish for anything more after this happiness you've given me,” he replied.

“Let's have dinner together then!” Kamui suggested. “Like Orochi's dinner party!”

Leo chuckled. “Unfortunately, the two of us are not married yet, so I do not imagine your older brother will be pleased if I appear in the dining hall a second time this month.”

Sighing, Kamui pouted and then said, “Lunch then. Promise me.”

“Even though we always have lunch together?”

“ _Leo_.”

“Fine, fine,” Leo replied. “Lunch it is, then. I promise.”

When they shared yet another silent exchange, Takumi averted his gaze immediately, heart lurching in his chest, and scrambled down the hallways, tracing familiar paths all the way to his private quarters when heat stung at the back of his eyes, irritating them with burning tears.

_Dammit, dammit, damn it all!_

* * *

Acting normally around Leo was easier than Takumi had thought. Most of their exchange consisted of playful bantering or educational debates, so Takumi figured that if he came up with a snappy enough response to Leo's quick wit, then all was well. Nothing would be considered out of the ordinary. The only aspect that was visibly different was Leo's new uniform, that of Hinoka's sky knights. However, the outfitted blue and white uniform flattered his lean build (a thought Takumi scolded himself for having), but even with the new uniform, Leo hadn't stopped wearing the black ribbon in his hair. Furthermore, much to everyone's surprise, Leo didn't seem ill at ease with the Hoshidan plates of armour either.

“I wore heavier armour in Nohr,” Leo had explained once when Takumi had asked him how his new uniform felt. “It wasn't the heaviest armour, certainly, but it did limit my speed quite a bit. On the other hand, while this would allow freer movement and manoeuvres, I'm afraid it doesn't do much in guarding against attacks.”

“Then don't get hit,” Takumi had replied shortly. When Leo had huffed and rolled his eyes, Takumi had persisted, “I mean it. Use that new speed to your advantage.”

According to Subaki's and Hinoka's reports, Leo had been getting progressively better with evasive manoeuvres. His skill with a naginata, however, was only passable. When Takumi had confronted Leo about his naginata training, offering some help (from Oboro, namely, since Takumi was better versed with the yumi), Leo had replied, “It's unnecessary. As long as I know how to wield one, it should be acceptable, and I choose only to use one in the most dire of circumstances, which will never come to pass.”

“You're just going to rely purely on magic?” Takumi had inquired sceptically.

Leo had smirked then, all confident and self-assured, as he had replied to Takumi, “You've never seen what my magic can do now, have you?”

Now, Takumi supposed, he would have a chance of hearing about Leo's magic capabilities on a battlefield, at the very least. He leaned against the wall of the stables, just far enough away from the pegasi so that they wouldn't chew on his hair, with his arms crossed over his chest, watching as Leo outfitted Kurobane in both riding gear and armour. “Some birthday present this is,” Takumi commented while Leo carefully slipped a helmet over Kurobane's head. “Hinoka didn't give you a day off, but she did give you your first mission.”

Takumi had nearly forgotten that Leo's genius extended to other fields aside from studying and magic. Apparently, that genius also encompassed military training. Even though he hardly ever touched his naginata outside of sparring practice, Leo had blown through the ranks and made himself a candidate for the position as a captain of a new squadron among Hinoka's sky knights, and this mission would be his qualifying test.

“It shouldn't be too difficult,” Hinoka had said. After viewing it from her perspective, Takumi agreed with his older sister for the most part. For a trained individual like Leo, who had gotten through training naturally with an ease of which even Subaki was jealous, it shouldn't be a problem. However, this was his first expedition as a member of the Hoshidan army.

“To be fair,” Leo replied, “I didn't tell her about my birthday.”

“Why not?” Takumi questioned, sighing. “The other soldiers get holidays when they request for one on their birthdays, you know?” _As long as there was a two weeks' notice_ , Takumi supposed. Leo didn't have time for a two weeks' notice though, but surely they could have made an exception. Everything had happened so quickly, after all.

Nevertheless, Leo answered dutifully, “I have to prove my worth to your family.”

That was a sentiment Takumi knew all too well, so he didn't argue against Leo for it. Instead, he asked, “Will you be back within the day?”

“I hope so,” Leo responded. “The village that the ruffians are occupying isn't that far from the capital. I should be able to route them and then return to the castle before evening, at least. If all goes better than expected, then I would be back by noon.” Once he finished preparing his mount, he led Kurobane by the reins out of the stables and towards the paddock, where the rest of his troops would be, and Takumi followed after him.

Before they could reach the paddock, however, a sudden weight latched itself onto Leo's side, and the blond had to drop Kurobane's reins to catch her around the waist. Takumi reached for Kurobane's reins, but the dark pegasus snapped her teeth at his fingers before he could even grasp them. Recoiling from the sudden hostility emanating from the mount, Takumi raised both his hands to show that he meant no harm to the pegasus and slowly backed away.

Gods, they weren't kidding when they said that Kurobane only listened to Leo and, on occasion (though frequently less now that Kurobane only had eyes for Leo), Hinoka.

Leo lowered Kamui onto the ground though she still stood on the tip of her toes with her arms around his neck and a steadfast crimson glare. “You promised,” she stated brusquely.

“I did,” Leo told her, “and I plan on keeping it.”

Kamui didn't break eye contact. “You better keep it,” she warned.

Leo's lips twisted in some form of a smile (it was softer than his usual smirks, Takumi noted) and rolled his eyes. “I will,” he said.

The glare in her eyes softened, and huffing indignantly with a little pout, Kamui relented with a quiet, “Okay, fine.” Takumi averted his eyes to give them some privacy (or, at least, that was what he told himself) and watched as Kurobane treated herself to the grass beneath their feet, patiently waiting for her rider to finish with his personal business.

With that, the two of them parted ways. Leo took hold of Kurobane's reins and gently led her towards the paddock while Kamui trudged back to the castle. Takumi glanced after his sister, giving a courteous nod to her retainer, before he followed after Leo. At the paddock, a cluster of sky knights and kinshi knights were already gathered there, and upon noticing Leo arrive, whispers began to ripple across the field.

(“So it's true… Kurobane does have a rider.”

“Will we be okay? Kurobane is still pretty vicious in the stables.”

“What if Kurobane can't handle the battlefield?”

“I think we should be more concerned about the rider. He literally came from nowhere.”

“That's right… I heard he can speak our language though.”

“But he's going to be _leading_ us!”)

Takumi glanced at Leo and couldn't help but notice how eerily calm and at ease the blond was. He held himself with the same regal confidence as Ryoma—as if the words of footsoldiers held no meaning to him. In a way, Takumi supposed the rumours meant nothing to Leo. The blond was only concerned about proving his worth to the royal family after all, not making friends on the battlefield. “You're as confident as ever,” Takumi remarked.

“ _J'ai ma fierté_ ,” Leo replied, reciting one of the first phrases he'd ever spoken to Takumi, with a little smirk on his lips. “I will not be humiliated by mere ruffians.”

Takumi rolled his eyes and scoffed. Spoken like a true noble, the archer thought. “Have you had military experience before?” he asked quietly.

“Back in Nohr, yes,” Leo replied just as softly. “If military stratagem carries over from one country to another, then I cannot imagine that it must be much more difficult. Nohr was a country with frequent outbreaks of rebellion, so I've had practice.”

“I guess this is where we part ways,” Takumi remarked more loudly. “Godspeed, Leo.”

“Thank you, Lord Takumi,” Leo replied, keeping his attention focused on the men and women in front of him. “I will see you later.”

“You better make it back before lunch.”

Leo sighed. “Yes, yes, of course.”

The blond then addressed his makeshift troop, all personally selected by Hinoka and Leo together, while Takumi marched to meet his retainers for their patrols in the capital. Some distance away, Takumi tried not to turn around and watch as the sky and kinshi knights took to the skies.

By the time Takumi returned to the castle after finishing his patrols, the halls were already flooded with the news of the prodigious Dark Falcon, no doubt referring to Leo's mare, who led an overwhelming victory against ruffians tormenting a local village without any civilian casualties or major injuries.

All before lunchtime.

Therefore, Takumi found himself marching back out of the castle, back into the capital, and to one of the most renown dessert shops of all Hoshido with his two retainers in tow. He ordered a large plate of sekihan and, without even batting an eye at the price, paid for it entirely. The three of them, at Takumi's insistence, picked up the pace when returning to the castle. His feet carried him to the courtyard, and there he found Leo admiring the sacred tree in the heart of the gardens. Even though he was excused from most of his gardening duties, Leo couldn't seem to pulled away from them. He made withered flowers bloom and dying leaves green, anything to prolong their beauty.

Upon hearing Takumi approach him, Leo lowered his hand and turned to face the second Hoshidan prince. Not a single scratch or bruise marred his beautiful face even after his battle. There was only that insufferable smirk Takumi had grown to both loathe and love. It meant nothing had gone wrong; most everything had gone to plan.

Everything was okay.

“What have you there?” Leo asked as he gestured towards the box in Takumi's hands.

Takumi nodded his head in the direction of the bench, and Leo followed after him. Setting the box between them, Takumi unwrapped it to reveal a plate of sticky rice steamed with azuki beans.

“I ate lunch with Kamui already,” Leo said—though he didn't hide the surprise on his countenance very well. “You didn't have to…”

“This is dessert,” Takumi quipped with a shrug, feigning indifference. “Congratulations,” Takumi said, handing over a pair of chopsticks to Leo, “on your victory.”

Leo scoffed quietly and replied, “That was nothing.”

“Still, it was your first Hoshidan battle,” Takumi insisted. Sprinkling a bit of gomashio, lightly seasoned sesame and salt, onto the surface of the sekihan plate from the packet the shop had given him, Takumi said his prayers quietly and then pulled off a chunk of rice from the plate. “It normally doesn't go well for most people, you know?”

Leo hummed and then poked at the rice with his chopsticks. “So what is this?”

“Sekihan,” Takumi answered. “You eat it for special occasions—like, oh I don't know, birthdays, weddings, and a military promotion.”

“Ah,” Leo mused. “Killing three birds with one stone. How efficient of you.”

Rolling his eyes, Takumi retorted, “Just shut up and eat.” With that, he shoved a bit of sekihan into his mouth, savouring the sweetness on his tongue as he chewed, before swallowing. Glancing at Leo, Takumi was pleased to see that Leo appeared somewhat surprised by the flavour. Although he didn't openly gape, the blond's eyes had widened slightly. “Do you like it?” Takumi inquired.

“It's delicious,” Leo replied. “I didn't expect it to be a bit sweet.”

“It depends on the region,” Takumi explained. “There are some variations where it's prepared salty instead. Some regions don't use azuki beans either but amanatto, which is a dessert that's made from azuki beans.”

“That makes it even sweeter, I presume,” Leo commented.

“Yeah, that's exactly right,” Takumi affirmed, snapping his chopsticks together, before he went in for another piece. “Azuki beans are often prepared to be lightly sweetened, and when you boil it with sugar, it creates a paste that can be used for other desserts.”

“I think I'd be interested in trying these desserts,” Leo remarked after he ate another chunk of the sticky rice.

“You could probably try them at the Festival of the Stars,” Takumi commented. “Are you going? Hinoka doesn't have any drills scheduled that day, right? Or do you have to participate in the performance?”

“Only General Hinoka's squadron will be performing at the festival,” Leo informed. “I'm to be on stand-by during my shift just in case an emergency occurs since I'm only a captain. What about you?”

“I'm on crowd control duty,” Takumi answered, making a face. “Don't get me wrong. I love my job. I'm protecting the capital and making sure all the kids and their families are safe, but during festivities, people get… too excitable.”

Leo smirked. “Oh? Do tell.”

Scowling, Takumi shoved Leo in the shoulder lightly in attempt to wipe the smirk off the blond's face, but when Leo returned the favour, Takumi couldn't help but grin mischievously. Takumi prepared to retaliate, only to have his attack blocked by Leo's arms. “Looks like you've been practising hand-to-hand combat as well,” Takumi commented dryly.

“It was mandatory in the Nohrian military,” Leo explained, “and, likewise, it was necessary knowledge here. The forms are vastly different, however.”

“Well, now you've got a hybrid style to keep people on their toes,” Takumi responded with a shrug. “Maybe you should show me a couple of tricks. It could be pretty fun to spar with you—if not interesting.”

Leo paused, considering it, and then shrugged as well. “I don't see why not,” the blond replied. “It's not as though it would impede my drills, so I'm sure Hinoka would allow it. If not, we can do it whenever our leisure time overlaps.”

Takumi grinned, beaming with excitement, and said, “All right then! I'll mention it to her tonight at dinner.”

Leaning back, Leo tiled his head and remarked, “You still haven't told me what horrors you've seen at the Festival of the Stars.”

Takumi groaned and buried his hands into his hands. “People are just stupid,” Takumi grumbled.

Leo chuckled quietly. “I guess I'll have to see for myself what kind of torture you undergo annually,” the blond mused.

Peeking through his fingers, Takumi smiled wryly. “You're going?”

“I'm going,” Leo confirmed, “but only to laugh at your expense.”

Takumi's smile immediately dropped into a scowl.

* * *

Leo's new uniform was outfitted in black and gold rather than the typical Hoshidan white and blue or, in the case of the royals, red, but it suited him perfectly. The dark armour contrasted his pale skin and his fair hair, drawing out his umber eyes, and highlighting the enigma that is Leo. It suits him, Leo the Dark Falcon, Captain of Fourteenth Squadron. Of course, if his Nohrian heritage hadn't been eye-catching before, now Leo could draw any eye to him by his appearance alone.

Beside him, Kamui was clothed entirely in white. From the uchikake that rested upon her shoulders, trailing along the floor, to the layers of her kimono and to her obi, Kamui was purely dressed in white. Colour was found in the gold of her hairpin that held her snowy white tresses in a bun at the top of her head, the red painting her lips, and the crimson of her eyes. She was like a crane, beautiful and lovely and elegant, but other than that, Takumi couldn't draw any more similarities.

 _Stop_ , he told himself. _Stop thinking about_ _it. Stop thinking about cranes._

Standing side by side in front of the altar, the two of them complemented one another. Azama stood to the right of the altar while Sakura stood to the right, shaking with nerves. The priest first poured the sakazuki cup with sake, filling it nearly to the brim, and handed it over to Leo, who drank his share of the sake before handing it to his bride. Takumi gulped as Kamui sipped at the cup. Undoubtedly, Leo had drunken the majority of the cup so that the child could develop properly.

Sakura took the cup from her older sister's hands.

Azama poured into the second cup and handed it to Kamui, who, like before, sipped the sake delicately before handing it to Leo to finish. Again, Sakura accepted the empty cup. Then the third time, Azama poured sake into the largest cup and handed it to Leo, who nearly finished it. Leo exchanged the cup with Kamui, who finished what dregs were pooled at the bottom of the cup.

Leo read his vows, but Takumi couldn't hear anything. He looked forward but didn't see anything. He only thought of the words Leo had whispered into his ear within his dream, some pledge from a Western church about which he had told Takumi once, and wondered if the two of them had been possible from the beginning, if it wasn't Kamui getting married to Leo but him.

 _Don't be ridiculous_ , Takumi chastised himself.

Yet a voice whispered in the back of his head, _I love him, too_.

Azama offered his prayers to the gods, asking them to bless the union between groom and bride. The couple then presented their own offerings, and Ryoma rose from his seat whenever they asked for a representative from the bride's family to step forth to present his offering. Fortunately, people had enough tact not to whisper about how, essentially, Leo was an orphan.

The rings were exchanged, and Takumi looked away when Leo pressed a kiss to Kamui's lips. He caught a glimpse of Jakob lingering in the shadows, but instead of crying melodramatic tears since his mistress finally obtained happiness (because isn't that what the conservatives say? Marriage is the ultimate form of happiness?), Jakob's lips were pursed in a thin, grim line. For whatever reason, Takumi was sure that Jakob objected to this union, and a part of him hoped that Jakob could speak against their marriage.

Jakob would never stand against his princess, however, and Takumi himself was ashamed at how he could barely even wish the newly wed couple well.

Then his breath hitched, and Takumi gulped, realising that, from now on, Leo was his brother in-law.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sakazuki cups are ceremonial cups commonly used at weddings, so Takumi dreamt of a marriage scenario between himself and Leo in response to Leo's actual wedding with Kamui.
> 
> And, yes, Shakespeare's “Romeo and Juliet” was alluded in the first scene after the dream sequence.
> 
> In East Asian cultures, such as Japanese, Korean, and Chinese cultures, the crane represents good fortune and longevity.  
> It can also be considered the “bird of happiness.” When Takumi said that he couldn't find any more similarities between his sister and the crane aside from their beauty, he had its symbolism in mind.
> 
> Leo and Kamui's wedding ceremony is also based off Shinto traditions. The priest will purify the shrine and then call for the spirits. Then he announces the _san-san-ku-do_ (“three-three-nine-times”) ceremony that reflects three oaths taken three times. It is represented through three cups that have been poured three times and sipped thrice as well. The sake aspect is central to a Shinto wedding and has its origins in a samurai wedding.
> 
>  
> 
> ~~We're not halfway done yet, but there's a happy ending, I swear.~~


	9. Chapter 9

**VIII: Tears of the Heavens**

The blades of grass tickle his cheek as his eyes gaze upon the stars hanging over his head. His fingers lace together with his beloved's, and they clutch onto each other's hand tightly. Beside him, Leo whispers foreign tales of each constellation into his ear, and all Takumi has to offer is the story of why the rabbit makes mochi on the moon.

Leo laughs, and Takumi isn't sure if Leo is laughing at him or at the story or his choice in story. Takumi finds that he doesn't really care either way, only that Leo is laughing and that Leo's laugh is really beautiful.

They kiss underneath the stars with the heavens as their witness, and Takumi finds that he doesn't care because he finally has Leo in his arms.

Then Takumi woke up.

* * *

Takumi's eye twitched, a deep scowl set heavily on his lips, and he groaned, raking a hand through his hair in frustration. Despite the noise of the crowd, Hinata heard him and asked, “Lord Takumi, is something the matter?” The innocent inquiry caught Oboro's attention, and the spear fighter turned to face him as well. Though Takumi could barely hear them over the festivities, the concern was all too obvious in Oboro's eyes.

“It's nothing, Hinata, Oboro,” Takumi responded through clenched teeth. They obviously didn't believe him, but because of their station, they didn't protest—not in public, at least, in such a huge crowd. “Just wait here, okay? I'll be right back.”

With that, he weaved through the throngs of people flooding the street, keeping his sights on the Kurobane's tail. As though sensing his ire, the crowds of people naturally parted for him, not even sparing him a single glance his way. The closer he had gotten to his sister and her husband, the clearer he could spot Kamui's snowy white tresses and Leo's blond locks. Eventually, he got close enough to see that Kamui was riding side-saddle atop Kurobane, who went without armour today. His sister was dressed in her summer yukata that bloomed with bright, festival colours and embroidered flowers. She held onto an open parasol that rested against her shoulder, protecting her pale skin from the sunlight. Leo, on the other hand, held tightly onto Kurobane's reins and was dressed more darkly in a rich indigo yukata, plain in design, with a black obi.

The two of them lingered in the middle of the street, stalled by children who insisted on petting Kurobane. Takumi hoped that Leo had the sense to prevent their hands from getting chopped off by pegasus teeth, but he was stunned into silence when Kurobane actually let them stroke her dark, silken coat. _What the hell?_ Takumi fumed. _She was happy to rip off my fingers the other day!_

That two-faced demon was absolute putty in Leo's hands.

Nevertheless, once the children disappeared, waving goodbye merrily to Leo and Kamui both as well as Kurobane, Takumi mustered up the strength to march forward with his most intimidating countenance. Of course, that plan fell through when Leo took notice of him first and smirked that _infuriating_ smirk of his, so Takumi settled with frustration and impatience instead since anger obviously wasn't working out with him right now. “How's crowd control?” Leo asked him casually as though the idiot wasn't doing anything wrong.

“Takumi!” Kamui exclaimed, eyes brightening with delight, as she looked down upon her younger brother from her perch atop Kurobane. “This festival is amazing! There's so much food and so many games and gifts! I can't wait to see Hinoka's performance! Oh, and the fireworks!”

Takumi sighed and fixed his older sister a look of exasperation. “There's also a second princess of Hoshido who isn't supposed to be here,” Takumi remarked. He glanced over at Leo and added, “There's also a certain Dark Falcon of the sky knights who happens to be garnering more attention because of his very much _conspicuous_ mount.”

Leo shrugged and said, “Ironically, flying on Kurobane was the only mean of slipping past the castle walls unnoticed.”

“You are aware that you are going against the Queen's mandate for Kamui to be within the castle walls at all times?” Takumi remarked. “What if the entire castle goes into a panic trying to search for a princess who isn't even on castle grounds?”

At least his older sister had the decency to look ashamed; she never was a decent liar. Leo, on the other hand, had an unchanged expression. “That's impossible,” the blond replied. “Felicia is masquerading as Kamui as we speak.”

“Felicia and Kamui look nothing alike!”

“They did when I cast a glamour spell on her,” Leo answered swiftly. “Jakob is also with her to make sure that she doesn't slip up.”

This conniving little shit…

“What about Kaze?” Takumi retorted.

“You never see Kaze,” Leo countered. “He could be here with us, or he could be at the castle. He's wherever he's needed.”

That was a good point. Heaving some mixture of a sigh and groan from his chest, Takumi massaged his temples in vexation. “Sorry, Takumi,” Kamui apologised quietly. “I just wanted to be outside the castle for once. I'm the one who put the idea into Leo's head—”

“But,” Leo interrupted Kamui immediately, “I'm the one who came up the plan. If someone must be punished, then I insist that it was me.”

Groaning again, Takumi palmed his forehead, . “You came up with an answer to everything, didn't you?” Takumi accused, pointing the question directly at Leo. Again, without the slightest display of shame, Leo merely smirked. “You want my silence?”

“You're the only one who's caught us,” Leo explained.

“And you're thinking something among the lines of 'If I have Prince Takumi's silence, then I have the guards' silence,' aren't you?” Takumi grumbled. After all, it looked like the children were only interested in playing with Kurobane, and the vendors were more invested in the coin purse that was strapped onto Kurobane's saddle, a fitting location, really. Anyone who would approach the dark mare would be appropriately punished by a violent clamp of equine teeth around their slippery fingers. Sighing once more, Takumi retorted, “What makes you think that I'm going to join you in your schemes, Captain Leo, the Dark Falcon?”

“I was hoping that I could somehow manage to persuade you using the goodness of your heart,” Leo replied, never once faltering with his smirk.

 _Damn that smirk_.

Takumi rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. “I refuse to participate in the kidnapping of a Hoshidan princess—albeit she may be a very willing captive,” Takumi retorted. Upon noticing the crestfallen expression his older sister wore, Takumi couldn't help but recall the time when she mentioned wanting to see the Festival of the Stars.

Year after year, while everyone went out and enjoyed themselves, Jakob would report to the Queen that Princess Kamui was seated at her porch all day, eyes raised to the sky, watching the pegasi fly artfully during noon or the fireworks burst colourfully during the night, by her lonesome. Finally, _finally_ , someone had come around to grant her simple wish, and that someone happened to be an outsider—not even a member of her family. With a new sense of shame and guilt weighing heavily on his conscience, Takumi clicked his tongue and griped, “I guess I could overlook it for now though. Stop attracting attention, or you won't get off the hook a second time!”

Kamui's eyes brightened immensely, and Leo had to stop his wife from leaping off Kurobane's back and engulfing Takumi in a crushing embrace. Nevertheless, that didn't stop her voice from quavering, nearly in tears, as she thanked him for his help. “Okay, okay,” Takumi responded, waving them off in a gesture that screamed “Shoo! Scram!” Kamui recomposed herself, and Takumi mentioned, “Don't forget that you have to watch out for the kid, too.” The words felt heavy on his tongue, and even to his own ears, they sounded odd and foreign. “You're a mother now.”

It didn't settle right with him.

Kamui's eyes softened, and her hand lowered to her abdomen. The swell of her belly was barely noticeable, but it was there. Takumi noticed it in the mornings when Leo now joined them for breakfast. The blond would pull out Kamui's chair, and when she lowered into her seat, Takumi could catch a view of her side and the slight bulge in her middle. Then Leo would sit between them, and Takumi was resigned to dining in silence. Their mother had a rule that nobody would discuss work at the table, and seeing that was all Takumi had in common with Ryoma and Hinoka, there was not much to say. Throwing Leo into the mix made for a sudden change in routine that had him and his siblings scrambling for balance. Orochi, on the other hand, seemed all too amused by their antics, and the only sign of worry she showed was when Sakura's face turned too red in the presence of their new brother in-law.

Brother in-law.

It still felt strange to think of Leo as such, and it had only been three days. I'll get used to it, Takumi had told himself. He had gotten used to calling Orochi his sister in-law, after all, even though she was his childhood tormentor.

 _Leo is different though_ , whispered some voice in his head. Takumi silenced his thoughts immediately and, instead, focused on what was at hand. “The Asakura shop has really good sweets,” Takumi informed the couple, refusing to look them in the eye. “They're selling dango at a discounted price for today. The street there also has a couple of craft stands and game stalls.” There were also less guards stationed there because it was a family-friendly residential area, but Takumi didn't need to mention that, did he? Leo would figure it out by himself eventually, being the damned genius he was. “There's also a pretty good view for Hinoka's performance later, and if you stay late enough, which I _don't recommend_ , you can watch the fireworks from there, too. It's also close enough to the Shirasagi River to see them float lanterns at night.”

Kamui smiled at him, beaming with excitement, and said, “Thank you so much, Takumi.”

“It's nothing,” Takumi grumbled, rubbing his elbow uncomfortably. “Just… try not to get caught, Sister.”

With that, he pivoted on the heel of his boot and shuffled back towards where his retainers should be. On a whim, Takumi glanced over his shoulder only to see that Leo was still watching him walk away, and a part of him wished that Leo would follow after him, chase after him, tell him to stop, say thank you or apologise or _do something_. However, Leo was rooted to his spot, smiling one of his rare smiles at Takumi, and Takumi cursed his pounding heart. Jerking his head back forward, Takumi forced his feet to march forward, to lead him back to his friends, to take him away from Leo, to plant distance between them, before he could do something stupid.

He made it back to Hinata and Oboro without any trouble, but instead of greeting him with smiles on their faces, Hinata and Oboro's expressions fell flat. “Lord Takumi, what's wrong?” Hinata asked. For once, his voice was a whisper, and it was nearly inaudible over the crowd's cheering and chattering. “You're crying.”

Takumi lifted a hand to his cheek, surprised himself to find his fingers wet with tears, and he hurriedly wiped away his tears. “It's nothing,” he said even though he knew that his loyal retainers wouldn't buy that answer. Given by the quiet exchange the two had, a mere glance that shared the same concern, they didn't believe him, but it wasn't the time to question his words.

He managed to piece together his usual countenance for the rest of his patrols. He acted normal enough that the children still begged him to join them in a game of kemari with their new handball. Even though the temari that he had gifted them wasn't exactly the appropriate ball to play with, he didn't question a single thing when they already began to list out the rules, indulging them with their game. Takumi found himself playing against Hinata, using everything but his hands to keep the ball up in the air, with Oboro as the referee once more. As per usual, Hinata had a few more strikes counted against him than Takumi did, and laughter rang in the air.

The children were deliriously happy, and that was all that should matter.

This was Takumi's duty, to ensure the peace and safety of his people, of his kingdom. Nothing else should have mattered, yet all he could think about was Leo's smile and how much he wanted it for himself. He was a fool.

“Prince Takumi! Prince Takumi!” chanted the children. “Let's go make tanabata wishes!” one of the boys exclaimed, tugging on the sleeve of his attire.

“Okay, okay!” he acquiesced, laughing, as he allowed them to lead him towards the wish tree. Already, there was a line of people writing their wishes on strips of colourful paper, tying them onto the limbs of a bamboo tree at the local shrine.

The children bounced up and down impatiently as they took their place in line, chattering all to one another about what they were going to wish for.

(“I wish Granny Ume's back will get better!”

“I wish Mr. Asakura will give out more snacks next time!”

“I wish I got better at playing kemari! I really want to win against Hinata!”

“I wish I grew up more quickly so that I can help Prince Takumi on his patrols, too!”)

Takumi smiled at the group of them, and Hinata mused aloud, “They're a pretty simple bunch, huh?”

Oboro laughed and remarked, “Yes, you fit in perfectly with them, Hinata!” Before Hinata could protest, Oboro turned her attention back to Takumi and asked, “So what will you wish for, Milord?”

 _I wish for Leo's smile and his happiness_.

Her innocent inquiry captured the attention of both Hinata and the children, and for a second, Takumi entertained the notion that Hinata truly was on the same wavelength as the children. They gazed upon him, bright eyed and curious, and waited somewhat patiently (more impatiently perhaps) for Takumi's response. Coughing into his hand, Takumi grinned sheepishly and said, “If I told you, then it won't come true, will it?”

“Is that how it works?” one of the boys questioned, struck with horror. “Aw man, does that mean I have to come up with a new wish?”

“I'm not sure if that's how it works,” Takumi replied, “but I just want to keep my wish safe, you know?” It wasn't a complete lie. He wanted to keep his wish to himself, to keep it private, to keep it a part of him, where it was safe and untouched, where nobody would have to judge him for his wish except for himself. A strange expression crossed Oboro's face briefly as she tried to understand the weight behind his words, the underlying meaning, but Hinata seemed to take his words at face value. One could never quite tell with Hinata. “I'm keeping it tucked right here,” Takumi said, pointing to his heart, “where it's safe and sound.”

“I see!” the children beamed, accepting his response easily enough. Afterwards, they quickly began to reconsider their wishes and tried to make them more heartfelt and meaningful. Once they reached the front, they all grabbed the fine brushes and attempted to write down their wishes neatly. With Takumi, Hinata, and Oboro's help, they tied their wishes on the branches of the bamboo tree with the other colourful strips of paper. While they were there, they also offered a prayer to the heavens before Takumi and his retainers had to part ways with the children.

“What did you wish for, Lord Takumi?” Oboro asked, concern laced in her voice. “Was it something you couldn't tell the children?”

 _It's something I can't tell anyone_.

Takumi shook his head and answered, “It's a secret, Oboro.”

Oboro pursed her lips together, appearing as though she wanted to say more, but nothing left her lips except for a short, “I see…” Guilt again wrecked itself in Takumi's gut, and he knew that she only wanted to help as his retainer and as his friend.

Attempting to salvage the situation, Takumi asked her, “What did you wish for?”

Oboro looked away, a pink blush on her cheeks, as she answered quietly, “For the person I like to notice me…”

Takumi blinked, surprised, before blurting out, “You like someone?” He tried not to think about how they were in the same boat. It was the first time he'd ever heard of Oboro having an interest in someone though. He couldn't help but wonder who it was—definitely not Hinata. Their relationship was all childish bicker and banter.

Maybe Subaki? Subaki was definitely a handsome gentleman of a noble background and heritage; despite his personality, he had a fairly long line of admirers. However, he heard that Subaki had been rather taken with a new recruit they'd gotten, one who had came from Ylisse. From what he'd been told through a giggling Sakura and Hana, she had come along with a merchant ship, wanting to study Hoshidan fashion trends, but somehow she ended up as a new sky knight. Rather than being helpless and inexperienced though, it seemed that she was a veteran soldier, and when asked if she had any military experience, she only replied that her mother had been a pegasus knight of Ylisse.

If that was the case, it was unlikely for Oboro to hold any attention for Subaki if he wouldn't return them. There was also kind-hearted Kaze, who was just as, if not even more, popular with women even if the ninja himself hadn't even noticed. Kamui had tried to draw his attention to his admirers, but to no avail.

Hinata snickered and crowed, “She has the biggest, fattest crush in existence ever!”

Oboro reddened immediately and shot Hinata a fatal glare that had him crumbling into himself. Takumi shuddered and waited for the Demon King's glare to recede before telling Oboro, “I hope all goes well, Oboro.”

She gave him a weak smile, the redness still lingering in her cheeks, and replied, “I hope so, too.”

There was a hollow feeling in his chest as he realised that Hinata had known about Oboro's crush but not Takumi. He'd always thought that the three of them were pretty close, but he supposed he might have been wrong in his assessment. After all, they were hired to be his retainers. Nevertheless, they continued their rounds in relative peace, occasionally taking short breaks to sample snacks at the different stalls, until a shout of “It's Princess Hinoka!” caused them to pause in the middle of their actions.

Lifting his gaze to the skies, he found his sister's blazing red hair among the sky knights as they soared through the skies, performing loops and turns with such beautiful precision that Takumi burned with a bit of envy. He'd never be able to do that. As decent of a flier as he was, Takumi just didn't have the same connection with kinshi like his sister had with Tenma. Even Kurobane had managed to become so attached to Leo that it led to their victory against Takumi, a more experienced flier. His precision was only in archery, and even then it was because he had turned away from sword-fighting. Ryoma had always had a better way with swords than Takumi ever did.

Takumi wondered if Leo and Kamui were watching this now in the district he'd mentioned to them. He couldn't know for certain since Leo and his sister were a fair distance away from them and most of the guardsmen. He wondered if Leo had realised what he'd done, if he had realised that Takumi had sent them to the more secluded district. He wondered what Leo was doing, what he thought of the festival, what he thought of flying, what he thought of the fliers, what he thought of the future… and then Takumi stopped because he shouldn't be thinking of Leo—not that way.

Eventually, Hinoka landed onto the ground near him, and people immediately flocked to her to offer their congratulations and applause. She leapt off her mount and walked it through the crowd and towards Takumi. Once she closed the distance between them, Hinoka gave him a smile and said, “Hey, enjoying the festival?”

“I'm working,” Takumi replied.

Hinoka glanced behind him to where Hinata was stuffing his face with yakitori and remarked dryly, “I can see that.”

Flushing red, Takumi averted his eyes and shrugged. “It's the same every year,” he muttered. “Same decorations, same traditions, same games…”

“But it's a different experience every time, right?” Hinoka mused. “The decorations are always beautiful, the traditions are always familiar, the games are always fun, and, of course, the food is always delicious. You can make different memories with different people. It's Kamui's first time, and she seems to be enjoying it.”

Takumi's heart stuttered in his chest, and he stared at Hinoka with unmasked panic. “You know?”

Hinoka rolled her eyes and retorted, “I can see everything up in the sky. She's not hard to spot, you know? Not a lot of people have her condition, and Leo… well, he's one of three Nohrians in the entire capital. He's not hard to spot, too. The two of them together make them stick out like a sore thumb… only easy on the eyes. They look good together. So you knew about them being here?”

Takumi pursed his lips together and said, “I knew Leo said he was coming. I didn't expect him to bring Kamui.”

“Of course, he'd bring her along,” Hinoka stated bluntly. “She's his wife. Why wouldn't he? They're doing everything backwards, what with marriage first and then courtship, but it's pretty cute to watch.”

“You're not mad?” Takumi questioned. He knew—hell, everyone knew—how protective Hinoka was over Kamui, especially considering their sister's poor health. There wasn't a single moment where Hinoka _didn't_ fuss over Kamui's well-being, and Takumi personally could attest to that. “They're technically defying Mother's rules.”

Hinoka huffed. “I don't like that they did that,” Hinoka confessed, “but I do think that this might be good for Kamui occasionally. I just wish they had gotten permission first.” Leaning against her naginata, Hinoka remarked, “Kamui is like a caged bird. She's pretty to look at, and she's smart and talented. She could never fly though—not very far and not very high, at least. She's always looking out of her cage, wondering what the outside world would be like.”

Takumi's fingers curled subconsciously, and when he realised that they had tightened into fists, Takumi folded his arms across his chest. “You think Leo would take her out of that cage?” Takumi grumbled.

“I think he could try,” Hinoka replied shortly. “He's trying very earnestly to make her happy.”

Takumi bit his lower lip, refraining from speaking his own thoughts, and if Hinoka noticed, she didn't say anything. Instead, she pivoted on her heel and told him that she had to meet with her retainers. “Enjoy the rest of the festival!” Hinoka exclaimed, parting ways with Takumi.

“ _I am fond of her,” he said._ Takumi couldn't help but linger on the thought that Leo had, in a way, evaded his question when the second Hoshidan prince had asked him if he was in love with Kamui. He was an idiot for feeling hopeful though; Leo was already a married man. Whether he was in love with Kamui or not, Leo had at least loved her for a night, and now they were already expecting a child. He had cared enough for her to marry her and to take care of her, to cherish her for the rest of his life, even if it meant that he would be alone in the end. Despite how he finally earned his own station and made a name for himself, Leo was willing to risk his position in the Hoshidan military, if not the entire country, just to take Kamui out to enjoy the festival for once in her life. It probably didn't matter if Leo loved Kamui or not; Leo was “fond of her” enough to do anything for her.

There wasn't any room for Takumi.

“Lord Takumi, is something the matter?” Oboro inquired as she glanced at him wearing nothing but concern.

Guilt stirred within him uncomfortably, but still Takumi couldn't do anything but force a smile onto his lips and reply, “Yeah, don't worry about it.” It was obvious that she didn't buy his response, however, but once again she dropped the subject on account of their surroundings. If Takumi had turned away a little faster, then he would have missed the worried glances exchanged between his retainers.

Eventually, the sun fell beyond the horizon, painting the skies in nuances of pinks and oranges. The buzz among the crowd died a little as the children tired but still persisted in seeing the festival's end. A parade of dancers and drummers marched down the capital's streets, and even Takumi couldn't suppress his smile, lost to the familiar melody that resonated throughout the city. Lanterns and torches illuminated the streets, flooding the night with a gentle warmth, before the darkness was lit with colourful explosions.

Takumi watched as the petals of fire flowers streaked the skies like shooting stars, wondering if Leo was watching them, too, if Leo was sharing the sight with Kamui… and where. He wondered if they were still flitting out and about or if they had gotten caught. (Takumi hadn't received word from the castle yet, so it was probably a safe bet to assume that they were undiscovered.) He wondered if Leo was enjoying himself.

“Lord Takumi,” Oboro called out to him. Her voice was quiet under the noise of the fireworks, but the concern in her eyes was loud enough to catch his attention. “May we speak?” she asked him. When Takumi glanced over at Hinata, who was giving a little girl in the crowd a seat atop his shoulders for a better view of the night sky, Oboro added, “In private.”

Takumi frowned slightly, wondering what it was that demanded his attention alone. He knew that he'd been a little off today, enough that it might have warranted friendly concern from Hinata and Oboro, but normally they would confront him together. They were a team, after all. However, Takumi briefly caught Hinata's curious eye, and the brunet then hurriedly averted his gaze, occupying himself with the children gathering around him.

Feeling the pressure of Oboro's gaze on him, Takumi stiffly nodded his head and allowed her to lead the way. His feet carried him after her, careful to manoeuvre around bystanders watching the fireworks spectacular, as Oboro navigated them to the direction of Shirasagi River. She stopped upon reaching the centre of the bridge, leaning against the rails, to watch the reflection of the fireworks on the water's surface. Takumi joined her, leaning against the railing as well, and remained quiet, waiting for her to speak.

“You've been different recently,” Oboro commented.

“Different?” Takumi repeated sceptically.

Oboro nodded solemnly, remaining gravely silent for a moment, as she turned her gaze from the waters towards Takumi. Even the prince couldn't help but feel a bit unnerved by her hardened eyes, apprehension building in his chest. She spoke slowly, gathering her confidence bit by bit, “Pardon my frankness, Lord Takumi, but, sometimes, you look as though you're elated and nothing can bring you down. As your loyal retainer, naturally that would bring me joy, but then… you look truly devastated… like your whole world came crashing down. I… I can't help but worry why. Is there something troubling you, Milord?”

Takumi bit down on his tongue, refraining from replying with another, “It's nothing.” Oboro would see right through him, but he couldn't say that he had feelings for his own _brother in-law_ and close friend. The archer averted his eyes from Oboro, staring fixedly at the water's surface, and kept his silence.

“Is it something you couldn't tell your loyal retainers and closest friends?” Oboro asked him, hurt prominent in her voice. Takumi didn't have to look to know that was a low blow to her—to her and Hinata. “You can tell us anything, Lord Takumi; you know that. Whatever secret you carry, we will take it to our graves.”

Takumi shook his head, guilt clouding his head, and all he could think about was that neither Oboro nor Hinata deserved this treatment. He was a horrible friend, a horrible leader, and he couldn't even figure out a way out of this situation without damaging either party. Disappointment churned in his stomach uncomfortably, and Takumi couldn't suppress disgust slinking about him, making him squirm and itch, as he realised that he was just a terrible person in general. He couldn't even prioritise his friends' confidence and self-esteem over his own comfort, and keeping this secret of his hadn't even made himself feel at ease in the slightest.

“It's a secret I can't tell anyone,” Takumi muttered. He glanced over at Oboro and found that she hadn't masked the hurt on her countenance, and that made it all the worse. “I'm sorry.”

Oboro shook her head. “It… it hurts to see you like this, Lord Takumi,” she said. Her eyes flickered to the side, avoiding his gaze, before hesitantly meeting his eyes once more. “Honestly, it makes me feel useless—like I can't do anything for you, as a retainer or as a friend.”

Gulping, Takumi replied, “Oboro, I couldn't even ask for a retainer or a friend better than you.”

A sad smile crept onto her lips, and regret coiled itself tightly around the second prince. He hurriedly backtracked his steps, wondering what it was that he had said wrong, what he had done, but before he could correct himself, Oboro spoke up, “Regardless, it's painful knowing I cannot do anything for you, Lord Takumi.” She pursed her lips, hesitating, and Takumi waited for her to continue. “It makes it difficult… for me to hide my feelings.”

Takumi's mind and heart raced, blood pounding in his ears, as realisation dawned upon him. Oboro liked someone, and Hinata knew when Takumi didn't. They told each other everything, or at least they did before. The reason why she didn't tell Takumi would be because she would have been confessing to him, the person she liked.

He remembered when he had thought it would have been so much easier to have fallen in love with her instead, and shame immediately surged through his veins, flooding his senses with guilt. When he looked her in the eye, Oboro's smile faltered, and Takumi wanted the bridge to collapse underneath him, wanted the river currents to take him, wanted to run far away from here, from Oboro. However, he was rooted to the ground, silent, as Oboro laughed bitterly, disappointment shining in her eyes.

“Forgive me, Milord,” Oboro said. “I know it is not right for me to feel this way about you, a prince. After all, I'm of a much lower station, and as your retainer, I must perform my duties and only my duties—nothing else. I will resign immediately, and—”

Takumi couldn't believe his ears, couldn't believe what he was hearing, and shook his head. “You're not wrong for feeling that way,” Takumi blurted out. He didn't know what he was saying, but he didn't want her to leave, to resign. She was one of his closest friends, after all, and he didn't know if that made him selfish for wanting her to stay even when he knew her reasons. It was already too late though; he couldn't take it back. “It's true that I don't return your feelings, but through no fault of your own. You're an excellent friend and retainer, Oboro. It's because… because I can't.” Takumi gulped, dropping his eyes back to the reflections in the water. There was the moon, the fireworks, and a pathetic, miserable prince. His mouth felt as though it was stuffed his cotton, and his lips moved uncomfortably as he said, “I can't return your feelings because I love someone else.”

 _That was a low blow_ , Takumi thought belatedly, kicking the toe of his boot against the stone slabs of the bridge. _Why would she want to stay while knowing that?_

Understanding crossed Oboro's visage only momentarily. She lifted her eyes to the sky, watching as the remainder of the fireworks fizzled out in bright, vibrant colours. “I thought as much,” Oboro confessed, “but I wasn't sure… I'd never seen you smile as much or relax as much before you met him.”

Takumi shrunk into himself, hiding away from Oboro, as he kept his eyes fixed on his reflection. He wasn't sure if it was because of the river that his amber eyes appeared watery, but then the stinging of tears burning behind his eyes told him everything. They pooled at the rim of his eyes, and he hurriedly wiped them away with the back of his hand before they spilled. Oboro knew; there wasn't a point in keeping his feelings a secret, in keeping his distance from his own friends. The damage had already been dealt, and Takumi didn't know how to repair it.

“He's… married now,” Oboro remarked, “to your own sister.”

“I know,” Takumi replied, his voice hollow and empty. “I know that.” _I know that, but still—!_ Takumi halted, not wanting to finish that thought, but a voice whispered in the recesses of his mind, _But still I love him_. He clenched his fingers, balling them into tight fists, trying to still his hands, but they trembled regardless.

Oboro stretched out her hand as though she wanted to reach for him but refrained in the middle of the motion. Retracting her hand, she crossed her arms instead. “You cannot return my feelings, Lord Takumi, but even knowing that I might not be able to do my duty properly, you don't want me to leave,” Oboro summarised. Offering him a wry smile, she mused, “You'd have me suffer beside you?”

Takumi flinched. “That's not my intention,” he protested weakly. “I just…” _I just wanted a friend._

Her eyes softened, and then Oboro sighed. “Is that an order, Milord? I cannot refuse a royal decree.”

Takumi pursed his lips and shook his head. “It's… a request,” Takumi muttered. “I won't stop you if you leave, but if you stay, it's not because we can lick each other's wounds or anything of the sort. I just…” _I just wanted someone to talk to—now that it's out in the open_.

“I understand,” Oboro replied quietly. “There is… there's a little tailor shop in the Thirteenth Ward, located on Takeshita Street. I've applied for a position there, and they've let me know that I can start working as an apprentice there. I'll write and give you my two weeks notice tonight.”

Takumi's heart constricted uncomfortably, and for a moment he forgot how to breathe. “I-I see,” he murmured. “That's great, Oboro.” Forcing a smile onto his lips, Takumi tried to keep himself together, at least for his friend. “That's… that's really great. It's amazing! I know you've always like fashion and trend-setting…”

“If you ever need anything,” Oboro continued, “clothes or advice or just to hang out, you know where to find me.” She smiled at him kindly, but all Takumi could see was the sadness that lingered in her eyes. “I would love for us to continue to be friends, but in my current state, I'm not sure if I could continue to be your retainer. It would be wonderful if, one day, I could return to work under you, Lord Takumi, but I won't hope for the impossible.”

Pushing herself away from the railing, she strolled past him with the same confidence Takumi wished he had and said, “We should get back; Hinata's probably wondering where we are.”

When they returned to the swordsman, Hinata immediately flitted to Oboro's side, boisterously asking her how it went. Oboro gave him a strained smile, having exhausted all her energy, and instead pulled him in for a noogie. Hinata protested all too loudly, but Takumi couldn't bring himself to smile. Oboro had gone out of her way to keep things normal between the three of them, but Takumi couldn't even gather the strength to play along.

When the fireworks ended, people were about to march over towards the Shirasagi River to float paper lanterns, but instead they sought cover from the sudden downpour. Takumi smiled bitterly. This year, it seems that the Seamstress and the Cow Herder couldn't meet either. “Oboro, Hinata,” Takumi addressed his retainers, “let's head back to the castle.”

Upon arriving at the castle, Oboro immediately left for the women's bathing hall, leaving Hinata and Takumi to trek mud all over the halls as they trudged to men's bathing hall. Just as they passed the courtyard, the two of them caught sight of two figures slipping into the castle. Hinata's hand immediately went to his sword, but he dropped his guard once he identified the two figures. The swordsman glanced over at Takumi and said, “Oboro told me she's leaving in two weeks.”

Takumi swallowed and replied, “Yeah. She's going to work for a tailor in the Thirteenth Ward.”

“That's really cool,” Hinata responded. “The Thirteenth Ward is seriously popular for its trendy, fashion scene or whatever. Well, that's what she always says, anyway.”

“She does say that,” Takumi acquiesced.

“She also said that you didn't return your feelings because you're in love with Leo—well, Lord Leo now, I guess,” Hinata said more quietly. Takumi stiffened, frozen in his spot, as he waited for Hinata's blow. “It kinda sucks. She was pretty obsessed over you, saying that you're perfect and all, so I was kinda hoping that, you know, you'd like her back. She'd be over the moon if you did.”

“I can't do that to her,” Takumi mumbled. “It'd be unfair to her if I did.” He sighed, raking a hand through his wet bangs in frustration, as he grumbled, “I'm not perfect either.”

Hinata grinned at him and chirped, “Lord Takumi, you're really cool, you know that?”

Takumi flushed and shook his head. “I don't know what you're talking about.”

“No, seriously, you're really cool,” Hinata insisted. “I'm proud to be your retainer, and I know Oboro is, too. I… I really hope that you'll find happiness one day—you and Oboro.”

Takumi couldn't tear his eyes away as Leo helped Kamui wring water out of the fabric of her yukata, their laughter ringing in the hallways no matter how hard they tried to suppress it. “Thanks, Hinata,” Takumi responded idly, vaguely aware of his friend's words.

Hinata huffed and crossed his arms. “Still, it's a little infuriating to see them like this,” the swordsman griped. “It's like they're a couple out of a fairy tale.”

 _It's because they're perfect_ , Takumi thought to himself. He finally pulled his eyes away from the pair and marched down another hallway to avoid recognition, and Hinata followed after him without a word. _Kamui is perfect, and Leo is perfect. Together they're perfect—with their pale skin and beautiful hair and lovely eyes—and there's nothing I can do about it_.

Because Takumi wasn't perfect. Takumi was just a walking mess, and there's no room for him at Leo's side.

  


**[Part One: Over the Hills and Far Away – End]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little fun fact: the Thirteenth Ward is a reference to Shibuya, the thirteenth special ward of the Tokyo Metropolitan area, and Takeshita Street is an actual location in Harajuku that has fashion boutiques, cafés, and restaurants in modern day Japan.
> 
> Anyway, I liked the dynamic between Takumi and his retainers in canon-verse and how Hinata and Oboro really admire him, even more so in the latter case. When I read Takumi and Oboro's S-Support, Oboro said that she would be resigning because her crush for Takumi was, in a sense, unprofessional -- basically, dating your boss kind of situation. I tried incorporating that into this story, and although I don't know Oboro as well as I've fleshed out other characters, I have a feeling she would be headstrong about resigning. In short, it's because, seeing him suffer, she worries about not being able to support him as a friend or a retainer. Instead, she fears she would be acting on her own feelings of long. Her retirement is supposed to give them some time to work through these problems of theirs.
> 
> So this is the end of part one. There's a short intermission coming up with Leo's POV, and then I'll be wrapping up with part two ~~and a happy ending~~! Thanks to everyone for reading to this point!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exiled to a foreign land with no way back to his family, Leo makes a life for himself in Hoshido -- among new friends, new allies, and, yes, a new family.

**IX: Intermission**

**[Side A – Birth]**

“Okay, sleepyhead, it's time to wake up!”

Umber eyes fluttered open, and pink lips parted to emit a quiet yawn. Leo rolled over onto his side and pulled the covers over his shoulders, shivering as the morning breeze brushed against his skin with its ghostly touch. How did that even happen? Leo didn't remember opening the window the night before.

“Come on, slugabed! Rise and shine! It's already morning!”

Oh right, Leo had discovered a few days into their marriage that his wife ( _How peculiar_ , he mused. _I have a wife_ ) was a bit of a morning person; well, more than he was, at least. Despite her physical disposition, she also tended to enjoy the fair Hoshidan weather. He didn't blame her either. Leo had only been here for four months, and the climate here was much more preferable than that of Nohr. Regardless, it just… didn't quite feel like home.

Elise would have enjoyed this weather though. The skies were usually a clear blue, and his younger sister would have loved to strut and saunter outside underneath the sunshine. She'd always been his opposite in that regard. He had always preferred to read a book over playing games, and he still does to this day.

He wondered how Elise was doing. Nohr probably wasn't too hellbent over his disappearance; Leo had never been popular with the nobles for too many reasons. (For example, he was the illegitimate child of King Garon and a concubine who also happened to be a witch, entities to be hunted down like fair game.) Elise, on the other hand, may have taken her loss more personally than one would expect; it seemed years of concubines ruining one another and their children hadn't made Elise apathetic in the slightest. She was always the compassionate one. Leo couldn't say exactly how many people knew of his sister's star sign, but losing him, the only other family member who shared this trait with her, must have struck fear and unease into her lovely, precious heart. Leo never wanted the humiliation he had undergone to happen to Elise.

On the other hand, Camilla and Xander have never exactly doted on him. After all, the three of them had agreed, ever since young, that they would protect their youngest sister from the dirty affairs of the court. They were the chosen few out of King Garon's bastard children—with the exception of Xander, his legitimate heir. They probably missed him, but Leo couldn't say for certain. At least, during the day of his departure, they had expressed sorrow and remorse. Xander had been, for the first time in ages, explicitly sentimental.

He had never seen his brother make such a face. Leo himself had nearly sought comfort in Camilla's embrace if she hadn't appeared wont to burst into tears herself.

They were the chosen few, after all, but now there was only three of them left. Leo was no more.

“What are you thinking of?” Kamui asked him in her usual playful demeanour. The blond rolled onto his other side, consequently switching from his flat pillow to his wife's more comfortable lap. Her gentle smile contrasted the mirth in her crimson eyes, and her small fingers ( _So fragile_ , Leo thought sombrely, _so frail_ ) brushed away the strands of hair that fell across his brow. “You're a thousand miles away this morning, Leo.”

Leo pressed a gentle kiss against the swell in her abdomen. He paused to check for any signs of foetal movement and sighed in disappointment when there was nothing. Azama had said that foetal movement typically appeared around the eighteenth week, so perhaps it was still too early.

He was still going to be a father.

He didn't know how to be a father.

Then he corrected himself.

Leo may not know how to be a father, but he certainly knew how _not_ to be one. He wondered what Camilla and Xander would think of him now. Leo was only nineteen and already married and expecting a child with his wife within only two months of meeting. (It certainly wasn't proper behaviour expected from a prince—albeit a former prince—of Nohr.) Elise would be positively thrilled at the prospect of having a niece or a nephew though… if only she could meet him or her, Leo was sure that she would love his child— _their_ child. Elise would probably like Kamui as well, and knowing Camilla, she'd be taken with Kamui.

“Are you up?” Kamui asked as she combed her fingers through his hair.

He hummed in response.

“You have to train the recruits this morning,” Kamui reminded. “You can't be late.”

“Subaki should do it,” Leo protested quietly. “I'm too tired.” Besides, he had other activities he would rather do than deal with unruly rookies. He hadn't been in charge of rookies in _years_ , and he dreaded the mere notion of dealing with insufferable greenhorns.

Kamui rolled her eyes. “It's because you stayed up all night reading,” the Hoshidan princess chastised. “Besides, Subaki, while technically Sakura's retainer, also happens to be head of the falcon knights and your commanding officer, _Captain_ _Leo_.”

He still hadn't gotten used to his new name or his new title, and he was normally quick not to show confusion. However, judging by Kamui's giggles, he just wasn't fast enough this morning. She poked him in his cheek and repeated for the last time, “Wake up, slugabed. It's morning. You still need to get dressed and report to breakfast.”

“Five minutes,” Leo muttered.

“Five minutes too late,” Kamui quipped, lightly shoving Leo's head off her lap. She giggled at his disgruntled expression, but eventually Leo rolled off the futon and onto the tatami mats before lumbering to their private baths. It had been only two months since they had gotten married, and two months since he had been moved into Kamui's quarter of Castle Shirasagi. Already, he navigated these halls like his own chambers back in Castle Krakenburg.

Once in the bathing room, Leo stripped himself of his night yukata, his hands moving purely by muscle memory. He washed himself off, scrubbing his body clean, before soaking in the baths, relishing the warmth. Careful not to linger too long, Leo climbed out of the baths shortly, and as he dressed himself in his uniform, his eyes caught a glimpse of his star sign.

For a moment, he wondered what life would have been like if he'd never had the damned mark on his skin. Then he wondered if he had even made a difference at all in Nohr. Then he realised that manner of thinking was absolutely fruitless, and Leo marched back to their room, trying not to think about Elise or Camilla or Xander or Odin or Niles or the people of Nohr. He was banished. He didn't belong there any more, and although he was still making a home for himself here, Leo had chosen to settle down in Hoshido. There was no going back.

Kamui greeted him with a smile before, again, laughing at him. She picked herself up from the floor, where she'd had been folding paper cranes to count down the days of her pregnancy (one crane for each day, each crane dropped artfully into a glass jar), and sauntered over to him. “Your uniform is buttoned wrongly, silly,” Kamui teased.

Leo flushed but didn't bother batting her delicate hands away when she corrected them. Afterwards, they headed towards the dining hall, hand in hand, and along the way, Kamui greeted every person who passed, regardless of their station. Leo only offered a nod of acknowledgement in light of his wife's actions.

As they entered the dining hall, the last two to arrive, as usual, given that the rest of Kamui's family truly were morning people, “Good morning” was exchanged a number of times. Leo took his seat next to Kamui at one side of the table, joined by Ryoma and Orochi, while Hinoka, Sakura, and Takumi sat their opposite. Queen Mikoto smiled kindly to all, pleased to see that her children were well and healthy, before she gave thanks for the meal.

The merry chatter at the table quieted when Orochi lowered her chopsticks and gripped Ryoma's hand with a tightness Leo had never seen her use before. Orochi had never been the strongest woman in physical strength, but with how Ryoma's expression was gradually changing into one of terror, Leo may have to retract his previous judgement.

“The baby is coming,” Orochi stated.

All hell broke loose.

On the twenty second of Hazuki, Prince Shiro of Hoshido was born.

* * *

“You haven't changed in the slightest,” Selena—no, _Luna_ , Leo reminded himself—remarked from her post as Leo observed his squad's training regimen from the upper floors of the arena. “You're just as cruel and merciless as ever—even to your own troops. I'm surprised the Hoshidans haven't caught wind of your actual identity.”

“Likewise,” Leo retorted, “I'm surprised they bought your flimsy cover-up.”

He had always thought the Hoshidans were too generous, too trusting. (Perhaps it was because they had the luxury of peace-time.) The new recruit who had captured everyone's eye, including Head of the Falcon Knights, Major General Subaki, did not exactly come straight from Ylisse as rumour had it. To be more precise, she was born in Ylisse and took up a career as a sellsword. With her childhood friends, the three of them ventured to Nohr and found themselves in the employment of the royal family.

In fact, it was likely that she was still employed by Camilla.

“Captain Shura and his men had returned to Nohr safely,” Selena had told him when they first encountered each other. Her words then were a weight off his shoulders, but his worries hadn't been entirely assuaged. “Lady Camilla had sent me to track you down. Your siblings refused to believe that you were dead, and, well, they were right. Let me tell you now that it wasn't easy, and I expect full compensation for my efforts!”

“Will you tell them that I'm here?” Leo had asked her.

Selena had given him a weary smile. “I would if there was a way,” she had replied. “I haven't been able to confirm my suspicions until we met. Unfortunately, now I'm just as stuck here as you are, and as much as I trust Anna, with what turmoil Nohr is in, I can't have her pass on the message now. We'll bide our time.”

“What happened in Nohr?”

Selena's expression had turned grave. “From what I've heard, rebellions—frequent rebellions—and the threat of civil war,” Selena had answered. She had given him a momentarily glance and then asked, “Would you want to go back? You're already married and making yourself a family… I never would have expected that from you, by the way.”

Leo had held his breath. He had thought of Kamui, of their child, of Takumi, and suddenly he couldn't think of much else at all. Maybe several months back, he would have answered, “Yes, in a heartbeat,” but now he had too much to look forward to. Instead, he had settled for, “I would like them to know that I am well, at least. I… I think I have a new home now, or, well, I'm trying.”

Selena's expression had changed to sympathy. “I think I get what you're saying.”

In a matter of days, Leo had paperwork arranged for her to transfer into his squadron. It would be official within a few weeks once Hinoka approved of the change. If Selena— _Luna—_ was supposed to be his ally, then it was best to keep her close.

Luna huffed and rolled her eyes. She tugged irritatedly at her falcon knight uniform before leaning against the railing on her arms and replying, “They're such goody two-shoes here, honestly. I think they'd believe anything you'd feed them as long as you don't give them reason to think otherwise, exempting Lord Ryoma, of course. The High Prince is similar to Prince Xander in that regard.”

Leo found that he couldn't argue with that. “Any news from Nohr?” he asked her instead.

Luna shook her head, fiery red twin tails swaying with the motion, and said, “Anna said that she couldn't get past the borders. It seems as though Nohr has barricaded itself.”

Leo pursed his lips together. “Either to prevent people from leaving or to prevent people from coming in,” the blond concluded. His father must have been desperate. He wondered how Elise was holding up, how Camilla and Xander were doing, but then he didn't have time to dwell on the matter at all.

One of the rookies was keeling over, vomiting his breakfast after his sixth lap.

“Odin once told me that you'd never become a pegasus knight,” Leo remarked. “You could have been a samurai; it fits your skill set better. Instead, you dropped your sword and picked up a lance.”

Luna was quiet, and then she quipped, “You still have that nasty habit of getting under peoples' skins—you know that?”

Leo smirked. “Is that so?”

“Yes, and it's so infuriating because you _still_ have the image of this perfect prince,” Luna snapped. She sighed, rolling her eyes, and then commented, “You have a guest, by the way. I'll make myself scarce.” With that, she curtseyed mockingly and backed away, revealing a silver haired archer in her wake. Takumi watched as she marched down the steps of the arena and approached the rookies rotting away in their perspiration and acidic waste.

A strange expression set itself on Takumi's countenance, and the prince seemed a bit hostile when he asked in an oddly biting tone, “Who was she?”

Leo blinked, taken back by the aggression, and answered, “She's my lieutenant, Luna… the one who came from Ylisse?”

“You were speaking in Nohrian though,” Takumi mumbled petulantly. “I couldn't understand a word.”

He was? He hadn't noticed. They must have slipped back into old habits subconsciously. That was dangerous, especially for Selena— _Luna—_ who had supposedly come straight from Ylisse. “She studied Nohrian fashion and culture at one point,” Leo replied. He technically wasn't lying. She _was_ (still _is_ ) the biggest squanderer in both the Nohrian and Hoshidan army. (No doubt, she was quite the squanderer back when she was a mercenary or when she was employed in the Ylissean Army as well.) Still, he would have to let her know later that he had added onto her cover-up. “She's the new recruit Subaki was talking about; she's a hard worker.” She always has been—eccentric though she might be.

Takumi's hostility seemed to deflate somewhat—though Leo wasn't quite sure why Takumi seemed to be antagonistic with Luna in particular—and faded into embarrassment and sheepishness. Anyone who had a pair of eyes could notice that Major General Subaki, Head of the Falcon Knights, was courting her. Rumour has it that he was taken entirely by her competitive spirit, will-power, and determination.

Leo would simply call her strange and stubborn though, and that was enough to enchant a simple man like Subaki.

“You seemed awfully chummy with her,” Takumi muttered.

“We were just speaking of the differences between western and Hoshidan cultures,” Leo responded with a shrug. He calmly diverted the topic and asked, “What brings you here?”

“Well, my sisters have been talking about getting Shiro a gift for his month old anniversary, so I was wondering if you had any ideas about a gift,” Takumi said.

The last gift he had ever bought was a tea set for Elise, and Leo doubted that Shiro would appreciate fine china at his young age. “Not at all,” Leo replied shortly. “Meet me for lunch later, and we'll talk about this more.”

* * *

“Why am I coming along with you?” Takumi griped as the two of them wandered the capital streets.

Leo glanced over the items in the shop windows before he remarked, “Don't you remember? We have to buy your nephew a present.”

“I only asked you for advice!”

“Well, now I'm asking you for your time,” Leo replied coolly. “Besides, it seems as though everyone is getting him a gift, and it'd seem awfully rude if I didn't bring something of my own.” Smirking, he couldn't help but recall the story Kamui had whispered to him. “Word has it that you're quite a connoisseur when it comes to dolls and plush toys.” He turned his head, only to witness the fascinating sight of Takumi paling and then immediately reddening in embarrassment. Biting back his laughter, he averted his eyes just as his friend began to splutter nonsense.

Eventually, Leo could make out a single outburst, “Who told you that? It—it's not true, you know!”

Leo rolled his eyes and retorted, “I believe your sisters would beg to differ.”

Takumi groaned and covered his face with his hand, dragging it down his mug lethargically. Leo was sure that the archer knew that he had at least three of his relatives testifying against him, and with that knowledge, Leo didn't bother wiping the smirk off his face. He merely sauntered down the street, basking in the satisfaction of having embarrassed his friend for the day.

Really, Takumi was comforting to be around.

Leo didn't have to put up a pretence of politeness and cordiality around the Hoshidan prince. He was allowed to be more or less himself, or, rather, he didn't have to bother with a filter. With Takumi, it was all playful banter and heated debates. There wasn't any need to be reserved with him. Perhaps it was because they were like-minded but, at the same time, dissimilar—although most of the castle are inclined to call them twins. Both he and Kamui were wonderful reprieves after a long day's work.

Leo would rather deal with nurturing plants rather than an entire lot of trainees making rookie mistakes. Plants didn't talk back either; those damned recruits had a tendency to question his authority and his reputation—probably because of his foreign appearance and origins. They were also foolish enough to test his patience. Unfortunately, unless he got a promotion, Leo would be stuck training new recruits rather than doing desk work away from the sun.

Luna had laughed her sinister, witch-like cackle at his misfortune.

Still, Leo would even brave the Hoshidan sun if Takumi was there, which was why he was out in the bazaar rather than tucked away in the darkest corner of the library. Honestly, the Hoshidan summer was absolutely _sweltering_. Leo could already feel himself burning to a crisp; perhaps he'd have better luck trying to stay cool in an oven. The moisture in the heated air clung to his skin, and Leo could curse the humidity from hell and back for being _so damn uncomfortable_. Nevertheless, here he was—out in the open without any sort of cover. (Takumi, the bastard, had insisted that their outdoor adventures wouldn't even last that long, but Leo should have known better than to trust him when he was wearing _that blasted smirk_.)

“He's your nephew, too,” Takumi remarked, dragging Leo out of his thoughts. Glancing towards his friend, Leo found that Takumi was strangely sombre when he said, “My family is your family now… or did you forget?”

It sounded as though Takumi himself was unsure of where they stood and that he only said that to reaffirm their positions. Nevertheless, Leo didn't comment on it and only replied, “Of course not. Do you take me for a fool?”

Takumi snorted ungracefully and rolled his eyes. “You're so quick to take offence.”

“Now the pot is simply calling the kettle black,” Leo retorted.

The two of them exchanged easy smirks, keeping their laughter to themselves so not to gather attention in the marketplace. Only a few moments later, however, thunder rumbled in the sky, and without a single warning, lukewarm drops of rain fell from the rain in a heavy shower. Leo felt Takumi's fingers close around his wrist (and for a moment, Leo realised bitterly that he was still thin enough for Takumi's hand to easily wrap around his wrist) as the Hoshidan prince dragged him along to find shelter.

They sought refuge in the closest shop they found, and although they were drenched all the way to the bones, dripping rainwater all over the shop's floors, the two of them still greeted the shopkeeper politely. “We might as well browse,” Takumi whispered to Leo, gesturing to a shelf of toys carved out of wood. “It's a good thing it's a toy shop; maybe we'll find something for Shiro here.”

“How opportunistic of you,” Leo mused. He pivoted on his heel, ignoring how Takumi's silvery hair, dampened from the rain, was a shade darker than usual—more of a metallic grey—and how his hair clung onto his face like how his clothes clung to his body, revealing his muscular frame. Although Takumi was noticeably shorter than him, the Hoshidan prince was certainly more built—probably from years from training.

When Leo had first arrived in Hoshido, he remembered thinking that they all looked rather beautiful, exotic even. Takumi, on the other hand, was one of the most beautiful of them all. Nobody could quite measure up to him, and the prince hardly even realised it. He probably thought himself inferior to Kamui, which was ridiculous. Comparing the two of them would be like comparing Elise and Camilla. They were both beautiful in their own right, in their own way.

It was as though arriving in Hoshido had turned Leo's luck around. He had a beautiful best friend and a beautiful wife. He was settling down, and he didn't have to attend war councils or suppress rebellions or smoke out a nest of mages for the nobles' witch hunt. Hoshido was peaceful in comparison to Nohr's dark politics. He should be happy. He had a name, a title, a job, and a family.

He just… couldn't figure out what was missing.

Guilt festered inside of him. Kamui was working hard to give him a home, and he still couldn't feel at ease. Leo was sure that she knew that; after all, it was difficult to leave behind the place where he had grown up for most his life.

“What are you looking at?”

Takumi's voice broke him out of his thoughts, and Leo blinked, only to find himself staring at a plush toy shaped like a small bear. Takumi's hand reached for it, and he rubbed his thumb over the soft brown fabric before examining the fine hand-sewn stitches that kept the bear together. “It's soft enough that it wouldn't irritate Shiro,” Takumi commented. “It'll probably be a while before he can appreciate it though.”

Leo smirked and remarked, “You'd know that the best, wouldn't you?”

Takumi glowered. “Shut up.”

* * *

Because Leo couldn't keep a secret from Takumi (not any more, at least, after he'd told him about his actual identity), the second Hoshidan prince found out the truth behind Luna a few days after she transferred into Leo's squadron. Ever since then, Takumi has treated Luna with suspicious regard, and although initially aggravating, Leo couldn't find himself to be completely infuriated with Takumi. It felt nice… It felt nice to have someone worry about you.

“Would you knock it off?” Luna snapped, crossing her arms over her chest, as she glowered at the Hoshidan prince. “I'm not going to do anything to Lord—to Captain Leo! It's my job to keep him safe! I should be worried about _you_!”

“M-M- _Me_?” Takumi spluttered incredulously, eyes nearly popping out of their sockets at the insinuation. “I'm just looking out for him! _You're_ the one who came out of nowhere and—and… ugh, never mind.” Takumi's cheeks appeared a little heated, and there was something he wanted to say just… probably not in Luna's presence.

Possibly not even in Leo's presence either.

Because Leo knew that Takumi wore that constipated expression of his whenever he was conflicted, Takumi might never say his thoughts aloud, troubled as he was, so Leo decided against pushing him, especially in front of Luna. Instead, he diverted the topic, remarking that the two of them were making a scene. “Let's talk over lunch,” Leo suggested instead. “I've been craving Granny Ume's miso soup.” Granny Ume cooked for the royal family for all three of their meals. Rather than being a gourmet chef (for Leo remembered his father always hiring the best of the best), Granny Ume's cooking tasted of warmth, tenderness, and (dare he say it) love. It tasted of home and hearth, and Leo had acquired a taste for her meals.

He had never tasted anything like it.

* * *

Only a fool would dare mention Oboro in front of Takumi.

Unfortunately, fools were everywhere.

It had been four months since the spear fighter had left Takumi's service, and in those four months, the second prince of Hoshido had never come close to even searching for a replacement. Leo was certain that he had never even intended to start searching for a new retainer. Consequently, rumours had spread of, supposedly, how Takumi's broken heart discouraged him to find a second retainer. For some reason incomprehensible to Leo himself, these rumours were absolutely incorrigible and intolerable. Just hearing them made him feel vexed, but, nevertheless, he endeavoured to remain calm and collected. There was nothing he could do about other people's stupidity, after all.

Leo wasn't exactly sure if Takumi in fact harboured romantic feelings for Oboro, but he knew that Oboro held her liege in the highest regard. Her admiration sometimes bordered obsession even. Perhaps a better word would be infatuation, but Leo knew it wasn't his place to say anything about it to either one of them. Despite how they—these tumultuous emotions or these disruptive rumours, he knew not which one exactly—perturbed him, that matter was strictly between Takumi and Oboro to resolve.

Still, Leo was confident that Oboro had been, in some way, special to Takumi—if not romantically, then in some platonic manner. It bothered him slightly—only slightly—though he often denied it to even himself. Perhaps it was because his close friend was bothered by her absence, but even then, it caused his chest to ache uncomfortably. He had asked Sakura if he had any lasting heart condition after his rescue, but the shrine maiden princess merely shook her head shyly and said—through a mess of stammers—that he was as healthy as he could be so long as he wasn't placed under stress.

Thus, Leo resolved not to mind Takumi's lingering sorrow when it came to Oboro's absence.

It was difficult to ignore it though when faced with the matter every single day.

There was once when Leo had thought that Takumi would ask him to take Oboro's place as the second prince's retainer. It was probably the closest Takumi would ever get to searching for a new retainer. It had been some time during the ninth month of Nagatsuki when Takumi had approached him, as per usual, in the library to request a single shogi match. He had been more apprehensive than usual, stumbling over his words and fidgeting with his fingers. Rather than studying the shogi pieces, Takumi had been only staring at the board. From what little tangible bits and pieces Leo could understand of Takumi's ramblings, there was a mention of “Oboro,” “replacement,” “retainer,” and “will you?”

When Leo had asked Takumi to calm and slow down, the second prince of Hoshido had merely sighed and, with red cheeks, asked Leo to forget the entire ordeal. Although the dark flier had never mentioned it in front of Takumi again, Leo had never been able to forget the exchange.

He couldn't refuse a request from Takumi, however, when the prince had asked for his advice. Again, the two of them sauntered down the capital streets with Hinata flanking his lord's side, wandering about the bazaar, in search of Oboro's birthday present.

Hinata reminded him a bit of Odin, with his boisterous nature and excitability, but Leo found that he, like with Odin himself, hadn't minded much. In fact, after learning that Leo had been better versed with swordsmanship rather than spears, Hinata had on several occasions asked him to spar together since he was curious about how Nohrian forms differed. Leo had trouble saying no to persistent people. It was irritating if they kept going on and on anyway, so he might as well agree to shut them up if it was a harmless matter, at any rate.

“What do you think she would like for her gift?” Takumi asked as he glanced at the stalls and the shop windows lining the streets.

“I should think that your presence would suffice,” Leo stated with a slight shrug. It was an understatement. Leo had no doubts that Oboro would be overly pleased and delighted upon seeing Takumi again. The Hoshidan prince hardly visited her enough.

Takumi frowned, and Leo had to refrain from laughing at the sight of his disgruntled expression. The archer seemed to have noticed his amusement, however, and remarked dryly, “That's rude, you know. I still should get her something.”

“Anything would be fine, really,” Leo responded flatly, “as long as it's from you.” After all, the blond thought with a scowl, she loves you dearly.

Takumi only seemed to get even more frustrated with Leo's response, and sensing his lord's impatience, Hinata spoke up, “Leo, how do you celebrate birthdays in Nohr? Do you have parties?”

Most of the people of Nohr are too impoverished to have parties. Leo kept the snide reply to himself since Hinata didn't know of Nohr's environment. Most Hoshidans probably have never left their peaceful island nation. It's not like they needed to leave either; Hoshido had the natural resources and means to sustain themselves. Leo had never before seen such an abundant land until only a few months ago. Hoshido was practically paradise.

“We drink wine, feast, give presents, and, of course, eat _gâteau_ ,” Leo answered vaguely.

“What's that _gat-tou_ thing?” Hinata asked.

“It's a pastry,” Leo answered. “Generally, the ingredients include flour, eggs, sugar, butter or oil, and milk—or some other liquid.”

“I can't really imagine that tasting very good,” Hinata remarked. “I'm not even sure what it would look like.”

“Most Nohrians enjoy it,” Leo commented. Never mind that cakes were now considered a delicacy since most of the ingredients were too difficult to gather. “It's… similar to sweetened bread, I suppose.”

There was a light in Takumi's eyes that Leo knew all too well. The blond had seen it before when Takumi thought of a clever manoeuvre in a match of shogi. He'd seen it when Takumi eagerly tried to counter his argument in a heated debate. He'd seen it when Takumi tried to best him in a spar.

Takumi had an idea, and Leo wasn't sure if he was going to like it.

“Leo, teach me how to bake this… this _gâteau_ of yours,” Takumi requested of the sky knight, grabbing him by the elbow as though to ascertain that he wouldn't escape. His amber eyes glowed underneath the sunlight, glimmering gold and bright, as he looked up at Leo.

Flushing in embarrassment, Leo averted his eyes and muttered, “We'll need to buy ingredients. There's various kinds of _gâteaux_ as well, so you'll have to specify what you think she would like.”

“How would I know what kind of _gâteau_ she would like if she's never had one?” Takumi retorted. Slapping Leo on the shoulder playfully, Takumi grinned and chirped, “I'll leave it to your judgement!”

Sighing, Leo pressed the thumb and forefinger of his right hand against his temples, massaging them lightly, before remarking, “I suppose we could make _tarte tatin_ with peaches.” He had baked one for Elise before, but that had only been once. He didn't even have the recipe on him—only remembering what the ingredients and the steps were. Measurements would have to be guesswork, and it obviously wouldn't be his finest creation ever.

Still, seeing how Takumi brightened at Leo's acceptance, Leo couldn't bring himself to care less.

On such short notice, however, there was no way to purchase the wheat flour Leo needed for the cake. There weren't many merchants in the marketplace selling exports from Nohr—or much else from the West in general. Picking up a bag of rice flour, Leo wondered if it was an acceptable substitute. Well, he supposed there was only one way to find out.

Leo had never been much of a chef or a baker, so Takumi really shouldn't hold this against him if it doesn't turn out well.

After purchasing all their needed ingredients, the three of them returned to the mess hall where, at Takumi's request, the cooks cleared out of the kitchen to allow them room to work. Before they had even gotten started though, Hana, the swordswoman working under Sakura, poked her head into the kitchen and spotted Hinata. Smiling at the others in the room, she greeted them all cordially. “Hinata!” she exclaimed. “I've been looking for you! You promised that you would help me with my sword forms today!”

Hinata reddened and spluttered, “Shoot! That was today?! Crap! Sorry about this, Milord! I'll be back as soon as I can!”

Takumi waved him away casually, watching as the two retainers left the mess hall, before glancing almost shyly at Leo. “So… I guess it's just the two of us.”

Leo shrugged and replied, “Well, let's get started.”

He listed off the instructions to Takumi, who followed them word by word, but just as Takumi was tearing open the bag of rice flour, the entire thing exploded in mid-air. Leo blinked twice—first in confusion, second in disbelief—and watched as Takumi gaped at the white dusted kitchen. “We can fix this,” Takumi blurted out. After a moment, he hesitated and added, “Right?”

Leo reached over towards to Takumi and swiped his thumb over the latter's cheek, managing only to stain Takumi's tanned cheek with more white. “Right…” Leo replied sardonically. He flicked his fingers in Takumi's direction and snickered when the Hoshidan prince sneezed.

Narrowing his eyes at Leo, Takumi reached for a handful of flour and chucked it all in Leo's direction, and Leo himself could feel his nose twitching at the sudden irritation. The next second, a sneeze erupted from him, causing Takumi to burst out in laughter. “You sound just like a kitten!” the prince barked.

Leo glowered and, without a thought crossing his mind, scooped a handful of flour into his hand and flung it towards Takumi. The flour rained down upon Takumi liked flakes of snow dusting his silvery hair, and Leo had to snap out of his daze before Takumi could return the favour. A bit of laughter wrestled itself past his lips, and Takumi couldn't help but join in as the two of them continued flinging flour at each other until there was nothing left.

When Hinata returned, he only blinked at the snowy scene in front of him before asking, “Do I need to buy a second bag?”

“Yes,” Leo answered shortly, his heavy blush hidden by the white powder on his cheeks, “please.”

* * *

Their second attempt turned out decently, in Leo's standard, and upon seeing the finished product, Takumi made a connection shortly after taking a bite. His eyes glowed with delight, and his lips curved into a smile that lifted the corners of Leo's own lips as well as the blond's spirits. “In Hoshido,” he said, “we call this _cake_!”

That day, Leo noted that Takumi had a bit of a sweet tooth.

He also made sure that he'd do better next time—much better.

* * *

“Happy birthday,” Leo said as he set the slice of cake down in front of Takumi. The celebration had calmed somewhat although the festivities were still on-going in the capital. Nevertheless, after making his mandatory speech and attending the festival, Takumi had retreated into the darkest corners of the library, hiding away from any social obligation. “That's quite some party you have out there,” Leo teased.

Takumi snorted and kept his nose buried in the book he'd found earlier that evening. Eventually, he closed the volume and gazed at the slice of cake longingly. Leo bit back a smirk as he pushed the plate forward, and Takumi unabashedly picked up the western silverware to dig into the pastry. “It's even better than last time!” Takumi praised in between bites.

Leo smirked and responded, “Of course it did. I would hate to disappoint Milord, after all.” Well, in all actuality, after his first attempt, Leo had a better understanding of measuring the ingredients. Ever since then, he had been practising in secret to better his cakes… or just his peach upside-down cake. Takumi seemed to enjoy it though, so Leo didn't mind having to shovel down the same cake several times a month. Maybe he'd try his hand at a fruit tart eventually.

Takumi rolled his eyes. “Seriously though, can we make this a tradition? Every birthday as long as you live, you have to make me a cake,” Takumi stated blatantly.

Leo huffed, not bothering to hide his amusement. “If you so wish,” the blond replied. He leaned back against the zabuton, his palms resting flat against the floor, and mentioned, “There's actually something I'd like to discuss with you.”

“What?” Takumi asked, cheeks stuffed with cake. He swallowed and waited patiently for Leo to continue, staring at him with all his attention.

Leo averted his eyes momentarily as he tried to figure out the best way to phrase his request. “Well, Kamui and I have been thinking… that we'd like to make you the godfather of our child—or, rather, children.”

Takumi's face paled for a bit, and Leo wasn't sure why—why Takumi seemed momentarily stricken, why his own heart clenched uncomfortably, coiled tightly by guilt. “Kamui would like a big family, but, ah, I think with… with her physical disposition, we would be happy with even one child. If anything happened to us, I… _we_ would like you to look after them for us.”

Leo studied Takumi's expression and watched as the second prince swallowed. “That's…” Takumi strained a smile. “That's a tall order. I mean, that's… that's one heavy responsibility.”

“I've seen how you've treated the towns' children,” Leo replied. “Of course I would trust you with mine. You're… you're a close friend of mine, Takumi. You're possibly the closest friend I've ever had.”

Takumi's smile faltered somewhat, and though Leo could see the melancholy lingering in his friend's expression, the blond couldn't trace its origins. Instead, Takumi replied, “I'm honoured, Leo. Do I get the privilege of naming your child?”

Leo, this time, forced himself to smile as he tried to break the news to his friend. “You see, there's this Nohrian tradition where the father names the first born child, so…”

Takumi hummed, slumping slightly, and responded flatly, “I see.”

“You could name our second child,” Leo suggested with a weak smile. “Kamui wants four at least.”

Takumi's eyes bulged at the number. Leo laughed weakly. “I had the same reaction…” Leo folded his arms against the surface of the table, tapping his fingers against the wood, and mused, “She wants a big family, but I think it'd be nice if we had any kids at all. Family… family is nice.” It was a grossly large understatement, and judging by the expression Takumi wore, the Hoshidan prince knew that was not all Leo had wanted to say, to express. Still, Leo couldn't possibly burden his friends with his sentiments.

_I want a big, happy family, too._

_But my family will never be big enough._

_At this rate, Forrest will never know his Uncle Xander, Aunt Camilla, and Aunt Elise. He will never get to know his paternal grandfather—_ grandparents, _even—because… well, I'm not a part of that family any more, am I?_

But perhaps that was for the better.

* * *

“Was there anything you wanted to be?” Leo asked Kamui out of mild curiosity. “Your sisters became a shrine maiden and General of the Sky Knights, and your brothers became Head of the Royal Guard and Commander of the Hoshidan military, the latter destined to be future King of Hoshido. If you had a choice, what would you have chosen for yourself?”

Kamui didn't pause in her actions. She continued to move her brush along the surface of a blank scroll, making careful strokes, at her desk and away from Leo's eyes. Outside their room, the tinkling sound of wind chimes floated in the air, ringing in his ears and lingering there, before she finally answered him, “To be honest, I'm not really sure myself. There's not much left for me to do with where my siblings are. I'm proud of them; I really am… even if I'm a bit jealous.” She smiled wryly and mused, “They have so much in store for their future, after all.”

“Then what would you have liked to do?” Leo asked instead.

Kamui hummed, her brush halting and hovering over the scroll, before she finished off another character in her writing and said, “I think I would have liked to take my time falling in love, but… this works, too.” She grinned at him and chirped, “I think… I think you really did make me fall in love with you.”

Leo chortled quietly and closed his eyes. He thought of the cherry trees and of the white gardenias of last year, imagined them in his mind's eye, and mused, “It wouldn't be a bad dream…” _if I did fall in love with you_. Leo couldn't say for sure, but he did like seeing Kamui smile. He was fond of her, and after everything she has done for him, everything her family has done for him, making her happy and keeping her happy was the least he could do in return.

“Do you plan on ever falling in love?” Kamui inquired. He cracked open a single eye and noticed that she was smiling at him. “Unlike me, you'll get another chance,” she stated. “I think you should.”

He thought of Takumi, and then he emptied his mind. He couldn't think that way. “That's still a long time coming,” Leo replied. Despite how calmly he spoke, the uncertainty he kept from tainting his words now built up within his gut, weighing him down with apprehension, guilt, and a sense of trepidation. _I don't want to think about it_ , he meant.

Their plan began with an equivalent exchange, but they never thought they'd fall so deep.

Leo dreaded thinking about their future. He only wanted to think about now—his wife and good friend, his beloved child to be born—and of nothing else… because the future—because thinking about the future—was terrifying.

“What are you doing?” he asked her instead.

“I'm writing a letter,” she said shortly. Leo noticed the tears glistening in her eyes. “I'm writing several letters, actually… to my family.”

 _I'm writing my last will and testament_.

* * *

Forrest was born on the thirteenth day of Yayoi, an overall healthy child. He had his father's eyes and lips and nose, and certainly the soft curls of his hair came from Leo's side of the family as well. However, the colour of his blond hair was more muted than Leo's own, possibly influenced by Kamui's genes, and his eyes were a faint amethyst that reminded Leo of his younger sister.

Unlike his father, Forrest's star sign had been present from birth. Right behind his left ear, like a birthmark, a trident was branded on his skin like an homage to the God of the Seas. It reminded him of Elise, and just like his Nohrian aunt, Leo could feel a small swell of magic from his newborn child that washed over him like a gentle wave of tranquillity. As he was submerged underneath the influence of Forrest's aura, Leo could feel his tense muscles relax, his previous worries fading away, and a small smile graced his lips.

He would be an excellent healer one day.

“He's beautiful,” Kamui whispered, pressing delicate kisses all over Forrest's tiny face, cooing when he reached out for her long locks of snowy white hair. “He looks so much like you.” She choked on her tears when Forrest wrapped his tiny fingers around her forefinger, grasping tightly. “Leo,” she sobbed, “thank you… thank you so much.”

Leo pulled her close and pressed a kiss against her temple, resting his head against hers. His eyes glowed with warmth as he gazed upon his first son. “Thank _you_ , Kamui,” Leo whispered into her ear.

For once, Leo felt at home with Hoshido.

* * *

(That night, she whispered in his ear, cradling Forrest in her arms, repeating her wish of four children as though to remind him. She had four siblings, and Leo was from a family with four children. Four is a good number, she insisted.

Leo hadn't replied that they were barely parents, that three more children was too early a thought. He hadn't replied that Kamui was also a child of five. He hadn't asked her if she thought she was a member of her own family.

A part of him knew already that she realised her presence wasn't a permanent fixture, and he worried that she didn't count herself as part of their little family either.)

* * *

His second son was born two years later on the fourth of Fumizuki, and it seemed as though the only thing he had inherited from Leo was simply his hair colour. His features were more Hoshidan in structure, but others had commented that he hadn't even looked much like Kamui. He resembled more of her younger brother, with his messy hair and amber eyes, and even the newborn babe's mother had to agree on that point. When she handed him over to Takumi to cradle in his arms, Kamui giggled and mused, “You look more like father and son than him and Leo!”

Like when Takumi first held Forrest, the second Hoshidan prince cradled Kamui and Leo's second born carefully as though the child would fall through his fingers.

“He's an energetic, lively one,” Leo mused, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand. The blond had realised that there was some correlation between newborns and a lack of sleep, but it seemed as though he'd been spoiled by Forrest's more quiet nature. He swallowed a yawn and remarked, “Last night, he wouldn't let us sleep until we played with him. At least he's not a crier. Fortunately, Forrest slept right through it; gods only know how.”

Takumi's eyes softened as he gently poked at the child's pudgy cheek. “He's cute,” the second prince commented. He looked up shyly between his sister and his best friend. “I can… Can i really name him?”

“Of course,” Leo assured with a smile. “I promised, didn't I? It's a pretty late birthday present, but here we are.”

Takumi raised the child in his arms, lifting him closer, and the baby squealed, automatically reaching for Takumi's shorter strands of hair to tug and pull. Takumi chuckled and said, “Can I name him Kiragi?”

Kamui smiled. “It's a wonderful name.”

* * *

(From the day of his birth, Kiragi was inseparable from Takumi by no fault of the second Hoshidan prince. The babe cried when he was pulled away from Takumi and quieted only in his parent's arms, lulled to sleep after a feeding.)

* * *

Three years later, on the nineteenth of Uzuki, the fourth month, Kamui gave birth to a lovely little girl with wide umber eyes and gorgeous blond hair. Kana had her mother's nose, her mother's lips, and her mother's smile and laughter. She also had her mother's life.

Kamui's strength had depleted considerably, but the second princess of Hoshido couldn't bring herself to care as she stroked Kana's hair lovingly. Tears built in her crimson eyes, making them glimmer like rubies.

“I love you,” she whispered to her sleeping child. “I love you so much, my sweet child. Mama's sorry she can't be there for you all the time. Mama loves you so much.” She pressed gentle kisses against her daughter's forehead.

Leo watched from the open door as Kamui cried silently, careful not to disturb her only daughter from her sleep, before stepping away to give her some privacy. On the way, he nearly bumped into Forrest, who held tightly onto Kiragi's hand to keep the three year old from stumbling over his tiny feet. Smiling at his two boys, Leo scooped Kiragi into his arms, sending his youngest son into a fit of giggles, and extended his hand to Forrest. “It's time for lunch, boys,” Leo said, leading them away from their sister and mother. “What do you think Jakob would prepare for us today?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the long awaited chapter from Leo's perspective! It was actually longer than I thought, so I had it divided into two installments. As you can see, Part A is about births and new beginnings. ~~You can probably guess what Part B is.~~
> 
> Selena/Luna also makes an appearance in this story! Severa was my favourite child unit in Awakening, to be honest, and I felt that her complexes regarding her mother Cordelia was relatable to how Leo felt inferior to Xander and how Takumi himself downplays himself in the shadows of his siblings
> 
> Also, I know people were looking forward to Forrest, but I couldn't help but add two more bundles of joy into the dynamic. They're important to the story, too, I promise!
> 
> Aaaanyway, I hope I didn't disappoint? Unfortunately, it'll probably be a while until I update since I'll be busy irl.


	11. Chapter 11

**X: Intermission**

Pointing the blade of the naginata at ruffian leader's throat, Leo narrowed his umber eyes—abysmally dark and icy cold—at the trembling man. The metallic tang of blood permeated the air, and Leo could taste it on his tongue.

He hungered for more.

He hungered for vengeance.

The acidic odour of urination reached his nose, but it was hardly anything to the stench of burning houses, burning persons, of soot and ashes and blood— _let it spill, let it sing—_ that surrounded the two of them. He could feel all eyes settle on him; he could feel time slow down.

“You've done wrong by these people,” Leo found himself speaking. His words were slow, calculated, careful. “You've done wrong by me.”

“I-I'm sorry!” the savage spluttered. “P-P-Please! I beg for mercy!”

Leo couldn't understand the words of barbarians though. His voice was a wretched cacophony that clawed at his ears. Savages know no reason. They ran on primal instinct, so Leo ought to treat them like the animals they masquerade as.

“Where was your mercy?” Leo hissed accusingly. He didn't so much move a muscle, and the savage never saw the roots and vines slithering beneath him like a nest of vipers. Before he could blink, the prickly vines shot broke through the ground and lacerated his flesh, piercing his muscles and tissues and rendering him immobile. His mouth fell open in shock as blood dribbled past his lips, seeping through the closed wounds and staining the green vines. “Repent in hell.”

(One of the rookies Hinoka had transferred into his squadron doubled over and vomited into the debris. Now he knew how the Dark Falcon had never failed in his missions.)

If there was one thing he had learnt in Nohr, it was to extinguish the sparks of rebellion before the flames could pan into a wildfire nobody could contain.

**[Side B – Death]**

“Who is that woman?” Leo asked blatantly—almost bitterly, to his own surprise—to Luna after they had returned from an excursion.

They were supposed to have liberated a village from ruffian threat, but the information they had received had arrived far too late. Or, a nagging voice seethed within the confines of his mind like a hissing viper, _they_ arrived far too late. Leo could have been faster and more diligent. Leo could have avoided _failure_. Now there was nothing he could do. Now there was nothing left to salvage from the waste, nothing but a single woman in tattered rags. Her hands and legs had been shaking the entire exchange like a newborn colt, as if she hadn't known what to do with them, and when she had spoken, her voice had quavered as though any moment she would burst into tears.

Leo couldn't comfort her once the first sobs escaped her, once the first tears dripped uncontrollably from her eyes. (How could he when Leo didn't even know how to deal with the loss of his own family?) She was the only survivor of the small village as well, and in a way, she reminded him of himself… While he couldn't offer her any comfort, he couldn't leave her alone either, and although it wasn't his place, Leo brought her back with them as though it was the one thing right he could have done. (In truth, she had nowhere to go in the city; the possibility she could build something from nothing was slight.) Still, it must have been better than being alone among debris and rubble with no other person around—or so he tried to persuade himself.

(A memory of his siblings aroused itself within his mind, and he pushed away the feelings of homesickness and a yearn to see Elise's bright smile and Camilla's doting nature and Xander's guiding hand.)

Thankfully, by royal decree, Mozu had taken his old station at the castle as the courtyard gardener, and Leo would be lying if he wasn't the slightest bit envious. The courtyard gardener didn't have much call to social obligations compared to the colonel of the sky knights. When Leo had marched away from Prince Ryoma's offices after delivering his report, whispers about his failure—gods, how could he have possibly _failed_? It was not as if he was a _greenhorn_ —had followed him like a persistant phantom that refused to pass onto the next life. He was forced to deal with his fellow officer's mocking consolations, and he wanted nothing more than to shut himself in the library and surround himself with literature.

Perhaps his inclination towards books rather than company was why he still couldn't figure out how to interact with the rest of his colleagues. Sometimes, he was glad for Luna's easy demeanour, but now he wished that she would simply _shut her mouth_.

Luna snickered beside him. “You jealous?” she teased and elbowed him sharply in the ribs as though she had been aiming with her spear. Leo bit down a wince and thought about how Kiragi's elbows were more painful than Luna's—as though that would lessen the pain. (Like social obligations, he'd never been much for physical training himself. There is more to strength than physical prowess.) “Your best friend found a new friend, a _lady friend_ , and now you're all alone? Poor little Lord Leo!” she sang mockingly.

Leo rolled his eyes, gaze lingering on the blond haired woman with russet eyes and a mischievous grin. She was obviously not Hoshidan, and suspicion sank heavily in his gut. The accent laced in her boisterous voice boasted of Chevois origins. Something was wrong, but it wasn't his problem if Takumi was in trouble. The Hoshidan prince had gotten himself entangled into these affairs, so it was his choice to sever those ties before _something—_ Leo didn't know what and he certainly _didn't care at all—_ went horribly, horribly wrong.

“Whom Takumi keeps company is not of my concern,” he responded icily, and every word that fell from his lips felt like a lie. (He ignored the voice in his head that said, _Oh, it was most definitely a lie_.) “However, what _is_ my concern is that there is a _Nohrian_ here—after we've been told it was difficult to get into Nohr, never mind get _out_ of Nohr.”

Luna's grin faded from her lips. “According to the merchants, she's been telling everyone that she's Chevois—not Nohrian,” she remarked.

“Cheve is a city within Nohr,” Leo sneered, “or have you been here for so long you've forgotten?”

Luna pursed her lips. “From what that wyvern rider has been saying,” she responded, “ _not any more_.”

Leo's head pounded as he watched her laugh with Takumi. He felt the familiar surge of anger and frustration overcome him, but he closed his eyes and willed it away. He was being ridiculous, but even as he regained his composure, he couldn't do a single thing about the dull ache in his chest.

“Get me more information,” Leo said to Luna. He needed to do his work. He didn't have time for this nonsense. If Takumi wanted to parade himself around town with foreigners, then, by all means, he should go ahead and do it. Nobody was stopping the prince.

The nagging voice in his head said that he was such a gods forsaken liar. Leo could have marched over there and stopped it, but as it was, Leo only wanted to preoccupy himself with mindless work instead. He didn't want to think about anything—not his failure, not Nohr, and certainly not _Takumi_.

* * *

The night was cold but not silent—never silent, not any more.

Leo stroked Kamui's back, eyes softened in sympathy, as she coughed into his chest. Her body—so small, so fragile—shook violently in his arms, and fear seized him once he heard her whisper, “At least there's no blood this time.”

But what about the next?

“Get some rest,” Leo responded, and Kamui only hummed in response—neither agreeing to nor denying his request. In actuality, the both of them knew that it would be another sleepless night.

A few hours later, Kamui trembled with another fit, and that time, a warm, viscous red stained the palms of her hands.

 _Blood_ , Leo thought as he felt the crimson drops dot against his skin, _too much blood_.

* * *

Breakfast with the royal family was livelier than ever now that there were four children present. It was filled with playful, familial bickering and teasing as well as laughter and smiles. As always, Queen Mikoto sat at the head of the table, and at her immediate right was Ryoma. Shiro was seated between his parents, and Hinoka and Sakura were at the far end of the table. On the Queen's immediate left was Takumi, and Leo was seated at the far end. Kiragi, with all of the exuberance of a four year old, sat right next to him with Forrest (now six years old) at his other side. Kana, tucked away in a high chair, sat closest to Leo, who fed his daughter careful tiny spoonfuls of baby food.

The only person missing was Kamui.

With her declining health, Azama had recommended that she remained in bed. She was advised to refrain from strenuous physical activity, and with that note, Azama had glanced pointedly at Leo, who had turned away in embarrassment. Kamui had only taken the advice with a bit of laughter, commenting, “I guess we won't have that fourth child.”

Suddenly, Orochi's chopsticks fell from her fingers and clattered onto the dining table. Everyone turned their eyes to the consort and watched, concern splayed all over their countenances, as the diviner paled. She only whispered “Kamui…” before the Queen had sent for healers to her daughter's room. Ryoma bolted onto his feet, knocking over his chair, as he and Hinoka raced towards Kamui's quarters with Sakura in tow.

“Mama?” Forrest questioned, directing his watery eyes towards Leo, and the knight felt his heart constrict in his chest. He lifted Kana out of her high chair and into his arms. Forrest and Kiragi immediately leapt out of their seats, and Takumi, seeing that Leo was unable to carry two more children in his arms, swept Kiragi into his while Forrest clung onto the fabric of Leo's yukata. Together, the five of them raced towards Kamui and Leo's private quarters, only to find a steady stream of healers and physicians weaving in and out of the room. The sound of their hurried steps barely muted the sound of Kamui's coughing fit.

It struck a chord of déjà vu in Leo, and when the blond turned to face Takumi, Leo realised it was not the first time the Hoshidan prince had witnessed this sort of scene. Kana squirmed uncomfortably in his arms, and Leo quickly glanced back at his daughter only to spot her nearly in tears with the entire situation. He immediately took to hushing her gently, bouncing her in his arms in soft, lulling motions, and pressed comforting kisses against her forehead every few beats. All of his attempts were for naught when Kana began to wail, however, and when Kana cried, Kiragi would cry.

In his panic, Leo turned to Takumi, who was already trying to adapt to Kiragi's trembling and quell it the best he could, but he didn't nearly have the same experience as Kamui and Leo or Ryoma and Orochi. Leo adjusted his hold on Kana, freeing one arm, and gestured for Takumi to pass him Kiragi. However, Takumi shook his head persistently and nodded in the direction of the hallway. Leo responded with a silent nod of his own, and together the two of them stepped away from Kamui and Leo's room and into the garden.

The entire time Kana shrieked and sniffled and sobbed, but despite the throbbing in his head, Leo could only feel sympathy for his youngest. He understood the fear of losing someone too well. He… hadn't anticipated that _this_ would come so early. How does one offer comfort? His head ached terribly. What had his mother done to calm him when he was younger? He didn't remember; he couldn't remember. What had his father done? Nothing—nothing at all—his memories were far too distant to recall clearly. What should he do? What would Kamui do? What had Kamui done all those times when Forrest or Kiragi or Kana cried?

Gods, he _was_ a terrible father.

Think, think, _think_ for gods' sake!

Leo lowered himself on the porch, taking a seat beside Takumi, as he gently rocked Kana in his arms, coaxing her to calm with quiet shushes, trying to slow down his wild thoughts. Eventually, Leo began to hum one of the Nohrian lullabies Camilla once sang to Elise. Kana's wails quieted some, so the blond persisted for a stretch of time, repeating the one melody he knew, over and over and over again.

When Kana was silent, resting her tiny head against his shoulder, Leo spared her a glance and noticed that she was asleep. He glanced over at Kiragi and found that he nearly dozed off as well. Leo startled when he felt a sudden weight drop against his shoulder, and he chuckled quietly as he shifted his weight so that Forrest rested against his lap more comfortably.

Slowly, Kiragi's eyes fluttered closed as well, and Takumi breathed a sigh of relief. “I wouldn't know what to do if he started crying, too,” Takumi whispered. He glanced at Kana and said, “You seem used to it already though.”

“Kiragi doesn't cry much,” Leo replied just as quietly, pretending that he himself hadn't fallen apart earlier. He smiled and pressed another kiss to the top of Kana's head. “Kana is the crybaby. In high stress situations though, there's a higher chance that Kiragi would start crying, and I think Kana may have contributed to some of the pressure as well. They… they might have realised something was happening with their mother.”

Leo studied the gardenias in the distance, admiring the white flowers. He remembered when he had plucked a single bloom from the ground to tuck right behind Kamui's ear. It had been a single snowy white blossom in her snowy white strands of hair. She looked beautiful among the cherry blossoms. “I think we knew,” Leo mused, “that this would happen one day.”

Takumi turned his head to look at him, but he remained quiet, encouraging Leo to continue at his own pace—if he wanted to continue speaking at all. Leo avoided meeting Takumi's eyes, not knowing what he would find there, not wanting to know what he would find there, as guilt festered in his stomach and ate him away from the inside out. “Your sister said that she wanted to give me a family,” Leo began hesitantly. “She said that she didn't want to waste another second of her life. I think… she wanted to root me to Hoshido since, realistically, there's no way for me to return to Nohr—for more reasons than one.

“She told me that there would always be someone by my side, that I won't ever be alone, even if that person isn't her,” Leo recounted. He chuckled bitterly, combing his fingers through Forrest's hair. It had been growing longer; they would need to trim the ends off soon. “She… she wasn't expecting to be alive for very long. I just… I didn't think she would leave us so soon.”

Heat burned at the back of Leo's eyes, and blinking only seemed to agitate his eyes. They stung and itched, and it was all so irritating. However, he couldn't simply lift his hands to rub at his eyes when he was holding Kana and making sure Forrest was comfortable, so he let a few stray tears trickle down his cheeks. “She knew that family was important to me,” Leo said. “She knew that I missed my family, so she gave me another one of my own. She wanted to give me the life she couldn't live.

“You asked me once if I loved her,” Leo recalled, forcing himself to smile. “I said that I was fond of her, but now… I think I did—care for her, at least. She's a very dear friend of mine; she's family. I can't imagine life without her—without her smile, without her laughter, without her tears or worries.” He laughed again, unable to control the bitterness that poisoned him. “We knew this would happen one day. We just never knew when, so we thought we were invincible, that we could handle it, but… when it comes down to it, we're nothing.”

Leo stilled, muscles tense, as he felt something brush beneath his eye gently—almost like a phantom's touch. Blinking, he stared into deep amber pools just as cloudy as the stormy skies above them. His breath hitched in his throat as he watched, transfixed, as Takumi retracted his hand, the same surprise etched all over his visage. Red darkened Takumi's cheeks as he spluttered an apology and stammered over his excuse. “S-Sorry! I-I-I just… I, uh, I-I've never seen you cry be-before, so, uh… s-sorry!”

Snorting, Leo couldn't help the surge of laughter breaking past his lips, and he immediately stifled it so not to disturb his sleeping children. His trembling coincidentally woke up Forrest, however, so Leo tried his damnedest to recompose himself. He gave Takumi a wry glance as though to say, “Look what you did.” The blond rolled his eyes and instead said, “Help me take Kiragi and Kana to their room?”

Takumi hastily nodded and scrambled to his feet. The Hoshidan prince helped Forrest to his feet, and Leo watched as Takumi carefully guided his first born by the hand with a smile on his lips. As always, Kamui was right. Even if she wasn't there with him, Leo wasn't alone. He had his family and his friends (if he could consider Hinata and his wife's retainers as friends) and Kurobane, and he had Takumi.

Leo wondered just when Takumi had become special to him as well.

* * *

“What are you doing?” Leo asked as he poked his head into their shared bedroom. Kana was napping on Kamui's lap while Forrest and Kiragi folded square sheets of colourful paper and strung them on red thread. Their cranes were more clumsily structured that Kamui's, but they were made with such vigour and attention that Leo couldn't help but smile at his two sons.

Kamui shared his smile and patted the spot beside her, so Leo sauntered into the room, presenting a bouquet of bluebells and white roses and lilies to her. “I hear flowers are an expression of one's feelings,” Leo explained when he saw astonishment overcome his wife. “These are for you.”

Her smile returned with a fondness in her crimson eyes of which he would never tire. “Thank you!” she exclaimed. “They're lovely. You're so sweet.” She set them aside delicately and said that she'd ask Felicia or Jakob for a vase later. Lowering her voice to a whisper, she told Leo, “Legend has it that, if you fold a thousand cranes and string them, that your wish will be granted by the gods. Some even say that you will be granted enough good luck to last for eternity or,” her eyes softened and her voice quieted, “or you'd be granted a long life. It's said that each crane would represent one year, but… a thousand years of life would be a little lonely, wouldn't it?”

Leo hummed in thought and nodded in agreement. The blond watched as his two sons finished another pair of cranes and then asked her, “So what's your wish?”

Kamui hummed and replied, “That's a secret.” She paused and then added, “You know, a few years ago, Orochi foresaw my death. This sickness will finally take me away.” Tears burned at her eyes, and she quickly wiped them away, busying herself by playing with Kana's hair. “I… I wish I could have done more for our children as their mother. I wish I could have done more for you as your friend and your wife.”

“You've done more than enough,” Leo assured her, pressing a chaste kiss against her temple. “This is more than I could even ask for, Kamui. Thank you so much. I wish there was more that I could have done _for you_.”

Kamui laughed and shoved him lightly. “Leo, this is already more than I could imagine. I… I always thought that I would die alone, but I have children and a husband and wonderful friends and a big family.” She fiddled with the fabric of her yukata sleeve and remarked, “I thought that I would go down in history as a forgotten princess, but… these children are my legacy. They're proof that I existed. I left my mark on the world, on all of you, and I couldn't ask for more.

“So promise me that, after I pass, you'll never stop living. I'm giving you my life, Leo. You stand as my equal, as a representative of me, but you mustn't stop wanting, needing, searching. Life is based on your desires. You're free to do as you want, as you please, to _love_ whom you need. I got you started, Leo, so from now on, this is all on you.”

* * *

“I'm scared,” she whispered in between her violent coughs. “Leo, I'm scared.”

Leo pulled her closer, tucking her into his chest, as though he could shelter her from the world. His fingers threaded through her snowy white hair as her tears and blood and mucus dampened the fabric of his yukata. Her thin fingers clawed at his chest, struggling to hold onto something _real_ , and she sobbed. His heart seized in his chest as he realised that there was nothing he could do. He couldn't tell her it'd be okay because he wasn't sure if it would. He wasn't a diviner like Orochi. He couldn't look into the future.

Still, he didn't need to look into the future to know that he would miss her, that he would always miss her, that she would leave a gaping hole in his heart, that she would leave him feeling hollow, that a part of him would always be missing.

She heaved for breath, for a reprieve, and rasped out, “It hurts, Leo… It hurts so much.” She choked and coughed and cried. “Leo,” she whimpered. “I don't want to die.”

“I'm here for you,” Leo whispered into her ear in return. How does one offer comfort? He didn't know, so he whispered into her ear what truths he could give her, “I'm right here.” _Even if you won't be_ _here_ _for me_.

“Remember me,” Kamui pleaded through her tears. “Please, _please_ , always remember me.”

Leo cracked a smile, but even that appeared to be a strained smirk that was unnatural and uncomfortable on his lips. “I don't think I could ever forget you,” he assured her.

This, he thought, is probably what comforting is.

* * *

Death came for her in her sleep, and Leo knew it the moment he held her close in his arms for one last time. The warmth that once encompassed every fibre of her being had faded away overnight. Still, he couldn't help but call out to her.

“Hey, slugabed, it's morning already, so open your eyes…”

She didn't even stir.

* * *

The clouds were grey, the sky was dull, and everyone wore black. The smell of incense clung to the fabric of their kimonos, and Azama's chants and sutras sounded like a monotonous knell of church bells to Leo, ringing in his ears. Kana, exhausted from all her crying, slept against his shoulder, and his arms tired of having held her weight for hours now. He didn't dare let her go though. Kana, Kiragi, and Forrest were all that he had left of Kamui.

Forrest, having realised that his mother would not return to him, sniffled alongside his aunts. Sakura, unable to retain an image of poise, had buried her face into Hinoka's shoulder, sobbing silently, while her older sister—though remaining steadfast—could do nothing about the tears that rolled down her cheeks, dripping off her chin and onto the ground below their feet. Orochi herself had her head lowered, hiding her tears behind her arm, as Ryoma held her and their son close to his tall, intimidating form. Queen Mikoto held herself tall and silent, but her eyes were dark and empty, hollow even, as though Kamui's death had left her lifeless as well.

Takumi watched the proceedings with glassy eyes and tight lips, refraining from the tears Leo knew he would have shed away from public eye. He held tightly onto Kiragi's hand, who seemed to, at any moment, wont to burst into tears. Kiragi, only four years old, couldn't comprehend what was happening or what had happened in the last two weeks.

“Where's Mama?” he had asked—still asked—and nobody had the nerve to tell him what he should know. So when Kana stirred against Leo's shoulder, the blond feared that, as typical of his daughter, she might begin to cry, and her tears would consequently set off Kiragi's tears. He glanced towards Takumi, hoping to catch his eye, and when he finally did, Leo nodded his head towards the exit. It didn't take long for Takumi to understand what he had meant, and together the two of them excused themselves, taking all three of the children with them.

Some distance away, just when they neared the courtyard, Kana's eyes fluttered open, and a cry erupted from the infant. That was enough for Kiragi to wail as well, and Forrest's sniffles had evolved into violent sobs that shook his entire frame. Leo didn't bother to quiet them. He only brought his children in for a hug, stroking Forrest's hair and pressing Kiragi against his chest and pecking Kana with light kisses, and waited for them to let out all their frustration.

His chest ached, but there was nothing he could do about that now, could he?

Takumi watched and stifled his cries into his arm. Tears dripped from his eyes, rolling down his cheeks, and snot leaked from his nose. Leo nearly laughed at the sight. _He's such an ugly crier_. Leo extended an arm out towards Takumi with a strained smirk on his lips as though to say, “There's enough room for one more.”

Takumi barked out a silent laugh that sounded more like an agonising wail. “Fuck you,” he mouthed. Takumi crossed his arms as though to hold himself together, and he watched as Leo pulled his children closer, huddling for the warmth Kamui had given him.

The entire capital, if not the entire kingdom, mourned the loss of their beloved princess.

* * *

Leo locked himself in the archives of the record halls the day after her funeral, tracing her history. There was the day she was born, the day that she had married, the days she had given birth and the names of her children, and the day she had died.

Her family was her only legacy. Her family was her mark on history.

Kamui was more than that though. She was more than a mark on the historical records written by indifferent scribes and historians. Kamui had carved her name onto their hearts and left them bleeding when she passed. Leo hadn't been lying through his teeth when he had said that he couldn't possibly forget her; Kamui wouldn't allow herself to be forgotten. She left her mark on the world; she left her mark on every single one of them.

Leo was certain that she would always be remembered. She had left her influence, and now all that remained was left to be scavenged among the debris of her wake.

Leo carried that heavy weight on his shoulders when he marched to their— _his_ now—quarters to check up on their— _his_ alone now, perhaps? he wasn't sure—children. Kiragi was still asking where his mother was, and Forrest hadn't been speaking at all. Kana, too overwhelmed by the stifling tension and pressure, took hours bawling out her eyes, and often that also set off Kiragi.

He wasn't sure how to piece together a family. After all, he hadn't done a particularly good job at it in Nohr either… but he had to try.

His beautiful children looked the best when they were smiling and laughing.

Now, he thinks, he knew how to comfort someone. Kamui had always been better at it, but… Leo had to begin somewhere.

* * *

That wyvern rider from Cheve had vanished one day, gone with the merchants and the rest of the people who had come with her, and Leo had never seen Takumi so heartbroken before.

Leo never liked her, and he didn't trust her in the slightest. Still, he wished she would have stayed for Takumi if… if their relationship was really as intimate as implied. He would never forgive her for leaving the Hoshidan prince, for causing more hurt and pain onto the archer.

Leo's heart ached even more that night when he stumbled upon Takumi alone in the gardens.

“Is there room for two?” Leo asked him first, but without even waiting for a response, he lowered himself beside the prince. “How are you doing?”

Takumi laughed bitterly. “I should be asking you that,” the archer retorted.

Leo shook his head. “We both lost someone,” he reasoned, “a good friend and a sister.”

“Your wife,” Takumi muttered.

Leo ignored that, and because he couldn't think of a response, they spent the entire night in the company of the night and silence.

The next day, Luna reported to him that there was a civil war in Nohr, and that the rebellion in Cheve had managed to unblock one of the routes to get in supplies and reinforcements from supporters and sympathisers of the rebel army.

They still had no means to travel to Nohr.

(Neither of them admitted aloud that they couldn't work up the nerve to return to Nohr as well.)

* * *

“You would work for me?” Leo questioned Jakob, entirely dubious of the latter's intent. Still, despite the unchanged mask he wore, there was a flutter of hope in his chest that he couldn't suppress.

Jakob huffed and crossed his arms. “I have no other option,” the butler replied. “I stayed here for Lady Kamui, but now that… now that she is gone, I have no reason to stay. However, I cannot return to the Ice Tribe because those damned Nohrians have blocked all sea routes for some unknown, probably nefarious, reason.”

Leo's heart sank, but his countenance remained unaltered. Of course Jakob wouldn't stay out of the goodness of his heart; he didn't care for anyone aside from Kamui. “Do as you like,” Leo replied, assuming a tone of indifference.

“However,” Jakob spoke up, “if I may be frank, Milord, I believe Lady Kamui would have wanted me to stay… and help you.” He sighed and wrung his hands almost uncomfortably. “She did tend to worry over your well-being, and if you're in discomfort here in Hoshido, I fear she may not rest in peace.”

Leo cracked a smirk. “If I didn't know any better, Jakob, I'd say you were worried about me.”

“That's simply your imagination, Milord,” Jakob responded drolly.

* * *

A year later, Queen Mikoto relinquished her throne and crown to the High Prince Ryoma, citing that her failing health made her a liability. Leo believed otherwise. Everyone could see how she was struck with grief after the loss of her daughter. She simply lost the strength to continue everyday living after one of her children passed on before her.

Leo saw the way she looked upon Kana though. He saw the way everyone viewed Kana. It made him want to cradle his daughter into his chest and hide her from their eyes.

 _Stop it_ , he wanted to say. _Stop looking at her like that_.

_She's not Kamui._

_She will never be Kamui_.

He couldn't say anything to the people who were still housing him. They were unrelated. They could have him evicted at any moment. Kind and generous though they might be, even they have their own limits, and surely they would not tolerate being disrespected in their own home.

To his disappointment, Takumi didn't catch onto Leo's discomfort, but that was probably because Leo never tried hard to express anything other than general disdain.Takumi was one of the people who saw Kamui through Kana's tiny, little frame, through Kana's bubbly, optimistic personality, through Kana's lilting laughter and bright smiles. Every member of the Hoshidan royal family did, but for some reason, it especially bothered him when it was Takumi, his closest, dearest friend, who looked at Kana that way. Of all people, he thought that Takumi would understand.

(He pushed aside the memories of shadows, great stretches of shadows, in which he drowned, of footsteps he couldn't fill, of a heavy weight on his shoulders he couldn't bear, and of Xander, the perfect child he couldn't imitate.)

To his surprise, Luna did. “Kana and Lady Kamui are two different people,” she said in the middle of running drills for their squadron. Takumi had been there, observing, and Leo himself couldn't say if she had done so on purpose. Luna herself was a conniving woman.

For a while now, she had known that he was troubled by how fragilely everyone had treated his little girl. Kana couldn't talk (aside from the few vocabulary words she picked up daily) and cried often, but she was easily cajoled by the people she loved. (And if she didn't love you already, she learnt to love you because she was naturally a friendly child.) She could barely walk, but she got up every time she fell. His little girl was strong. He knew that, but he wondered if anyone else did.

“It's not fair to hold things against Kana that are meant for Lady Kamui,” Luna stated firmly.

He glanced at Takumi, wondering if he had heard, but Takumi kept his eyes on the sky knights in the yard as they sparred.

“What brought this up?” Leo inquired.

Luna huffed and shrugged and flipped one of her twin tails over her shoulder, nearly batting him in the face. “I was just thinking,” she snapped. “Everyone's so prickly at the castle, it's driving me crazy! Jakob looks like he's about to cry every time he looks at your daughter!” She huffed again and crossed her arms over her chest, lips forming another one of her petulant pouts, “I didn't even think he was capable of tears until recently!”

“Kana looks like Kamui,” Takumi protested. “Jakob has served her for a long time. It's hard to just—to just _get over it_.”

Luna narrowed her eyes. “Don't you get it?” she hissed. “Quit stuffing words in my mouth! I'm not saying to 'get over it.' I'm saying thatKana might be a mirror image of Lady Kamui when she was younger, but it's not like Lady Kamui is—is _reincarnated_ in her little person!” Her eyes glimmered with hot tears, and she quickly blinked them away. “I hate seeing her treated like that. If you have a problem with Lady Kamui, go to the temple or something. Don't take it out on Kana.”

“How is Matoi?” Leo asked, diverting the topic easily before a thick tension settled upon their shoulders.

“Fine,” Luna grumbled. “Everyone says she looks like her father, but really I think she resembles my mother more. Genetics has a way of screwing with us, huh?”

Leo couldn't have agreed more. Instead, he asked, “Do you miss her?”

Luna leered at him as though he had asked something stupid, and Leo supposed that, in a way, it was. The answer was left unspoken. Between the three of them, however, the answer rang loud and clear, lingering in the air.

* * *

“She left this for you,” Leo said quietly as he slipped a scroll from his kimono sleeve into Takumi's hands. “I hadn't glanced beyond the first line, which only addressed your name.” He looked away from Takumi, not wanting to see his expression, not wanting to see hurt and sorrow and remorse painted on his dear friend's countenance. “It must be private, after all.”

“Thank you…” Takumi replied. His voice trembled some even though he tried—and Leo could tell that he was trying so hard—to remain composed. “L-Leo,” he asked, “what are you going to do now?”

“What can I do now?” Leo responded, exhaustion seeping into his voice. His shoulders slumped a bit in defeat, and he finally glanced over at Takumi who, despite the watery sheen in his amber eyes, clenched his jaw so to remain strong and unwavering. It did little to convince Leo otherwise that Takumi might topple over just from a gust of wind. Giving his friend a wry smile, Leo mused, “I… I would like to stay here.”

 _Please don't make me leave_.

“Kiragi really likes you.”

 _I don't think I can handle being separated from you, too_.

“And he might not handle separation so well especially considering…”

 _I need you_.

Leo blinked away the burning sensation prickling at the back of his eyes.

 _Please help me_.

Takumi pursed his lips and approached him. Hesitantly, he raised his hand as though to reach out towards Leo—only to falter. Takumi brought his hand to scratch the back of his neck and smiled at the blond. “You're always welcome here, Leo. You're…” Takumi swallowed. “You're family, too, you know?”

 _Family_.

Of course, Leo realised. Family was the most important thing right now. He had to remain strong as well—for Forrest and Kiragi and Kana.

* * *

Once his thoughts were at least coherent in the morning, he begins his day with a visit to the family temple. The names of the ancestors of the royal family were all scribed onto tablets lining the wall, and the latest addition to the Byakuya dynasty's tablet was Kamui's own name.

This day was no different. His fingers traced over her name carved onto the smooth surface of the slate before he dropped onto his knees in front of her ashes. He touched the tip of the incense to his forehead in typical Hoshidan fashion before lighting them up with a simple fire spell. He bowed thrice before offering them to her in a prayer.

Leo wasn't one to believe in the afterlife, but he wondered how she was doing, if she was well, if she could cross the world and marvel at the sights she had always dreamt of seeing. Leo wasn't sure if he believed in reincarnation either, but little by little, he began to see more and more of her in Kana. Honestly, he wondered if she imparted a bit of her soul to their youngest before she departed.

“Good morning.”

Leo nearly jumped at the sound of the voice, but he swivelled around coolly and bowed his head as collectedly as he could. “Good morning,” he returned to his mother in-law. Mikoto smiled at him, resting her hand against his shoulder, and strolled past him.

“It's a lovely day today, isn't it?” she mused aloud.

Leo didn't know if she was speaking to him or to Kamui, so he didn't answer.

* * *

He was twenty-seven years old and already a widower and single father of two years. He didn't have time for this shit. It was almost lunchtime, and he had promised his kids that he would bring them back taiyaki for dessert. Why was it that, no matter where he went, in Hoshido or in Nohr, complete and utter _imbeciles_ were everywhere?

People cluttered the streets, flooding the paths with traffic, and Leo didn't suppress his groan. He grunted when a sharp elbow dug into his side, and immediately he directed his glower towards his assailant, only to be taken back by the Demon King's glare itself. He nearly flinched but steeled himself at the last second in front of Oboro's hardened eyes. “What?” he asked her sharply. For some reason beyond him, the girl—woman now, he supposed—had always held something against him. She never once hesitated in expressing her dislike for him although, ever since two years ago, she had been more mild in her disdain.

Leo didn't mind. He was used to being disliked.

He tolerated Oboro though, much in the same way that she tolerated him. After all, Leo couldn't deny once in the eight years he has known her that she was special to Takumi. In that entire timespan, Takumi had never taken in a second retainer, and Oboro had never returned to his service. Instead, she had opened her own shop in the Thirteenth Ward with custom, handmade kimonos and other miscellaneous accessories. To his surprise, she had settled down with Hinata and had a family of her own, but Leo supposed that was probably another reason why Oboro wouldn't return to Takumi's service. She had always been one to separate personal and professional business. Even Hinata had moved out of the castle to accommodate her, so every single day, he commuted from his home in the capital.

“I hear there was a murder case,” Oboro commented, crossing her arms. “A diviner was killed overnight, and her body was found this morning when one of her assistants tried to open shop. The last time this happened was well before King Sumeragi's time, so of course it would attract attention. Anyway, doesn't this fall under Lord Takumi's jurisdiction?”

“Yes, but while the royal guard is investigating, the sky knights are to provide support to security,” Leo answered shortly.

Oboro huffed and turned her nose up at him. “So that explains why you're here,” she muttered.

 _Actually, I'm here to buy taiyaki for the kids since Subaki's squadron had taken over crowd control_ , but like hell Leo was going to tell her that. She'd probably just accuse him of not doing his job properly.

“Where's your pegasus though?” Oboro inquired curiously. “It'll get through a crowd better than this way.” With very limited elbow room, she had managed to gesture towards their surroundings.

Leo sighed and replied, “Lord Takumi said to leave Kurobane in the stables since she attracted too much attention.” Not only was she a rarity, butthe Hoshidan prince had also mentioned something along the lines of “Your demon beast is a safety violation in of itself as well” as though Kurobane had an insatiable blood lust. That was nonsense to Leo's ears; Kurobane was a darling.

“It would have been easier to clear a crowd with a pegasus,” Oboro remarked. “People who ride them demand respect.” With that, she gave him a leer and quipped, “But I guess I can see why it would inflate your ego. Here, give me that.”

Without further ado, Oboro tugged at the silver naginata he kept secured on his back, purely for appearances' sake since Leo used his tomes more, against his protests. Sensing that a weapon had been unsheathed, people immediately navigated away from them, which gave Oboro enough space to twirl the weapon above her head. She slammed the end of its pole onto the ground, creating a loud clatter that demanded attention.

“All right, folks! Make way, make way! Otherwise, you may be involved in hindering an official investigation, which is liable for jail time in the castle dungeons!”

With a few mutters, the crowd dissipated, casting them wary glances. Leo and Oboro both remained indifferent. However, once the streets cleared, Leo glanced at Oboro and noticed that she wasn't about to leave any time soon. Sighing, he knew that he wouldn't have enough time to wait for her to leave him so that he could buy taiyaki from the Asakura shop alone.

When she saw him make a beeline for the sweets shop, Oboro asked him, “You're not going to the investigation scene?”

“I'm off duty,” Leo replied shortly.

“It's already lunchtime then,” Oboro concluded. “I never took you as someone who enjoyed sweets—though you could never handle spicy foods either.”

Leo rolled his eyes and answered, “It's for the children. They really like Asakura's taiyaki, so I'm bringing them some for dessert.” He never got to see Forrest, Kiragi, or Kana often during the weekdays, and he had been trying to change that. Still, Hinoka couldn't cut down his hours, but, nevertheless, Leo refused to be the distant parent Garon had become in his own boyhood.

It may have been the trick of the light, but Leo thought he saw Oboro's gaze soften.

“Hisame will be over to play with Kiragi, right?” Leo questioned. The two boys were only a few months apart in age, so they ended up being close friends. (Similarly, Kana and Midori, Kaze's daughter, had taken to each other as well.) The other residents of the castle had even remarked that their friendship was similar to that of Takumi and Hinata, considering how Kiragi took after his uncle in physical appearance. Kiragi couldn't have been more of Leo's opposite, however.

Oboro hummed and said, “Hinata took Hisame with him this morning to the castle. You didn't notice?”

“I had to leave before breakfast to make preparations for my squadron,” Leo explained. He tried to persuade himself that Oboro wasn't picking at his parenting. He already knew of a number of people in the castle who had disapproved of his methods… or, more specifically, of Forrest. His oldest child had taken more to colourful, flowery patterns of clothing that were more commonly worn by girls, but Leo had done nothing to persuade Forrest to dress otherwise, thus earning the scorn of the conservatives.

He remembered once when Leo had been out on a mission within a distant village. Because of the duration of the expedition, he had left Felicia and Jakob to care for his children whenever Takumi was busy (as the prince had volunteered his services). The maid had taken Forrest out to town, and when she wasn't looking, a group of children had picked a bone with Forrest's taste in fashion. Takumi had intervened before it had developed any further, and the bullies were sent home after a good, lengthy scolding.

Shortly after Leo's return, Takumi had asked him why he allowed Forrest to dress the way he did, and Leo could only reply, “I never want my son to feel ashamed of who he is. _No one_ should ever feel ashamed of who they are. That's the last thing I want for my beloved son… I won't deny him of decisions as simple as choosing his own wardrobe—not when there are things that a person can't even dictate for himself.” Leo had cracked a smile and mused, “Besides, doesn't he look adorable?”

Takumi had remained silent after that, possibly out of consideration for Leo. After all, Leo was denied the right to exist simply for harbouring a surplus of magical energy within his veins.

Leo thought that, of all people, Oboro would understand though, considering her love for fashion and trends. Nonetheless, Oboro had never once disapproved of Forrest's wardrobe choice. The only comment she had ever made on his son's clothes was simply, “Where did you get that fabric? It looks lovely!” It was probably one of the few times she had ever been civil with him.

“I guess that means Hisame will be joining us for lunch,” Leo concluded. He glanced at Oboro and asked, “Would you like to join us?”

“Me?” Oboro repeated sceptically. She was probably under the same impression that Leo didn't like her either. In all actuality, Leo didn't return her dislike though. She gave him a weary smile and replied, “My lunch break isn't due for another hour, unfortunately. I'm in this district to visit a textile shop. I, uh, I appreciate the offer though. Do you mind if I shop with you for a bit? I'll bring something back for my employees.”

“Be my guest,” Leo replied, gesturing in front of him. Oboro hummed and entered the sweets shop, and Leo followed shortly behind her. After greeting the elderly woman tending the front, Leo placed an order for half a dozen taiyaki—five for the children and the last for Takumi if he was joining them today.

“Where did you get that coin purse?” Oboro inquired as she glanced at the pouch he'd kept his gold in. It was a simple, semi-circular shape with a metal clasp. The fabric was a rich black, offset by golden swirling designs and deep, purple butterflies. The stitching and sewing, however, was still a little shoddy, but that was to be expected from the still clumsy hands of an eight year old.

“Forrest made it,” Leo answered.

Oboro smiled. “He did well,” she praised, and Leo had to force himself not to lift off the ground with his elation. After all, a professional seamstress had just praised his son's work. Even if Leo hadn't much of an opinion of her personality, how could he not feel pride for his oldest child? “He missed a few stitches, but it looks as though it would hold together for a while. If you'd like, I could show him the ropes.”

Leo blinked, curious. “You wouldn't mind?”

“Of course not,” Oboro replied with a roll of her eyes. “Your family is always taking care of Hisame when Hinata and I have work, so… you can think of it as a repayment.”

Leo shook his head and protested, “Kiragi thinks of Hisame as his best friend; it's really no problem.” With his purchase in his arms, Leo and Oboro exited the shop, the latter having bought a half dozen daifuku for her employees to enjoy. They stood awkwardly in front of the entrance in silence, trying to find the proper parting words, before Leo announced that he would be returning to the castle now.

“Good luck with the investigation,” Oboro then said just as he was about to leave. Leo supposed he must have appeared more confused than he had let on, so Oboro clarified, “Isn't this the second case? The first one was a basara in the service of the royal guard, wasn't it? Most people thought it was just the result of a skirmish though because of his station, which is odd considering that there was no signs of a struggle. He was very obviously targeted for some reason…”

“I can't divulge any information of the investigation to a civilian,” he replied.

Oboro snorted. “You and I both know that I'm not any regular civilian, _Colonel Leo_.”

 _No, you have five times the strength of a regular civilian and one hell of a nasty glare_.

Leo sighed and remarked, “You're still not part of the royal guard—not any more, at least.”

Oboro pouted petulantly and crossed her arms, giving him the stink eye. She sighed as well before commenting dryly, “Still, be careful, will you? There's not much to go by, but if these two attacks are related, then the only thing they have in common is magical ability.”

Leo blinked, taken back by her concern—albeit curt she may have been—but then her words registered in his mind. Before Leo could protest, insisting that he could take care of himself, Oboro scoffed and snapped, “Even if you could take care of yourself, if you even get hurt, I'll come and kill you myself. Lord Takumi would be devastated if something happened to you. For some reason, you're… you're special to him.”

Leo's cheeks nearly heated with a bright red. He averted his eyes and pivoted on his heel so that she couldn't read his expression, trying not to show that her words had gotten to him. He could feel his stomach twisting, and his heart squirmed in his chest, beating erratically, at the implications behind her words. He couldn't feel this way; he couldn't—he _can't—_ ruin what they had between them because Takumi… Takumi was special to him, too. Leo would _die_ if he lost his dearest friend as well.

Instead, Leo swallowed the breath that had hitched in his throat and replied, “Thank you for your concern.”

Oboro, unaware of his heart palpitations, merely shrugged and shifted the topic, “Oh yeah, tell Luna to stop by later. A new fabric came in that I think she'll like, and I can get it made into a kimono for her.”

Relief washed over his mind like a wave, and Leo was swept away all too easily. “Certainly,” he replied.

He later returned to the castle, marching down familiar corridors, until he found the children playing in the courtyard gardens with Felicia watching over them. He greeted Mozu in passing. Kiragi, with the sharpest eyes of the bunch, was the first to spot him, and he immediately bolted over to his father with his goofy laugh that made Leo smile. Despite the armour Leo wore, Kiragi threw himself onto his father, wrapping his arms around Leo's middle, and welcomed him back home. Even Kana toddled after him, though Forrest held onto his baby sister's hand tightly to ensure that she wouldn't topple over, and after freeing one arm, Leo lifted his daughter, pecking her on the cheek. He also embraced Forrest with his other arm after giving Felicia the box of taiyaki.

He nodded his greetings towards Hisame and Midori, who both stared at him shyly before bowing their heads in respect. “Have you eaten lunch yet?” Leo asked Felicia upon noticing that Jakob was preparing his tea.

Briefly, he wondered when they had started running a daycare at the castle. Queen Mikoto certainly didn't mind though; his mother in-law adored children. He was surprised that Azama hadn't brought along starry-eyed Mitama now that Hisame and Midori were regular visitors. Even Subaki and Luna's Matoi joined them from time to time. (He could understand why Saizo, wanting to remain completely professional, hadn't brought along Asugi though.)

“We were waiting for you,” Felicia explained with a smile. “I told them that Papa Leo would be busy today, and we weren't sure if you could make it. They were pretty adamant that they would only eat with you though.”

Leo smiled, running his fingers through Forrest's hair fondly with his free hand, as the five of them headed over to the pavilion where Jakob had started arranging their lunch at a round table. Setting Kana down onto the ground, his three year old daughter dashed over to where Midori sat waiting patiently for their meal, pulling him along, as she rattled on about her day to him in grammatically incorrect sentences. “Forrest and me go'ed (“ _Went_ ,” he corrected her patiently) to the pond today and—and see pretty fish,” she babbled. “And Kiragi climbed a tree—very, very, _very_ big tree! Takumi got mad at Kiragi— _very_ mad!”

Leo was seated next to Kana, who kicked her feet back and forth, glowing with the vibrancy of a flower. Forrest sat on his other side, and Kiragi was seated between his older brother and Hisame. They gave their thanks for the meal, but before Leo could take a bit of his food, he was so rudely interrupted by a certain someone.

A gentle fist knocked against the back of his head, and Leo recoiled, whipping around only to find a half smirk tugging at Takumi's lips. “Hey,” the Hoshidan prince chirped as he leaned against the back of Leo's seat. Despite how casually he tried to act, Leo couldn't see past the concern in his eyes. “How was work? Nobody was giving you trouble? Nothing out of the ordinary?”

“We didn't catch the suspect if that's what you're wondering,” Leo replied shortly. He glanced at the table, hoping that the children hadn't caught wind of his words, and lowered his voice so that Takumi had to lean forward. Leo suppressed the heat surging to his cheeks as he felt strands of Takumi's long hair brush against his skin. “The crowd was too thick. Everyone had questions, and nobody had answers—or time to answer. I couldn't find anyone with suspicious behaviour either; the townspeople were too skittish, which is understandable considering you've had at least ten years of peace.”

Takumi hesitated for a moment, conflicted between the desire to know and the need to restrain himself, so Leo glanced back at the kids, who had already dug into their lunch. “Later,” Leo whispered with the certainty Takumi lacked. If it wasn't for the dire circumstances, Leo might have flushed from the implications of a promise. Takumi, for a second, appeared dazed, but then he nodded his head. “Would you care to join us?” Leo asked him more loudly. His inquiry had caught Kiragi's attention, who immediately beamed at his favourite uncle.

Takumi returned Kiragi's grin before asking Leo, “Is that okay?”

“Of course it is,” Leo answered with a little huff. He rolled his eyes as though Takumi had just asked him the most ridiculous of questions—especially considering that he had three children who were growing more inquisitive by the day. He gave Takumi a half smirk of his own and assured him, “You're always welcome to join.”

“Papa!” Kana chirped. “Midori and me are done, so we gonna go play now!”

True to her word, since Kana and Midori were given such smaller portions compared to the others, the two girls had finished earlier. However, there was something amiss, and Leo was quick to catch on his daughter's mischief. Just as Kana hopped out of her seat with her friend in tow, Leo exclaimed, “Kana, wait! Finish your vegetables!”

Takumi chuckled when Kana made a face, but she obediently allowed Leo to feed her what was left of her vegetable. The two girls ran off into the garden, and Takumi commented, “She's adorable.”

“What can I say?” Leo mused. “She charms everyone she meets. I'm already chasing away her suitors.”

Takumi settled in the seat Kana left, and Jakob prepared the prince's portion before Felicia could even get started. “I think she made off with Ryoma's heart, too, since he's been spoiling her to no end,” Takumi commented. He chuckled and mused, “But to be fair, nobody can say no to her big brown eyes. They're the same colour as yo—” Takumi halted abruptly and reddened, but Leo already knew how he would have ended that sentence.

Kana may have inherited her mother's appearance, but her colouration had come from Leo.

Leo tried to ignore how that tickled his heart like feather light touches. “I think she looks a lot like her mother though,” Leo said instead. He wondered what Kamui would think of her children today—of Forrest's manner of dressing, of Kiragi's unwavering personality, of Kana's aversion to vegetables—and sobered immensely. Leo diverted the topic to something else. “How did you like that book I recommended you the other day?” the blond asked instead.

“Ah, the Ylissean one, right?” Takumi recalled, eating up the topic like the meal set in front of him. He fiddled with his chopsticks for a moment, a nervous tic Leo recognised, and then replied, “I really liked how the author described the cause and effects of different tactics in various settings and circumstances. It was really enlightening!”

With that, they fell into easy conversation, avoiding all mention of their work over their meal (especially in front of the children). Eventually, they cleaned off their plates, but before Kiragi could get his hands dirty, Leo asked Felicia to take out their desserts. Leo personally handed one each to Kiragi and Hisame while Forrest had gone into the gardens to fetch Kana and Midori for their share as well. In the meanwhile,Kaze, Jakob, and Felicia trekked after the children to keep a close eye on them, leaving Leo and Takumi to themselves.

There was only one left in the box, and Leo handed one to Takumi, who took it with a bit of a flustered expression. “Thanks,” Takumi mumbled almost shyly.

“It's nothing,” Leo replied with a shrug. “You're always there for them, so… it's a manner of repayment.”

Takumi rolled his eyes. “You always talk about repayment,” the prince snapped lightly. “Not everything in life is a business negotiation.” With that, Takumi split the fish-shaped sweet into two and handed one half to Leo, who took it sheepishly.

They both bit into the confection, and Leo glanced around, wondering where Hinata had disappeared to. Takumi easily noticed his distraction and answered his unspoken question, “Hinata said that Hinoka and her retainers needed his assistance in the investigation.”

Leo raised an eyebrow, visibly displaying his scepticism, and remarked, “You are aware that you are head of the investigation, correct? Shouldn't you be there with him?”

He watched as Takumi's cheeks coloured red. “I told him that,” Takumi replied, “but he just told me not to worry about it and locked me out of the room.”

“Not that I doubt Hinata's capabilities as a retainer,” Leo remarked, “but he doesn't seem one for well thought out plans. Exhibit A.” With that said, he gestured towards Takumi's presence, and the archer nodded his agreement with a sigh of his own.

“I guess he wanted to give me time alone with—uh, my thoughts,” Takumi replied with a casual shrug… or at least, as casual as the archer could manage. “He thought that this case had been stressing me out, but…” Takumi appeared hesitant, but knowing that Leo hated it when he didn't finish his sentences, Takumi said, “But it must be worse for you.”

Sighing through his nose, Leo reclined against the back of his seat and acquiesced, “It does bring back some bad memories.” He thought of his mother, one of the first mages executed in the Nohrian witch hunt, and he thought of how he had been stripped of his dignity not once but twice in search of his star sign. He thought of the villages ruined by endless rain and cloudy skies. He thought of his sister's own worried expression when he had been sent away and the searing pain in his shoulder when he'd been shot down. “I'll be honest,” Leo said blatantly. “These murders put a bad taste in my mouth.”

With every dead end, it was failure after failure after failure, and Leo was reaching the end of his rope. There was nothing left to grasp except his last resort. It was frustrating, and considering how Takumi wouldn't even let him breathe a word of his plan, there was truly nothing he could do.

“Do you think they're related?” Takumi inquired, concern in his eyes.

Leo nodded gravely. “The wounds on the two victims,” he began, but he didn't need to finish. Takumi had already realised what he was about to say.

“The lacerations were the same,” Takumi stated. “They were caused by a large blade, not designed for precision but to deal heavy damage. The blade matches up with axes used to cut firewood—not completely, but with more likeness than other blades.”

“Halberds,” Leo clarified. “They're more prominent in the west. You use axes to cut firewood here in Hoshido, but in Nohr we use a different type of axe in battle as well. Both my father and my sister used a battleaxe as a weapon of choice.”

Takumi's lips thinned into a grim line. “You think… they're not Hoshidan?”

Leo pursed his lips together, wetting them subconsciously, before he felt Takumi's gaze on him. Shifting to make himself more comfortable, Leo replied, “It's hard to believe that a Hoshidan, who was raised to respect magic, would suddenly act out against anyone with a _signe d'étoile_.”

Takumi's brows furrowed at the unfamiliar terminology, and Leo hurriedly corrected himself. “Ah, my mistake,” the blond said. “You call them… divine brands in Hoshido, I believe.”

“Maybe they had a grudge against a magic user,” Takumi suggested, “and it just built up.”

“So they decided to take it out on all magic users?” Leo responded.

“Maybe they're not sane?” Takumi replied with a shrug. “Maybe we're just going about this the wrong way because we're being logical and the murder clearly is not.”

Leo cracked a wry grin at that notion and conceded with his own shrug. “I guess that's plausible.”

“On the off chance that it is a foreigner,” Takumi mused, “do you suppose they could be from Nohr?”

Leo's grin faltered. There were too many people he could name as a murderer, as a “witch hunter,” too many people with so much hate, with so much corruption, that Leo couldn't even reject Takumi's inquiry. His silence was answer enough for Takumi, and the prince retreated into quietness as well. An apology weighed on the tip of his tongue, but Leo could already see it in his amber eyes. Before Takumi could say anything, Leo stated, “I can't think of anyone else. Nohr is a country with a dark history and of dark politics.”

Still, Leo prayed to the gods that no Nohrian threat had come here to disturb his long sought peace. He'd destroy it with his own hands before it came to endanger his family, his beautiful children, and his… and Takumi.

If there was one thing his father taught him, if there was one thing he could do especially well, it was to crush the seeds of rebellion before they could sprout.

* * *

“Colonel Leo,” Luna addressed him from outside his bedroom door. The lieutenant colonel rapped her small knuckles against the wooden frame of the shōji doors. He pulled open the doors, pressing a forefinger to his lips, as he gestured towards a sleeping Kana. Although his daughter had her own room, she was inclined to slip into his futon in the dead of the night. Luna nodded and lowered her voice, “The message to Nohr had finally gone through. We've received a response. Anna says to expect some guests within two months' time.”

Leo pursed his lips and held his breath, a turmoil of emotions clashing underneath his skin, as he asked her, “Who is coming? And why?”

“As we now know, Nohr has had a civil war in the last five years,” Luna replied, sombre. “They're worried that war criminals have escaped under their radar, possibly to other countries, and they're hunting them down.”

“In Hoshido?”

Luna's lips pursed, and Leo knew—he just _knew_ —that she was thinking of her daughter Matoi, who was only a year younger than Forrest. She nodded once, and that was all Leo needed to know.

Like hell he would have them bring their witch hunt here.

“I suppose you'll have to come out with the truth,” Luna muttered, shifting her weight between her legs uncomfortably.

“I suppose so,” Leo acquiesced with a sigh. “But if there's one thing I've learnt about Hoshidans, they're more forgiving than they let on. What about you?”

Luna shook her head. “I've more names than I can recount, Milord,” she replied, “but I think I'll remain Luna for the rest of my life… for Matoi. If the truth behind my identity must be spoken, however, then I'll do it.”

“You're not going back to Nohr?”

Luna pursed her lips. “Matoi is here, and so is Subaki. You think the same, don't you?”

Leo glanced back into his room, eyes softening at the sight of Kana snoozing away obliviously, blissfully ignorant of adult troubles, and replied, “I do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I chose f!Kana over m!Kana because f!Kana is much more of a daddy's girl, which means Leo kind of fills in male avatar/MU role here, so to speak. The one support Kana has in common is the mother support, after all, and I also wanted to work with Kana's different father supports. Of course, both Kana are eager to be of aide in canon-verse though I believe f!Kana is more of a crybaby than m!Kana…
> 
> I tried to show more of Leo's more canon ruthless side because of everything that will happen in part two. Now that Hoshidan peace time is disturbed, Leo's experience in the harsh environment of Nohr will come out. There will be a lot more action in part two as everything tries to resolve itself. As noted in the last two scenes, the witch hunt will be revisited ~~, and maybe you'll see some familiar faces~~.
> 
> Anyway, I'll leave you with this long chapter because it's going to take me a while before I can post the first installment of part two. I've got several projects, work, and a social life to balance... but hopefully, it doesn't take too long! ~~i know you want some fluff~~


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **[Part Two: The World is Still Beautiful]**
> 
> A new chapter in life begins, a new threat lurks in the shadows of Hoshido, and, with it, new friends and allies arrive to assist. With so much in store, what is to come after?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I am so incredibly sorry for disappearing for several months. I'm currently working on three different projects all with three different teams, concepts, and even my primary role, and juggling that with my social life didn't leave much time to write or update. I don't plan on abandoning this story, but it _will_ be a while before I can update again. I really hope to finish this within the year or by the end of January though. I have an ending planned, and I'm almost done writing this story.
> 
> Lastly, to everyone who has commented but I've yet to reply, I just wanted to let you know that I have read all of your comments, and all of you are so kind and lovely that it's really touching in periods of high stress. Thank you to all of you who have supported me so far and thanks for sticking with me! Now, here's the beginning of part two!

**XI: Her Absence**

Kamui smiles at him from where she sat, right in front of the two of them. She smiles at him and says, “Takumi, please take care of them for me. I'll leave the rest to you.” She stands up and walks away from them—from all five of them—and Takumi watches as she fades into the distance, a speck not to be found.

“You don't have to tell me twice,” Takumi mutters.

Takumi relaxes against the frame of the sliding doors and threads his fingers through soft golden locks of hair, his lover's head resting in his lap. _His hair_ _got longer_ , and momentarily he wonders if Leo would let him trim his hair for him. Unlike the other Hoshidan warriors, Leo hadn't allowed his hair to grow longer—not past his shoulders at the longest. “It'd look ridiculous on me,” the blond had protested. Takumi finds it hard to believe though. Leo would look pretty cute with a little tiny ponytail of his own. What's ridiculous is Hinata's hair, and Takumi doubts that Leo would ever let his hair reach that state of unruliness.

Leo purrs under his hand, napping away underneath the afternoon heat, and Takumi chuckles. The blond had never taken to the Hoshidan sun kindly. He deplores the heatwave, and if he wasn't working or playing with his children, Leo would lose himself to sleep. The moments after Leo would wake up are absolutely, without a doubt, Takumi's favourite.

Because Leo is slow to awake, Leo would be stuck in this sleepy daze. Where he is usually sharp-tongued and quick-witted, Leo is a little slow to process stimuli right after waking up.

_He's cute_.

Takumi bends over, pressing a kiss against Leo's forehead, and then he recoiled, waking up in the middle of the dark night. Slapping a hand over his eyes, Takumi rolled over and groaned, cursing himself, cursing Leo, cursing these damned dreams of his.

_Almost ten years and hardly anything has changed_.

* * *

A sudden weight collapsed onto his chest, and Takumi grunted more from shock than from pain. He cracked open his amber eyes, only to stare into big, round amethyst orbs on a small face. (“He'll grow into them,” Leo had said with a smile. “They're like my sister's eyes.” But, really, Takumi could only see the shape of Leo's eyes through Forrest.) Straining a smile, Takumi inwardly mourned the loss of sleep before he greeted the eight year old, “Good morning, Forrest.”

“Good morning!” Forrest chirped in return. Leo's oldest child rolled off the Hoshidan prince just as Takumi began to sit upright.

“I take it your father isn't awake yet?” Takumi inquired.

“Nope!” Forrest chimed.

“Figures.” Leo was never awake even when he ought to be. These mornings for the last two years, Takumi had been able to catch the blond with his kimono folded wrongly on his days off or his dark armour buckled incorrectly on his mission days or his sky knight uniform worn inside out on his typical work days. (It was cute, but Takumi refused to admit it out loud to anyone at all for fear of Leo possibly catching wind of the gossip… especially with Orochi around.)

He gave Leo's eldest child a warm smile as Forrest easily settled himself on top of his lap, dropping a white ribbon into the archer's calloused hands. With practised ease, Takumi gathered Forrest's soft curls into one hand, bunching it into a neat high ponytail, before tying the ribbon into a tidy bow.

“That's a really pretty kimono,” Takumi complimented. The fabric was of a silky material, dyed a soft pastel pink and embroidered with golden butterflies that reminded him of the gold in Leo's formal uniform, worn for ceremonial purposes, and armour, which Leo only wore when he was ready for combat. “Did your father buy that for you?”

Forrest nodded his head eagerly. “He did!” the eight year old replied. “He bought it from Auntie Oboro's shop! Auntie Luna had to go with him because she said that he doesn't have very good taste, but I think it's because she actually just wanted to buy a new yukata, too! Auntie Luna really likes Auntie Oboro's shop!”

“Then Lieutenant Colonel Luna has good taste,” Takumi remarked. _As much as I hate to admit it_.

He never did get along that well with her, and Takumi was probably the only one who thought poorly of her. Others often remarked that she was a hard worker with a great work ethic and a helpful hand around the barracks. When Takumi confessed that he didn't have an opinion about her (rather than saying he had a low opinion of the redhead), Hinoka herself had commented, “Maybe it's because her personality strikes a little too close to home,” with a smirk of her own. Luna had a competitive streak, after all, and Takumi hated losing… but he would like to think that he had more grace than her.

He had told Leo that once, and the dark flier had only quipped, “What on earth are you going on about?” He had then proceeded to roll his eyes. “You're both insufferably _loud_.”

That was the end of _that_ conversation.

“I wonder how Oboro's doing,” Takumi thought aloud. He never held it against her for not returning to his services. Likewise, she never commented on how Takumi hadn't bothered searching for a second retainer. He had come close to asking Leo once, but then he had backed out, overwhelmed by guilt and ridden with fear. They were still friends, but they never once spoke about the past or, more precisely, Oboro's past feelings for him. “Is Hisame coming over later?”

Forrest hummed and nodded his head, his curls bouncing up and down. Standing up, he leaned over and pressed a kiss to Takumi's cheek. Without missing a single beat, he chirped, “Thank you, Daddy!” Forrest pivoted on his heel and dashed out of Takumi's room as though he'd done nothing wrong, leaving the archer absolutely flabbergasted.

“W-w-wait! Forrest!” Takumi spluttered, but he was already too late. The eight year old had already run off to wherever he usually went, and Takumi had lost his chance to demand answers for his accumulating questions. Sighing, Takumi retreated back into his room and prepared himself for the rest of his day, donning his uniform and fixing his hair. Just as he finished, he heard his door slide open, and out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Kana poking her head inside of his room, scanning it for his presence. Her blonde hair fell a little past her shoulders, and with Leo's clumsy fingers (especially in the morning), she couldn't wear it up for play without Takumi's help.

Smiling at the three year old girl, Takumi held out his hand, and just like Forrest, Kana darted straight for him just so she can place a red ribbon into his hand—similar to the one that he usually wore. She plopped onto his lap, kicking her legs up and down, and hummed as Takumi combed his fingers through her silky hair. Tilting her head, her umber eyes glimmered at Takumi, and for the first time, Takumi noticed the ruby specks surrounding her irises.

Leo was right; she did look a lot like her mother.

“What will it be today?” Takumi asked her with a smile. “Do you want twin tails like how Midori usually wears her hair?” He had a few ribbons that he could spare for her, after all. “Or do you want to wear it like Forrest?”

Kana shook her head, the motion sending her hair flying left and right, and it nearly tangled again. “I wan' it like yours!” she chimed, leaning back against him, grinning merrily.

She even had her mother's smile.

Takumi's own smile faltered at the thought. He wondered if Leo was awake— _fully_ awake—already. Kamui's—no, that's not quite right—now just Leo's quarters, he supposed, were located opposite of the family temple. Every morning, Leo would cross the entirety of the castle just to pay respects to his deceased wife before breakfast. Even after her death, Takumi mused, he was a diligent husband.

Takumi couldn't even bring himself to be a decent brother.

The walk to the family temple was torturous. His feet always felt as though they were laden with shackles binding him to his guilt, and halfway there, he couldn't breathe—couldn't bring himself to breathe—when he suffocated from the thoughts that he could have been a better person to Kamui, that he could have been more supportive, that he could have done right by her on her deathbed. He didn't do a single damn thing at all when she was dying. He couldn't comfort her, couldn't offer her anything, and instead watched, just like a goddamn idiot, as she wasted away. Even after her death, he couldn't even do anything for her family, for _Leo_ , and ended up fumbling over his actions because _would it be taking advantage of the situation? Of course not… right? Because we both lost someone, a wife and a sister and a frien_ _d,_ but everything just sounded like an excuse.

He couldn't even open her letter.

Sometimes, when Kana smiled—just like she did right now—Takumi was reminded of his late sister. He choked up a bit, but he ran his fingers through Kana's hair, nevertheless, and tried to maintain a calm demeanour. “Why would you wear it like mine?” Takumi asked her as casually as he could. “It's not exactly _pretty_ , you know?” It was supposed to represent his time as a warrior, as a soldier of Hoshido, and it was supposed to be practical rather than stylish. Perhaps that was what Kana wanted? Something practical? Then again, she was only three years old; what did she know of practicality?

“Because it's really cool!” Kana chirped.

Takumi chuckled and began to gather her hair in one hand. “Your hair isn't long enough for that,” _nor thick enough_ , he told her as he combed through her hair one last time to make sure none of her beautiful locks were tangled or knotted. He set her hair into a low ponytail at the back of her head. “Give it a few months, and I could probably put your hair into a top knot bun,” he remarked.

Kana beamed. “Like a samurai?”

Takumi chuckled. “Not quite,” he replied. Kana was too cute for one of those greasy samurai topknots, but if she was going for a warrior look, then Takumi would let her dream for now. “How come you want to look like a warrior?” Takumi asked her instead, curiosity brimming at the forefront of his mind.

“Because,” she chirped, “I wanna be strong like you and Papa and Kiragi and Forrest! I wanna fight, too!”

Takumi blinked. Kana was only three years old, but she had already decided that, in the future, wanted to fight as well. For what reason though? They were doing their damnedest to ensure that their children would never have to lay their sight upon a bloody battlefield. “Why do you want to fight?” Takumi asked her. Perhaps it was because she was surrounded by military leaders? Her father had been promoted to a colonel of the sky knights, and Takumi himself was Head of the Royal Guard. Regardless, Leo had never emphasised much on strength though; in fact, the blond encouraged his children to take to studying and reading than just training alone. (Only Forrest seemed to share that interest with his father, however.)

“If I'm strong,” Kana explained in that bright-eyed innocence of hers, “then I can help Papa!” She huffed proudly and said, “I have-ta be a big girl now!” Her voice wobbled as she spoke, “Papa is always busy, so he can't play with me all the time and—and…” She sniffled and crinkled her nose, rubbing the back of her hands against her eyes, sobbing.

Takumi's smile faltered, and he brought the small child into his arms for a hug. He coaxed her to calm, trying to pacify her the best he could, while Kana continued to sob and hiccup, wetting the fabric of his uniform. “You're a good girl, Kana,” he cooed. “It's okay, it's okay,” he cajoled quietly before he began to hum the familiar melody Leo sang to his children.

When Kana pulled away, rubbing her eyes for one last time, Takumi asked her tentatively, “Are you okay now?”

Kana nodded stiffly and replied, “Big girls don't cry.”

Takumi pursed his lips before telling her, “That's not true now, is it? Everyone cries sometimes.”

“But _you_ never cry,” Kana insisted. “Papa never cries either!”

Takumi thought of the nights he spent crying after waking up from another haunting nightmare. He thought of the day of Kamui's funeral and how he had wept for her away from everyone else—away from everyone else but Leo. He thought of how he had wept for Kamui to return to them, of how he couldn't do this alone, of how he couldn't do this without her. If Kamui was here, then at least he would have an excuse that he couldn't do anything.

But Kamui wasn't here, and she would never come back to them—not in this lifetime.

Takumi thought of the day Leo had confessed to him, teary-eyed and distraught, that he may have loved Kamui dearly in some form. He thought of how beautiful Leo looked with crystal drops lining his long, fair lashes. He thought of how painful it was that Leo couldn't have loved him instead and how he had cried himself to sleep that night.

“That's not true,” Takumi said to Kana. “I've cried before. Your father has cried before. You've just never seen us cry. Everyone cries a little sometimes.”

Kana sniffled and remarked, “How come I've never seen you or Papa cry?”

_Because it's shameful_ , Takumi thought to himself. Then he immediately backtracked and corrected himself. It _wasn't_ shameful. When Kana cried, _she_ wasn't shameful. When Kana cried, it was because her heart ached and hurt in ways she couldn't handle, and that was only human—not childish at all. “Because,” Takumi answered her, “we don't want you to worry. Kana, when you cry, I feel sad because _you're_ sad. It's not a bad thing; it means that we care about you, that we love you and want you to be happy.”

“I love you, too,” Kana hiccuped, wrapping her tiny arms around his neck. Takumi smiled and stood up, carrying her in his arms, before he made his way to the dining hall. By the time they had arrived, Kana's sniffling had lessened, and she was mostly calm. Takumi lowered her into her seat, the farthest one away from him, before greeting Kiragi, who sat next to his sister, and ruffling his hair. He then assumed his own spot at the table, one seat away from Forrest.

Leo, dressed in his dark armour (which may have been buckled incorrectly), appeared in the dining hall then, and he gave his greetings to the former queen first before extending them to the current king. Quietly, he occupied the empty seat between Takumi and Forrest. Across from them sat Queen Consort Orochi, Crown Prince Shiro, his mother, and then his sisters. After Ryoma began giving thanks for the meal and as the others began to eat their breakfast, Takumi inched closer to Leo. The blond, who had noticed his subtleness, leaned slightly towards Takumi and offered his ear.

“Kana was crying earlier,” Takumi whispered, glancing at the youngest princess at the table.

Leo's eyes widened slightly, and he was quick to inquire why.

“I think she's been a bit lonely,” Takumi explained. He gave Leo a wry smile and nudged him so to say that it was no fault of the blond's. These were busy times, after all, and no matter how hard he tried, Leo couldn't ease up on his schedule. Takumi's own schedule was booked full for the day… for the past few months, actually. “She's daddy's little girl, after all. This case has been occupying everyone's time. Hinata even says that he's worried Hisame would forget him if he spends another night in the barracks.”

Leo sighed. “It'd be the best for everyone if this case was solved quickly,” the blond muttered. “As it is, however, we don't have any leads aside from the connections between the victims: the murder weapon and magical capabilities. If only there was a way to smoke out the rat…” Out the corner of his eye, Takumi noticed that Kana was pushing her vegetables to the side, but before he could make a comment about it, Leo quipped towards his daughter, “ _Kana, mon ange, mange tes légumes_.”

“ _Mais Papa_!” she whined.

Leo only raised an eyebrow, and Kana puffed out her cheeks, pouting, before shoving them all in her mouth at once to get rid of them once and for all. Takumi couldn't suppress the smile that overcame his lips, and when he noticed that Kiragi was trying to hide his vegetables out of sight (and out of mind, perhaps), Leo had already addressed the issue, “ _Et toi aussi, Kiragi_.”

“Yes, Papa…” Kiragi replied with a pout on his lips.

It was a game that Leo played with his children, one that Leo wasn't aware he was playing himself. The first time Takumi had noticed, Takumi couldn't stop himself from asking if Leo was teaching his children the Nohrian language this early of an age. “It's a matter of heritage,” Leo had explained. What began as lessons, however, developed into a habit that Leo had trouble breaking at times. (If Leo remembered that he was in the company of others, he would try to refrain, at least, from speaking the Nohrian language, knowing that not everyone could understand him.)Nevertheless, Leo would speak to them in Nohrian, and Forrest would answer perfectly in response. However, Kiragi would reply in Hoshidan, and Kana replied in a mixture of both languages.

Of course, that was fine by Leo's standards. “Understanding,” Leo had insisted, “is the most important part. They can begin their formal lessons later on.” He had smiled and clarified, “I want them to enjoy their childhood.”

Across from them, Orochi poked Shiro in the temple lightly and teased, “Come on now, Shiro, you too! Don't forget your veggies! Look at Forrest! He's eating well—just like a good kid!”

“ _Mom_!” Shiro whined, flushing in embarrassment.

Chuckles abounded from around the table, and Takumi relaxed in his seat. He glanced at Leo, relishing the little upward curve set in the blond's lips. _Really_ , Takumi thought, _I want this case to end. I want to keep them safe._ His eyes glanced over the three children seated behind Leo. _I want to keep them all safe._

_I want to protect them all._

_I want this to be mine_.

* * *

Breakfast ended on a lively note. Kana had done an elaborate retelling of the story Leo had read to her last night when she had crawled into his futon. It was a Ylissean fairytale about a little mermaid fascinated by the humans who lived ashore. One day, she swam to the surface of the ocean and fell in love with a human prince. When he drowned, she saved his life, and wanting to see him once more, the mermaid princess made a deal with the sea witch. In exchange for her lovely voice, the mermaid princess would be given a pair of legs.

When she encountered the human prince a second time, he believed her to be of a foreign land and took her under his wing. Day and night, she would dance for his highness, and as much as he loved her dancing, her feet ached painfully and would bleed at the end of the day.

Unfortunately, the human prince was betrothed to another princess—a human princess from another kingdom—and the mermaid princess was crushed entirely by the news. Then, Takumi reflected, this was where the story had taken an interesting turn. Kana had recounted that the human princess was actually the sea witch in disguise who coveted the prince's riches and treasures to hoard in her lair. Having discovered the truth, the mermaid princess set out to save her prince with the help of a—and here Takumi nearly choked on his tea— _dragon_. (“To be more precise,” Leo had commented from his seat, gently correcting his daughter, “it was a sea serpent—a leviathan, if you will.”) The dragon— _leviathan_ , Leo reminded—broke the seal trapping the mermaid princess' voice and flew her towards the ocean.

Upon learning that their wedding was to be held at sea, the sea serpent caused such a storm that the sea witch had fallen into the ocean, revealing her true form to all the humans, including the prince himself. The enchantment over the mermaid princess broke, and she returned to the sea with her new dragon friend. However, wanting the princess to be happy in love with her prince, the sea serpent cast a spell so that she would become human.

The mermaid princess and human prince fell in love and, according to Kana, lived happily ever after.

Trailing behind Leo's children, the two adults lingered some distance away. Takumi turned to Leo and asked, “So how much of that story was changed?”

Leo cracked a smile and replied, “Everything after the human princess was the sea witch in disguise.” Holding his hands behind his back, Leo watched as Kana and Kiragi danced circles around Forrest, begging the oldest child to play with them together instead of studying. “Kana really likes dragons,” Leo remarked. He paused and mentioned, “The original story was quite… morbid, to say the least, in the first place.”

Takumi hummed and asked, “What happened?”

“The mermaid princess was so distraught. She lost her love and her home. Her sisters, upon hearing her plight, sacrificed their hair so that she could return to them. However, the only way back home was to kill the man that she loved,” Leo replied. His eyes were distant, thinking of some other place, some other person, some other story, to which Takumi was not privy. His next words fell from his lips, quiet and sympathetic, “She couldn't do it.”

Takumi felt his heart clench. He wouldn't be able to do it either. He hadn't been able to kill his emotions, his feelings for Leo, in the past eight years, and he'd tried—he had tried so hard—but for nothing. There was a girl who had come from Cheve once, insisted that she was Chevois and not Nohrian, with short blonde hair and fiery eyes. Takumi thought that maybe he could have fallen for her, fallen for her optimism and bright but headstrong personality. However, for every little thing that she had done, Takumi could have only thought about what Leo would do. It wasn't fair to either of them. Scarlet was her own person, yet he kept comparing her to Leo.

_What a hypocrite I am_ , he had scoffed. Takumi himself hated being compared to Ryoma, hated drowning in his brother's shadow, yet here he was committing the same wrongs.

He had stopped trying to fall in love with Scarlet after that realisation, and the time they spent together then was much more enjoyable. Nevertheless, the time they spent together was brief, lasting only a month, before she had gone with a merchant ship back to Cheve.

“I wanted some supplies from Hoshido,” Scarlet had told him. “There's some ore here not found in Chevois or Nohrian soil. I need every little thing I can get my hands on because, well, I think something's about to go down in my homeland. I want to be there when it happens.”

Takumi never mentioned it to Leo. He never mentioned Scarlet to Leo. He never mentioned Nohr to Leo. Some part of him insisted that it was because he didn't want the blond to worry, but he knew that it was because he was selfish. He simply didn't want Leo to return to whence he had come. Because if Scarlet could leave him, then Leo might have just as easily departed.

Takumi would have liked to believe that maybe, if the time they had together wasn't so short, if he had let their relationship form naturally, just maybe he could have fallen in love with her.

But at the end of the day, he returned home to Leo and three beautiful children.

Gulping, Takumi asked Leo, “What happened to her?”

“She became seafoam,” Leo replied. His eyes darkened as he explained, “She threw herself into the ocean and became an earthbound spirit—although most renditions would phrase it as becoming 'a daughter of air.'”

Takumi inhaled deeply and responded, “I… I see. You certainly couldn't tell Kana this version.”

“One day, she'll learn how cruel the world can be,” Leo mused, “but for now, let her have her imagination and fantasies. I… I don't want her to grow up too quickly. I want her to enjoy her youth and childhood.”

The two of them quieted as Kiragi raced back towards them, crying, “Takumi! Takumi!” Kiragi skipped to a stop in front of his uncle and asking, brimming with energy, “You'll help me with my archery during lunch, won't you?”

“Yeah, of course,” Takumi replied, returning the boy's smile, which only seemed to widen after hearing Takumi's answer.

“Yay!” he cheered. Jumping up, Kiragi threw his arms around Takumi's neck and sent the two of them spiralling in circles. “Thanks, Dad!”

Takumi tensed immediately, and he could feel Kiragi's stiffening in his arms as the boy suddenly turned quiet. Takumi didn't release him from his hold, however. He was frozen in place, holding Leo's wide eyed gaze with his own. Then he snapped back to reality when Kiragi hopped back onto the ground, and he was all too aware of how his cheeks burned. Kiragi mirrored Takumi's expression—one a mixture of surprise and horror—before the boy spluttered out an excuse and dragged his brother and sister off to play.

Leo coughed into his fist, and Takumi stiffly turned to face him, marvelling at the pink tingeing Leo's cheeks. “He, er, really admires you,” Leo explained—or tried his best to explain. “He probably just slipped up. You're probably more of a father figure than I am since I can't teach him much about archery or hunting or fishing. I, uh, supervise at best…”

“That's not true!” Takumi protested. He only faltered when he realised, to an extent, it was true. Leo hadn't much interest for the great outdoors, and Kiragi was a child whose energy couldn't be confined to a desk and chair. Still, Kiragi in no way neglected Leo as his father, and Takumi flushed in embarrassment as he entertained the thought that perhaps, maybe, Kiragi thought of Takumi as a paternal figure along _with_ Leo. Out of all the people Leo knows, Takumi liked to think that he was closest with the blond. “Kiragi really respects you as well!” Takumi insisted.

Leo chuckled and shook his head. “Because I _am_ his father,” Leo argued. “Kiragi and I have as much in common as Subaki and Hinata.” The blond wore a bitter smile as he mused, “He's probably not fond of how I nag at him to study more.”

Takumi frowned, wanting nothing more than to peel Leo's eyes open to how important he really was to his son, how important he was to Takumi himself, how insulting this was to everyone who admired the Dark Falcon, but refrained. Leo wouldn't hear it; Takumi doubted Leo would listen to him when he was likely to stumble over his words. Aware that he had been clenching his hands, curling his fingers into tight fists, Takumi shook them loose and exhaled as calmly as he could. As always, Leo was stubborn, but Takumi could be stubborn as well.

Before he could address Leo, insisting that it wasn't as it seemed, Takumi caught sight of long, blazing red hair around the corner. Already, he could feel a headache building up just from the sight of her. It wasn't as though he disliked Luna; it was just… Takumi sighed. It was just that, whenever she was around, Luna trailed behind Leo like a bodyguard. They never had a moment alone.

Gods, he sounded like a jealous girlfriend, and the ridiculous part was that he _knew_ that Luna was already married.

Still, it certainly didn't help that Luna was beautiful as well. Over the years, Luna had grown out of the twin tails she had worn on a daily basis. Instead, she parted her hair so that half of it was up in a twist bun and the rest fell down her back. Takumi recalled that Luna had mentioned how her mother used to wear her hair completely down once. She had then remarked, “She was beautiful.” The words _and I'm not_ were left unspoken, and for a moment Takumi could entirely empathise with her. He was jealous though; Subaki had, without hesitating, reassured her with sweet nothings whispered into her ear the next second.

“Colonel Leo, Lord Takumi,” Luna greeted immediately, saluting her superiors formally.

“At ease, Lieutenant Colonel,” Leo replied, and Luna sighed quietly in relief as she relaxed her pose. Jutting her hips, Luna crossed her slender arms over her chest and fell into step behind Leo.

“Are you helping with the investigation today?” Takumi found himself asking Leo instead, changing the topic now that they had company. The two of them watched as Felicia and Jakob received the children. Takumi waited as Leo ran over the usual routine with them.

(“Forrest will be studying magic today with Lady Orochi and Azama. Make sure Kiragi attends his mathematics lessons today; tell him that archery practice with Uncle Takumi will be cancelled if Hisame studying with him isn't incentive enough. Also, Kana needs to finish reading one of the children's books so that her vocabulary and grammar improves. Lunch will be at the usual time as well, and I believe I'll be back in time to join them. They're free to play after lunch, but make sure they're inside before dark. Felicia, please bathe Kana before dinner as well, and I'll see to Forrest and Kiragi.”)

“He's a strict father,” Luna commented from the sidelines. “His military precision is showing.”

Takumi hummed in agreement. “He wants the best for them,” he said. “He wants to educate them properly, and once they choose a path, he wants the best mentors for them. He considered asking Oboro for an apprenticeship for Forrest.”

“It's four years too early for that, isn't it?” Luna mused.

“He's thinking of their future,” Takumi mused. “Says he doesn't want them to be unhappy or ashamed of who they are—that they ought to follow their dreams if they crave it so badly.” Takumi crossed his arms as well, smiling all the while, as Jakob rubbed his temples from merely listening to Leo rattle on and on about their schedule. In his own way, Leo dotes more than any father Takumi had the privilege of knowing, and in the past eight years, plenty of their friends and subjects have become parents.

“It probably has to do with what happened in Nohr,” Luna commented, and that was all she offered on the subject. Takumi didn't pursue it, didn't try to pry more information out of her, not only because Leo had rejoined their company but also because it truly wasn't his business. If Leo hadn't mentioned it to him before, then Leo would discuss the topic in his own time.

Leo trusted him.

“Luna and I won't be joining the investigation front today,” Leo said in response to Takumi's previous question as he approached the two of them. “It seems there are outlaw groups taking advantage of the chaos to terrorise the smaller villages, so I'll be taking my squadron out to settle some of the skirmishes.”

Takumi felt his heart sink at the news, but he forced the grin to remain on his lips. “I see,” he replied. “I suppose I'll see you at lunch then?”

“I suppose so,” Leo returned with a matching smile. Before he took a step further, Leo paused and turned towards Takumi, his smile becoming a bit more sheepish in expression. “If you're helping Kiragi with his archery practice later, do you mind doing me a favour?” he asked.

“ _When_ ,” Takumi corrected, “I help Kiragi.” Leo rolled his eyes, and Takumi could only feel his mirth grow, becoming more and more at ease with their casual manner of speaking. It was probably dangerous to be this playful with Leo, but Takumi couldn't help but indulge himself. They didn't have time to do this—to act like this—often with this case in the way. It was just another reason Takumi wanted it to be over; they could return to those peaceful days—him and Leo and the kids. Still, Takumi shrugged and responded, “Sure, I don't mind. What's up?”

“Could you make sure he's been paying attention in his mathematics lessons?” Leo asked, averting his eyes almost shyly. “The last time I approached him about it, he whined about how he doesn't need maths or history to be a good hunter. Since you're his role model, I thought… well, maybe he'd take it differently.”

Takumi suppressed the warmth bubbling in his stomach, and even though he could feel his cheeks burning, he hoped they weren't nearly as red as he thought they were. Still, he couldn't defeat the goofy grin that forced itself onto his lips even though he was trying to play cool. He was Kiragi's _role model_. Leo acknowledged him as such. It meant that he had to open Leo's eyes to how Kiragi truly felt for his father as well.

“Don't worry about it,” Takumi told Leo, patting his shoulder amicably. He tried not to let his touch linger too long and retracted his hand, wondering all the while if his touch lasted a second too long (even though it wasn't nearly enough). “Kiragi knows you mean well. He'll come through. Kids his age just want to play all day.”

Leo returned his smile half-heartedly. “I certainly hope that's the case, but I fear at this rate even Kana will surpass him in arithmetic. Really, I just want him to master the basics—not the impossible. If,” Leo sighed, “if he has a learning disorder, I want to help him conquer it—not let it rule over and dominate his life.”

Takumi glanced at Leo, concern in his eyes, and asked, “Do you think that's the case?”

“It's not the end of the world if it is,” Leo replied. “It just makes things more difficult for him, but Kiragi is a tough kid. He'd tackle a bull by its horns if he had to.” The blond laughed at the sheer imagery and mused, “Well, honestly, he'd probably do it for fun, too.”

Takumi shared in the amusement, picturing tiny five year old Kiragi (“About to be six!” Kiragi would protest) facing off against a larger bull, before remarking, “I think he gets it from you.”

“What?” Leo inquired, genuine curiosity glowing in his umber eyes.

Takumi smirked. “His stubbornness.”

Leo snorted and rolled his eyes. “I could say the same to you,” the dark flier protested. He crossed his arms over his chest indignantly, holding himself with such poise that Takumi was surprised nobody had questioned Leo's origins in the past eight years.

Luna cleared her throat behind the two of them, and they halted in their steps to pivot and face the crimson haired sky knight. Placing her hands on her hips, Luna remarked, “Colonel, we ought to head to the paddock to start roll call. Lord Takumi, please excuse us.” With that, the two sky knights bowed their heads (well, in Leo's case, he more or less inclined his head in a nod) before heading towards their meeting place.

Takumi watched as the two westerners disappeared around the corner before heading towards the council room himself. Lingering outside of it was Hinata, who contently popped hard candies into in his mouth, as he waited for Takumi to arrive.

“Isn't it a little too early for sweets?” Takumi asked his friend.

“Hisame gave it to me before I left,” Hinata explained with a grin. “The little rascal said I shouldn't forget to eat lunch again.”

Takumi smiled wryly in return. “Let us put an end to this case then,” the archer mused. “It has dragged on for long enough.”

“I'll say,” Hinata agreed brusquely. “All we could do this entire time was enforce preventative measures to protect everyone. It's about time we move onto the offensive though—if only we could figure out where he's hiding.”

“Leo says we ought to drag him out of his hole,” Takumi mentioned. He frowned and remarked, “I can't imagine how he'd do that though.” It was a lie that Takumi forced himself to swallow. There _was_ a way Leo could, as he had put it, “smoke out the rat.” It was a method Takumi couldn't allow to pass— _ever—_ though. It was too risky and idiotic and too foolish; they couldn't afford to follow through with those plans.

He wouldn't allow Leo to become bait.

“Ready?” Hinata asked, stowing the bag of candies underneath his belt.

“As I'll ever be,” Takumi replied.

Inhaling deeply, Takumi grabbed hold of the shōji doors and pulled it open. Seated on a zabuton placed upon a platform at the fore of the room was Ryoma. His two retainers sat on the floor in front of him, and to the right of the room was Yukimura and the heads of the separate factions of the sky knights, Reina, Head of the Kinshi Knights, and Subaki, Head of the Falcon Knights. Hinoka, as General of the Sky Knights, sat to the left with her retainers behind her, and Takumi approached his older sister and sat down at the empty zabuton beside her. Hinata took his position behind him among the other retainers.

“We have a new lead in the murder case,” Ryoma announced. “It has been made explicitly clear that the perpetrator is after any magic users. He or she is indiscriminate among the victims—man or woman or child. Every time, however, the murder weapon has been the same, a heavy blade typical of axes used for chopping firewood.

“It has been brought to my attention by my younger brother, Lord Takumi, and Major Lieutenant Subaki's subordinate, Colonel Leo of the Falcon Knights, that this weapon, a battleaxe, is commonplace in the west.

“Late last night, the harbour received a Nohrian ship carrying diplomats. They had asked for an audience with me shortly after their arrival and claim that they believe they know the identity of the culprit terrorising our capital.” Ryoma gestured towards the door, and the two servants there parted the sliding doors to reveal a young woman in her early twenties with long, elegant blond hair a shade similar to Leo's. It flowed down her back and past her waist in soft curls with several strands streaked with a gentle lavender dye.

However, what had caught Takumi's attention was her amethyst eyes.

_Forrest has his aunt's eyes_ , Leo had said to him once.

She was accompanied by four other people, three of whom flanked her. One was a woman dressed in heavy armour (Takumi couldn't help but recall how Leo had commented on how light Hoshidan armour was). The others were three men, each dressed in a different uniform from the last. One wore a dark cape and carried a bow on his back, and his right eye was covered by a black eyepatch.The second man was dressed in light armour and carried, much to everyone's surprise, an enormous axe with him—a battleaxe, Takumi realised. The last man didn't flank the young blonde haired woman. Instead, he stood by her side resolutely, dressed in dark armour accented by gold, and carried with him a sword and a heavy tome, both of which were attached to his belt.

The smaller woman, dressed in white and pink robes, bowed in typical Hoshidan fashion. In a practised tongue, she introduced herself to the others in the room, “My name is Elise. I am the Princess of Nohr and Consort to Prince Owain of Ylisse. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance.”

Takumi felt his world crash around him as he realised _this is Leo's sister_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still really suck with baby speak. (Sorry Kana.) My excuse is that my niece is barely two and only babbles.
> 
> Also, I'm sorry I ended this chapter with another cliffhanger.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit. Hi guys! I'm alive! (Barely.) I really wanted to get this done in January, but jfc, I totally underestimated my workload orz
> 
> I'm not any less busy these coming months either because now I have six projects to juggle. I'm going to try to get this done in my free/spare time though! (I really will _try_!)
> 
> Thank you for your continued support!

**XII: A Foreign Threat**

Lady Elise, Princess of Nohr and Consort to Prince Owain of Ylisse, was not actually fluent in the Hoshidan language. She could hold her own in a conversation, Ryoma had explained, but they were not here for small talk about the weather. “I've sent a runner for Colonel Leo,” Ryoma said to all in attendance, “so he shall translate for us.”

It took every ounce of strength Takumi had to refrain from lunging at his brother, shaking sense into him, with all the reasons why it was not a good idea—why _this was not a good idea—_ but Takumi couldn't do a single damn thing. He remained rooted to his seat, pale and stricken with inward horror, as Lady Elise and her companions seated themselves on the floor in the same manner everyone else did—with their legs folded underneath their weight. The blond haired man in the dark armour seemed the most uncomfortable with the pose, grimacing when his legs had gone numb after several minutes, and the princess seemed most amused by his reactions.

“This is my husband, Prince Owain of Ylisse,” she had introduced to the rest of the crowd in slow, precise Hoshidan. “These are my retainers, Effie and Arthur, and a soldier of the Nohrian army, Niles. He is the best at catching criminals and outlaws.”

What is she doing here?

Takumi couldn't figure out for the life of him _why_ she would be here. It was a far distance from Nohr, and the journey couldn't have been smooth sailing in the slightest. With the weather they've been having, it couldn't be much better at sea. _Maybe_ , a voice cried in his head, entirely distressed, _she came to take Leo away from me_.

It was an outrageous thought, and the rational part of his mind insisted that there was no way she would have known that her brother, who'd been lost at sea for nearly eight years now, would be here in Hoshido unless… unless…

 _Luna_.

Takumi clenched his jaw, reeling in his anger, as he curled his fingers into tight fists, burying them in the fabric of his hakama.

Again, he reminded himself of Ryoma's words. She wasn't here for Leo; at least, she wasn't here for Leo originally. She came because, somehow, the Nohrians have learnt that there was a mass murderer in Hoshido. However, if she met Leo now, then he was certain that she would try to take him away—no, Takumi hastily corrected himself. Bitterness coated his thoughts, and he forced himself to swallow his tears as he realised that she would try to bring Leo _back—_ back to where he belonged, with his real family and his real friends.

 _I don't want that to happen_.

But it wasn't his choice in the first place. This was a matter between Leo and… and his family.

_Shit, shit, shit._

_Shit!_

A firm rap on the frames of the shōji doors snapped Takumi back into focus, and trepidation built in the pit of Takumi's stomach, dropping like a heavy weight and anchoring him to the floor, as he heard Leo's voice filter through the paper screen. “Your Majesty, you've called for me?”

Judging by Lady Elise's expression, she seemed to recognise his voice as well despite the different language that he spoke. Lady Elise slowly turned her head around, peering over her shoulder, as Ryoma called for Leo to enter. The shōji door slid open, and Takumi watched as her eyes widened. Leo, suddenly aware of their guests on the floor, lowered his gaze, and just like Lady Elise of Nohr, his umber eyes widened in very much the same manner as well.

“ _Leo_!” she exclaimed, scrambling to stand upright and stumbling over her feet, before throwing her arms around his neck. Takumi's eyes stung, but he watched as Leo wrapped his arms around her waist, supporting her weight, and twirl her around the room as though it was the most natural thing to do. “ _Leo!_ ” she repeated, tears dripping from her eyes. “ _C'est vraiment toi! Oh, Leo, tu m'as manqué! Tout le monde a dit que tu étais mort!_ ”

“ _Ce n'est pas vrai,_ ” Leo responded, dropping her back onto the floor. He combed his fingers through her hair and smiled at her affectionately, a smile Leo normally reserved for his children. “ _Je suis ici. Je suis vivant et respirant._ ”

“ _Leo_ ,” she sobbed, burying her face into Leo's chest despite the armour. “ _Leo, je t'aime_. _Ne me quitte pas encore_.”

“ _Ouais, ouais, bien sûr, Elise_.” Leo chortled and gently pushed her away. Nostalgia laced his tone as he commented, “ _Tu as grandi—comme un belle fleur_.”

The dark knight, Owain, cleared his throat and, through teary eyes, spoke up, only to be cut off by the man with an eyepatch. Takumi tore his eyes away from the scene, only to notice that Ryoma was smiling, and the prince was struck with the realisation that _Ryoma knew_. “We have much to discuss,” Ryoma announced. That was when Takumi noticed how everyone else in the room stared at the westerners with such astonishment. They were startled out of their bemusement when Ryoma addressed Leo, “Would you care to introduce yourself properly, Colonel?”

Leo, acknowledging his king, bowed formally and lowered himself to the floor humbly. Takumi couldn't help but be reminded of when Leo had prostrated himself in front of the royal family for the first time—when he had delivered the news about how the sacred tree was deteriorating—and a chord of realisation struck him. Leo was making himself vulnerable again. He had made himself a home in Hoshido with his three beautiful children, and he was asking for mercy for his keeping silent about his true identity. It was similar to when Leo had first approached him to inform Takumi of his past.

It was an act of trust, of leaving himself open, and of exacting justice upon the wrongs Leo believed he himself had committed.

Takumi twitched, wanting to righten Leo, wanting to raise his head and wanting to look into his eyes and plead with him _no more_ , _no more of this_. “You are one of us,” Takumi wanted to say, but in front of his king and brother, he held his tongue. He glanced towards the Nohrians, only to find shock in their expressions. It seemed that they, too, were unused to such behaviour from Leo… but a lot can change in eight years.

“My name is Leo,” he began, “Prince of Nohr or, rather, _former_ prince of Nohr. Eight years ago, I was disowned by my father, King Garon, and exiled at sea.”

“Your ship was wrecked, I assume,” Yukimura spoke up.

Leo shook his head. “It was ambushed by the Royal Navy of Nohr,” he explained. “My father, I believe, ordered an attempt on my life.”

“For what crime?” Hinoka interjected, her eyes hardening with severity. A firm believer of justice, Hinoka would not tolerate a criminal among her ranks. Takumi wanted to protest on Leo's behalf. Had he not fought together with you as allies for the past eight years? Had he not proven his loyalty? _What does this change?_ Takumi bit down on his tongue, grimacing, and Hinoka noticed. “Takumi, did you know about this?”

Latching onto the chance to defend his dearest friend, Takumi snapped back at his older sister, “I did. What of it? It changes nothing. Leo has always been himself. He may have his secrets, but he tries his damnedest to be just and fair.”

“'Just and fair'?” Reina echoed, interrupting the two siblings. There was faint trace of amusement on her lips, but that was by no means a smile. Her lips were curled into something Takumi thought was a wicked smirk. “Your Highness, permission to speak freely?”

Takumi's stomach twisted uncomfortably. “I'll allow it,” he bit out.

“Colonel Leo here,” Reina began, nodding towards her subordinate, “is an effective officer for one reason only. He exacts equal amounts of vengeance for those wronged. For the public who love to sing heroic praise, that means he's an upholder of justice, defender of all victims. For his enemies, it means a tooth for a tooth, an eye for an eye. Have you never asked the gardener Mozu about the details regarding the oppressors of her village?”

She paused for effect, and Takumi could feel himself holding his breath.

“The Dark Falcon shows no mercy to his enemies. If he so much decides that they do not deserve to live, he'll end their life after getting what he wants. If you cross the Dark Falcon's path, there is no forgiveness, no second chance.” Noticing the disbelief in Takumi's eyes, Reina remarked, “It would appear that you do not know your friend as well as you thought.”

Takumi glanced at Leo, who stared at the wall behind Ryoma's head. Then Takumi turned to Hinoka, who held his stare, and their silence was all the confirmation he needed. Still, he didn't waver in the slightest and amended his earlier statements, insisting, “Leo keeps secrets, but he does it to protect his loved ones. _All_ of you know that. You cannot deny that he does everything for his children.”

“It does not excuse his actions,” Hinoka protested. “The fact that he had been deceiving all of us for nearly an entire decade cannot be overlooked!”

“He hasn't harmed a hair on anyone's head!” Takumi argued. “He has done no wrong! We've all lied before! Lying isn't a _crime_!”

“Deceiving the royal family,” Hinoka snapped, “withholding information during an investigation looking into his past, into the cause of his wounds, into a possible shipwreck in Hoshidan waters, no matter how you look at it, Takumi, _is a crime_.”

Before a fight could break out in the council room and before Ryoma could intervene, Leo answered the question Hinoka had posed for him earlier. “You're right,” he said, words carefully selected and, as Takumi came to realise, calculating. Damage had been done, and Leo was trying to mitigate it. “I have withheld information and impeded an official investigation, and in doing so, I have deceived the royal family who have only been generous to me. I will not begrudge you for that. I swear to you by the gods that I will tell you the truth—”

“Not good enough,” Azama protested. There was a dark gleam in his eye as he remarked, “You're not a holy man, Colonel. You've no love for the gods who've kept you alive this far.” The smile faltered from his lips. “Swear upon the names of your children.”

Leo hesitated, but knowing there was nothing left he could lose, Leo nodded his head and agreed to Azama's terms before beginning his story. “My first crime was practising magic,” he said, much to the bewilderment of the others. “In Nohrian law, witchcraft, sorcery, divination—call it what you will—is high crime, second only to treason against the crown.”

“ _Was_ ,” Ryoma corrected. “It was high crime. Colonel, I believe your sister has something to tell you—to tell all of us. Lady Elise, if you will?”

Elise brightened at the mention of her name, and she turned to Leo for an explanation, which he promptly gave her. Sorrow overtook her amethyst eyes. For a moment, Takumi couldn't help but be reminded of how Forrest's eyes darkened as well whenever he felt down. Elise's small lips parted, and the Nohrian language flowed past her lips and off her tongue languidly, laced with grimness and remorse. Judging by how Leo's own eyes dulled from the news, how his brows furrowed in thought, it wasn't a pleasant story.

A few seconds later, Leo recited all of what she had told him.

“The Kingdom of Nohr had been in a civil war for the previous five years,” Leo explained. “Eight years ago, three years prior to the outbreak of war, little rebellions began to sprout. At first it was the mages fighting back against the witch hunt.” Upon noticing the confusion that spread throughout his audience, Leo brought himself to clarify what a witch hunt entailed, and disgust immediately rippled throughout the room.

Nevertheless, Leo continued his sister's story without missing a beat, “Then the people were made aware that I had been exiled and lost at sea for what I had done. I had gone around villages as detours on expeditions to check on our garrisons and forts to help with harvesting crops. Nohr was a dark and rainy land, so it was difficult to grow much of anything without the aid of mages who could regulate weather and plant growth. It seemed that someone had spread word of my actions.” Takumi noticed how Leo discreetly glanced at the man with the eyepatch.

“When the violence was beginning to frequent, King Garon ordered a seize upon his own country. Nobody could get in or out. The borders were tightly monitored. It was supposed to be a chance for them to eradicate all practitioners of magic, but that escalated into warfare. After an attempt on Elise's life, the royal family—that is to say, Crown Prince Xander, Princess Camilla, and Princess Elise—split from King Garon and the noble court to lead the revolution. Evidently,” a smile spread across his lips, “some call it the mage rebellion.

“Prince O— _Owain—_ of Ylisse had been in Nohr at the time, in the middle of his… scholarly travels. His engagement to Elise allowed the rebel army to form an alliance with Ylisse, who gave them necessary reinforcements.” Gulping, Leo finished with, “The war ended with the death of King Garon and his advisor, General Iago, and my brother, Prince Xander, is to be crowned once Elise returns. However, it seemed that a war criminal had escaped before he was to be tried at court… and they believed that he had escaped to Hoshido.”

Takumi noticed that Leo had skimmed over some details but, glancing around the room, saw that the others were much too occupied by their thoughts to have noticed.

“That's… certainly a lot of information to process,” Subaki confessed, meeting Leo's eye. “It would explain the strange weapon used in the murders, however, and the motive behind the killings. Might I inquire why King Garon was inclined to…” Subaki seemed to choke at the mention of _hunting_ another human being and instead said, “inclined to execute those with magical talents?”

“The death of his first queen was caused by a dark mage,” Leo answered shortly. “He had become overwhelmed by vengeance, and the power-hungry nobles were all too eager to please him.” _And to get rid of competition_ , Takumi added bitterly.

“However,” Yukimura mentioned, “with the knowledge of your lineage, this raises question about Hoshido's connection with Nohr… namely, three of them.” And Takumi could name all three of them, all three of Leo and Kamui's beautiful children.

“You said that you were a _former prince_ ,” Hinoka recalled, crossing her arms. “Does that mean that you have no intention of returning to Nohr? You have a way back home now.”

“Nohr is my homeland,” Leo confirmed, “but it is not my children's. To them, Nohr is no more than a faraway nation from whence their father came. I have no interest in reclaiming my royal title.” The blond hesitated. He glanced at Elise. He turned back to Ryoma and bowed his head once more. “If you'll permit it, Your Majesty, I would like to remain here with my family.”

Ryoma stared down upon him, and when Takumi thought his brother was still considering a proper course of action, the archer brought himself to speak. “Leo has proven himself to us, to Hoshido, eight years ago,” Takumi declared aloud, ignoring how his voice had began to trembled, how his voice _had trembled_ at first. “He has done so much for us. He restored the sacred tree. He led his troops against ruffians and outlaws efficiently, and he saved countless _innocent_ Hoshidan lives. _He made Kamui happy_ when none of us could… Nohrian prince or not, Leo is Leo, and Leo is one of us. He's been one of us. He's family.” _So don't take him away from me_.

Leo's eyes widened, and Takumi stared forward resolutely, careful not to make eye contact with the blond for fear of embarrassing himself with the sappy moment. However, Ryoma's expression remained unchanged, and he fixed Leo with such a deep, scrutinising stare that even Takumi himself felt uncomfortable.

“'That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet,' was it?” Ryoma recited verbatim, much to everyone's confusion. However, Takumi could recall Leo and Kamui's engagement dinner with such clarity that it only took a second to realise that Ryoma had meant. “Regardless of who you are or where you are from, you will always be Leo. I know you to be a man who strives for excellency. You've made yourself a name among us. You've revitalised our sacred tree, and you've strengthened our ranks.

“But this world is not a Nestrian play. It is neither ideal nor romantic. It does not end in tragedy, but it also does not end in happily ever after. It is unfair and cruel. You must believe me, Colonel, when I say that I hold you in the highest esteem as a brother in arms,” Ryoma said. “However, before we are brothers, I am your king, and as your king, I must hold the interest of my people before all else.

“I believe it is best you return with your sister.”

Takumi felt his heart drop into his stomach, felt his hopes crumble and shatter, as he stared into Ryoma's resolved expression. He stole a glimpse towards Leo, and as usual, the blond's countenance didn't change in the slightest. Takumi nearly protested until Ryoma continued speaking, “You have a family that is waiting for you to return to Nohr, and just as you have adapted to life in Hoshido, your children can certainly adapt to Nohrian climate. As soon as the investigation concludes, we shall make arrangements for your return.”

Leo was silent, and Takumi noticed that his jaw was tensed, that his fingers were balled into tight fists. “I understand, Your Majesty,” Leo replied shortly. The atmosphere was heavy, and it was then that Ryoma cracked an almost mirthful smile.

“It is not to say that you cannot return to Hoshido,” Ryoma remarked. “I am no King Garon; I shall not exile you from Hoshido for keeping your identity a secret… although there will be further negotiations on your ties to both the Hoshidan and Nohrian royal families at a later date. For now, let us continue discussing the investigation.”

Taking that as her cue to speak, Reina inclined her head curiously towards the Nohrians and asked, “Still, even if we suspect that the culprit is a Nohrian war criminal, what can we do to capture him? If we do capture him, what do we plan to do with him? The crimes he committed occurred here on Hoshidan soil, after all.”

Leo repeated her inquiry to Elise and her party, and the dark skinned man, Niles, Takumi recalled, replied. Takumi didn't miss how his tone had lowered formality towards the end, speaking with an intimacy that had Takumi's stomach churn uncomfortably that only intensified when Leo responded to him with kindness. _Now_ _I'm_ _just being petty_ , Takumi chastised himself. The Hoshidan prince didn't even know what their exchange entailed. Nobody else even seemed to pick up on their exchange either, and if the Nohrians realised it, then it might as well be nothing considering how they hadn't acted upon it.

The dark flier turned back to Ryoma and said, “There is a way we can apprehend the criminal. They only ask that they be allowed to take him back with them so that he may be tried for his crimes in both Nohr and Hoshido. They would, and I quote, like to 'clean up their mess' and 'take this out of our hands.'”

Ryoma nodded sagely and replied, “They will have our assistance. What is this plan they have?”

“I will offer myself as bait and lure out the culprit,” Leo stated calmly without even flinching. Takumi gaped at him, and for a moment Leo stole a glance towards the archer as an unspoken apology. It was too dangerous, and they both knew it. They've discussed this before, and time and time again, Takumi had shot down his plans. Now it was out in the open for everyone else to consider. “The main suspect is a man named Hans, a former soldier of the loyalist army, who slaughtered many mages to appeal to King Garon. In Hoshido, he has only gone after those who've made their magical prowess public knowledge—healers who've opened clinics, diviners who've opened shops, basara and onmyoji in military service, and so on.

“I believe I have made my name or reputation spread quite far in the capital, at least. We could use that to our advantage. We can spread false information throughout the city and lead them to us. When they think they have us cornered in an ambush, we use that to strike against them.”

“Absolutely not!” Takumi protested without missing a beat. “We cannot afford to put you under such dangerous circumstances!” _I won't lose you again_. _I can't lose you._ A voice in his head whispered, _It's too late_. “Furthermore, where would we lure them to? We can't put the lives of innocent villagers and townsfolk at stake!”

“If you'll give us time,” Leo insisted, “then we can scope out the geography of Hoshido. Naturally, we'll minimise any potential casualties and injuries to both our troops and civilians. I'm considering using the abandoned village south of the capital that is on our route to Izumo. We've received word from Izumo about an increasing outbreak of crime, have we not?”

“I see,” Ryoma spoke up. “So you plan on having the confrontation there, disguising it as a resting point for your squadron, when you march to Izumo to handle the outlaws.”

Leo nodded mutely, and Takumi grounded his teeth, curling his fingers tightly into the fabric of his hakama. He caught Niles' eye, and it only managed to irritate him even further when the other archer gave him a knowing look. “You cannot be serious on having two battles consecutively in one day,” Takumi persisted.

The blond pursed his lips, and for a moment, Takumi thought he had won the argument, won a chance to make them reconsider, only to realise he was wrong. “It has been a while since I've fought as such, but it has not been done before,” Leo replied. “It is within my ability, so I must endure.”

 _You're such an idiot_.

Ryoma cleared his throat. “I will permit you to spread information among our people, but only through Saizo, Kagero, and Kaze,” the King declared. He fixed his gaze upon Leo and said, “I'm counting on you, Leo.” With that, he dismissed the assembly. Standing up, he approached the blond and rested a hand on his shoulder to say, “Take the rest of the day off. I'm sure you've much to discuss with your sister.”

Takumi avoided Leo's eyes when the blond sought him, and instead Takumi chased after his older brother. Once he reached Ryoma, the two of them matched their paces and walked side by side. “Why?” Takumi asked weakly.

“Why have I sent him away?” Ryoma responded.

“Eight years ago,” Takumi mused, “you wouldn't have even given them a chance to speak—never mind listening to what they have to say.” Eight years ago, Takumi reflected, Ryoma would have turned away from Leo upon learning of his deception… even if the blond had his reasons. Ryoma tried being fair, Takumi reminded himself. “Now, despite hearing them out, you send him away.”

Ryoma chuckled. “Eight years ago, I would have ignorantly protected my family from anything,” the swordsman acquiesced. “I would have made myself blind to anything perceived to be a threat. Time has its ways with us. I admit that I may have grown fond of Leo myself. He's an excellent father and an honourable man.”

“Then why?” Takumi demanded.

“He has a family,” Ryoma replied. “It's clear he cares for them. He was exiled for something he could not control, and then by chance or fate or coincidence, he ends up on Hoshidan soil. He never belonged here, no matter how much he tried.”

“You can't decide that for him,” Takumi hissed. “Kamui would never—” The prince stopped.

Ryoma chuckled. “I don't think Kamui would have been happy either,” the swordsman remarked, “but she is not here now. Leo has no reason to be here.” Ryoma paused in his steps and rested a hand on Takumi's shoulder, giving him the slightest smile of comfort. “Just because he is not here does not mean it will be the end of the line for you two. I know you're worried about him, but have faith in his abilities and in him. The two of you are close friends, after all.”

“I know what he is capable of,” Takumi protested. “I… I worry. About him. For him. It's… it's what friends do—as I've come to learn.”

Ryoma chuckled quietly and patted Takumi's shoulder. “You've grown into a fine man yourself, little brother.”

Takumi bristled with embarrassment and lightly smacked Ryoma's hand off his shoulder. “Don't call me that,” Takumi mumbled. “I'm twenty-seven years old; it's embarrassing.”

Ryoma burst into laughter and remarked, “Though I suppose some things never change.”

* * *

“What are the Royal Guards doing?” snapped a shopkeeper as he aggressively approached one of the new recruits on guard duty. The guardsman glanced behind him towards his peers, appearing faintly distraught, as the shopkeeper rambled on. “Isn't it your duty to protect the citizens? How are we supposed to remain calm if there's a very much eminent threat out there!”

Takumi quickened his pace, Hinata following into step behind him, before the crowd could grow out of hand. As he got closer, he could hear the murmurs of assent growing louder and louder. Once he reached his subordinates, he pulled the foremost guard behind him by the shoulder and stepped forward. The whispers quieted at his appearance, and everyone quickly lowered their heads in a show of respect. Even if they were impatient, what with the criminal loose, they still knew their place as subjects of this kingdom.

At the show of order, Takumi asked the indignant shopkeeper, “Is there a problem, sir?”

The shopkeeper grumbled something underneath his breath that Takumi couldn't catch. Instead of asking him to repeat it in a louder voice, Takumi addressed the situation, stating, “The Sky Knights and the Royal Guard are working in tandem to solve this case as quickly as possible. However, certain precautions are necessary in order to guarantee everyone's safety. Please, I ask of you, have patience.” He patted the shoulder of the guardsman behind him and said, “As you were, soldier.”

“Yes sir!” responded the guardsman, saluting Takumi as he went on his way.

Takumi stewed in silence for a few moments, broken out of his thoughts when Hinata whistled lowly. “Things were about to get pretty nasty back there,” Hinata said. “It was a good thing that you stopped them.” Catching the concern on his friend and lord's countenance, Hinata nudged him lightly, stepping out of his station for just a bit, and assured the silver haired archer, “It'll be all right. We'll definitely catch the bad guy. Saizo, Kagero, Kaze, and that guy from Nohr are doing reconnaissance as we speak.”

Takumi hummed, acknowledging his friend's words, but his mind was elsewhere. Leo was right. They didn't have any more time to waste. To relieve their citizens from such stress conditions, they had to catch the criminal and put an end to his ways. It didn't mean that he had to like the plan. Leo probably thought himself as an expendable pawn, but the idiot couldn't have been even farther from the truth. Forrest, Kiragi, and Kana _needed_ him; Takumi _needed_ him.

Even if they hadn't been together romantically for the past eight years, they had been _together_ , and that was all Takumi could ask for. Leo kept him rooted through good days and bad days and slow days. Takumi could be content with that.

So Leo had to come back.

“Shall we return to the castle, Milord?” Hinata asked, sounding a bit hopeful. Takumi didn't blame him; Hinata rarely had a chance to eat lunch with Hisame recently.

“Yes, of course,” Takumi replied. He'd be damned if he lost any more time with Leo.

Upon reaching the castle, the two of them went their separate ways, making plans to regroup in the main foyer after lunch. Jakob had likely escorted Kiragi to the archery dojo for their lessons while Hisame was probably studying with Forrest and Felicia. Before Takumi could even slide open the doors leading into the dojo, it slammed open, and a sudden weight tackled him around his middle. He immediately wrapped his arms around Kiragi, stabilising the both of them, to prevent them from tumbling onto the ground.

Chuckling, he swung Kiragi around a bit before setting him on the floor. “Hey there, Kiragi,” Takumi chirped. “How have you been?”

“It was _super duper_ fun, Dad!” Kiragi chirped, unaware of how Takumi had frozen at the boy's slip up. Kiragi himself seemed oblivious as he continued speaking, “Papa had the day off, so he read us stories and did magic tricks for us! He also took us on a ride on Kurobane and taught Forrest how to ride a baby pegasus, and boy, it was _reeeally_ high up! Oh, and Aunt Elise is _super_ nice, too! She spoke a lot of Nohrian though, but she's really, really, _really_ good at hide and seek—almost as good as Kaze, and nobody can ever beat Kaze.”

“Th-that's nice,” Takumi stammered, overwhelmed by the sudden outburst of information, still reeling from Kiragi's earlier slip. Gulping, Takumi brought himself to kneel in front of Kiragi on one knee and placed his hands on top of Kiragi's shoulders so that they could meet eye to eye. He forced himself to backtrack and asked the boy, “Kiragi, why… why do you call me 'Dad'? I'm…” The confession crawled up his throat like bile, and it burned the back of his throat, nearly bringing stinging tears to his eyes. Nevertheless, Takumi spat out the words as though they were acid or poison, “I'm _not_ your father.”

Kiragi flushed a bright red like the tomatoes his father loved so much. “W- _well_ ,” Kiragi spluttered, squirming a bit in discomfort. Takumi let his hands slip from Kiragi's shoulders, allowing the boy to move as he liked to get everything out of his system. “I… I just thought it'd be cool to have you as my dad, too.” Kiragi scratched his cheek and confessed, “Because all the other kids—like Midori and Hisame and Shiro—have a mum _and_ dad, I… I thought it'd be pretty cool to have two dads.”

Takumi tried to crush the warmth and giddiness building up within his core, but the heat still managed to stain his cheeks with a vibrant red. “Wouldn't you want a mother instead?” Takumi protested. Surely, Leo would prefer a woman—a beautiful, intelligent woman—someone like Kamui possibly—rather than someone like him.

Kiragi blinked and cocked his head curiously as though Takumi had just given him an exam question. “Like Felicia? She's nice, but Felicia is like my big sister. She's really funny, and even though she messes up a lot, she bakes really yummy cookies. I told Hisame I want you to be my mum, but Hisame says only girls can be mums. So that's why I want you to be my second dad!”

Takumi raked his hand through his hair and gave Kiragi a wry smile. He wondered if Forrest had felt the same way when the oldest of Leo's children had called him 'Daddy' earlier that morning. It was probably because he spent the most time with Leo and his kids that they thought of him so fondly… but it was a different matter entirely when it came to Leo. Takumi wasn't sure what Leo thought of him, and their friendship was enough to sate him.

Really, he persisted, really it was.

The traitorous voice at the back of his head whispered back, _No, it really wasn't_.

“Let's keep this a secret between us, okay?” Takumi said to Kiragi. “You shouldn't call me 'Dad' in front of your father. He might think you prefer me instead, and we wouldn't want to hurt Leo's feelings even though we know otherwise.” In fact, Takumi thought bitterly, Leo's delusions have already persuaded him so.

Kiragi nodded and stuck out his little finger, and, grinning, Takumi locked their fingers together, swearing their secrecy. “You're not mad?” Kiragi asked shyly.

Takumi shook his head. “Not at all.” _I'm more flattered_. Standing up, he ruffled Kiragi's hair playfully and suggested that they begin their lessons.

* * *

After their brief practice, Kiragi told Takumi that Leo was helping Forrest with his studies, so the two of them tiptoed their way into the library, weaving through aisles and aisles of books and scrolls. They found Forrest and Kana sitting some distance away, huddled over a Nohrian picture book, while Lady Elise and Leo sat together at a table. A game of shogi had been arranged, but the pieces hadn't moved from their starting positions.

The two adults whispered to each other, and while Forrest and Kana were far enough away that they couldn't hear, Takumi and Kiragi were certainly close enough to hear their exchange. Judging by Kiragi's expression, Takumi could assume that the boy knew exactly what they were talking about. Shame flashed in his eyes momentarily, replaced by an expression of determination.

“ _Qu'est-ce qu'il aime_?” Lady Elise asked Leo curiously. “ _Si tu lui apprends les maths,_ e _ssaie un problème d'application_.”

“Papa!” Kiragi chirped, breaking the unspoken rule of silence within the library, as he bounded towards his father. Takumi trailed behind him awkwardly, returning the smile Leo gave him. He bowed hesitantly towards Lady Elise, who beamed at his mere presence for some reason. “I'm hungry!”

“ _Calme-toi, Kiragi_ ,” Leo chastised, bopping Kiragi on the nose with his forefinger with a roll of his eyes. He turned to his sister and asked her a question, to which she nodded eagerly. Turning to Takumi, Leo said, “My sister will be joining us for lunch if that's all right with you.”

“That's perfectly fine,” Takumi replied—mostly out of courtesy. After all, Lady Elise had travelled all the way from Nohr and was finally reunited with the brother she had thought she'd lost. He couldn't possibly interfere with their time bonding and catching up. Smiling at Leo, he asked, “Did you have fun today on your day off?”

Leo returned the smile, and again, for some inexplicable reason, Lady Elise seemed to brighten at the sight of her brother, grinning pointedly at Takumi. “Yeah,” Leo answered, “I did, actually.” As the group of them strolled out of the library, Kiragi eagerly pulled Lady Elise in the direction of the garden. Forrest and Kana lingered behind them, holding hands, and Takumi and Leo remained in the back. “As suspected, the kids love her,” Leo mused. “Elise hadn't changed much. She's matured, most likely because of everything in Nohr, but there are traces of the fun-loving girl I knew ten years ago.”

 _You really miss them, huh?_ _Your family, that is._

It took a second for Takumi to realised that he'd said that out loud. His face burned, and he averted his gaze so that Leo wouldn't notice. Idiot, Takumi chastised himself. That's a sensitive topic! Still, Leo didn't seem to take offence of any kind. Instead, Leo hummed, mulling over his thoughts, and replied, “Yeah, I do. Anyone would, I think, if they were as close as we were.” Leo gave a little smile to Takumi and mentioned, “Remember when I said my family was like yours? I didn't mean it lightly. I've been here for eight years, and the similarities are striking.”

Takumi returned Leo's smile and then asked, “What did you two talk about all day?”

“Mostly,” Leo began, “she caught me up on what's happening in Nohr. My older brother, Xander, and his wife, Charlotte, had their son around the same time as Shiro and Forrest. His name is Siegbert.” A smile crossed his lips. “I hear Xander dotes upon him often; he refuses to take after our father as well.”

“You're an excellent father, Leo,” Takumi protested. His hand twitched, wanting to lace his fingers together with the blond's, but he refrained.

“Thanks,” Leo replied. “My older sister, Camilla, also resigned her royal title. Elise says she's planning on opening an orphanage for children who were a victim of the war. As for Elise, she and Odin—” Leo coughed, clearing his throat, and corrected himself “Owain, I mean, will act as ambassadors for the new Nohr-Ylisse alliance.”

It wasn't often when Leo made a mistake, and Takumi immediately latched onto the slip up. “Odin?” he repeated.

Leo sighed and explained, “It was the name he used when he was my retainer. Owain said that he had left his homeland to travel and explore the rest of the world with his friends. One of them now acts as my brother's retainer, and the other is, well, Luna. He's not much for politics. He does, nevertheless, hold justice as one of his high values… however odd he may be. He must have been caught up in the darkness that seized Nohr's lands, and, wanting to right the wrongs, he came to me and sought my influence.”

“It's… it's a political marriage then?” Takumi asked hesitantly.

Leo scoffed. “Elise has been intrigued by Odin the day he stepped into the castle. Politics is simply one part of it,” the former prince grumbled.

Takumi grinned wryly. It seemed that Leo, on top of being a doting father, also happened to be a bit of a doting brother. Elbowing his close friend in the ribs lightly, Takumi teased, “You're making quite an unsightly face, Colonel Leo.”

“Forgive my face, Lord Takumi,” Leo replied, elbowing him in return. “I can't change how it looks.”

Takumi rolled his eyes. “She's a grown woman now, Leo,” Takumi reminded.

“When Sakura marries,” Leo retorted, “you'll understand.”

“Sakura will never marry,” Takumi quipped, “and I intend to keep it that way.” There's no man out there good enough for his younger sister.

The two of them exchanged a look and burst into laughter. Ahead of them, Lady Elise and Leo's children paused in their skips, glancing back at them curiously. Lady Elise lowered herself into a crouch and whispered something to the kids that had them nodding in agreement. Raising herself back, Elise called out to Leo before running off with the kids.

“What did she say?” Takumi asked Leo.

“They'll be going ahead of us,” Leo answered. “She's already gotten attached to them—all three of them. She says that she'll give Forrest all of her hand-me-downs. She'll also give Kana Nohrian storybooks about dragons, and Kiragi will have his own Nohrian bow to see if he likes it better than a Hoshidan yumi.” Chuckling, he mentioned, “She's taking the position of 'favourite aunt' too seriously, and I don't think she'll ever relinquish that title.”

“Well, as long as I'm still their favourite uncle,” Takumi remarked, “I don't think I'll mind.”

Leo laughed and retorted, “I don't think my children will ever tire of you. Kiragi accidentally called you 'Dad,' remember? They love you.”

Takumi flushed and spluttered, “A-About that… I told Kiragi, and he said that,” his pitch got higher even though he tried to be quiet, “well, I-I'm… I'm supposed to be like his second dad… or, you know, something like that.”

Takumi ducked his head, and he stole a glimpse at Leo, only to notice that the blond had covered the lower half of his face with a hand to mask the redness on his cheeks. Takumi's heart fluttered. “He loves you very much, Leo,” Takumi assured. “He says that you're very intelligent and—and a _cool_ father. He… He just thinks it's weird he's different from you, that he can't get into learning like you.”

“Did he really say that?” Leo choked out, still stewing in embarrassment. It was… it was cute to see him flustered. Takumi squirmed, battling the want to see Leo like this more often.

“Not quite in so many words,” Takumi replied. “But he did say something like that.”

“Kiragi is a smart boy,” Leo insisted. “Very sharp and perceptive. He ought to have more faith in himself. He's quite clever and innovative. He's more… instinctual than I am, but he's my child. I love him.”

Takumi smiled shyly and nudged Leo lightly. “That's not something you should tell me,” Takumi quipped.

Leo rolled his eyes and shoved him back just as playfully.

“I think he's ready to give maths and history a second go,” Takumi assured the blond.

“I hope so,” Leo mused, “because from now on, I'll take his education into my own hands.”

Takumi hummed and then asked, “Have you told the kids about what Ryoma said?”

Leo pursed his lips together, discomfort radiating off him in waves, and Takumi itched to reach out for his hand and hold it in his own. “Not yet,” Leo confessed. “I… I wanted to see how they'd interact with Elise and Owain first. Then… then I'll have to breach the topic gradually, but it's difficult. They're sharp kids. I… I doubt they'll take leaving their friends so kindly. I don't want them to look upon their Uncle Ryoma unfavourably or…” Leo faltered, but Takumi could hear his unspoken words as clear as crystal. _Or me_ , Leo had nearly said.

Takumi's heart ached terribly as he imagined life without Leo. What was his routine before Leo? He couldn't remember, and he didn't want to find out. Diverting their attention away from the topic, Takumi brought himself to ask, “So what else did you do today?”

Leo paused but then replied, “I introduced Elise to Kamui.” A soft smile at the memory of his wife and dear friend graced his lips. “I think they would have gotten along well.”

Takumi's heart clenched ever so slightly, and he forced a smile onto his lips as he thought of his late sister. Kamui would have likely gotten along with Lady Elise's sweet demeanour. They would have been fast friends with their shared optimism. “Was Luna given the day off?” Takumi found himself asking instead.

Leo shook his head. “Unfortunately, as my lieutenant, both of us couldn't have the day off; it would have been a poor example to our troops,” he replied. “However,” Leo mused, a smirk tugging at his lips, “we saw her in passing. It was quite the reunion. There was crying and laughing and all other sorts of hysterics.”

“From _Luna_?” Takumi questioned scepticism clearly laced in his tone. He snorted and remarked, “Now _that_ I would have loved to see.”

“From Owain, more precisely,” Leo corrected, smirk stretching more widely into a grin. “Luna was simply red the entire time; I thought steam would have come out of her ears with how flushed she was. Owain practically adopted Matoi as his own daughter as well—kind of like you and my children.”

Takumi flushed. “I-Is that a problem?” he spluttered.

“Not at all,” Leo insisted. His smirk faltered somewhat, becoming more meek in nature, and while it was uncharacteristic of Leo, Takumi couldn't stop staring and admiring him. “I'm glad you did.”

Takumi spent all of lunch wondering what Leo had meant by that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I think my French has gotten really bad because I just started teaching elementary Japanese and now I've forgotten everything.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *quietly slides in another chapter* ~~hi, does anyone remember me?~~
> 
> 6/30/2017: Happy birthday, Leo!
> 
> anyway, the next update will take a little while because I need to sort things out irl and story wise. you can check if I'm still alive at my [tumblr](https://mstowa.tumblr.com) or my [twitter](https://twitter.com/ms_towa)!

**XIII: Letter from the Heavens**

For the first time in a long time, no nightmares haunted Takumi in his sleep, but it was likely because he hadn't gotten any sleep at all. Instead, he had taken a detour to the library, where he had caught Leo and Kiragi studying into the late hours of the night (“If there were ten rabbits in the forest and you hunt three of them for lunch, how many rabbits are left, Kiragi?”) until Kiragi had tired. Leo most probably couldn't sleep either, but that was understandable, given the task he had.

“Are you okay?” Takumi asked Leo right after breakfast.

Lady Elise and Lord Owain had joined them as guests, and the newlywed couple absolutely adored all of the Hoshidan royal children. It made it hard to distrust them, really, with how they indulged every single one of the children all of the time. According to Leo, Lord Owain had even promised that they would play a game—some role playing scenario about a shadow dragon and a hero king—after breakfast.

“Did he really say that?” Takumi had asked Leo, scepticism laced in his words. The Ylissean prince had rambled quite a bit, after all. Takumi had half a mind that Lord Owain had been reciting a theatrical monologue.

Leo had sighed and replied dryly, “Not quite in so little words—as you can tell.”

Nevertheless, Takumi had thought a second later, it was to occupy the children while Leo was away on his mission… for the next six days, in the least. It took three days to arrive in Izumo, and that was hoping nothing would halt their progress although (and the thought had Takumi frowning) everyone clearly expected an intervention. If their plots had worked appropriately and rumours had spread of Leo's journey, then there would be a confrontation at the abandoned village along the way.

It wasn't the first time Leo had been gone for an extended amount of time, but worry wormed its way into Takumi and rooted itself regardless. It was a constant presence in Takumi's mind, occupying all his thoughts, as it raised possibility after possibility of what could go wrong.

Not to mention, if everything goes well and if they apprehend the criminal, then Leo would be shipped away to Nohr shortly afterwards. They didn't have much time left, and Takumi _hated_ it. He didn't know if he could ever forgive Ryoma for his decision. Who was he to decide whether or not Leo _belonged_ somewhere?

Takumi could only hope and pray for the best. Leo would return home within the week, and he would bring back souvenirs for everyone. Forrest would get a new kimono, one that Luna had helped pick out, while Kana and Kiragi would get new toys, one of which would be specifically dragon-shaped for Kana. He would even bring back an odd trinket for Ryoma, Hinoka, Sakura, and their mother. For Takumi (and at this, the frown faded from the Hoshidan prince's lips) he would bring back speciality food and drinks for them to share, all the while regaling the prince with numerous tales of his travels.

“I'm perfectly fine,” Leo insisted as he led Kurobane by her reins towards the paddock.

Takumi raised an eyebrow, a ready question at the tip of his tongue, before sighing and relenting. He grasped Leo's wrist, stopping the blond in his tracks, and then said, a bit weakly, a bit desperately, “Be careful.” He wondered briefly if he was wearing a strange expression, for Leo didn't even offer a snide comeback. Takumi only watched as dark umber eyes softened, and he quietly allowed Leo to gently pry his fingers off his wrist.

It might have been his imagination, but Takumi thought Leo's touch had lingered a bit… as if he was reluctant to let go himself.

As though Kurobane could read his thoughts, the black mare snorted and nudged her rider forward, closer to Takumi. Leo stumbled forward and quickly caught his step before he could crash into Takumi. Without missing a beat, Leo promised, “I will.” Needing something to do with his hand after it had been freed from Takumi's grip, Leo ran it through his hair awkwardly before lowering it to his side. “I'll send a runner right after we reach the abandoned village. We'll settle our business in Izumo as swiftly and safely as possible, and then I'll return.” He paused for a beat as though to consider a though and then asked, “You like the manju from Izumo, right? The ones shaped like maple leaves?”

Takumi blinked and nodded. “Yeah, why?” he questioned. Izumo was the only region that made manju that were shaped like maple leaves; it was a popular staple of the Izumo district.

“The ones that are flavoured green tea on the outside with anko filling?” Leo questioned further, disregarding Takumi's inquiry. He smiled a bit, remarking, “I'll bring some back for you; it's not every day you get to go to Izumo, after all.”

Normally, the Izumo district had no problems handling their own conflicts, but to go to the capital to request aid… only meant that trouble had spread far. Takumi wanted nothing more than to grab Leo by the shoulders and shake some sense into him. “Don't worry about souvenirs!” he wanted to say. “Just get back home _alive_ and in one piece!”

Swallowing his fears, Takumi forced a smile to his lips and replied, “Thanks, Leo.”

Leo shook his head and continued his march to the paddock with Takumi beside him. The latter squirmed uncomfortably as he was certain that Kurobane was giving him the stink eye, but Leo didn't seem to notice. (Of course, Leo also thought that Kurobane was an angel instead of the devil horse she truly was.) “I'll also bring back some of that peach flavoured sake you seem to like,” Leo mentioned offhandedly. “We can eat and drink and talk.”

“That sounds nice,” Takumi mused. “I think it's peach season, so they'll probably have some in abundance. Make sure the kids don't get a hold of it.”

“That's why we'll be keeping it in your room,” Leo retorted with a roll of his eyes. “I'm not an irresponsible parent.” Takumi nudged him lightly, and Leo chortled quietly. “We'll celebrate once I get back.”

“Celebrate what?” Takumi questioned.

“My birthday,” Leo answered shortly. “I think I'll be back within a week.”

Takumi remarked, “You could have just asked for a day off, you know?”

Leo hummed and responded, “I'm a grown man. I'm not going to ask for a day off on my own birthday. It's not like I'm particular about it either; I actually would prefer that we don't celebrate—much less of a hassle. Of course, a certain someone wouldn't have it that way.” At the last comment, Leo leered at Takumi out of the corner of his eye, and Takumi huffed indignantly.

“Everyone deserves a day to celebrate themselves,” Takumi protested. After a second, he quipped, “Maybe you don't need one though—can't let all that hot air get to your head and inflate your ego any bigger. It might pop.”

“Ha-ha, very funny,” Leo returned. “Anyway, I asked the day off for Kiragi's birthday. Would you like to join us? I'll be taking them to the marketplace in the capital.”

Even if you didn't ask, Takumi mused, Ryoma wouldn't let you miss your own son's birthday. “Of course,” Takumi answered instead. “I asked for the day off, too. I wouldn't miss Kiragi's birthday for the world.”

Leo smiled. “I'm glad I chose you to be their godfather,” Leo said. Everything about him relaxed. His eyes softened, his voice softened, and even his smile softened. “If anything happens to me—” _Stop_ , Takumi pleaded. _Don't speak like that_ “ _—_ I want you to be there for them.” _Stop it_!

Takumi couldn't bring himself to smile. Instead, he frowned—nearly pouting—and punched Leo in the shoulder lightly, chastising him. “Don't say shit like that,” Takumi grumbled. “You're coming back to us, remember?”

Leo chuckled. “That's obvious, isn't it?”

 _Nothing will happen_.

He saw Leo to the paddock and watched him step in line with Luna, who had her pegasus, a white steed she had named Aurèle, at her side. The Nohrian soldier, Niles, was also with her, no doubt to accompany them on their little side quest. Lingering behind, he watched as Leo barked out orders, commanding his troops into position, before they began to take off and into the skies row by row. Luna and Leo were the last to depart. Luna helped Niles onto her mount with a good helping of Nohrian snark and sass, which the archer returned tit-for-tat,before waiting Leo’s command. Leo gave Takumi one last glance and then took to the air with his subordinates.

* * *

Six days lasted longer than Takumi had originally thought, and apparently, a single day alone was far too long for even Leo's children to handle despite how well-disciplined they were. Takumi stifled a yawn behind his hand as he heard the doors to his chambers slide open. Smiling warmly at the three small silhouettes he found there, Takumi stretched out a hand and beckoned them to come closer.

Although hesitant at first, Kana and Kiragi were the first of the trio to break from their positions at the door frame. They crossed the threshold and dashed into Takumi's arms as though the shadows following their every movement would nip at their heels.

Although his futon was hardly big enough for four, they made do.

He had known from Leo that Kana could barely sleep in her own futon. Sometimes, she would sneak into her brothers' futons, but it was more than often enough that she would slip into Leo's room unbidden. It was Kana who had snuggled closest to Takumi, tucking herself underneath his chin, and curled herself within his arms. Forrest and Kiragi pulled the covers well over their shoulders, diligently tucking all four of them snugly.

“Papa tells bedtime stories,” Kana whispered into the night.

“Like the little mermaid,” Takumi mused.

Kana nodded sagely and gave him an expectant stare, and from behind Kana, Takumi could notice Kiragi's and Forrest's curious expressions as well. It wasn't often that Takumi thought of children's stories though, and for a moment, silence engulfed all four of them before one tale finally occurred to Takumi—probably because of the season. “Has your father told you the story about the Seamstress and the Cow Herder yet?” Takumi questioned. Knowing Leo, however, the blond has probably told them during the Festival of the Stars last year or the year before that.

Still, the name was familiar enough that they all nodded their heads eagerly. Before long, they were babbling about the bits and pieces that made up the story, and Takumi couldn't help but smile. “I'll tell you a different variation of the story,” Takumi declared then. “Variation” might have been putting it lightly though.

“There was once a seamstress in the heavens,” he began, innocently enough. He wasn't the greatest storyteller in the country, never mind the capital, but it couldn't be helped. It was his first time doing something like this, and briefly the archer wondered if Leo had ever felt as foolish as Takumi did when the blond first started. “She was an incredibly talented seamstress, and everyone—especially her father, the king of the heavens—admired her work. Because she didn't want to disappoint anyone, the seamstress worked all day and all night tirelessly.” It was a sentiment to which he could relate all too strongly. “Still, she was lonely and—” Takumi faltered for a moment, choking on his words “—and she just wanted to love someone special and be loved in return.”

“An' she meet cow herder!” Kana declared proudly in her chirpy voice.

Takumi smiled. “And then she met the cow herder,” he confirmed.

“And the two of them fell in love,” Forrest continued.

“But then the king separated them,” Kiragi mentioned, pouting a bit. “That was mean.”

Takumi chuckled lightly. “The king had reason,” Takumi assuaged lightly. Granted, it might not have been the best reason, but it was a bit of a worrisome matter. After all, while it was sweet that his daughter and her lover were totally and completely engrossed in one another, it didn’t come without its repercussions as they were entities of the heavens. They were so infatuated that they had forgotten about their jobs and responsibilities. “They weren't working, you know?” Takumi reminded Kiragi. “Before they got married, there were people depending on them, and people who still depended on them even after they had gotten married. The seamstress needed to make clothes for everyone to wear, and the cow herder had to make sure that his cattle didn't roam anywhere. They forgot all about that.”

Kiragi, still pouting, mumbled, “It still wasn't nice.”

Takumi nodded and acquiesced, “It wasn't nice at all.” It hurt, Takumi thought, to be separated from the one you loved. He wondered where Leo was and how he was doing. He wondered if he encountered any trouble at all. “That's why the king felt bad about what he was doing,” Takumi said. “So the king said it was okay if they met once a year.”

“But they didn't have a way to cross the river,” Forrest murmured, halfway lulled to sleep.

“No, they didn't,” Takumi mused. “They couldn't do it by themselves. That's why they got help.”

“The birds…” Kana half-whispered, eyes heavy with sleep.

“Not quite,” Takumi replied. “From dragons.”

“Dragons!” Kana exclaimed in a quiet whisper, eyes widening momentarily before drooping again. Sleep's hold was too strong for her to defy, but it seemed that, as Takumi had hoped, the story enticed her well enough. Unfortunately, she seemed so intrigued by the new revelation that Takumi doubted any of them would get any sleep soon. Forrest and Kiragi were already wavering, teetering on the brink of consciousness.

Takumi smiled, recognising the glint in her eyes well enough. Leo's eyes shined just like hers when he was enlightened, curious and hungry for knowledge. Her expression, however, was just like her mother's. Takumi figured the resemblance would only grow stronger as Kana got older, and his heart ached momentarily at the thought of his late sister.

He wondered if she would be proud of him.

He wondered if it was really okay that he was doing this, that he was telling her children bedtime stories in her stead. It should have been her taking care of Forrest and Kiragi and Kana. It should have been Kamui here with them instead. It should have been the four of _them_ cuddled up together in one futon too small for all of them to fit.

Instead, Takumi was here in her place.

He wondered if he was good enough. He probably never would be; Takumi wasn't Kamui, after all.

“Dragons,” Takumi mused, “have control over water—rainfall, typhoons, floods—with their mighty power. They are powerful and strong, and if they like you,” Takumi tapped Kana's nose with a small smile of his own, “then you'll be blessed with good luck.”

“ _Wow_ ,” Kana sighed.

Takumi cracked a grin. “Wow indeed,” he repeated.

“Wha'd dragon do?” Kana inquired, breathy and exhausted. Her eyelids fluttered gently, and she took a long second to blink. Her umber eyes stared at him expectantly even while clouded with sleep.

Fondness seized his heart, and he brushed aside a few stray strands of Kana's lovely blonde hair to press a kiss against her temples. “I'll tell you tomorrow night,” Takumi stated, “I promise.” His quiet words seemed to push her over the edge ever so slightly, and Kana fell into sleep.

Takumi closed his eyes, and for the second time in that week, no nightmares haunted him during the dark hours of the night.

The next morning, with all the children in his room, he helped them get ready for the day. Takumi dressed Forrest and Kana in their kimonos and fixed their hair into neat updos, and he helped Kiragi tie up his hakama properly. Together, the four of them marched to the dining hall, where the children chased after a butterfly on the way there. Once again, they were joined by Lady Elise and Lord Owain, but this time, since they lacked Leo's company, Felicia and Jakob attended them as both servers and translators.

Lady Elise and Lord Owain were dressed in Hoshidan garbs this morning. Lady Elise wore a fine pink kimono embroidered with floral designs. Her collar was low enough to reveal the divine brand at the base of her neck, right between her collarbones. It was a brand in the shape of the sea god's trident, one similar to Forrest's. On the other hand, Lord Owain donned a yellow yukata with furs, hides, and light armour reminiscent of a swordmaster's attire. His sleeves were rolled up to his shoulders, perhaps to combat the hot Hoshidan weather he hadn't experienced in the west, revealing his bare arms—and the two brands he bore. (One of which Takumi recognised as a divine brand in the shape of a crescent moon; the other must have been some sort of birthmark—albeit unique.)

The latter had given some lengthy speech in Nohrian that seemed to have Jakob and Felicia struggling for words, but eventually the butler managed to phrase a single sentence, “Lord Owain would like to comment that it is similar to a myrmidon's uniform from Chon'sin.”

“Is that so?” Ryoma inquired curiously.

Jakob coughed into his hand, and Takumi swore he heard him mutter something among the lines of, “Roughly.”

“I believe Chon'sin myrmidons are similar to Hoshidan samurai,” Ryoma commented. “Lord Owain came wielding a sword. Might he be an experienced swordsman himself?”

Jakob posed the question to the blond, and again Lord Owain divulged into yet another lengthy speech that rolled off his tongue naturally. Felicia and Jakob seemed to struggle following his speech patterns while his wife herself seemed entirely unaffected. Jakob, pulling uncomfortably at his collar, replied, “I… I believe he said he was—is, perhaps?”

Lady Elise spoke up, and Jakob seemed all too relieved to hear her speak instead of her husband. “Lord Owain had travelled the world to broaden his horizons and to assist the helpless. He had learnt his swordsmanship from his uncle, ruler of Ylisse, and during his travels to Chon'sin.”

“Most interesting,” Ryoma mused. “Perhaps we could talk more on the different sword styles you've experienced during your journey.”

Jakob looked pained at the consideration, but true to his duty, he delivered the message to Lord Owain, who seemed far more than agreeable to the idea. After promising the children that he would be back for lunch, Takumi set off for his duties with Hinata flanking him. He continued the investigation with renewed vigour, collecting witness testimonies and scavenging the capital for any clues. Although they hadn't discovered new leads, they had managed to unearth an unpopular opinion.

“Maybe these magic users are just finally getting what's been coming for them,” grumbled one particularly cranky apothecary. A pair of Takumi's guardsmen had thought to question him after the healer across from his shop had decided to close her business temporarily for some insight. (The healer herself had returned to her hometown for a few weeks, just until everything settled down.) “Just because they can wave their hands and everything's okay the next moment, they get better treatment than the rest of us!”

Anti-magic sentiment was a minor and highly unpopular opinion among the masses. After all, magic was so closely interwoven in their lifestyles. Magic protected the people from evil spirits; magic helped the people in their recovery. It was natural to be held in high-esteem for wielding such power. What some people couldn't seem to understand was how difficult it was to control the flow of energy. Takumi remembered the nights Sakura spent crying after failing to master a new healing spell, and he remembered how frustrated Hinoka had gotten with learning even the simplest one after becoming a Falcon Knight. (If her aim wasn't worse than her ability with a rod, Hinoka had confided to him once, she had considered becoming a kinshi knight.)

It wasn't just natural ability. Takumi could only imagine how much practice Leo had gotten to make his spells seem so flawless and effortless.

Nevertheless, with the series of murders that have come to pass, it could possibly fuel the anti-magic sentiment, and that was an environment Takumi wanted to avoid at all costs—for Leo's sake. Leo had tried so hard to make his children's lives comfortable, so there was no way Takumi would have that come to naught.

“Even the Imperial Diviners were just a bunch of no good rip-offs,” the apothecary griped. “They couldn't do a single damn thing except spout lies! Now one of them has gone off and married the king!”

Takumi, upon passing by to check on his men, stopped at the door before sliding it open. Keeping his face as neutral as possible, he could do nothing about the coldness that seeped into his voice. “Sir, I'll have to ask you to hold your tongue if you have nothing to contribute to the investigation. Insulting the queen consort is akin to insulting the king and the rest of the royal family.” In Nohr, it would be high treason, Takumi recalled. In Hoshido, however, it was simply uncouth. Takumi knew there wasn't a single thing he could do unless the apothecary was plotting against the queen consort. Still, he supposed he could try his damnedest to intimidate the man and have him reconsider his thoughtless words.

Hinata cleared his throat behind him, and Takumi took that as his cue to leave. Again, it was the same old reports. There was no suspicious activity, no insurgence of crime, nothing at all, and it left the Hoshidan prince feeling restless. All he could do was return to the castle bearing nothing of worth.

Ryoma, patient as he usually was, sighed once after hearing the news Takumi brought with him (or lack thereof), and Takumi could make out the exhaustion in his eyes. “We'll have to wait for Leo's news then,” Ryoma stated. “We'll be likely to hear from him tomorrow then…” Still, Ryoma brought himself to smile, and he clasped Takumi's shoulder lightly and encouragingly. “You can find the children in the garden. It appears that they've taken a liking to Lord Owain's games.”

It seemed that dragons spoke a universal language. Lord Owain roared in the centre of the garden, breathing out fire spells into the air above their heads so not to injure the children, and a short distance away, Lady Elise sat on the porch, twisting Forrest's hair into neat plaits. Meanwhile, Kana and Hisame had taken to arms eagerly (Kana more so than Hisame) with a shinai—Takumi's shinai, he recognised (and couldn't bring himself to be mad at the little girl)—and bokken respectively as Kiragi and Midori pretended to shoot arrows, and Shiro himself had joined the fray with his wooden staff.

Lord Owain expertly deflected their attacks, being extra cautious so that none of his counterattacks touched a hair on the children's heads, and daringly took several hits as well. “Forrest!” Kana cried, racing back to grab her older brother by the wrist. “ _Heeelp_!” Forrest giggled and followed after Kana's tottering steps. The older children parted like waves for them, and Lord Owain spread out his arms wide.

“ _Utilise ta magie, Forrest_!” Lord Owain exclaimed. “ _Fais taire mon sang douloureux!_ ”

Takumi lowered himself beside Lady Elise, his legs hanging off the porch, as the blonde giggled beside him. Felicia hovered behind her, tending to her needs, only to leave in a stammering mess after Lady Elise politely requested something of her. Those amethyst eyes in turn focused on Takumi, gleaming with an inexplicable delight. It was like the glimmer Orochi gets in her eyes sometimes when the diviner knew something nobody else did.

He opted for the safest option for a conversation starter. “What did Lord Owain say?” he inquired.

Lady Elise seemed to blanch at translating her husband's monologue. “It is difficult to understand in Nohrian as well,” Lady Elise remarked. A smile quickly spread across her lips though. “But he is funny and kind. I like him.”

Takumi didn't doubt her for a second, judging by the glow in her eyes. Turning back to watch their crazy antics, Takumi watched, awestruck, as Forrest conjured a small flurry of snow in the palms of his hands, cupping them together, before blowing the little storm at Lord Owain. Although only a small flake touched his nose and melted upon impact, Lord Owain dramatically clutched his chest and fell to the ground, spewing yet another dramatic monologue that made all of Leo's children giggle. The other children looked just as entertained by theatrics alone.

“Forrest has been studying magic all day,” Lady Elise stated. “He wants to show Leo.”

“Leo would be proud,” Takumi replied with a wide grin stretching his lips. He couldn't do anything about the warmth blooming from his chest, spreading throughout his being, so he let it swell there, red hot, and drowned in the pride he felt for a child who was not even his own. Forrest was Leo's child though, and Takumi loved every bit of Leo.

As though she could read his thoughts, Lady Elise remarked, “You like my brother.”

Suddenly, Takumi was blinded by her bright smile. Heat pooled in his cheeks, and Takumi scrambled for breath, for ground, for even footing. Spluttering, Takumi said, “O-Of course I do! He—he's an excellent friend, I mean!”

Lady Elise giggled. “Well, that is not what I meant,” she said, teasingly. Nudging him gently, Lady Elise quipped, “You are in love with him.” Her words were simply phrased, put together after months of studying, and spoken in an unfamiliar tongue, but still they managed to fluster Takumi. Concern flashed in her eyes as she asked, “Is that wrong?”

What was wrong exactly? Takumi himself couldn't place for sure. Is it wrong for two men to love each other? It wasn't. Caring for someone shouldn't be wrong. Loving someone shouldn't be wrong. Protecting someone shouldn't be wrong. Was Elise's assumption wrong? No, it wasn't. Takumi had come to terms long ago that he loved Leo as a brother in arms, as a close friend, and as a person. Is it wrong for Takumi to be in love with Leo?

Of course it was.

Leo had been married to Kamui. Leo had three children with Kamui. Leo had been fond—whatever _that_ meant—of Kamui, and even now Leo thought of Kamui every day. He offered her prayers and told her everything. Takumi couldn't just… he couldn't take her place. _That_ was wrong. It was that simple. Takumi wasn't even half the person Kamui was.

“My brother likes you, too,” Lady Elise mentioned in a soft whisper. “I've seen how he looks at you.”

Takumi shook his head. “I am his friend, first and foremost,” he insisted.

“Do not be foolish,” Lady Elise huffed. “With the eyes you make, Leo is blind; you two are not _just friends_.”

Takumi bit his lower lip, praying to the gods that he wasn't that obvious, and persisted, “It's _not_ right. I can't just… I _can't_! It's not fair to Kamui!”

“Your older sister?” Lady Elise questioned. She kicked her legs back and forth and mused, “I do not think that she would be mad at you. Leo and Sakura spoke of her fondly.” Glancing at him, Lady Elise remarked, “She is not here. Nobody is stopping you but yourself.”

Takumi fixed his eyes on the ground. “He visits her every day. He's still in love with her,” he protested weakly. He could feel his resolve crumbling. The walls he had constructed were now compromised, and he scrambled to assemble his defence—only to have Lady Elise lead another attack, heavy and headstrong, that broke him apart.

“He pays his respects to her,” Lady Elise insisted. “She gave him everyone and everything he now has, and he is grateful.” Smiling, she suggested, “Perhaps you should visit her—speak with her—to see what she would think. _Bon coeur ne peut mentir_. How do you say… 'The heart sees farther than the head.'” Throwing her head back, her bright amethyst eyes stared into the clear blue skies, and Takumi was blinded by the grin she wore. “Trust your instincts,” she chirped. “It is okay to _want_. It is okay to be selfish. It is only human nature—to love and to seek love. It is okay to be you.” Lady Elise lifted a hand and placed it atop her chest, atop her divine brand, and smiled softly. “I learnt that within the last five years. Prince Takumi, you are special, and it is okay to want someone to love you for that.”

Takumi gulped, swallowing his tears, and laughed a bit. He was being lectured by someone four years younger than him! It was a little sad, being preached to by Leo's younger sister, but when he glanced at her and found her smiling at him, Takumi thought it wouldn't be too bad if he had her as a sister as well. “Lady Elise, would you tell me about Leo when he was younger?” Takumi inquired as casually as he could, trying to mask his building curiosity.

The Nohrian princess grinned deviously, and Takumi laughed at the mischief that possessed her. “Call me Elise,” she said before diving head first into the tall tales of a younger Leo whom Takumi hadn't known.

* * *

Just as Elise had suggested, that night Takumi slipped into the family shrine quietly. The soft glow of the candles illuminated his path as his eyes trailed over listless names of dynasties past. It took him a while to find his sister's name, and once he did, Takumi lowered himself onto his knees. He reached into the sleeve of his yukata, fingers fumbling over the scroll he had received from Leo a few years ago. He clutched it tightly, its contents left unread and unknown. Possibilities churned over in his mind like turbulent waves, and he sighed shakily.

He occupied himself by offering Kamui incense, lighting them up and bowing three times according to customs, before he was left with nothing but his prayers. He felt his eyes trained on the floor, at a loss for words, until he could find his voice.

“H-Hey, Sister…”

Takumi ignored—tried to ignore—how his voice trembled and quivered.

“I'm sorry I haven't visited you recently,” Takumi continued, stumbling over what he wanted to say, what he ought to say. His mind was reeling. This was ridiculous. _He_ felt ridiculous. “I'm a terrible person, aren't I?” He laughed bitterly.

“I don't even know when it started. I was jealous you got to spend more time with him. I was jealous you were the one who got to marry him. I got jealous that you could give him a family, and I became jealous of that family—a perfect husband and wife with three beautiful children. I couldn't wish you well at your wedding, and I felt so guilty I couldn't even visit you after your death. I felt that I did nothing for you—either of you—but, Kamui, you always told me I was such a good friend to him. Am I really?”

Takumi wiped at his eyes with the back of his hands, ignoring the stinging tears that kept pouring of his eyes just as easily as words rolled off his tongue. “You even gave me the privilege of being their godfather. Gods, I _don't_ deserve it. I've felt such ugly things inside of me, and it killed me every time.

“But then I see you in my dreams sometimes, and you're telling me, 'Take care of them, Takumi.' Take care of them. Can I really?” Takumi clenched his fingers, staring steadfastly at the wrapped scroll. “I want them so badly, Kamui. I want to care for them and protect them. I want them to be _mine_ even though they're yours.” His fingers trembled as he brushed them against the spine of the scroll. “I'm afraid. I'm afraid of what you have to say, but I can't be afraid—not any more. It's almost been ten years.”

Slowly, he unravelled the scroll, and he began.

 _To my younger brother Takumi_ , it reads.

_If you're reading this now after receiving it from Leo, then it must mean that I've passed away already._

_Writing this now, it seems all so surreal. I've written and revised this letter with every passing year, and sometimes I want to laugh when I realise I'm still alive. I haven't accepted it myself, but I know it's coming. Remember how we joked about how Hinata wouldn't live to see past thirty with how rumbustious he is? I think I'll go before Hinata._

_Every day is so tiring, Takumi. Waking up is tiring. It might be because of the pregnancies and childbirth, but I don't regret it. I love my babies. Admittedly there may be some days where I don't want to wake up, but then I see the sun and think, 'It's a brand new day.' A new dawn brings new possibilities. Even after my death, time will not stop for you, my dear brother._

_That's why I'm leaving this letter for you, and I hope it will help. This letter is about Leo and the children, and all about how to take care of them. I'm leaving them in your hands, Takumi. Leo trusts you the most, and I trust you, my dearest brother. We've never gotten along great; I think as your older sister I have failed in relieving you of some of your burdens. I may have only added to them. My illness was only one factor._

_It was only after Kiragi that I realised how you felt Takumi, and I'm so, so sorry. I never wanted you to feel that way. I never intended for that to happen._

_All I wanted was to give Leo a family, to root him to Hoshido, to give him a home, a place to belong and to return. Home is where the heart is, and he loves our little ones so much to the point where he couldn't bear to be apart from them. Take care of them for me; I'm giving them to you._

_Yes, this letter is also my last will and testament, little brother._

_For my final wish, I want you to fall in love and be in love with Leo, and I can promise you, little brother, that he will love you back because, you see, Leo loved me as his dear friend. I was someone he could grow old with if given time. As childish as it sounds, we could have been friends forever._

_I think you were the one who was special to him. That's why, my sweet, dearest little brother, I give you my blessing, and I'm certain that, even if it is not right now, everything will_ _be okay._

_I love you._

Takumi tore his eyes away from the parchment, only to see his own reflection in the polished slates among the names of his ancestors. For a moment, he thought he saw Kamui smile back at him, and then he laughed.

Where did he even start?

Picking himself together, he read through the rest of the letter, detailing allergies and likes and dislikes and strengths and weaknesses of her widower and children alike. Once a cold breeze had swept through the shrine, Takumi trudged all the way back to his room and, to his surprise, met his mother on the way. She smiled kindly at him and placed a small hand on his shoulder, pressing a chaste kiss to his temple, much to his bewilderment.

She carded her fingers through his bangs and mused, “You've made up with your sister.”

Takumi smiled. “We were never fighting,” he protested.

Still, she hummed and said, “I'm glad. Goodnight, Takumi. Tell Forrest, Kiragi, and Kana that Grandmother said goodnight as well.”

Takumi flushed red and nodded. “I will.”

“Fatherhood looks good on you,” she chimed before continuing on her merry way, much to Takumi's embarrassment.

When he arrived to his chambers, he found Forrest and Kiragi dragging their own futons close to his own and chuckled. Kana scrambled to her feet and spread out her arms, and he crouched before shooting up once he scooped her into his arms and carried her back towards their makeshift bed. “Dragon! Dragon!” Kana chanted eagerly, and Takumi chuckled.

“That's right,” Takumi mused. “Where did I leave off?”

“The Seamstress went to go see the Cow Herder at the river,” Forrest reminded helpfully, “but they couldn't cross it.”

“And that's where the dragon came in,” Takumi recalled. Hopefully, he remembered where he was going with the whole dragon thing. That honestly was to keep Kana entertained; Leo was guilty of doing that, too. “Kiragi, can you get the candle?” The five year old nodded and clambered towards Takumi's desk, blowing out the light. Climbing into his futon, he held Kana close to his chest and began, “The dragons are guardians of our land. They make sure our crops are properly watered, and they control the storms so that they don't destroy much anything.

“If it rains whenever they try to meet, the dragons would clear the skies for them. Then the magpies would fly in and form a bridge for them to cross.”

“Happy ever after?” Kana questioned.

Takumi wouldn't say that exactly, but faced with Kana's umber eyes, Takumi couldn't say no either. He pressed a kiss to her forehead and assured her, “Happy ever after.”

Kana's whisper was breathy against his ear as she whispered with lips and nose and ears and eyes just like Kamui's, “Love you, Daddy.”

Takumi gulped, heart pounding, as he whispered back, “I love you, too.” He thought of Leo, and, bringing Kana closer to his chest, he whispered, “I love all of you.”

 _Please, please don't take them away from me_.


End file.
